LA PROTEGIDA
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Vegeta, el caballeroso rey Saiyajín, toma a la joven princesa Bulma como su protegida para protegerla del duro trato de su padre. Este arreglo florecerá en algo más íntimo? O un enemigo del pasado de Vegeta se interpondrá? TRAD. Un fic de LGV. EPILOGO!
1. Prólogo

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota rápida de LGV que si no leen no estarán autorizados a culparme más tarde**: Sí! Una nueva historia. No he hecho una de estas en un tiempo! Este es un U/A. Vegeta es el recién coronado rey Saiyajín, y Bulma es la hija de un rey rival con el que el padre de Vegeta hizo algunos negocios 'dudosos'. En este fic los Saiyajín son guerreros, pero no como lo son en la serie. Los Saiyajín son un pueblo caballeroso sin un ki fuerte. Síp, es verdad, no vuelan, sin rayos de energía, y sin Súper Saiyajín. PERO, aún luchan, sólo que con espadas, y son mucho más fuertes que una persona normal. Por otro lado, el pueblo de Bulma es muy débil, pero una sociedad muy orientada. Esas son las bases, aprenderán más en el camino, sólo quería dar una explicación general para evitar confusiones inmediatas. Mientras tanto, siéntense y disfruten!

**Nota de Inu**: Hola!!... Espero no haberme demorado demasiado en subir esta nueva traducción hecha con mucho cariño y dedicación para todos ustedes… Espero que la disfruten y sea de su total agrado esta nueva trama… Sin más que añadir y para todos aquellos que esperaban con ansias la publicación de esta interesante historia… los dejo con ella! Feliz lectura!

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Prólogo

* * *

"Aclon." El recién coronado Rey de Vegetasei reconoció la nauseabunda presencia del hombre. "Tenemos asuntos que discutir."

"Por supuesto." El tímido Rey de Azauvesei aceptó mientras seguía a Vegeta al salón de conferencias. Al momento que Aclon escuchó de la muerte del antiguo rey en batalla, sabía que tenía que pasar por este día. El viejo Rey Vegeta era el tipo de 'amigo' que le gustaba, sin cerebro y por lo tanto más fácil de manipular. El nuevo Rey Vegeta, sin embargo, era una historia diferente. Aún a la joven edad de veinticinco años el antiguo príncipe era años más inteligente que su padre y ya parecía tener un disgusto particular por el rey de Azauvesei. Aclon sabía que su trabajo sería interrumpido por él. "Asumo que deseas tratar con el conflicto que tenía con tu padre. Ahora, antes que--"

"No estoy interesado." Interrumpió Vegeta. Criado como un guerrero, no era muy diplomático. No tenía paciencia para un hombre egocéntrico que no deseaba más sino satisfacer su propia avaricia. "Aceptaste una serie de _favores_ de mi padre a cambio de proveer a mi pueblo con avances tecnológicos, y aún no has producido nada."

"Hasta ahora." El rey fue rápido en añadir. El antiguo Rey era mucho más fácil de convencer; Aclon tuvo que pensar rápidamente si iba a evitar entregar las tecnologías que nunca planeó dar en primer lugar. "La tecnología que tu padre y yo aceptamos--"

"Está más que atrasada." Dijo Vegeta fríamente. "Nunca apoyé el trato de mi padre con tu pueblo. No planeo verla. Tú proporcionarás una amplia compensación por todo lo que mi padre ha hecho por ti, con intereses, antes de que te vayas."

"Pero Vegeta." Aclon aclaró su garganta; preferiría vender su alma que pagar _intereses_. Los pretextos eran su única opción; claramente necesitaba una mejor opción. "No tengo dinero en este momento para soportar tu demanda. Tal vez si pudiéramos encontrar una-"

"Estás declarando que fracasaste en sacar beneficios de la ayuda que mi padre te dio?" preguntó Vegeta, su temperamento flameó.

Aclon aclaró su garganta; había reunido unos millones de Dienor de la ayuda, pero se condenaría si dejaba que el rey lo supiera. "Unos pocos fondos supongo."

"Estás probando mi paciencia." Siseó Vegeta mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rey. Podía localizar un mentiroso a una milla. Este hombre estaba lejos de engañarlo. "Déjame ponerte esto perfectamente claro. No soy mi padre. Tienes dos y sólo dos opciones. O entregas _todos _los fondos que conseguiste o sacaré lo que le debes a mi pueblo de tu trasero. Cuál será?"

"Por favor Vegeta." El hombre intentó controlar su temor. El notorio temperamento del príncipe era conocido por ser peor que el de su padre. "Debe haber otra solución. Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algo que deseas más que riquezas. Sé que ustedes los Saiyajín están más interesados en cosas materiales. Cosas en las que puedas poner tus manos, cosas de las que puedas recibir _placer _inmediato." El Rey aventuró esto con una contenida sonrisa mientras una brillante idea caía sobre él.

Vegeta pensó un momento antes de reír malvadamente. Agarró al pequeño hombre por la garganta y lo sujetó contra la pared. "Tienes razón. Disfruto mucho más poner las manos en las recompensas. Recompensas como golpearte a ti!"

"Espera!" Gritó Aclon. Esto no era a donde planeaba llevar la conversación! "Creo que tengo algo del que puedes recibir más placer que la compensación que deseas al golpearme." Ofreció el hombre rápidamente.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron levemente mientras observaba la sadista mirada en el rostro del hombre. Sintió la aflicción en sus pensamientos. 'Su hija? El hombre prefiere vender a su hija de catorce años a perder su estatus financiero?' Vegeta se sintió aún más inclinado a matar al hombre después de tan ofensiva oferta, pero no pudo evitar sentir compasión hacia la joven. Su mente de repente dejó al cobarde que aún sostenía por el cuello mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con la joven.

* * *

_Vegetasei era un planeta cubierto principalmente por bosques. Era fácil perderse si no eras criado para memorizar cada árbol y cueva. El bosque privado que comenzaba a lo largo de las faldas del castillo era aclamado por ser el más hermoso. Vegeta, desde la niñez, había amado practicar con la espada en los insospechados arbustos. Estaba haciéndolo cuando escuchó el leve pero perturbador sonido del llanto. Curioso, siguió el sonido hasta que alcanzó un tranquilo lago donde puso sus ojos en una temblorosa figura. Era una joven niña de lo que podía decir. Tenía largo cabello zafiro que caía húmedo alrededor de sus hombros. La criatura estaba vestida en nada sino su húmedo brassier y ropa interior mientras se sentaba en la orilla del lago con sus piernas recogidas en su pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas fuertemente. Era una patética vista por decir lo menos. Su espalda tenía varios tonos de negro y azul y la palidez que tenía del frío la hacía ver como la muerte misma. Vegeta hizo una mueca mientras se acercaba. Observó cuando la niña fallaba en dejar de temblar o sollozar mientras se aproximaba._

_Vegeta se detuvo a unos pie, donde no pudo evitar expresar su agitación. "Qué te pasó, niña?"_

_El sonido de una desconocida voz asustó a la niña y su cabeza se levantó de golpe de sus rodillas y se giró, sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en la intimidante figura tras ella. "Por favor… No me lastimes…" sollozó ella, claramente asustada mientras se alejaba de él._

_Vegeta frunció ante la reacción de la niña antes de que alcanzara detrás de su cuello y desabrochara su capa. "No voy a lastimarte." Él intentó sonar menos amenazador mientras se le acercaba lentamente. Los ojos de la joven mostraban terror mientras se acercaba, pero una vez se dio cuenta cuáles eran sus intenciones, se relajó levemente permitiéndole envolver la cálida capa alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo._

_Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras aferraba ceñidamente la prenda a su alrededor. El nuevo calor la animó demasiado para notar que su rescatador había tomado asiento junto a ella, llevando su congelado cuerpo hacia su regazo. Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendida por el acto mientras intentaba alejarse inmediatamente._

"_Cálmate." Ordenó él, aún intentando contener su tono normalmente áspero. "Tu temperatura corporal está peligrosamente baja para una criatura como tu—relájate para que pueda ayudarte a elevarla."_

_La joven asintió lentamente, mientras el hombre envolvía sus brazos a su alrededor y tiernamente comenzaba a frotar sus congeladas extremidades. Bulma cerró sus ojos sintiendo de repente un dulce calor comenzar a envolver su cuerpo._

_Vegeta gentilmente calentó a la joven en su regazo. Fue cuidadoso de no ser muy rudo con ella viendo que los golpes en su cuerpo parecían increíblemente dolorosos para una criatura tan débil como ella. Sorprendentemente, no hizo una mueca de dolor. Observó mientras casi se acurrucaba adormecida en su pecho._

_Una vez que los labios de la joven se habían tornado de un congelado tono azul a un rojo carmesí, asumió que su cuerpo se había calentado a un nivel menos peligroso. Lentamente detuvo sus caricias mientras observaba a la joven abrir sus ojos, exhibiendo una decepcionada mirada en su rostro. Vegeta observó mientras giraba lentamente su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos ébanos con los suyos azules. "Gracias." Sonrió ella._

"_Qué te pasó?" Vegeta de nuevo hizo su pregunta original moviendo a la joven para que estuviera cara a cara con él. Los golpes en su cuerpo eran más perturbadores que la congelada vista que mantenía. Quería saber exactamente dónde se habían originado._

_Ella frunció mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en el suelo. "Fue mi culpa." Se sonó. "Fui una estúpida; nunca debí haber ido a nadar. Si hubiese sabido que esos chicos Saiyajín estaban observando e iban a llevarse mi ropa antes de que saliera nunca hubiese--"_

"_Qué chicos?" preguntó Vegeta, asustado de que fueran unos adolescentes en su bosque privado, y menos unos que atacaran a la joven._

_Ella se sonó otra vez como si estuviera escondiendo lágrimas. "No los conozco. Uno tenía largo cabello puntiagudo, y el otro tenía cabello más corto." Ella describió lo que podrían haber sido cualquier cantidad de chicos Saiyajín._

"_Hicieron los golpes que cubren tu cuerpo?" preguntó Vegeta. Se sintió conteniendo la rabia, extrañamente molesto mientras levantaba el mentón de la joven para obligarla a mirar sus ojos de nuevo. Quería saber exactamente quién la había lastimado. No había excusa para ponerle un dedo a una mujer… nunca._

_Ella sacudió su cabeza en respuesta. "Sólo se rieron de mi y tomaron mi ropa. Supongo que pensaron que era una buena broma."_

"_Entonces supongo que los golpes aparecieron mágicamente." Preguntó él, asumiendo que estaba mintiendo. "No necesitas protegerlos." Explicó él muy claramente. "Puedo ver que pagarán diez veces por los golpes que inflingieron sobre ti."_

_El rostro de la joven se nubló mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el estanque donde comenzó a mirar distraídamente. "Son golpes viejos." Susurró ella. "Fui lanzada de mi caballo hace poco."_

_Vegeta sabía mejor que creer su mentira. Infortunadamente sabía de la experiencia de dónde venían golpes como esos que exhibía. Sintió temblar sus manos recordando ver esos mismos golpes en una mujer a la que fue muy tarde salvar. 'Nunca más.' Recordó prometerse mientras miraba a la niña en su regazo. Lo que sea que le hubiese pasado claramente estaba muy perturbada para hablar de eso. Decidió hacerle una pregunta más fácil. "Qué estabas haciendo aquí?"_

_La joven hizo una mueca cuando preguntó, pero rápidamente respondió. "Mi padre se está ocupando de algunos negocios con el Rey Vegeta. Dijo que siempre me meto en su camino así que me dijo 'perderme'. Iba a caminar cuando vi el estanque y quise ir a nadar. No pensé que algo como esto fuera a pasar."_

_Vegeta parpadeó cuando la joven terminó. "Eres la hija del Rey Aclon?"_

_La joven levantó la mirada confundida. "Sí, soy la Princesa Bulma. Cómo lo supiste? La reunión entre mi padre y el Rey Vegeta se supone que iba a mantenerse en secreto."_

"_Lo ha estado." Aceptó Vegeta. "Sólo lo sé porque mi padre es con el que el tuyo está reunido."_

"_Eres el Príncipe Vegeta?" Dijo ella completamente asombrada. "Pero, mi padre dijo que eras un idiota. No pareces así de malo."_

_El hecho de que la joven admitiera abiertamente la estupidez de su padre asombró a Vegeta, pero la forma inocente en la que hablaba extrañamente le complació. "Eso es lo que tu padre dijo?" preguntó él con una curiosa sonrisa. "Y qué declara de mi padre?"_

_Bulma miró el cielo un momento contemplando la pregunta. "Mi padre lo llama un 'estúpido mono', y dice que no podría distinguir su cola de su brazo. Por supuesto que mi padre les dice a todos cosas terribles. No deberías sorprenderte." Admitió ella depresiva._

"_Parece que te agrada tu padre tanto como a mi el mío." Susurró él en un tono contenido. Su mente no pudo evitar regresar a sus pocos encuentros con Aclon. El hombre sin duda era un bastardo; frío, egoísta y cruel. Él miró a la joven en sus brazos. No se parecía en nada a él. Tuvo que preguntarse por qué era._

_Bulma suspiró bajando la mirada. "No importa lo que piense de él. Pronto me casaré así que no tendré que tratar con él por mucho más tiempo."_

_Vegeta parpadeó. No podía creer que una joven de no más de trece años pronto se casaría. Bajo las costumbres Saiyajín una persona no estaba legalmente en edad hasta su décimo sexto cumpleaños, y luego el tomar una pareja formal no se hace por muchos años después. Ya estaba siendo tomada a los trece. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse inconscientemente ante la idea. "Por qué?"_

_Bulma suspiró de nuevo mientras continuaba concentrada en el suelo. "Soy más valiosa como la esposa de un príncipe o rey que como una molestia para mi padre. Al menos eso es lo que me dice. Dice que simplemente está esperando por el mejor postor."_

"_Y aceptas esto?" Preguntó él. Su tono parecía muy tolerante._

"_No tengo elección." Susurró ella mientras finalmente salía de su regazo, aún ciñendo la capa alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. "Mi padre siempre ha estado decepcionado de que naciera del genero 'equivocado'. Como castigo debo aceptar mi destino como una pequeña negociación. Me han enseñado esto toda mi vida."_

_Inconscientemente, Vegeta hizo una mueca sin poder creer lo condicionada que estaba la joven; de repente Aclon le agradaba menos. "Espera aquí niña." Ordenó él mientras dejaba un momento a la joven. Cuando regresó tenía su caballo con él. Montó la bestia y luego le extendió su mano a Bulma. "Te llevaré al palacio."_

"_Está bien." Ella asintió tristemente mientras aceptaba su mano y se sentaba de lado frente a él. Vegeta notó que la joven no dio señal abierta de temor hacia el caballo cuando partieron. La mayoría de los niños tenían miedo de montar después de ser lanzados, pero ella no ofreció reacción. El labio de Vegeta se retorció y se sintió aún más enfurecido por esa confirmación._

* * *

Vegeta salió de su estado cuando recordó la horrorizada mirada que tenía la joven cuando regresaron al palacio. Aclon estaba más que molesto con el estado en el que estaba su hija. Vegeta sólo pudo asumir lo que había pasado esa noche cuando Aclon llegó a desayunar la mañana siguiente diciendo que la joven estaba muy enferma para unírseles.

Siempre sintió una atípica preocupación por la joven después de eso. Se había salido de su costumbre para contener su temperamento y tratarla con respeto, lo cual era claramente desconocido para ella. Vegeta sintió sus puños apretarse mientras miraba los ojos de la bestia que no sólo estafó a su padre, sino que parecía ser tan frío y cruel con su propia carne y sangre.

Vegeta dejó caer el rey al piso tomándose unos momentos para contemplar sus opciones. Claramente no iba a recibir reparación económica del egoísta bastardo, no es que la necesitara de todas formas. No tenía necesidad o deseo de una esposa, especialmente una de catorce años, y matar al hombre ahora no serviría para ningún propósito aparte de su disfrute temporal. Pensó que tal vez una cuarta opción estaba a la orden. "He decidido perdonar tu vida, Aclon."

"Creo que puedes." Dijo el rey con confianza. Estaba más que animado de que la hija que pensaba indigna en realidad iba a probarle lo contrario. "Entonces tomarás a mi hija como tu esposa."

"No." Dijo Vegeta fríamente.

Aclon sacudió su cabeza confundido. "Pero aceptaste--"

"Tomaré a tu hija como compensación por las hazañas que mi padre hizo por ti, pero no la tomaré como mi esposa. Será mi protegida, y tú no tendrás contacto con ella por el resto de tu miserable vida. Cómo suena eso?" Vegeta explicó lo que encontró ser una opción victoriosa. No sólo nunca tendría que ver otra vez a Aclon, sino también su conciencia finalmente descansaría sabiendo que salvó a _esta_ joven mujer antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Los ojos de Aclon se abrieron en shock. Pensó que el hombre no se molestaría al aceptar a su molesta hija sin al menos recibir algo de calidad a cambio. "Hablas en serio? Simplemente quieres volverte el guardián de la chica? Por qué?"

Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron ante la estupidez del hombre. "Ella no es más tu preocupación. Cuando te vayas esta noche ella se quedará. Entendido?"

"Sí, por supuesto." El hombre tragó duro, no iba a arruinar 'algo bueno'. Conservar el dinero que ganó de la ayuda Saiyajín y perder a su molesta hija en un sólo trato parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. "Sólo dame los detalles, y estaré más que feliz en obedecer."

* * *

Bulma había pasado la última hora sentada sola en una banca a un lado del salón del trono, manos cruzadas y cabeza gacha con sus piernas cruzadas en los tobillos, meciéndolas. Estaba esperando las noticias de su padre de su éxito o fracaso en negociar con el nuevo rey de Vegetasei. Aunque Bulma había estado ofreciéndole a su padre garantías de que el nuevo rey seguramente no sería rival para su 'superior brillantez,' secretamente deseaba que fracasara miserablemente.

Bulma siempre había odiado tener que acompañar a su padre durante sus reuniones de 'negocios'. Le había dejado claro que no le gustaba traerla más de lo que a ella le gustaba venir pero que era necesario. Tenía un trabajo. Era motivar a reyes y príncipes de quererla como su esposa. Aunque Bulma escasamente entendía las consecuencias de llevar el título de esposa, le temía. El círculo de Reyes con el que se asoció su padre era una horrible raza de bestias, lo cual era por qué se sorprendió cuando conoció al príncipe de este planeta, o antiguo príncipe.

Nunca en la vida de Bulma había conocido un extraño que la ayudara por ninguna otra razón que desinterés. A su propio padre le importaba poco si vivía o moría y aún este hombre la ayudó. Sintió una leve sonrisa adornar sus labios recordando la primera vez que se conocieron, lo agradable que se sintió estar en sus cálidos brazos. Qué asombroso era saber, aún si fuera sólo por unos segundos, lo que era ser protegida. Nunca había conocido la seguridad en su vida, y aún un extraño se la ofreció por ninguna otra lógica razón que pudiese determinar que su honor.

Bulma sonrió recordando su siguiente encuentro. Fue en el bosque también, extrañamente. Estaba recogiendo flores cuando escuchó los cascos de un caballo. Recordó estar tan aterrorizada que se trepó a un árbol cercano para cubrirse del intruso. Nunca olvidaría la sensación de alivio que sintió cuando el caballo se detuvo y _lo _vio desmontar y caminar hacia donde estaba escondida en el árbol, casi como si lo hubiese sabido todo el tiempo.

Cuando bajó recordó lo considerado que fue con ella. No tanto en su comportamiento o acciones, las cuales siempre eran intimidantes y muchas veces la hizo considerar correr en la dirección opuesta, sino más en la forma en que le habló. La trató no como a una niña tonta, una futura esposa, o una molestia, sino como si fuera una persona _real_. Había terminado de cazar y _en realidad _le permitió unírsele para saborear algo del éxito de sus presas. Nunca le había sido permitido comer al lado de un hombre, y si lo hacía, escasamente creía que él se tomara el tiempo para hablar con ella. Pero _él_ sí. Le preguntó sobre ella, su padre, mucho sobre su padre en realidad, pero no le importó… le gustaba la atención. Aprendió un poco sobre él. No era que hablara mucho. Cuando presionaba admitía algunas cosas, pero podía decir que era una persona muy reservada. Respetaba eso y se contuvo de preguntar demasiado.

Recordó cómo cada vez que se encontraban reconocía su presencia. Aún si sólo fuera un movimiento de cabeza, era más de lo que su padre le había dado. Después de un tiempo casi esperaba por venir a Vegetasei. Le gustaba tener la oportunidad de toparse con Vegeta mientras sus padres trataban sus asuntos. Suspiró de repente cuando supo que ahora todo eso sería diferente. Vegeta ahora era el hombre que mantenía las reuniones con su padre. Terminaría sola otra vez, sentada en un rincón ganando la preocupación de nadie. Bulma se sonó preguntándose si tendría la oportunidad de saludarlo de nuevo.

"Bulma." Aclon tosió, interrumpiendo el tren de ideas de su hija. Bulma levantó la mirada lentamente mientras veía que su padre y Vegeta claramente había terminado con sus negocios. Intentó esconder su sonrisa, cuando su pregunta pareció ser respondida.

"Terminaste con tus asuntos, padre?" Preguntó ella caminando hacia los dos hombres, aunque le prestó más atención a Vegeta que a su padre.

"No querida." Aclon aclaró su garganta. "Viajaré solo a casa. Tú te quedarás aquí."

Bulma parpadeó incrédula mientras miraba a su padre por la verdad. "Qué quieres decir?"

Aclon miró a Vegeta como si pidiera permiso para continuar. Después de un corto asentimiento, lo hizo. "Bulma querida," comenzó él, casi sonaba genuino. "No he sido el mejor padre que hubiese podido ser en tu vida. Desearía que sí, o que pudiera, pero la verdad es que no puedo darte lo que necesitas. Después de una dolorosa deliberación he concluido que sería mejor para ti que renuncie a mis derechos como padre, y se los pase a alguien que pueda cuidar mejor de ti."

El labio inferior de Bulma se curvó luchando por contener sus lágrimas. "Vas a desposarme?" Preguntó ella lo que asumió debió haber sido a donde iba este conmovedor discurso.

"No, pequeña tonta." Comenzó Aclon en un tono áspero, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó al rey gruñir tras él. "Le estoy cediendo la custodia al Rey Vegeta. Será como tu guardián de ahora en adelante."

Bulma parpadeó mientras miraba a Vegeta para ver si esta era una cruel broma. Se hizo a un lado de su padre mientras caminaba frente al hombre quien declaraba salvarla del infierno emocional. "Está diciéndome la verdad?" Ella se sonó. "Realmente vas a dejarme quedar aquí y vivir contigo?"

Vegeta miró los necesitados ojos azules de la joven. Casi podía sentir el anhelo que tenía por que esta fuera la verdad. "Sí." Dijo él simple y decisivamente.

Bulma sintió una pequeña sonrisa cubrir su rostro. "Gracias!" Gritó ella mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y escondía su cabeza en su pecho.

Aclon bostezó encontrando la exhibición menos que interesante. "Terminé?"

Vegeta miró al hombre mientras sostenía a Bulma protectoramente. "Vete." Siseó Vegeta fríamente antes de que el hombre se diera vuelta, para nunca ver a su hija de nuevo, se veía menos que turbado sobre su destino.

"Espera!" Llamó Bulma antes de que su padre pudiera irse. Aclon se giró hacia la joven con una expresión menos que plácida en su rostro esperando por cualquier molestia que fuese a añadir. Bulma vio la odiosa mirada que mantenía su padre, así que decidió volverse hacia Vegeta para preguntar lo que quería. Se levantó de puntas mientras Vegeta se inclinaba para que la joven pudiera susurrar lo que quería en su oído. Una vez que terminó, Vegeta asintió en acuerdo.

"La institutriz de la joven tomará el próximo transporte aquí. Se quedará con _mi protegida._" Explicó Vegeta en un tono que no dejaba espacio para negociar.

Aclon sólo dejó escapar un bajo gruñido antes de girarse e irse. Estaba más que feliz de nunca tener nada que ver con ninguno del par otra vez.

"Satisfecha?" preguntó Vegeta mirando a la emocional joven ante él. Aún podía ver las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras volvía a abrazarlo con toda su fuerza.

"No puedo creer que realmente vas a dejarme quedar contigo, y no tenemos que casarnos!"

Vegeta frunció levemente, la joven claramente necesitaba una nueva mentalidad. La enferma obsesión que su padre empotró en su mente de que sólo era útil para el esposo que pudiese atraer era enfermante. "Necesitas entender, niña, que de ahora en adelante tu vida será diferente."

"Lo sé." Dijo Bulma con una profunda sonrisa. "Ahora voy a tener una vida real."

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Amo cuando Vegeta es dulce! Bien, el próximo capítulo comienza ocho años después y tendrán una pequeña prueba de cómo ha cambiado la vida para Vegeta y Bulma en ese tiempo, junto con descubrir otra relación que ha florecido desde esta reubicación. Como siempre después de un primer capítulo deben dejarme saber lo que piensan, afecta en lo rápido que actualizo - guiño, guiño-!


	2. La Propuesta

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota rápida de LGV**: Hola de nuevo. Recibí unas preguntas después del primer capítulo que pensé debo dirigir. Primero está el asunto de la cola. Sí, los Saiyajín tienen colas, pero no pueden transformarse. Sus colas simplemente son una parte de su anatomía. Lo segundo sobre lo que algunos están preocupados es la diferencia de edades. Sí, hay once años entre nuestra pareja, pero desde que las edades de las especies de Bulma y Vegeta van muy lentamente la brecha es inmaterial. Aunque Vegeta tiene 33, físicamente no se ve mayor que la Bulma de veintidós años. Así que no se preocupen, realmente no es así de terrible. Aparte de esos asuntos todas las demás preguntas serán respondidas durante el transcurso de la historia. Todos tendrán que sentarse y leer.

**Traducciones**: Onna - Mujer

Hikari - Luz

Akuma - Demonio

Akuma no Kage - Demonio de la Oscuridad

Chibi Odango Atama - Pequeña Bola de Carne

* * *

Capítulo 2 - La Propuesta

* * *

Ocho años habían pasado. La primavera apenas comenzaba, dejando que el calor del sol irradiara en la acogedora habitación de Bulma en el ala este del castillo. La princesa estaba sentada en el alféizar de piedra de su balcón mientras escribía en su más privado diario. Bulma se había tomado unos minutos de su vida diaria para escribir al menos una oración de reflexión desde el día que se mudó a Vegetasei. Su diario le permitía la libertad de expresar las pocas ideas y emociones que nunca deseó compartir con nadie. Desde horribles recuerdos a sentimientos impropios se mantenían escondidos en las páginas de su diario. Palabras que nunca diría y emociones que nunca expresaría. Todo fue guardado durante los últimos ocho años. Todo destinado a volar por los vientos venideros.

_Querido diario:_

_No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir porque le prometí a Kakarotto ir a montar con él esta tarde. Me dijo que me necesita para discutir algo de suma urgencia con él. No tengo la más vaga idea de lo que pueda ser, pero sin embargo, ha picado mi interés._

_Por supuesto, no deseo escribir sobre mis actividades con Kakarotto. No, tengo noticias mucho más excitantes para escribir como que Vegeta finalmente ha regresado. No puedo expresar en palabras la alegría que me trae tenerlo de vuelta. Cuatro meses es mucho tiempo para evadir mi presencia… Suspiro mientras escribo esto. Para ser honesta, cuando vine a vivir aquí nunca anticipé que vería tan poco a Vegeta. Viaja con frecuencia por asuntos 'reales' que debe atender. En los últimos años sus viajes se han incrementado casi tres veces. Con frecuencia me pregunto por qué, aunque trato de no dejar que la realidad me afecte muy personalmente. No es como si el hombre estuviera tratando de evitar su propio hogar a propósito._

_Él me informó que regresó sólo para la asamblea de estos próximos días y luego debe regresar a sus asuntos. Traté de actuar indiferente hacia la noticia, pero creo que notó mi depresión al escucharla. Siempre podía leerme tan fácilmente. Supongo que mi intento estuvo destinado al fracaso en primer lugar. Nunca he sido capaz de esconder nada de él… bueno… casi nada._

_Pero aún estoy feliz por decir lo menos. No insistiré en su partida, sino me concentraré más en su presencia. Ha aceptado escoltarme a la asamblea de esta noche. Aunque sé que es por razones egoístas, estoy esperándolo. Espero robarme un baile con él, aunque él, junto con el resto de la población Saiyajín, deplora la inutilidad del baile. Estoy segura que puedo retarlo a uno._

_Ahora sonrío mientras escribo. No puedo evitar pensar de nuevo en la primera vez que bailamos juntos. Era la noche de la celebración de mi vigésimo cumpleaños. Había estado lejos por negocios otra vez. Estaba tan dolida porque falló en mostrar la gentileza de al menos enviar un mensaje de su arrepentimiento por su ausencia. Tenía preparada mi pluma para escribir una horrible carta expresando mi decepción por su evidente indiferencia cuando esa bolsa de gamuza flotó sobre mi escritorio. Rápidamente solté mi pluma mientras abría la bolsa. Nunca había visto una pieza de joyería tan exquisita como el collar que brillaba ante mí._

_Nunca olvidaré esa sonrisa arrogantemente conocida esbozada en la cara de quien entregó mi regalo cuando giré para agradecerle. Lo abracé afectuosamente con gratitud antes de que animadamente le entregara el collar y diera la vuelta para que lo abrochara por mí. Recuerdo sentirme tan débil mientras su respiración cosquilleaba mi sensible piel. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando besó mi cuello por detrás con sus suaves labios, susurrando lo perfecta que lucía la joya sobre mí. El momento parecía tan perfecto antes de que se alejara de mí; explicando que tenía que irse de nuevo. Que sólo se había detenido esos minutos para darme mi obsequio y luego irse._

_Conociendo mi temperamento una pelea estalló entre nosotros. Tengo que decir que algunas veces nuestras discusiones son aún más excitantes que cuando somos cívicos. Él posee el único temperamento que podría igualar el mío. La discusión terminó con palabras duras que me dejó cercana a las lágrimas. Aunque deseo no insistir en los crudos insultos que intercambiamos, la pelea resultó en su permanencia unos minutos más. Su culpa había dado lo mejor de él, haciendo más fácil para mí obligarlo a hacer lo que le pidiera._

_Ahí fue cuando bailamos. Como una tácita disculpa él accedió a mi petición de un baile antes de irse. Pareció sorprendido por la petición; sin embargo me sacó a mi balcón y envolvió sus cálidos brazos a mi alrededor. Acomodé mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello mientras descansaba mis manos ligeramente sobre sus hombros. No estoy segura cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, meciéndonos en la tranquilidad de la noche. Pero cuando nos detuvimos recuerdo sentirme mareada. Él besó mi frente y me dio las buenas noches antes de dejarme una vez más. No pondría mis ojos en él por otros dos meses. Para entonces estaba segura que nuestra noche había sido olvidada. Al menos por él…_

_Pero por qué insisto en el pasado? 'Esta es una forma inútil de desperdiciar tu precioso tiempo' como Vegeta tan inflexiblemente creía. Tengo mucho futuro por delante de cualquier manera._

_Oh, caramba, hablando del futuro, parece que el tiempo se me ha escapado. Debo ir a encontrarme con Kakarotto. Estoy segura que escribiré otra vez después de la asamblea de esta noche. Estoy segura de tener algo digno de anotar._

_Fin de la entrada_

* * *

"Más rápido, Hikari!" demandó Bulma de su caballo perfectamente blanco mientras corría más profundo en el bosque. Se agachaba rama tras rama tratando de mantenerse tan ilesa como fuera posible. Los altos árboles de Vegetasei mantenían el bosque oscuro aún bajo la brillante luz de la tarde. Bulma había sido entrenada cuidadosamente para ajustarse a los indomables peligros de lo salvaje por los últimos ocho años. En ese momento se había vuelto casi una experta en bosques. "No vas a atraparme esta vez!" Llamó ella al hombre que había sido su guardia personal desde el día que se había mudado a Vegetasei.

"Eso lo veremos!" Gritó Kakarotto mientras cerraba el espacio entre los dos.

El par corrió otras dos millas antes de alcanzar la meta, un conocido río que dividía el bosque. "Gané!" Exclamó Bulma mientras su amigo terminaba momentos después. "Mejor suerte la próxima vez, Kakarotto."

"Hikari puede estar bien entrenada cuando se refiere a moverse por el bosque." Concedió el Saiyajín del caballo de Bulma. "Pero si estuviéramos en un campo abierto Chibi Odango Atama te habría vencido por una milla." Anotó él tocando su corcel chocolate con tranquilidad.

Bulma rió sintiendo pena por el animal cada vez que escuchaba su nombre. "Kakarotto, sólo _tú _nombrarías a tu caballo como tu comida favorita."

El hombre frunció pensando que Chibi Odango Atama era un nombre poderoso para un caballo. "Bueno, a él le gusta." El hombre anotó ofendido. "Preferirías que siguiera el ejemplo de nuestro Rey y lo nombrara algo malvado como Akuma?"

Bulma rió. "No, no creo que llamar a tu caballo Akuma no Kage, aunque le queda a _ese_ caballo, sea exactamente un nombre apropiado. Pero Chibi Odango Atama? Verdaderamente es lo mejor con lo que pudiste salir para tu nuevo caballo?"

Kakarotto se encogió, estaba más que complacido con el nombre. "Mi caballo, mi elección."

"Muy bien." Aceptó Bulma; ella tenía otros asuntos más interesantes que presionar. "Y vas a decirme por qué querías montar tan lejos para hablar conmigo?"

Kakarotto tosió levemente antes de asentir. Desmontó y caminó hacia Bulma para ayudarla a bajar de su caballo. Luego la guió para sentarla en una roca al otro lado del sereno río. Tomó un largo respiro mientras se paseaba en frente de ella nerviosamente antes de continuar. "Necesito tu ayuda." Admitió él nervioso.

Bulma le asintió para que continuara. "Ayuda con qué?"

Kakarotto aclaró su garganta, estaba por admitir lo que había escondido por tanto tiempo. "Necesito que me expliques la forma apropiada para declarármele a una mujer de acuerdo a tu cultura."

Los ojos de Bulma se fruncieron confundidos, perdida más allá del alivio. "Kakarotto, por qué querrías saber la forma apropiada de declararte a una mujer de mi raza? Digo, no hay más mujeres de mi cultura aquí excepto yo y Ch- Kakarotto no estás… digo, tú y Chi-Chi… Es a ella a quien estás planeando declararte?"

Las mejillas de Kakarotto se acaloraron un poco, sabía lo ridícula que debió haber sonado la idea. "Mira, sé que Chi-Chi es catorce años mayor que yo y de una especie diferente, pero… Pero sé que es la mujer que quiero."

Bulma mordió su labio inferior; no podía haber estado más contenta de escuchar las noticias. "Kakarotto esto es maravilloso! Digo, Chi-Chi ha vivido muchos años sin el afecto de un hombre; creo que tú y ella serían una pareja perfecta."

"Verdaderamente lo crees?" Preguntó Kakarotto un poco escéptico. "Sé cuán importante es la propiedad de acuerdo a tu cultura. Aún en el tiempo que he estado cortejándola ha notado mis fallas. Como cuán inapropiado es para las mujeres de tu sociedad involucrarse con hombres jóvenes. Cómo es que sólo se unen con individuos de la propia etnia, y cómo--"

"Kakarotto." Bulma lo detuvo suavemente "Sé que Chi-Chi es muy devota a nuestro pueblo, fue criada de esa forma. Pero eso no significa que no estaría dispuesta a doblar las reglas por un hombre tan increíble como tú. Sería una tonta si te deja pasar, y Chi-Chi no es tonta."

"Cierto." Anotó Kakarotto, podía ver su punto muy claramente. Sin embargo, el rechazo de Chi-Chi escasamente era su único problema. "Pero supongo que tienes razón y que me acepta. _Aún _no estoy seguro de qué podría unirnos. Chi-Chi está por encima de mi posición. Vino como una invitada real del Rey, y no podría considerar pedir su mano sin su aprobación. Y ambos sabemos cómo se siente nuestro Rey sobre las uniones. Es seguro que dice no."

"Eso es fácil de tratar." Anotó Bulma confiadamente. "Ese es el único otro asunto deteniéndote?"

Kakarotto tosió asintiendo. "Eso… y, bueno, supongo que la pedida… misma."

Bulma le sonrió cálidamente al nervioso hombre. Podía imaginar lo difícil que sería para un hombre con una dominante naturaleza intentar suavizar sus palabras y corazón lo suficiente para declararse apropiadamente. "Con eso puedo ayudarte." Ofreció Bulma humildemente. "Por qué no practicas conmigo? Pretende que soy Chi-Chi y pídemelo como si fuera ella."

"Está bien." Kakarotto estaba más que listo para el reto. Se movió a un lado mientras tomaba las manos de Bulma en las suyas e imaginaba que ahora estaba sentado junto a su amada. "Chi-Chi… tengo algo que debo preguntarte."

"Sí." Dijo Bulma en su mejor imitación de la voz de Chi-Chi.

"Bueno, por un tiempo, he notado que… Bueno… He comenzado a sentir cosas por ti." Él tomó un largo respiro, diciendo que era mucho más reto de lo que había imaginado.

"Está bien." Bulma asintió, esperando que lo hiciera mejor que esto. "Por qué no intentas decirle exactamente cómo han cambiado tus sentimientos."

"Iba a eso." Dijo Kakarotto ofendido de que lo hubiese interrumpido. "Chi-Chi--"

"Mírala a sus ojos cuando le digas eso." Le dijo Bulma cuando lo vio con tendencia a mirar el suelo.

"Oh… sí." Él tosió mientras se concentraba. "Chi-Chi," él comenzó otra vez, esta vez sosteniendo sus manos suavemente mientras mantenía contacto visual. "Yo… yo… no puedo hacer esto!" Se rindió Kakarotto derrotado. "Soy un guerrero, no un poeta!"

"No tienes que ser tan poético, sólo honesto." Ofreció Bulma mientras lo obligaba a mirarla de nuevo. "Dime, qué piensas cuando la ves." Bulma pensó que un poco de juego de asociación ayudaría.

Kakarotto pensó un momento antes de que media sonrisa cruzara su rostro. "No sé… realmente no puedo describirlo. Siento esta extraña excitación descender sobre mi cuando la veo. Es como si cuando está alrededor pudiera hacer todo más emocionante. Nunca deja de asombrarme y nunca me aburro de ella. De hecho comienzo a preocuparme de que pueda aburrirse de mi." Fue en esa idea que Kakarotto finalmente supo lo que tenía que decir. Era casi como si su alma se hubiese abierto y cada palabra que necesitaba decir hubiese llegado a él. Agarró las manos de Bulma mientras la miraba a los ojos y hacía un genuino intento ante el discurso que sellaría su eterna felicidad o desvanecería sus esperanzas por una eternidad. "Chi-Chi, debo expresarte cómo me siento. He tratado de guardar silencio, pero no puedo más. Me duele mucho esconder lo que siento, y aún si escoges rechazarme puedo al menos tener un poco de consuelo al saber que intenté ganar la joya más preciada en el planeta. Sé que nunca he sido un hombre que fuera muy exitoso con las palabras, pero por ti estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. En realidad, _tengo _que intentarlo, porque tú te has vuelto tan importante para mí desde el día que te mudaste aquí de Azauvesei y cambiaste mi vida. Pasaste de una amiga a una mujer que captura mis pensamientos más de lo que deseaba admitir. Robas mi concentración y mi foco. Posiblemente no podrías saber cuánto he sufrido, deseando escucharte hablarme en la forma en que pienso en ti… Pero… Me temo que no puedo ofrecerte nada, sino mis indiscutibles sentimientos. Sólo deseo tener la oportunidad para probarte lo mucho que verdaderamente significas para mi, si me aceptaras."

Una vez que terminó Bulma sintió su mentón desplomarse mientras cubría su boca con shock. "Kakarotto, verdaderamente _estás_ enamorado." Dijo ella completamente asombrada. "Ninguna mujer en todos sus sentidos respondería a una propuesta como esa con nada excepto--"

"No." Una respuesta muy fría y decisiva llegó desde atrás del par.

"Mi Rey." Kakarotto tragó mientras caía de rodilla. "No me di cuenta que estaba aquí."

"Mucho mejor que sí lo estuvieras." Dijo Vegeta furioso deteniéndose en frente de Bulma para mirar a Kakarotto. "Eres tonto para hacer una propuesta a alguien tan alto a tu estatus! Eres un guardia y no tienes derecho a atreverte a acercarte a mi protegida."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron dándose cuenta que el rey había llegado a tiempo para escuchar el final de la ficticia propuesta. "Vegeta te per--"

"No lo defiendas." Vegeta la interrumpió. "Él sabe mejor que hacer esa oferta. Claramente me he equivocado al ordenarlo como tu guardia, un error que planeo rectificar inmediatamente."

En menos de un parpadeo, Bulma observó en shock mientras Vegeta desenfundaba su espada. "Vegeta!" Gritó ella arrodillándose frente a su blanco. "Baja tu arma en este instante!" Ordenó ella antes de girarse hacia Kakarotto para susurrar, "Ve a encontrar a Chi-Chi y dile lo mismo que me dijiste y estarás bien." Ella pausó mientras miraba a Vegeta claramente enmudecido. "Me ocuparé de tu otro problema." Ella asintió para que Kakarotto se fuera, lo cual hizo a la velocidad de la luz.

Una vez ido, Bulma se levantó. "Has perdido la razón!" Siseó ella. "No puedes ir por ahí matando hombres porque piensas que se me están declarando. Qué pasa contigo!?"

Vegeta gruñó con rabia en su voz. "Él está por debajo de ti! Es un insulto que él--"

"Practicara lo que iba a decirle a Chi-Chi?" Bulma lo interrumpió rápidamente.

"Tu institutriz?" Preguntó Vegeta incrédulo. "Por qué demonios él querría declarársele a esa molesta arp--"

"Mejor amiga mía!" Bulma detuvo sus insultos. "Ellos están enamorados, y tú," ella pausó para apuntarlo en el pecho, "será mejor que les des tu permiso."

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza. "Sabes lo que estás demandando? Concederle a las dos personas más irritantes que tengo la mala fortuna de conocer que se reproduzcan es una de las ideas más horrorosas que he escuchado salir de tu boca!"

"Vamos Vegeta!" Bulma puso su irresistible rostro. "Están enamorados. No puedes dejarlos ser felices?"

"No." Dijo Vegeta muy rápidamente. "Prefiero estar rodeado por la miseria."

Bulma lo miró con enfado esperando que estuviera siendo sarcástico. "Vamos Vegeta, si haces esto por mi, te deberé una."

Vegeta frunció ante la oferta. "Ya estás años en deuda onna; escasamente necesito que me 'debas' algo más."

"Piénsalo Vegeta!" Bulma intentó razonar con él. "Si están casados, digo unidos, pasarán más tiempo juntos, y menos molestándote con sus 'molestias'. No suena atractivo?"

"Supongo." Dijo Vegeta cortamente. "Pero si esto se vuelve más una irritación de lo que lo vale, los mataré a ambos."

"Aw, gracias." Bulma sonrió dándole al hombre un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Sabía que eras un romántico muy en el fondo."

"Escasamente." Se infló Vegeta. "Y aún me debes _otra_."

"Bien." Concedió Bulma. "Y, qué estabas haciendo aquí?" preguntó ella, curiosa por saber por qué había estado ahí para interrumpirlos en primer lugar.

"Buscándote." Explicó Vegeta rápidamente. "Se supone que estarías de regreso hace una hora. Olvidas que Vegetasei está albergando la asamblea este año? Todos los jefes de la alianza interplanetaria se reunirán en menos de tres horas, y sabiendo lo mucho que te toma hacer lo que sea que haces para ponerte presentable, pensé que sería sabio dar amplio aviso."

"Lo siento tanto." Bulma se sonrojó; levemente avergonzada de que lo hubiese olvidado. "Sé que dijiste que esta asamblea era importante. Prometo estar lista a tiempo."

"Bien." Vegeta sabía muy bien que 'a tiempo' realmente quería decir menos de una hora tarde.

"Esto es formal, correcto?" Preguntó ella mientras caminaba y rápidamente montaba a Hikari.

"Mucho." Dijo Vegeta con leve irritación mientras seguía su ejemplo y montaba a Akuma. "Estoy recibiendo culturas que son similares a la tuya. Eso es por qué tu presencia es requerida."

"Lo sé." Bulma sonrió mientras clavaba sus talones en su caballo para hacerlo moverse. "Necesitas a alguien que pueda tratar con el tipo de sociedad engreída con la que odias tratar."

"Exactamente." Vegeta sonrió siguiendo a la joven. Era bien inteligente más allá de sus años. "Sólo recuerda cuando estés entreteniendo a esas irritantes sociedades que le permití a Kakarotto y a la arpía unirse."

"Chi-Chi." Corrigió Bulma. "Y prometo ser un modelo de distracción y ver que esos molestos reyes te dejen en paz. Satisfecho?"

Vegeta asintió mientras los dos montaban en silencio hacia el castillo. Vegeta le dirigió unas pocas miradas a Bulma notando su irritado humor. Él frunció, sabía lo que eso significaba. Vegeta había observado que la joven alguna vez nerviosa e introvertida creció durante los últimos ocho años en la apasionada mujer que era hoy. Sin intentarlo él se había ganado casi todos sus caprichos. Los dicientes signos de su rabia escondida, sus lágrimas contenidas, sus raros momentos de absoluta felicidad, y sus aún más frecuentes momentos de melancolía. Sí, si había una cosa en que la onna era excelente era en dejar que los asuntos que la molestaban se guardaran dentro antes de dirigirlos. Vegeta sabía muy bien que si no preguntaba ahora lo que la molestaba estallaría después en su cara. Él suspiró decidiendo tomar la ruta más inteligente. "Qué pasa onna?"

Bulma parpadeó sorprendida mientras la miraba como si ya supiera lo que estaba pensando. Decidió proceder con la explicación de su humor. "Por qué actuaste en la forma como lo hiciste cuando pensaste que Kakarotto se me declaró? Digo, como recuerdo, tú me dijiste cuando vine a vivir aquí que no te importaban cosas tan 'frívolas' como el matrimonio. Eso ha cambiado?" Preguntó ella, curiosa de captar su respuesta. Celos, interés, preocupación, apatía… emociones que buscaba cuidadosamente cuando no lo había escuchado hablar del tema en ocho años. Casi estaba excitada de escucharlo.

Vegeta se paralizó mientras miraba el camino, considerando esa pregunta. Él no había considerado el hecho de que estaba censurando sus relaciones cuando le dijo a Kakarotto lo indigno que era. Para ser honesto, nunca había considerado su posible unión. Ella nunca había mostrado algún interés en el sexo opuesto por tanto como podía recordar. Le había dicho que después de sus pasadas experiencias del trato como un pedazo de carne ante los pretendientes, estaba menos que interesada en comenzar algo que semejara una relación.

Vegeta intentó sacudir su sorpresa concluyendo que su reacción anterior simplemente fue una enferma preparación para tratar con la mujer y el cortejo. "Mis sentimientos sobre la unión son los mismos. No tengo interés personal en tal unión, y poca tolerancia por otros que toman parte en ella. Aún, admito que mi reacción tal vez fue _levemente_ impropia." Él aclaró su garganta. "Supongo que me sorprendí; tenía la impresión de que no tenías interés en la unión. Menos con uno de los hombres más tontos que camina sobre este planeta."

"Él no es así de malo." Protestó Bulma débilmente. Estaba parcialmente descorazonada, y aún aliviada por su respuesta. Tomó nota en explorar sus sentimientos después. "Pero tienes razón. Tomaría un infierno de hombre para que lo acepte. Por el contrario sería feliz viviendo mi vida sin compañía… Como tú." Bulma terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

Vegeta dijo 'hmph' desviando la mirada con una expresión levemente dolida en su rostro. "No hay chiste en el asunto, onna. Tu decisión es inteligente. Los sentimientos no traen nada sino dolor."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron levemente mientras respondía. "Hay algo que no estás diciéndome, Vegeta?"

El Rey Saiyajín nunca respondió mientras pateaba a Akuma para acelerar. "Tienes tres horas, onna. No llegues tarde." Dijo él antes de adelantarse, dejando a Bulma muy atrás preguntándose qué lo había espantado.

* * *

"Sí!" Exclamó Chi-Chi animada mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Kakarotto y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Kakarotto liberó un largo respiro esperando que las cosas estuvieran bien con Bulma aclarando las cosas con el Rey. El último problema que necesitaba era que una tecnicidad detuviera su felicidad. "Esta noche, entonces." Dijo él excitadamente mientras se separaba de ella y tomaba sus manos en las suyas. "Te reclamaré esta noche, después de la reunión."

"No puedo esperar." Ella se sonrojó levemente. "Um… pero debo advertirte. Yo, bueno, verás mi cultura… um…"

"Tu cultura qué?" Preguntó Kakarotto, animándola a explicar lo que la había sonrojado tan profundamente.

"Nosotros nos guardamos para el matrimonio, o para la unión como lo llaman los Saiyajín." Ella aclaró su garganta tan pronto como terminó; más bien nerviosa por su respuesta.

"Eres inmaculada?" Él de repente sintió su entrepierna apretarse ante la simple idea. "Bueno, podría no ser un experto cuando se refiere a esas cosas, pero puedo prometer que seré gentil contigo." Ofreció él, intentando sonar seguro.

Chi-Chi sonrió pensando que no podría haber encontrado un hombre más perfecto. "Esta noche entonces." Susurró ella antes de llevar lentamente sus labios a los suyos, besándolo dulcemente.

"Chi-Chi!" Llamó una fuerte voz femenina mientras la dueña irrumpía en la habitación. "Oh… Lo siento mucho." Bulma se detuvo, sintiéndose increíblemente culpable por interrumpir el íntimo momento.

"Está bien." Su institutriz se levantó de su asiento mientras secaba discretamente la saliva extra de sus labios. "Estábamos despidiéndonos hasta la asamblea esta noche." Chi-Chi le tosió sutilmente al hombre aún sentado en su cama.

Kakarotto pronto captó la indirecta mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia Bulma. "Todo está… um… claro?" Preguntó él esperanzado.

"Sí y tu unión es completamente aceptable." Señaló Bulma adivinando ya que lo que había interrumpido hubiese salido bien.

"Gracias." Susurró él mientras besaba su mano levemente. "Te debo una por esto." Dijo rápidamente antes de despedirse de su futura mujer y la joven mujer que veía como una hermana estos últimos ocho años.

Una vez que el guardia estuvo fuera de la habitación ambas mujeres fueron directo a expresar su felicidad. Chi-Chi explicó su excitación hacia la oferta de Kakarotto, junto con explicar, en detalle, las palabras que usó para expresar su afecto. Bulma escuchó, deleitada por su amiga. Estaba más que animada que dos personas a las que veneraba tan altamente encontraran el amor en el otro. Los amaba a ambos y no podía esperar por nada más que lo mejor de la unión.

"Dijo que me amaba! Amor, lo crees?" Dijo Chi-Chi en una forma casi atontada. "No pensé que los Saiyajín supieran lo que significaba la palabra."

"No lo saben." Rió Bulma. "Pero Kakarotto lo aprendió por ti."

Chi-Chi se sonrojó de nuevo. "No creo que haya estado así de feliz. Digo, cuando recibí la orden para venir aquí pensé que iba a odiarlo! Digo, quién hubiese pensado que podría enamorarme de tu guardia personal. Un Saiyajín nada menos!"

"Lo sé." Bulma sonrió distante. "Pero si hay una cosa que he aprendido, es que los hombres Saiyajín son un grupo de seres muy especial."

Chi-Chi sonrió captando fácilmente la idea. "Supongo que no te refieres a tu amor misterioso?"

Bulma se sonrojó desviando la mirada. "Pensé que estábamos hablando de ti."

"Sí, lo estamos." Anotó Chi-Chi. "Pero tenías esa ensoñadora mirada en tu rostro que tienes cuando estás pensando en _él_; quienquiera que sea _él_."

"_Él_ es un producto de tu imaginación." Bulma sacudió su cabeza en fiero desacuerdo. "Ahora suficiente sobre hombres; tenemos que prepararme para la cena de esta noche. Deseo lucir lo mejor."

"Está bien." Chi-Chi decidió dejar el misterio sólo por un tiempo, la mujer tenía un punto. "Qué estás de humor para usar?" Preguntó ella curiosamente.

"Algo que detenga las miradas." Bulma sonrió profundamente. "Muchos de la realeza aquí esta noche son hombres con los que mi padre tuvo tratos, hombres que me trataron como basura. Deseo devolverles sus insultos en sus caras."

"Eso suena como a un plan." Chi-Chi estaba más que feliz de ver humillados a los bastardos a los que se refería Bulma. "Estoy segura que harás un espectáculo."

"Bueno, lo veremos." Bulma sonrió malvadamente. "Ahora andando. Vamos a prepararme."

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Hmmmm, así que tenemos una pequeña prueba del panorama más agradable que Bulma ha desarrollado en su vida, pero eso cambiará? Tendremos que verlo cuando un hombre del pasado de Vegeta trae algunos problemas a la asamblea en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Viejos Rivales se Encuentran Otra Vez

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Viejos Rivales Se Encuentran Otra Vez

* * *

"Kakarotto." Llamó Vegeta mientras entraba a su trono para ver al nervioso guardia paseándose de un lado a otro. Obviamente el hombre estaba ansioso por la reacción que estaba por enfrentar después de su último encuentro.

"Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi Rey?" Respondió Kakarotto mientras se arrodillaba rápidamente antes de levantarse en frente del hombre. Había estado esperando evitar al rey hasta después que se hubiese unido a Chi-Chi. Al menos entonces su acuerdo o rechazo habría sido un punto discutible.

"No tienes algo que deseas pedirme?" Inquirió Vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Después del susto que la 'práctica de la propuesta' del hombre que le había dado, ciertamente no iba a conceder su permiso para desposar a la arpía sin divertirse un poco primero. "Y bien?"

Kakarotto aclaró su garganta. Pensó que ser directo en esto era mejor. "Con todo el debido respeto señor. Bulma ya me dijo que nos concedió el permiso para que Chi-Chi y yo nos unamos. Estaba esperando que pudiéramos obviar los jueguitos."

Vegeta gruñó; parecía que su protegida no iba a permitirle ninguna diversión esta noche. "Esa onna habla demasiado."

"Supongo que sí." Kakarotto sonrió; Bulma siempre era un medio fácil para dejar al Rey sin tópico. "Pero si no fuera por ella dudo que hubiese tenido el coraje para confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Chi-Chi. Puede ser muy terapéutico, sabes. Admitir lo que sientes por alguien." El hombre añadió sugestivamente.

Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron, el guardia nunca tenía éxito en ser discreto. "Honestamente Kakarotto, un hombre que persigue su propia cola escasamente es alguien para dar consejo sobre los sentimientos que percibe que otra persona posee."

Kakarotto se infló ante el insulto. "Dejé de perseguir mi cola como un niño." Admitió él con avergonzado orgullo. "De cualquier forma, mi punto simplemente era que parecías un poco perturbado cuando pensaste que Bulma estaba por aceptar mi propuesta. Pero supongo que era sólo porque estoy muy por debajo de su posición." Kakarotto habló con la pizca más leve de sarcasmo.

"Eso sería correcto." Clarificó Vegeta con rabia contenida. "Sería un insulto para su herencia, junto con mi título si permito que Bulma se una con un guardia de tercera clase."

"Ya veo." Asintió Kakarotto, falsa gravedad evidente en su rostro. "Supongo que sólo un próspero rey sería aceptable entonces?"

Los dientes de Vegeta se apretaron lejos de gustarle la acusación. "Kakarotto, yo dejaría tus tontas sugerencias si deseas casarte con esa arpía con la que estás tan encaprichado."

"Está bien." Concedió Kakarotto rápidamente; sabía que el rey poseía un rápido temperamento. "Debemos irnos de cualquier forma. Creo que tus asociados llegarán pronto. Tal vez es hora que hagas presencia."

Vegeta asintió en acuerdo mientras él y el guardia salían del trono. A este punto, cualquier cosa para alejarse de este tonto parecía atractivo; incluso sufrir con balbuceos sin sentido con la obstinada realeza de varias naciones débiles. Vegeta tradicionalmente sólo hacía una aparición al año con todos los jefes planetarios, este año infortunadamente era el turno de Vegetasei para albergar la asamblea. "Compórtate Kakarotto, no necesito más escándalos."

"Sí, señor." Aceptó Kakarotto. "Oh… Y con su permiso, me gustaría escoltar a Chi-Chi. Si está bien con usted, señor."

Vegeta se detuvo en seco mientras miraba al hombre con disgusto. Había olvidado su promesa a la onna. Cerró sus ojos lentamente antes de abrirlos. No podía traerla ahora; no estaba muy listo para encararla después de su último intercambio. Los recuerdos que le había sacado aún eran muy crudos para ignorarlos. "Trae a tu mujer después si deseas, pero Bulma es tu primera prioridad." Dijo Vegeta rápidamente. Ir sólo sería mejor; no necesitaba distracciones durante el transcurso de la noche. "Escóltala antes que a la institutriz de la onna."

Kakarotto miró confundido a Vegeta por unos momentos. "Pero no entiendo, señor. Bulma me dijo que había aceptado ser su escolta esta noche? Está mal informada?"

Vegeta se tensó un poco cuando la pregunta fue hecha, pero rápidamente escondió sus emociones en su típica manera. "Las cosas han cambiado." Dijo Vegeta un poco frío para el gusto de Kakarotto. "Traerás a la onna en mi lugar. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que atender."

Kakarotto frunció mientras el rey procedía a alejarse sin otra palabra. 'Está haciéndolo de nuevo.' Kakarotto sacudió su cabeza, muy decepcionado de su rey. 'No puede decirle 'no' a Bulma así que obliga a alguien más, usualmente a mi, para decir 'no' por él. Bueno, a la guarida del león. Y habrán dos leonas _muy _enojadas tras este.'

* * *

"Kakarotto." Saludó Chi-Chi con una profunda sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada al hombre.

"Vaya." El guardia tragó, miraba a su mujer de arriba abajo. Chi-Chi estaba en un elegante vestido largo que, aunque de escote conservador, acentuaba perfectamente su fuerte figura. Kakarotto sonrió notando que su vestido era de un verde suave. Verde cazador era el color de los guardias; entendió que su elección era para complementar el atuendo de su futuro marido. Inconscientemente tomó un profundo respiro sin poder evitar imaginar cómo luciría ese vestido después de que estuviera en el piso de su habitación esa noche. "Luces deliciosa."

Chi-Chi se sonrojó; sabía que 'deliciosa' era una frase particularmente halagadora viniendo de un hombre que amaba la comida tanto como Kakarotto. "No llegaste un poco temprano?" Preguntó ella queriendo cambiar el tema de aquel que estaba haciéndola sonrojar.

"En realidad, estoy retrasado." Rió él. "Pero supongo que media hora tarde realmente es muy temprano para Bulma."

"Kakarotto?" La mujer de cabello azul llamó desde el baño. "Vegeta está aquí contigo?"

El guardia frunció mientras miraba hacia la puerta del baño donde su muy querida amiga esperaba su decepcionante respuesta. "Lo siento Bulma, pero Vegeta tenía otros asuntos que atender. Me pidió escoltarte."

La habitación de repente se tornó roja con rabia mientras ambas mujeres se enojaban con la noticia. Bulma fue la primera en responder precipitándose fuera del baño. "Él _te _dijo escoltarme?" Siseó ella ofendida, sin tomarse el tiempo para permitirle al guardia elogiar su apariencia. No se perdería del tema en mano. "Piensa que los negocios son más importantes que yo! Y qué hay de Chi-Chi?" Preguntó Bulma furiosa.

"Sí, qué hay de Chi-Chi?" Repitió la mujer en cuestión. Ciertamente no se vistió en una forma tan atractiva para pasar la noche lejos de Kakarotto.

"Dijo que podría… um… regresar por ti después." Kakarotto aclaró su garganta sabiendo que ninguna de las dos mujeres tomaría bien la noticia.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza con disgusto. "Debí haber sabido que haría algo así. No puedo creer que fuera tan egoísta como para intentar separar a una futura pareja casada." Gruñó Bulma decidiendo que Vegeta no iba a salirse con la suya en esto. Ella caminó hacia su armario y sacó una estola de piel negra, y luego caminó hacia Chi-Chi y se la alcanzó a su institutriz. "Toma, esto irá bien con tu vestido." Anotó ella feliz antes de girarse hacia su guardia personal. "Tú escoltarás a Chi-Chi, Kakarotto. Yo iré sola."

Kakarotto mostró su desacuerdo rápidamente, no le gustaba la idea de ver la reacción de Vegeta cuando su protegida entrara a la asamblea desatendida. "Pero Bulma, a Vegeta no le va a gustar que yo--"

"Sin peros." Bulma lo detuvo rápidamente dirigiendo a sus dos amigos hacia la puerta. "Kakarotto, llevarás a Chi-Chi y pasarás toda tu noche concentrado en ella, como debes. Yo trataré con cualquier regaño que recibas de Vegeta. Entendido?"

"Estás segura de esto, Bulma?" preguntó Chi-Chi, más que un poco preocupada por el volátil estado en el que estaba su pupila. "Ya notaste que es más que probable que vayas a odiar a todos los hombres presentes en la asamblea—estás segura que puedes manejar esto sola?"

"Por supuesto." Bulma continuó empujando a la mujer fuera de la habitación. "No estoy hecha de vidrio Chi, no necesito un hombre para protegerme de un grupo de bastardos arrogantes. No soy más una niña, puedo manejarme perfectamente bien, _sin _la ayuda de Vegeta." Bulma sonó tan convincente como fue posible mientras finalmente lograba sacar a ambos de sus amigos por la puerta. "Por favor, sólo diviértanse juntos."

"Está bien." Aceptó Chi-Chi reluctante. Había aprendido hace mucho que cuando su pupila era determinada, no había caso en discutir con ella. "Estaremos esperando por ti al momento que entres." Ella rápidamente besó a su amiga en la mejilla antes de girarse hacia su futuro marido. "Vamos?"

Kakarotto asintió titubeante mientras entrelazaba brazos con Chi-Chi. "Intenta no dejar que esto te moleste Bulma. Sabes cómo es Vegeta cuando se refiere a negocios."

"Lo sé." Admitió Bulma, escondiendo perfectamente su amargura. "Vamos, ustedes dos ya van tarde." El par se despidió antes de dejar sola a la descorazonada princesa.

Bulma rápidamente cerró la puerta de su habitación y gentilmente dejó caer su cabeza contra la puerta. 'No puedo creer que él hiciera esto.' Ella suspiró mientras lentamente retiraba su cabeza. 'Posiblemente no podría ser tan inconsciente de mis sentimientos que fallara en notar lo mucho que lo necesitaba esta noche de todas las noches.' Bulma sacudió su tristeza mientras caminaba frente a su espejo. Intentó sacar las dolorosas ideas de su mente, mirándose de arriba abajo. Girándose de vez en cuando para lograr una completa vista.

'No soy más una niña.' Se repitió para sí mientras observaba sus femeninas curvas. Estaban acentuadas perfectamente con su vestido azul oscuro. La prenda de seda se detenía justo alrededor de sus hombros, dejando expuesto su cremoso cuello blanco, como era costumbre para las mujeres solteras en Vegetasei. El escote era lo bajo suficiente para acentuar su amplia clavícula, y lo alto suficiente para preservar su modestia. La forma era esbelta para resaltar sus largas piernas y estómago perfectamente plano.

Su cabello estaba arreglado elegantemente. Sus largos y levemente rizados mechones estaban recogidos de su rostro y acentuado con suaves gemas blancas para completar su profundo cabello azul. Todo el conjunto estaba complementado con dos de sus joyas más queridas. La primera era su regalo del vigésimo cumpleaños, el collar de zafiro que Vegeta le había dado. El collar complementaba el segundo objeto, sus pendientes de diamante blanco que rodeaba una brillante piedra zafiro incrustada en cada uno.

Bulma sonrió recordando la primera vez que había puesto sus ojos en ellos. Los pendientes también eran un obsequio de Vegeta, un presente por llegar a la mayoría de edad. En Vegetasei, un niño se vuelve adulto en su décimo octavo cumpleaños. El día para ella fue un contraste. Los pendientes fue el primer obsequio que había podido llamar suyo de algún valor verdadero. No simplemente el financiero, sino el sentimental. El día que se los entregó fue el primer día que la llamó 'onna', y el último día que se sintió una simple niña.

La sonrisa de Bulma de repente se desvaneció de su rostro cuando _había _esperado por tener el privilegio de 'exhibirle' sus joyas. Pero parecía que estaba más interesado en la conversación con molestos reyes que en sus recuerdos. Había estado vestida completamente en azul, el color de Vegetasei, para igualarlo en anticipación de su compañía. Ahora, se sintió fuera de lugar de repente.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza aclarando sus pensamientos. 'No permitiré que esto me desanime.' Se dijo a sí misma con orgullo. 'Planeo robar la atención de la asamblea, y eso haré.' Ella sonrió mientras salía de su habitación apresurada. No iba a dejar que las decisiones de Vegeta afectaran su noche.

Bulma, sin embargo, no logró dar más de cinco pasos hacia el salón de la asamblea cuando se estrelló con alguien. Sintió su cuerpo comenzar a caer hacia atrás, pero nunca golpeó el suelo cuando sintió un brazo rodear su cintura para mantenerla de pie. Bulma sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su aturdida mente antes de levantar la mirada para ver quién la había atrapado. Parpadeó sorprendida mientras miraba los profundos ojos azules del apuesto hombre que la abrazaba.

"Lo siento mucho." Susurró ella observando a su salvador. Su cabello era de un rico negro que se extendía hacia abajo pasando sus hombros; la mitad de su melena estaba recogida mientras la otra mitad ondeaba libremente detrás. Estaba vestido en un formal traje real que parecía acentuar su musculosa forma. El ensamble carmesí y negro era impresionante sin duda, añadiendo un elemento casi peligroso a su apariencia. Y para la joven princesa, esa cualidad era más seductora de lo que admitiría.

"Soy quien debe disculparse." Dijo él suavemente mientras mantenía su agarre en la atractiva criatura. "No veo cómo pude haber perdido una deidad con belleza como la tuya."

Bulma se sonrojó levemente encontrando casi imposible retirar sus ojos del encantador hombre ante ella. "Gracias por tu ayuda." Dijo ella un poco débil mientras se movía levemente, indicándole en silencio que la soltara.

"Por supuesto." Él asintió mientras lentamente atendía su ruego y la soltaba de su agarre. "No quise mirar, pero si puedo decir, ese vestido luce absolutamente exquisito en usted Lady…"

"Bulma." Ella terminó su idea ofreciendo su mano para que la aceptara. "Princesa, eso es. Soy--"

"La protegida de Vegeta." El hombre terminó su oración mientras aceptaba su mano con un gentil beso. Por un momento, Bulma pudo haber jurado que vio un malvado brillo destellar en sus ojos cuando escuchó su nombre, pero el momento fue tan rápido que no le prestó atención. "Había escuchado que eras una criatura atractiva, pero tu belleza ha sido fuertemente subestimada, Princesa."

"Gracias." Bulma aceptó su cumplido. "Supongo que puedo asumir que eres un miembro de la asamblea."

"Lo soy." El hombre asintió, aún sosteniendo su suave mano en la suya, acariciando gentilmente el interior de su palma con su pulgar. "Soy el Rey Juunanagou de Adajinzounsei."

Bulma parpadeó mientras el nombre le sonaba extrañamente familiar, pero cuando no pudo recordar la conexión deshizo la idea. "Bueno, Rey Juunanagou, creo que ambos estamos retrasados. Supongo que no debemos desperdiciar más tiempo y unirnos al resto del comité." Dijo ella con perfecta diplomacia.

"Por supuesto." El hombre asintió, llevando su mano hacia sus labios lentamente, permitiéndose un beso más. "Si me diera el privilegio de escoltarla."

Bulma sonrió un poco más coqueta mientras aceptaba el fuerte brazo del hombre. "No veo razón de por qué deba rehusarme." Ella contuvo una sonrisa casi malvada pudiendo anticipar la mirada en el rostro de su guardián cuando entrara a la asamblea. Su apariencia era casi perfecta, y atada al brazo de un apuesto rey esperaba que Vegeta se comiera su _corazón _por su frío rechazo.

* * *

"Y ahí fue cuando le dije que si quería casarse por amor debió haber nacido de la tercera clase!" Uno de los asistentes en la asamblea provocó fuertes carcajadas mientras expresaba su retorcido punto de vista de la vida con sus egoístas compañeros.

Vegeta hizo una mueca; la idea de conducir su propia espada por su pecho estaba sonando más excitante a cada minuto. Era un cruel acto del destino que los líderes planetarios en su mayoría fueran tan estrechos de miras como lo fuera el padre de Bulma. Inconscientemente apretó sus puños; estuvo tentado a llamar a su armada y hacerlos matar. 'Qué escándalo sería.' Él sonrió ante el prospecto.

"Y cómo va la cacería de esposa, Feyro?" Le preguntó el mismo miembro obstinado a un compañero rey.

Vegeta enmudeció la conversación mientras escuchaba al grupo comenzar a conversar como jovencitas sobre las cualidades esperadas de una futura reina. Un tópico en el que estaba lejos de interesado. Había decidido nunca tomar una reina mucho menos una compañera formal. Hacía mucho había aprendido por el camino difícil que las ataduras del tipo romántico eran perjudiciales. Había jurado nunca formar otro vínculo. Nunca.

"Por supuesto que debe ser físicamente complaciente." Explicó Feyro. Él había perdido a su esposa e hijo en el nacimiento y aquí estaba, a no más de un mes después, buscando ya un reemplazo. "Después de todo, cuán próspera es una reina que no puede motivar a su rey a otorgarle el honor de concebir al próximo príncipe?"

'Próximo príncipe.' Vegeta suspiró, esa era la única falla en su grandioso plan para renunciar al sexo opuesto. 'Qué es un rey sin un heredero?' Se preguntó a sí mismo lo que había plagado por mucho tiempo sus pensamientos. Su popularidad era exponencial comparada a la de su padre, dejando el asunto de un futuro rey lejos de la mayoría de las mentes Saiyajín. Y aún, no siempre sería de esa forma. Se estaba acercando a la mitad de sus treintas sin una compañera, mucho menos un heredero. Sabía que la pregunta pronto le sería hecha, y entonces qué respondería?

"Bueno, tal vez puedas encontrarte una encantadora y joven princesa esta noche, Feyro. Escuché que hay unas pocas elecciones presentes… Hablando de eso…" La idea del miembro más viejo de la asamblea se desvaneció mientras él y su grupo de asociados desviaban su atención a lo que había captado el ojo del anciano.

"Quién es el dueño de eso!" Preguntó Feyro abriendo sus ojos con interés.

Vegeta salió de su estado mientras escuchaba a aquellos rodeándolo comenzar a hablar de alguna onna como si fuera una vaca, lista para el pastoreo. Vegeta estuvo por replicar ofendido cuando sus ojos encontraron el foco de su atención. 'Onna.' Susurró su mente en completo shock mientras miraba por la multitud para ver la distante imagen de su suave cabello azul y profundo vestido. Se sintió perdido en un intento por registrar a la criatura ante él. Parecía tan familiar y una completa extraña al mismo tiempo. Mantenía una presencia encantadoramente elegante que nunca había reconocido antes. Era absolutamente asombrosa.

"Quién es ella? Está soltera?" Preguntó Feyro curioso. "Ciertamente satisface el aspecto físico de mis requerimientos." El hombre rió junto con el grupo rodeándolo.

"Aunque estoy seguro que en tus sueños más salvajes nunca satisfacerías los suyos." Vegeta se burló del asombro de sus colegas reyes. No les puso más atención a los hombres mientras caminaba hacia la entrada para reclamar a su protegida cuando su campo de visión de repente incluyó una figura que podría describir como la imagen más horrorosa que aquella de una pesadilla. '_Juunanagou._'

* * *

"Sabes que eres un terrible bailarín." Rió Chi-Chi, mientras ella y su compañero recuperaban el aliento de las pista de baile.

"Al menos lo estoy intentando." Kakarotto rió mientras el par se movía hacia el área favorita de Kakarotto de todo el salón, la mesa del buffet.

"Oh, ahí está Bulma." Chi-Chi detuvo a su futuro marido mientras señalaba a su pupila. "Debemos saludarla primero."

Kakarotto se giró para asentir en acuerdo, cuando toda su expresión palideció mientras veía a su amiga en una situación sorprendentemente peligrosa que nunca había considerado antes. "Oh no." Susurró él cuando lo próximo que captó fue a Vegeta moviéndose hacia el par con una notable y furiosa mirada en su rostro.

"Quién es ese hombre con el que está Bulma?" Preguntó Chi-Chi cuando notó a Bulma abrazando a un extraño. "Debe ser muy encantador para haber capturado la atención de Bulma." Chi-Chi buscó una reacción en su futuro marido cuando se giró para ver que ya había dejado su lado y estaba dirigiéndose hacia el par con prisa. "Qué me perdí?"

* * *

"Juunanagou." Siseó Vegeta interrumpiendo la muy cómoda conversación que mantenía la pareja.

"Vegeta." Bulma sonrió inocentemente mientras apretaba más fuerte el brazo de su escolta. "Estaba hablando con Juunanagou. Interrumpiste."

Vegeta no respondió mientras se detenía justo entre Bulma y Juunanagou, colocando una mano estratégicamente en la cintura de Bulma, forzándola a separarse de Juunanagou y moverse tras él protectoramente. "Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, hola Vegeta." Juunanagou sonrió; había estado anticipando esta 'cálida' recepción desde el momento que había escuchado la localización de la asamblea de este año. "Justo tuve el privilegio de conversar con tu _encantadora _protegida. Parece que alguien la dejó sin escolta."

Las fosas nasales de Vegeta llamearon; no estaba seguro qué era más molesto. El hecho de que este hombre fuera lo tonto suficiente para regresar a su planeta o de que fuera lo imprudente suficiente para atreverse a acercarse a la onna.

"Bueno la conversación se acabó." Añadió Kakarotto uniéndose al trío. Caminó hacia el otro lado de Vegeta, retirando a Bulma de los enojados reyes.

"Kakarotto." Siseó Bulma mientras discretamente intentaba zafarse de él. "Me soltarías!? Tú y Vegeta están haciendo una escena." Anotó ella. Un gran porcentaje de la asamblea había comenzado a observar el intercambio.

"Te tocó?" Preguntó Vegeta mientras le echaba un vistazo a la onna tras él.

"Qué!?" Bulma gruñó en shock y vergüenza. "Por supuesto que no! Sólo estábamos hablando!" Ella bajó su voz levemente; no quería atraer más atención a la escena. "Qué demonios pasa contigo?"

"Déjalo manejar esto, Bulma." Susurró Kakarotto manteniendo una mano segura en el hombro de Bulma. "No sabes quién es él."

"En realidad la princesa ya lo sabe." Interrumpió Juunanagou, todo el tiempo manteniendo contacto visual con el rey Saiyajín. "Ya le expliqué que soy el Rey Adajinzoun y que alguna vez tuve algunos tratos con Vegeta."

Otro gruñido eructó de la garganta de Vegeta; estaba usando toda su fuerza para contenerse de atacar al hombre. "Te dije hace diez años que _nunca_ ibas a poner un pie en mi planeta otra vez. Ahora te atreves a acercarte a esta onna cuando sabes muy bien que está bajo mi protección. Verdaderamente eres así de tonto!?"

"Vegeta!" Rugió Bulma mientras se zafaba del agarre de Kakarotto y caminaba entre los dos enemigos. "Todo lo que hizo fue hablarme; no sabía quién era hasta después del hecho. Ahora si tienen alguna rivalidad en la que quieren ahondar háganlo en otro lugar." Ella terminó su diatriba, dirigiéndola a ambos hombres. Si ninguno de ellos iba a preocuparse por la propiedad entonces ciertamente se los recordaría.

"Muy bien." Vegeta sonrió; mover la discusión a algo más privado era más seguro para la onna, junto con ser mejor para propósitos testimoniales—específicamente, la _falta _de testigos. "Sígueme."

Juunanagou asintió en acuerdo mientras observaba a Vegeta pasarlo. Se detuvo momentáneamente antes de tomar la mano de Bulma y besarla tan elegantemente como lo había hecho antes. "Guárdame un baile para cuando regrese." Dijo él lo fuerte suficiente para asegurar que Vegeta lo escuchara antes de girarse y salir tras el enfurecido guerrero.

Bulma no tuvo la oportunidad de responder cuando Kakarotto agarró su brazo y con tanto tacto como fue posible la guió lejos de la multitud, la cual para este punto estaba más que confundida por la serie de sucesos. "Por qué demonios fue eso?" Bulma demandó una respuesta. "Un minuto estaba teniendo una cordial conversación con un Rey encantador y al siguiente Vegeta actúa como si estuviera relacionándome con un enemigo mortal."

"Entonces su reacción fue apropiada." Dijo Kakarotto tranquilamente mientras soltaba a Bulma después de sacarla del salón. "Escucha Bulma, entiendo que nunca has sido advertida de la traición de Juunanagou, pero--"

"Traición?" Repitió Bulma. "Kakarotto de qué estás hablando? Parece un hombre perfectamente amigable para mi. Incluso fue tan amable como para escoltarme a la asamblea cuando Vegeta no! Difícilmente parecen las acciones de un hombre traicionero para mi."

Kakarotto tomó un largo respiro mientras miraba en la dirección en la que Vegeta y Juunanagou se habían ido. "Es mejor que Vegeta lo explique, pero confía en mi cuando te digo Bulma que cuando ves a Juunanagou, la decisión más sabia que puedes tomar referente a él es correr en dirección opuesta. Es peligroso en el sentido más cruel de la palabra. Nunca olvides eso."

Bulma se infló encontrando todo esto menos que comprensible; ella miró hacia las enormes puertas dobles que encerraban el salón del trono, junto con la conversación de Vegeta y Juunanagou. No pudo evitar sentir un mal momento de asombro. Si Kakarotto tenía razón, odiaba imaginar lo que estaba pasando tras esas puertas cerradas.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Hmmm… Excelente pregunta! Pero por qué Kakarotto y Vegeta piensan que Juunanagou es tan peligroso? Cuáles son sus intenciones hacia Bulma? Tendrán una pequeña idea en el próximo capítulo cuando vayamos tras esas puertas y descubramos lo que los dos reyes están discutiendo. Podría tener algo que ver con este misterioso suceso del pasado que ha detenido a Vegeta de querer tomar una mujer? Quién sabe, pero tendrán una pequeña idea en el próximo capítulo… Hasta entonces…


	4. El Comienzo de la Competencia

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 4 - El Comienzo de la Competencia

* * *

Los dos hombres llegaron al trono de Vegeta en un forzado silencio. Vegeta comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro en una forma que proyectaba la apariencia de rabia contenida. Juunanagou sólo sintió alegría en la irritación del hombre mientras elegía romper el silencio. "Bueno, debo decir que tu cálida bienvenido fue-" el sarcasmo de Juunanagou rápidamente fue interrumpido cuando su rival lo empujó contra la pared. "Relájate, Vegeta." Juunanagou rió alejándose del agarre de su enfurecida contraparte. "No sé qué te calentó y molestó. Digo, todo lo que estaba haciendo era conversar con tu _encantadora _protegida. Realmente una criatura encantadora, incluso viviendo aquí entre semejantes salvajes."

"No hables de ella." Vegeta gruñó, apenas controlando su furia ante la presencia del hombre. Sacando una daga debajo de su manga, Vegeta presionó la hoja contra la garganta de Juunanagou; no iba a permitirle al hombre manipularlo como antes. Esta noche iba a terminar en sus términos. "Venir a mi planeta, insultar a mi pueblo y acercarte a mi protegida son motivos suficientes para deslizar esta hoja por tu cuello. Dame una razón de por qué no debería!"

Juunanagou sonrió mientras sus ojos miraban de Vegeta a la daga. "Ambos sabemos que no usarías eso. Sería el escándalo para el Rey de Vegetasei asesinar a un _prestigioso _miembro del senado en medio de la asamblea anual que tenía lugar en su propio hogar, no crees?"

Vegeta imitó la sonrisa del hombre. "Honestamente Juunanagou me conoces para ser más inteligente que eso. Fácilmente puedo hacerlo parecer un accidente."

La expresión de Juunanagou titubeó cuando sintió la daga presionarse más fuerte contra su cuello. "Cuidado, Vegeta. La última vez que nos enfrentamos así tú terminaste sin nada para solucionar tus problemas y con una horrible cicatriz hecha por la punta de _mi_ espada. Así que a menos que quieras repetir, me liberaría ahora."

Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron deslizando su daga por el cuello del hombre hasta que alcanzó su mentón. "No estamos jugando más por tus reglas. Esta es mi casa y no permitiré que traigas desorganización una vez más."

"Sobreestimas mi interés." Rió Juunanagou. "Honestamente piensas que después de diez años aún sería tan vengativo como para 'desorganizar' tu nueva vida? Honestamente, tu ensimismamiento nunca deja de asombrarme. Vine aquí como un miembro del Senado. Nada más."

"Entonces qué demonios estabas haciendo con la onna?" Gruñó Vegeta. Conocía al hombre lo suficientemente bien para dudar de sus motivos.

Juunanagou sonrió logrando regresar a un tema mucho más interesante que el pasado. "Sí, debo decir que conocer a tu protegida fue un bono. Nos topamos en nuestro camino para unirnos a la asamblea. La pobre no tenía un escolta. No sabía quién sería lo tonto suficiente para rechazar a un ser con _inocencia _y _belleza_ como la suya; pero estaba más que listo para enmendar el error del tonto. Digo, honestamente Vegeta; pensé que simplemente estaba ganando el afecto de una atractiva y joven princesa. Nunca pudiese imaginar que era de alguna importancia para ti. Mucho menos que eras el tonto que la dejó desatendida. Deberías estar agradecido de que le ofreciera mi brazo a la dama. Una criatura con atributos como los de ella nunca debe dejarse sola. Hay hombres _peligrosos_ en este universo, Vegeta. Una delicada joven como ella podría ser _tomada _viva dentro de semejantes _salvajes _como _tu_ pueblo."

Los puños de Vegeta se apretaron. "Cuida tus amenazas Juunanagou. Si te atrapo tanto como respirándole cerca, mi espada atravesará tu pecho más rápido de lo que puedas inhalar." Vegeta intentó calmarse; no permitiría que Juunanagou tuviera lo mejor de él esta vez. "Si deseas dejar este planeta con todas tus extremidades intactas, permanecerás lejos de ella. Entendido?" preguntó Vegeta con ojos fruncidos.

"Por supuesto, Vegeta." Concedió Juunanagou rápidamente. "No puedo creer que pensaras que _yo_ sería tan frío como para atreverme a estropear la pureza de tan linda criatura. Digo, después de todo… no soy como _tú_."

Vegeta apretó sus dientes, la acusación era casi suficiente para condenar a todo el universo sólo por ver la sangre de la bestia ante él manchar toda su espada. De alguna forma se contuvo. Vegeta, con poder divino, soltó su agarre retrocediendo un paso del bastardo ante él. "No jugaré este juego una vez más. Pudiste haber tomado ventaja de mi ingenuidad hace diez años, pero me condenaré si permito que la historia se repita. La onna está _fuera_ de alcance."

Juunanagou se tomó un momento para acomodar su traje y armadura mientras aclaraba su garganta. Disfrutaba la comparación de su rival al pasado; estaba cayendo justo en sus manos. "Por supuesto, Vegeta." Juunanagou asintió mientras lentamente movía su mano hacia su cadera. Lentamente comenzó a rodear a su oponente en una forma casi intimidante. "La historia no se repetirá, porque hace diez años la situación era lo opuesto. Yo era el que tenía la onna para proteger, y tú fuiste el animal que se atrevió a desafiar mi defensa. Sí Vegeta, puedo garantizar que la historia no se repetirá. No seré la desgracia que tú fuiste, ni sufriré las dificultades que tú pasaste… Después de todo, no soy quien tuvo problema para encontrar una onna que se acostara conmigo. _De hecho_…" Juunanagou pausó deteniéndose directamente detrás de Vegeta. Bajó su voz a un amenazador susurro. "Tan golpeada como pareció la onna después de nuestro _único_ encuentro, apostaría que esta protegida tuya estará en mi cama antes de que deje el planeta."

Al liberar esas palabras, Vegeta se encegueció tanto de rabia que falló en molestarse con alguna respuesta verbal mientras apretaba su espada. Juunanagou, esperando esta reacción, estuvo bien preparado para el golpe mientras desenfundaba su espada justo a tiempo para encontrar el empujón de Vegeta. Parecía que el pasado estaba por volverse el presente.

* * *

"No han estado ahí por mucho tiempo?" Preguntó Bulma paseándose de un lado a otro preocupada sobre lo que estuviese pasando detrás de las puertas cerradas. "Juro que escuché el estruendo de espadas." Comentó Bulma.

"Oh… Ah… Estoy seguro que todo estará bien." Kakarotto intentó desvanecer su preocupación. "Digo, Vegeta puede haber perdido la última batalla que pelearon, pero seguramente ganará esta… digo, si pelean… No es que crea que pelearían… Pero si lo hacen…" Kakarotto aclaró su garganta mientras las palabras parecían menos que útiles.

"Por qué estarían peleando, Kakarotto!? Aún no me has dicho por qué Vegeta odia tanto a este Rey Juunanagou. Digo, parecía perfectamente amigable para mi." Admitió Bulma animada.

"No lo es." Kakarotto fue rápido en admitir. "Juunanagou puede ser encantador cuando quiere, pero no te engañes; no es nada sino una víbora."

"Oh, de verdad?" preguntó Bulma escéptica. "Y qué exactamente es tan viperino sobre él?"

Kakarotto sacudió su cabeza mientras miraba la puerta que escondía a los dos rivales. "No me corresponde hablar de eso, pero te advierto tener cuidado."

Bulma se encogió, creyendo que Kakarotto estaba actuando un poco dramático sobre todo esto. "Bueno, si piensas que son tan peligrosos juntos entonces tal vez debamos interrumpirlos." Ella habló con casi una malvada sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia las enormes puertas dobles.

"Bulma, no!" Kakarotto intentó detener a la onna antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de interrumpir a Vegeta y a Juunanagou. Llegó muy tarde cuando Bulma irrumpió en el salón para ver a Juunanagou de rodillas con Vegeta apuntando una espada hacia el pecho del hombre, luciendo listo para empujar la hoja en el indefenso hombre.

"Vegeta, NO!" Gritó Bulma mientras saltaba en frente de Juunanagou, obligando a Vegeta a retractar su arma. "Qué demonios pasa contigo?" preguntó Bulma mientras se giraba para asegurarse de que Juunanagou estaba ileso. "Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto." Juunanagou depositó una gentil mirada de alivio en su rostro. "Ahora que estás aquí."

Kakarotto fue rápido en agarrar a Vegeta antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento para atacar a Juunanagou. "No lo hagas Vegeta, esto no ayudará a la situación." Kakarotto le recordó a su amigo tranquilamente en espera de que controlara su temperamento.

"Ven, querida." Juunanagou aclaró su garganta mientras se levantaba del suelo al lado de Bulma. "Tu guardián y yo terminamos nuestros asuntos." Él le disparó una sonrisa a Vegeta antes de extenderle su brazo a Bulma. "Creo que me debes un baile."

Bulma levantó la mirada para ver la furiosa expresión en el rostro de Vegeta, y pensó que tal vez separar a los hombres ahora era lo mejor para la situación. "Está bien." Ella aceptó dulcemente mientras el par salía rápidamente del salón. Vegeta no estuvo a dos pasos de dirigirse tras ellos antes de que Kakarotto lo detuviera.

"No lo hagas Vegeta." Kakarotto sabía que tenía que razonar con el hombre antes de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos. "Mira, entiendo por qué estás preocupado sobre la presencia de Juunanagou, pero necesitas pensar claramente en esto. Él no puede causar ningún problema para ti durante su estadía a menos que se lo permitas."

"Estás sugiriendo que me quede quieto y le permita vagar por mi planeta haciendo lo que le plazca? Has perdido la razón, Kakarotto? Juunanagou destruye todo lo que toca, y estaré condenado si lo dejo _tocar _a Bulma!" Gruñó Vegeta mientras se movía para salir del salón.

"Estás haciendo exactamente lo que quiere que hagas!" Kakarotto intentó razonar con su rey. "Él espera que entres a la asamblea y hagas otra escena. Quiere que luzcas como una bestia en frente de los miembros del senado! No lo dejes hacerlo."

"Y qué sugieres? Debo permitirle jugar sus juegos mentales con la onna? No lo permitiré!" Insistió Vegeta.

"Honestamente piensas que Bulma es tan tonta?!" Kakarotto intentó razonar. "Ella creció con este tipo de escoria sobre ella; haciendo falsas promesas con hipocresía. Honestamente crees que caerá por las mentiras de Juunanagou?"

Vegeta parpadeó unas pocas veces contemplando la posibilidad. "Tal vez no, pero ambos sabemos lo convincente que puede ser el bastardo cuando lo desea. No tiene escrúpulos en explotar y abusar de una onna para obtener lo que quiere. No permitiré que la historia se repita! No con _esta_ onna!"

Kakarotto dejó caer su cabeza levemente con comprensión. Bulma había sido como una hermanita para él desde que le fue asignado. Lo último que quería era que sufriera por una bestia como Juunanagou. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Vegeta. Pero no creo que ir a Juunanagou sea la mejor decisión. Ve y habla con Bulma. Dile la verdad. Estoy seguro que si supiera--"

"No." Vegeta lo interrumpió fríamente. "No le diré la verdad. Ni tú! Es mi pasado, y sólo mío. Ella no necesita saber la verdad!"

"Pero Vegeta, no es sólo tu pasado! Es el mío también, y si no le dices a Bulma entonces yo--"

"Suficiente Kakarotto." Vegeta lo detuvo. "Regresa con tu arpía y a la asamblea. Veré que la onna evite contacto con el rey Adajinzoun antes de que sea muy tarde."

* * *

"Puedo tener este baile, mi lady?" preguntó Juunanagou suavemente mientras extendía su mano hacia Bulma al momento que los dos llegaron a la asamblea.

"Muy bien." Bulma extendió su mano aceptando. El par entró a la pista con una destellante presencia; Juunanagou se aferró a Bulma, asegurándose de que los miembros de la asamblea fueran privilegiados por la aparición de una íntima pareja.

"Eres una encantadora bailarina, querida." Dijo Juunanagou suavemente; era lo inteligente suficiente para ser cuidadoso en cómo iba a manejar esto.

"Gracias." Bulma asintió rápidamente. "Pero suficiente de cumplidos. Tal vez tú puedas explicarme por qué tienes a Vegeta en semejante alboroto." La suave y gentil princesa llegó al punto.

Juunanagou estaba levemente sorprendido por su audacia, pero rápidamente rebotó mientras colocaba una entristecida mirada en su rostro antes de hablar. "Deseo poder decir que la hostilidad entre Vegeta y yo es simplemente superficial, pero me temo que no puedo. Verás, cuando mencioné nuestra relación comercial antes, fallé en notar cuál era la transacción que estábamos resolviendo. O supongo que más exactamente es sobre _quién _era la transacción."

Las cejas de Bulma se levantaron curiosas. "Entonces explica por favor." Bulma habló en un tono casi demandante. "He vivido con Vegeta estos últimos ocho años, y nunca lo vi con furia en sus ojos como hoy. No soy tonta, ni Vegeta. Si él encuentra razón para odiarte, mucho menos para atreverse a atacarte cuando era particularmente cuidadoso de comportarse durante esta asamblea, tiendo a pensar si sus reacciones no están tan fuera de línea como parecen."

"Eres leal a él." Juunanagou fue rápido en calcular. "Debe significar mucho para ti."

"Lo es." Bulma admitió sin vergüenza. "De hecho, si no fuera por mi pequeña discusión con Vegeta muy probablemente estaría escupiéndote en la cara en este momento, sin necesidad de conocer sus razones para que le desagrades. Sin embargo, desde que nos conocimos bajo tan cordial circunstancia estoy dispuesta a escuchar _tu_ verdad."

"Qué amable de ti." Juunanagou mantuvo una sonrisa. La onna era fiera sin duda; tal vez esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que imaginó. "Vegeta es muy afortunado de tener a alguien en su vida tan devoto a él."

"Si alguien ha sido privilegiado de alguna suerte, no es Vegeta. Mi devoción a él es pálida comparada a la que él tiene hacia mi. Así que cuando me advierte de un peligro, escucho sin preguntar." Ella fijó sus ojos con su compañero, su forma inflexible.

"Y aún bailas conmigo?" preguntó él rápidamente. No pudo evitar notar la incongruencia en sus palabras.

"Ya expliqué que como compensación por la amabilidad de tu escolta te concederé la oportunidad para explicarte. Si no me gusta lo que escucho, puedo asegurarte que este será nuestro último diálogo."

"Eres muy diplomática." Los labios de Juunanagou se curvaron levemente; la onna claramente era más que sólo una cara bonita. Él depositó una anhelante mirada en su rostro mientras fijaba sus ojos en sus infinitas órbitas azules. Parecía que un cambio de táctica estaba a la orden. Levantó una mano levemente para retirar un suelto rizo de su rostro. "Odio cuando lo desagradable del pasado se obliga a salir a la luz. Pero entiendo que necesitas la verdad, aunque estoy seguro que no te gustará lo que tengo que decir. Sentiría culpa de arruinar la imagen de un hombre a quien pareces tener en tan alta estima. Ciertamente tu rey ha cambiado en diez años."

"Estás sugiriendo que la ofensa de Vegeta hacia ti fue por alguna necesidad de proteger alguna pena escondida de su pasado?" preguntó Bulma incrédula. Si este hombre iba a intentar calumniar a Vegeta, no iba a quedarse a escuchar.

"Simplemente estoy diciendo que el desastre de nuestro pasado es simplemente eso." Juunanagou aclaró su garganta, cuidadoso en su selección de palabras para su explicación. "Vegeta y yo éramos jóvenes de veinte años la última vez que nos asociamos. Cada uno hizo tonterías, cosas que no deben repetirse."

"Y no lo serán." Vegeta interrumpió robándose la atención del par. "Interrumpo." Dijo él muy claramente sin espacio para objeción. Mantuvo un comportamiento calmado y compuesto; no iba a atraer más atención al hacer otra escena para beneficio del rey Adajinzoun.

Juunanagou mantuvo su sonrisa, mientras fijaba ojos con su rival. 'Todo muy fácil.' Pensó el malhumorado notando la restricción que el hombre ya estaba poniendo. Los ojos de Vegeta parecían particularmente enfurecidos por la baja posición de las manos de Juunanagou en la onna. "Honestamente Vegeta, dónde están tus modales. Debes preguntarle a la dama si desea la interrumpción."

"Está bien, Juunanagou." Bulma decidió aliviar la situación antes de que Vegeta pudiera replicar. "Vegeta me debe un baile de cualquier forma."

Juunanagou asintió humildemente mientras retrocedía un paso, por ahora necesitaba trabajar en contenerse de envenenar a la onna. "Entonces terminaremos el nuestro después." Él besó su mano lenta y gentilmente antes de permitir que el enfurecido Saiyajín tomara su lugar.

Una vez que Juunanagou estuvo fuera de alcance, Vegeta colocó una muy fría expresión en su rostro. "Qué estabas pensando al bailar con esa bestia? Pensé que había dejado claro que es un peligro para ti."

"Sí?" Preguntó Bulma tímidamente. "Déjame pensar. Cuándo fue exactamente que lo hiciste tan claro para mí? Hm… Fue cuando me dejaste desatendida? O tal vez cuando estabas haciendo una escena en frente del Senado? No, tuvo que haber sido cuando le estabas apuntando el filo de tu espada a un hombre indefenso."

"No tengo tiempo para tus juegos onna. He jurado protegerte desde el momento que te traje aquí para vivir conmigo. Nunca prometí que no lastimaría tus sentimientos. No dejes que tu pequeñez nuble tu sensibilidad!"

Las mejillas de Bulma se acaloraron sintiéndose de repente como una niña. 'Qué pasa con él? Nunca es así de cruel. Verdaderamente está así de petrificado con Juunanagou?' Se preguntó mientras buscaba en sus ojos las respuestas que sabía que sus labios nunca le admitirían. "Por qué lo odias así?" Bulma suavizó su tono, esperando que pudiera calmarlo lo suficiente para recibir una respuesta directa.

Vegeta se tensó mientras su mente y corazón comenzaban una lucha dolorosa. Toda la racionalidad que aún poseía le ordenaba decirle la verdad, mientras su corazón… su corazón temía perderla. Esos infinitos ojos azules podían mirarlo tan fácilmente con confianza y admiración, pero podrían después de saber toda la verdad? No. No podía arriesgarlo. Seguramente lo miraría diferente. Tanto como Vegeta quisiera revelar las repugnantes acciones de Juunanagou en el asunto, no podía hacerlo sin admitir su propio comportamiento deshonroso. Aunque sus pecados eran perdonables en comparación a las atrocidades del rey Adajinzoun, no podía arriesgar perder su confianza. La pequeña mujer ante él fue la única onna que toleró con cualquier cantidad de respeto por los últimos diez años.

Por supuesto sus intenciones originales no fueron amistar con una onna, pero una sensible niña un día floreció en la hermosa onna que miraba actualmente. Él suspiró desviando sus ojos de los suyos; no, no le diría. No podía arriesgar perderla por la verdad; lo admitiera o no, sabía que la necesitaba demasiado. "Es un cobarde." Vegeta dijo la verdad sin detalles exactos. "Te usará en un intento por lastimarme. Sé que eres lo inteligente suficiente para ubicar un mentiroso a millas; por qué estás tan enceguecida por este tonto?"

"No estoy ciega." Espetó Bulma con más rabia en su voz. "Vegeta, sabes que confío en ti total y completamente, pero como dijiste soy lo inteligente suficiente para ubicar un mentiroso. No seré fácilmente engañada por un tonto – debes saber que no puedo continuar viviendo una vida como si tomar mis propias decisiones fuera imposible. No entiendo cómo puedes creer que sería tan descuidada como para permitir que este hombre me use contra ti. No le he dicho ni implicado nada a este hombre. Todo lo que le he pedido es la verdad, y aún parece tan reluctante a admitirla como tú, lo cual francamente me preocupa, Vegeta." Bulma lentamente movió su mano de su hombro hacia el lado de su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. "Todo lo que quiero es la verdad, y sabes que haré cualquier cosa que pidas a cambio."

Vegeta vio su única oportunidad de corregir una situación, la cual sabía podría salirse de control. Vio el anhelo en los ojos de Bulma por escuchar lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando, y cómo podría culparla? Claramente estaba siendo hecha un blanco por sus errores pasados; tenía cada derecho a saber lo que Juunanagou haría, o intentaría hacerle y por qué. Dios, cómo quería dejar esta asamblea y llevarla a algún lugar aislado y admitirle toda la verdad. Su mente lo tentó con la idea de su consuelo mientras escuchaba su pasado. Pero su corazón preveía una reacción diferente, una de disgusto y desilusión. Sabía que simplemente no tenía elección. Esperaba que pudiera controlar esto antes de que tuviera que recurrir a la horrible realidad. "Eres libre para tomar tus propias decisiones. Pero no cuando resultan en perjuicio para tu salud. Juré protegerte, pero no puedo hacerlo si tú no me dejas." Vegeta intentó sonar razonable, aunque sabía que en realidad estaba lejos de eso.

"Esto no está protegiéndome, Vegeta." Bulma se infló ofendida. No quería nada más que ser informada de lo que estaba pasando. "Esto está arruinando mi vida. Hiciste lo mismo con Kakarotto. Por qué no confías en mí con la verdad? Juramos ser honestos desde el primer día; cómo puedes negar ahora esta promesa cuando cuenta?" Demandó ella en tono dolido; quería dejarle claro que no iba a conformarse con su silencio en el tema.

"Onna." Vegeta susurró con un largo suspiro. Fijó ojos con su compañera, disponiéndola a entender sus intenciones sin vociferarlas realmente. "Necesito que confíes en mi. Sólo porque no deseo revivir el pasado, no significa que estoy dirigiendo mi silencio sólo hacia ti. Sé que posees recuerdos que nunca me admitirías ni a nadie más. He respetado tus deseos y confié en ti para expresar sólo los que sentiste necesarios. Creo que me debes lo mismo."

"Cómo te atreves!" Los ojos de Bulma se fruncieron con rabia, incapaz de creer que estuviera intentando evocar simpatía en una comparación de su pasado. "Las dos situaciones son completamente diferentes. Mi pasado es sólo mío. Los recuerdos de los que hablas son _mi _cruz; ellos no te afectan en ninguna manera, a diferencia de lo que está pasando con Juunanagou. Esta situación me afecta también. Creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué debo rechazar los afectos de un hombre amigable con más que un simple 'Yo lo digo'."

"Maldición, onna!" Vegeta rápidamente bajó su voz sabiendo que el par una vez más estaba ganando la atención. "Juunanagou es peligroso. Sólo aléjate de él!" El tono de Vegeta era duro y definitivo, no dejando espacio para preguntas o desafío. No sabía de ninguna otra forma para hacerle entender la seriedad de la situación.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza con disgusto antes de soltarse del abrazo de Vegeta y salir del salón. No iba a ser sermoneada un minuto más.

Vegeta observó mientras se alejaba. Su reflejo inmediato fue ir tras ella, pero perdió la oportunidad cuando alguien inmediatamente tomó el lugar de Bulma en el baile; era la futura mujer de Kakarotto. "Qué demonios estás--?"

"Basta, Vegeta. Kakarotto puede contener su lengua contigo, pero ciertamente yo no. Estás manejando esta situación terriblemente y necesitas calmarte antes de que esto empeore." Chi-Chi obligó al rey a mantener contacto visual con ella. Aunque estaba dando vagos detalles sobre lo que estaba pasando con Kakarotto, sus intenciones no eran intervenir. Sin embargo, después de atestiguar el intercambio entre rey y princesa decidió lo contrario.

"No necesito tu opinión en el asunto arpía; no sabes lo que está pasando." Gruñó Vegeta mientras observaba a Bulma desaparecer finalmente de su vista. Odiaba la idea de la onna vagando por ahí con Juunanagou suelto, haciendo quien sabe qué.

"Tienes razón de que no estoy al tanto de todos los detalles de la situación, pero puedo ver lo que pasa en el presente con mis propios ojos!" Explicó Chi-Chi. "Si pudieras escuchar cómo le hablabas a Bulma hace un minuto te darías cuenta lo irracional que estás siendo."

"De qué estás hablando?"

"Estabas reprimiéndola como a una niña, diciéndole lo que debía o no hacer sin ninguna otra explicación que 'soy más sabio y así es como las cosas tienen que hacerse.' Ella no es más una niña, mi lord. Bulma, si no lo has notado, ha crecido en una _onna_ inteligente que no soportará semejante condescendencia. Tal vez si estuvieras por ahí más seguido lo sabrías!" Reprimió Chi-Chi, claramente viendo la respuesta en los ojos del rey e inmediatamente sabiendo que sus palabras lo golpearían.

Los ojos de Vegeta se cerraron lentamente encontrando las palabras de la institutriz medio ciertas. Sí, muy claramente había notado que la alguna vez adolescente ahora era una onna, una apasionada y hermosa. Sin embargo su edad y sabiduría fracasaban en cambiar la situación en mano. "No sabe en lo que se está metiendo. Es mi obligación--"

"Es tu obligación ser un amigo para ella y explicar por qué está en peligro; no ir por ahí ordenándole alejarse! Honestamente su _Alteza_, Bulma me ha sermoneado por años sobre cómo eres una de las pocas personas que siempre la ha tratado como una igual. Cuándo demonios cayó más abajo que tú?" Chi-Chi terminó al tiempo con la música. Se separó de Vegeta con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro mientras le aplaudía a los músicos. "Ahora puedes ir tras ella." Dijo Chi-Chi en un tono perfectamente condescendiente, igualando el suyo.

Sin más espera Vegeta se fue, la mujer esperaba que algo de lo que había dicho entrara en el duro cráneo del hombre.

* * *

"Juunanagou." Kakarotto casi gruñe mientras detenía al hombre en el corredor.

El rey Adajinzoun sonrió girándose para reconocer al guardia. "Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si no es el tonto lacayo de Vegeta. Cómo estás?" Preguntó él con perfecto sarcasmo.

"Tienes mucho valor para venir aquí después de lo que le hiciste a Vegeta." Dijo Kakarotto defensivo. "Si tuvieras un cerebro en esa pequeña cabeza tuya dejarías este planeta tan rápido como fuera posible."

"Honestamente, Kakarotto." Juunanagou sonrió. "Suenas exactamente como tu rey… Aunque debo decir que estoy sorprendido. Estuvo casi tan molesto contigo como lo estuvo conmigo la última vez que estuve aquí."

"Eso fue antes de que descubriera que me pusiste una trampa." Kakarotto hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. "Pero prometo que no tendrás la oportunidad de usarme como lo hiciste antes! Ni Vegeta ni yo somos lo tonto suficiente para subestimarte otra vez. No tendrás la oportunidad para causar más problemas."

"Sí?" Preguntó Juunanagou curioso. "Entonces por qué la prisa en sacarme del planeta? Si tú y Vegeta son mucho más inteligentes y determinados para ver mi presencia en el planeta 'menos problemática', entonces por qué toda la preocupación? Digo, honestamente, qué posible interés podría tener en ustedes bárbaros."

"No te molestes con la basura, Juu. Pensaste que Vegeta iba a darse la vuelta y a aceptar lo que le hiciste, y que cuando reaccionó al golpearte donde más duele, en poder y riqueza, juraste cobrar venganza. Arruinó todo tu duro trabajo para volverte rey al destruir tu imperio estos últimos diez años y estabas tan amargado por eso. No pienses por un minuto que no puedo verlo." Kakarotto habló en un tono encolerizado. "Y si crees que soy muy ciego para ver que vas tras Bulma para tomar venganza entonces--"

"Tras?" Interrumpió Juunanagou, conteniendo un poco de su rabia. "Sólo estoy _detrás _de lo que es mío. Vegeta no debió haberse metido en mi camino hace todos esos años! Pagó el precio entonces, y aún es lo denso suficiente para intentar interferir una vez más. Si piensa que ignoraré sus ofensas, entonces está seriamente equivocado!"

"Entonces lo admites! Estás buscando sangre!" Demandó Kakarotto en tono firme.

"Sangre?" Juunanagou rió, su comportamiento cambió de rabia a arrogancia. "La violencia sólo es un medio de retribución a la que personas obtusas como tú recurriría. Yo, sin embargo, soy un hombre de estrategia, preparación, _intelecto_, pienso mucho más que tú, pequeño mono. No es sólo sobre lastimar a otro, es sobre tomar _placer_ de la derrota de mi víctima."

"No tomes ese camino otra vez, Juunanagou." Dijo Kakarotto con advertencia. "Tan similares como puedas pensar que son las circunstancias, puedo garantizarte que Bulma no será un nuevo jugador en tu pequeño juego. Ella es muy lista para tus trucos."

"Que divertido." Juunanagou forzó una carcajada. "Creo que tuve una advertencia similar la última vez… Y mira lo bien que resultaron las cosas entonces…" Juunanagou pausó para calmarse antes de darle su espalda al enfurecido guardia. "Que tengas una plácida noche Kakarotto, ciertamente lo será para mi." El hombre rió malvadamente antes de desaparecer por el corredor, totalmente listo para comenzar con otra competencia; sólo que su recompensa por ésta parecía aún más intrigante que la última.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Hmmm… Parece que Juunanagou está buscando venganza. Pero, qué tiene en mente para Bulma? Vegeta podrá protegerla sin tener que confesar su pasado? Bueno, supongo que tendrán que esperar y ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Próximo capítulo, mucho, mucho más pronto que el último!


	5. Visitas Nocturnas

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 5 - Visitas Nocturnas

* * *

"Onna." Llamó Vegeta, logrando finalmente encontrar a Bulma en los establos. Estaba cepillando la melena de Hikari, ignorando la presencia del rey. "Onna." Repitió Vegeta suavizando su tono. Caminando tras ella gentilmente colocó sus manos en sus brazos en una silenciosa súplica por que cesara sus acciones y escuchara su contrición.

Bulma liberó los mechones de Hikari, pero no hizo movimiento para encarar a Vegeta. "Qué?" Preguntó ella, su tono reflejo del suyo; no quería entrar en otra discusión con él. Odiaba pelear con Vegeta; sus batallas siempre eran las más agotadoras emocionalmente que hubiese experimentado.

"Me disculpo por mi tono demandante, onna. Pero debes entender que la aparición de Juunanagou fue inesperada, y cuando te vi con él… Es un hombre peligroso, y temí tanto por tu seguridad que rechacé tus sentimientos en el asunto." Él se impresionó de escuchar su tono razonable. La onna es el único ser por la que haría semejante esfuerzo.

Bulma lentamente se giró encontrando los ojos ébanos de Vegeta con los suyos azules. "Entonces me dirás la verdad?"

Vegeta se zafó de su mirada retrocediendo un paso. "La asamblea de esta noche terminará pronto; debo hacer una última aparición."

"Entonces me explicarás todo esto, inmediatamente después?" preguntó Bulma rápidamente. No quería que esquivara esto mucho más.

"Te encontraré en tu dormitorio esta noche. Entonces lo explicaré." Dijo él en un tono reluctante antes de moverse para dejar los establos una vez más.

"Vegeta." Llamó Bulma rápidamente antes de que pudiera irse. Levantó la cola de su vestido para poder alcanzarlo rápidamente. "Tienes algo que quieras decirme?" preguntó ella con tono ligero.

Vegeta levantó una ceja fallando en ver a lo que estaba refiriéndose. Bulma rápidamente reconoció su confusión y completó sugestivamente un lento giro para él. "Nunca me dijiste lo hermosa que lucía esta noche." Ella sonrió cuando logró evocar una expresión similar en el rostro de su contraparte.

"Si ya sabes lo estupenda que luces entonces para qué preguntar mi opinión en el tema?" preguntó él en tono juguetón.

"Honestamente Vegeta, deberías saber ahora que en miles de cumplidos que pude haber recibido esta noche, ninguno sería tan importante como el tuyo." Ella contuvo el sonrojo que pudo sentir elevarse en sus mejillas.

Vegeta liberó una leve carcajada antes de tomar las manos de Bulma en las suyas y acercarla más gentilmente, depositando un gentil beso en su mejilla izquierda. "Me malcrías con tu alta opinión, onna. Temo que algún día fracase en subir a la alta estima en la que me colocas." Susurró él distraído antes de separarse. Las profundidades a las cuales ese temor lo plagaba muy pronto las descubriría la onna.

Bulma tomó un largo respiro para calmarse después de sentir sus suaves labios y cálido aliento contra su mejilla. El nudo que sus acciones crearon en su estómago era pequeño en comparación a la debilidad que sintió en sus rodillas. 'Cómo me hace esto?' Se preguntó ella luchando por componerse. Apenas logró responder a su declaración mientras miraba sus ojos. "Imaginaría casi imposible que perdieras la estima que te tengo considerando todo lo que has hecho por mi. No tengo derecho a revocar mi fe en ti."

Vegeta extrañamente fue conmovido por sus palabras. Nunca había tenido a alguien en su vida que confiara completamente en él; era alentador que le ofreciera tal admiración. "Entonces te encontraré esta noche, onna." Él asintió lentamente antes de salir y dirigirse hacia la asamblea, dejando los anhelantes ojos de Bulma siguiendo su sombra.

* * *

"Y cómo te salieron las cosas al final?" Preguntó Kakarotto mientras se desplomaba en la cama de su futura esposa.

"Vegeta es un testarudo como siempre, pero creo que logré meterle algo de sentido. Qué hay de ese sucio rey? Aclaraste las cosas con él?"

Kakarotto sacudió su cabeza solemne. "Juunanagou busca venganza. Temo que haya puesto sus ojos en Bulma como medio para tal fin."

"Entonces es un tonto." Chi-Chi sacudió su cabeza. "No pensará que Vegeta le permitirá acercarse a un pie de Bulma. No puedo pensar en una persona en la vida de Vegeta a la que protegería más que Bulma. Este Juunanagou es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta lo protector que será Vegeta?"

"Infortunadamente," Kakarotto comenzó a explicar, "Juunanagou lo espera. Su marca personal es golpear lo más importante en la vida de un hombre y obligarlo a mirarlo ser destruido justo frente a sus ojos. Se lo hizo a Vegeta una vez; que los dioses lo ayuden si se atreve a intentarlo de nuevo."

"Temo por Bulma." Chi-Chi tembló inquieta. "Ha sido como una hija para mi todos estos años. Oh Kakarotto, debes prometerme que harás lo que puedas para protegerla. Es lo más cercana que tengo a una familia."

Kakarotto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Chi-Chi mientras la acercaba. "Haré lo que pueda Chi, pero sólo puedo interferir poco. Bulma es responsabilidad de Vegeta, y por el honor Saiyajín no puedo unirme a la pelea por protegerla sin su permiso. Igual como si tú estuvieras en algún peligro, él no tendría derecho a interferir en mi defensa."

Chi-Chi sonrió débilmente mientras miraba los ojos de Kakarotto. "Casi olvido que tú y yo íbamos a reclamarnos esta noche."

"Sí?" Kakarotto se vio un poco ofendido mientras mordisqueaba levemente el cuello de Chi-Chi. "Porque yo no he podido sacarte de mi mente desde que me aceptaste."

"Bueno, entonces odiaría tener que hacerte esperar mucho más." Ella sonrió cerrando sus ojos, excitada y levemente nerviosa sobre lo que iba a pasar después. Y aunque Kakarotto tenía toda su confianza, era tan inexperta. Sólo podría imaginar lo que la noche tenía en reserva para ella.

* * *

Bulma había regresado a su habitación y cambiado en un modesto pijama y bata tan pronto como dejó los establos. Removió todas sus joyas y soltó sus largos mechones para caer libremente sobre su hombro derecho. Se sentó calmadamente en su mesa de noche y sacó su diario, pensando en escribir unas cuantas ideas antes de que Vegeta llegara.

_Querido Diario,_

_La noche fue más interesante de lo que había imaginado. Esta noche conocí a un hombre. Tengo que admitir que me quitó el aliento. Me atrevo a decir que era casi tan apuesto como Vegeta, lo cual sabiendo cuán grandemente admiro la apariencia de Vegeta debo decir que es un cumplido de los más altos. Por supuesto, debo clarificar que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas a juzgar por las reacciones de Vegeta y Kakarotto hacia este hombre. Ambos escupían furia cuando pusieron sus ojos en el Rey Juunanagou. Actualmente estoy esperando por que Vegeta venga, y ofrezca explicación por sus acciones. Por supuesto ya estoy inclinada a creer que si Vegeta odia a este hombre, verdaderamente deber ser un demonio. Y aún, al mismo tiempo, debo admitir que cuando conocí a Juunanagou, lejos de la guía de Vegeta, lo encontré muy encantador._

_Sí, era muy encantador sin duda. Siento un sonrojo mientras recuerdo cómo sus cristalinos ojos azules se hundían en los míos. Nunca había sentido que un hombre, además de Vegeta, me mirara con tal intensidad. Sus modales fueron increíblemente cordiales, y sus afectos parecían completamente apropiados. Debo admitir que secretamente espero que Vegeta esté sobre reaccionando en sus acusaciones sobre este Rey. Después de todo, es el primer hombre que ha capturado mis ojos y donde realmente siento correspondidos sus afectos. Fue una agradable sensación. Debo admitir que deseo sentirla otra vez… por supuesto el rey Adajinzoun podría no ser mi primera elección por evocar tales sensaciones… Pero supongo que una dama debe ser realista cuando se refiere a sus deseos._

_Como resultado de mi encuentro con Juunanagou tuve un interesante momento con Vegeta. Peleamos y me alejé de él. Supongo que una parte de mi sabía que me seguiría, pero no había esperado su gentil disculpa cuando me encontró. Tomó mis brazos, y me tomó toda mi fuerza para no caer contra su poderoso pecho. Dios, si sólo supiera lo débil que puede hacerme con el roce más leve… Algunas veces deseo, si sólo por una vez, poder hacerlo pasar por la misma dulce tortura que inflinge sobre mi. Hacer su piel arder bajo mi caricia en la misma forma en que enciende mi propia carne. Pero no soy lo tonta suficiente para desear por algo que nunca ocurrirá. He tenido mi alma golpeada y abusada gran parte de mi vida; no siento necesidad de continuar mi tortura con desilusiones, sin importar lo increíbles que puedan parecer…_

_Parece que ahora debo detenerme. Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Sólo espero que Vegeta ahora esté listo para responder todas mis preguntas…_

Fin de la entrada

Bulma rápidamente cerró su diario y lo escondió en la parte trasera de su mesa de noche antes de levantarse de su asiento y tranquilamente dirigirse hacia la entrada. Tomó un calmado respiro antes de abrir la puerta lentamente. "Llegas más temprano de lo que había esper--" Bulma se interrumpió mientras sus ojos subían hacia el hombre ante ella. No era Vegeta. "Juunanagou." Casi jadea cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia la larga rosa azul celeste, sabiendo que sólo crecían en Vegetasei, él la sostenía atractivamente entre sus dedos.

"Estoy terriblemente apenado si te molesto, princesa." El hombre comenzó con un tono inocente. "Pero estaba caminando por el jardín y vi esta flor casi perfecta, y no pude evitar pensar que semejante belleza pertenecía a la belleza." Susurró suavemente mientras movía seductoramente los suaves pétalos del botón por la mejilla de Bulma.

Los ojos de Bulma casi se abrieron y cerraron perezosamente sintiendo los pétalos de la rosa detenerse finalmente sobre sus labios. "Parece que estaba equivocado." Susurró él en una profunda voz mientras se acercaba un paso. "La rosa palidece en comparación a tu belleza."

Tan pronto como Bulma logró liberarse del hechizo que Juunanagou parecía estar forzando sobre ella, retrocedió un paso. "Agradezco tu idea." Dijo ella tan calmadamente como fue posible.

Juunanagou usó su paso atrás para entrarla a su habitación, dejándole suficiente espacio para cerrar la puerta tras él. "Tomó poca idea llegar a tan evidente verdad." Él continuó con sus encantadores modales. "Dejaste una poderosa impresión en mi, mi lady. Pocas mujeres lo han hecho en el pasado."

"Entonces tal vez no has conocido suficientes mujeres." Bulma habló honestamente, curiosa de los motivos del hombre. "No soy más atractiva que cualquiera de las otras damas presentes en la asamblea. Exageras mi impresión sobre ti." Dijo ella más como una acusación que una declaración.

Juunanagou tomó un largo suspiro antes de mirar a Bulma, una descorazonada máscara en su vista. "Espero que tus palabras sean un reflejo de tu modestia, no podrías ser tan despreciada que fallaras en notar lo asombrosa que eres."

Bulma frunció levemente dándole su espalda al hombre. "Y qué exactamente es asombroso sobre mi? Mi apariencia o el hecho de que estoy conectada a Vegeta?"

Juunanagou sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa mientras pensaba. 'Un reto. Qué bien lo recibo, querida.' "Vamos princesa, recuerdo comentar en lo atractiva que eras al momento que puse mis ojos sobre ti. Eso fue antes de saber que tenías alguna conexión con Vegeta." Juunanagou añadió suavemente mientras caminaba tras ella, dejando sólo un pequeño espacio entre su cuerpo y el suyo. Observó de cerca mientras su espalda se tensaba cuando tocó la curva de su cuello, moviendo unos mechones sueltos hacia un lado de su hombro. "Me temes, princesa?"

"Debería?" Preguntó Bulma directamente girando su cabeza a un lado para atrapar los ojos de su visitante.

"Por supuesto que no." Juunanagou añadió un sorprendido tono a su voz mientras levantaba el revés de su enguantada mano hacia su mejilla. La observó sonrojarse un poco mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el revés de sus dedos medio e índice. "Nunca podría lastimar a una criatura tan exquisita."

"Onna." Una voz interrumpió al par mientras un golpe sonaba en la puerta.

"Vegeta." Bulma casi grita, pánico cubría su rostro. "Tienes que salir de aquí antes de que te vea." Susurró Bulma mirando de la puerta a Juunanagou. "No quiero repetir lo de antes."

"Por qué no? Preferiría exponer el pasado. No tengo nada que esconder." Al menos eso era verdad de acuerdo a los eventos de Juunanagou.

"No." Bulma agarró sus brazos, deteniéndolo de abrir la puerta. "Por favor, no quiero molestar más a Vegeta. Por favor, sal al balcón y escóndete ahí hasta que pueda deshacerme de él. Por favor."

Juunanagou sonrió, amando el sonido de su ruego. "Supongo que si eso es lo que quieres que haga entonces cumpliré tu petición, en tanto como te adhieras a la mía." Dijo él astutamente.

"Onna? Qué está demorándote tanto?" Demandó Vegeta golpeando un poco más duro la puerta.

"Lo que sea, por favor apúrate." Dijo Bulma rápidamente mientras guiaba al hombre al balcón.

"Encuéntrame mañana." Dijo él rápidamente. "Estoy enterado de que conoces muy bien los bosques, y estoy muy versado con ellos. Encuéntrame en el riachuelo del lado del bosque este alrededor de mediodía mañana."

"Yo… no lo sé…"

"Onna!" Bulma pudo escuchar a Vegeta casi gritando; sabía que su temperamento estaba elevándose.

"Ahí estaré." Dijo ella inmediatamente mientras prácticamente empujaba a Juunanagou sobre la saliente, indicándole quedarse callado. Entonces se apresuró hacia la entrada de su habitación, dejando entrar finalmente al enojado rey Saiyajín. "Lo siento." Bulma luchó por recuperar su aliento. "Estaba escribiendo en mi diario, me temo que estaba perdida pensando." Ella odiaba mentirle, pero la alternativa era menos deseable.

Vegeta asintió, levemente escéptico de la verdad, pero sus ideas estaban muy enfocadas en el diálogo que estaba por tener. "Entonces supongo que quieres escuchar la verdad." Dijo Vegeta en una voz irregular mientras comenzaba a pasearse lentamente de un lado a otro por su habitación.

Bulma apenas notó el agitado estado del hombre, estaba muy preocupada por el extraño en el balcón. No sabía si podía confiar en que guardaría silencio así que decidió que tenía que trabajar tan rápido como fuera posible para sacar a Vegeta de su habitación. "No." Jadeó ella, deteniendo a Vegeta en seco. "No tienes que decirme nada." Dijo ella. "Mira Vegeta, estuve pensando después de que dejaste los establos que es injusto forzarte a traer el pasado cuando claramente te duele hacerlo. Si no deseas decirme, no me ofenderé." En tanto como Bulma quisiera escuchar la verdad, no podía pensar en ninguna otra forma para acortar su conversación.

"Bueno, este es un cambio drástico." Vegeta habló sorprendido. "Estás segura? Harás lo que pido y te alejarás de Juunanagou sin necesitar explicación?"

"Sí." Bulma asintió lentamente, sintiendo la culpa aumentar dentro de ella. Sabía que esa promesa sólo duraría hasta el momento que Vegeta dejara su habitación. Miró hacia el balcón por un momento recordándose mentalmente que no tenía elección. No quería que otra pelea estallara entre el par, especialmente no en medio de su dormitorio.

La expresión de Vegeta mostró su duda, pero estaba lejos de querer admitir la verdad. Tan aprehensivo como estuviera sobre su humor, su necesidad de esconder la verdad lo dominó. "Está bien." Él asintió, levemente incómodo. "Juunanagou, como un miembro del senado, seguramente se quedará por el resto de las dos semanas de conferencias. Conociéndolo, estoy seguro que intentará explotar cada hora de esos días. Así que, para tu propia protección, me acompañarás a cada reunión durante el tiempo que esté aquí. Y por cualquier segundo que no pueda estar contigo, Kakarotto tomará mi lugar. Entendido?"

Bulma contuvo un gruñido mientras lo escuchaba regresar a su tono demandante. En tanto como pasar tiempo extra con él la seducía, falló en pasar la idea de ser cuidada como a una niña. "Si eso es lo que deseas." Asintió permisiva; no podía pelear muy bien con sus demandas con Juunanagou esperando en su balcón. "Ahora si no te importa Vegeta, he tenido un largo día, y nada me gustaría más que caer en un profundo sueño."

Vegeta asintió en acuerdo antes de regresar lentamente hacia su puerta. No tomó sino un paso antes de girarse para encarar a Bulma, manteniendo una suave mirada en su rostro. "Sé, lo admitas o no, que piensas que estoy tratándote como una niña." Él pausó observando a Bulma tomar un exasperado respiro, mostrando su cansancio en el tema.

"Por favor no te disculpes." Susurró ella. "Significa poco cuando fracasas en cambiar tus acciones."

"No onna." Vegeta sacudió su cabeza sombrío. "Malinterpretas mi disculpa. Me arrepiento que sientas que soy autoritario en mi instrucción, pero no me arrepiento de actuar de esta forma. Si debo encadenarte a mí para asegurar tu bienestar lo haría. Juunanagou es peligroso, y juré protegerte. Lo haré contra él."

La cabeza de Bulma se hundió un poco, la culpa parecía incrementarse mientras hablaba. "Sé que sí." Ella asintió despidiéndose antes de cerrar la puerta tranquilamente, dejando al Saiyajín dirigirse hacia su cama vacía.

Al momento que Bulma escuchó los pasos de Vegeta desaparecer por el corredor se giró para regresar con Juunanagou, cuando casi grita al encontrarlo directamente tras ella. "No fui un buen niño?" Preguntó él con una mirada casi malvada en su rostro. "Tu guardián nunca notó mi presencia."

"Gracias a dios." Susurró ella suavemente, secando su entrecejo gentilmente. "Pero creo que es mejor si te vas ahora, antes de que alguien más pueda venir."

"Como desees, mi lady." Juunanagou asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, deteniéndose lentamente antes de abrirla. "No olvides tu parte del trato. Mañana al mediodía. Y ve que evites ese tonto guardia tuyo."

"Juunanagou." Bulma lo llamó antes de que pudiera salir de su habitación. "Puedo haber aceptado encontrarte mañana, pero espero que no pienses que significa algo más que la devolución de un favor. Estoy lejos de convencida que no seas el monstruo que Vegeta parece ver en ti."

"Bien entonces." Juunanagou sonrió levemente. "Supongo que tendré acortado mi trabajo de convencerte completamente. No soy un monstruo, princesa. Sólo deseo tu compañía mañana, si me encuentras tan repulsivo como Vegeta lo hace después de eso… Entonces nunca te molestaré otra vez."

"Supongo que es razonable." Bulma asintió levemente. Una pequeña digresión de su promesa a Vegeta posiblemente no podría ser así de perjudicial. "Hasta mañana entonces."

"Hasta mañana." Juunanagou sonrió tomando la delicada mano de Bulma con la suya. Lentamente extendió cada uno de sus dedos antes de depositar un gentil beso en su palma. Luego se separó lentamente, después de notar su plácida reacción, y depositó la rosa donde había dejado su beso. Lentamente cerró cada uno de sus dedos alrededor del largo tallo antes de destellar sus cristalinos y blancos dientes. Luego Juunanagou desapareció tranquilamente por el corredor, todo el tiempo felicitándose mentalmente por tomar un camino prematuro contra el rey Saiyajín.

Tan pronto como se fue Bulma cerró la puerta de su habitación, hundiéndose lentamente de rodillas mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra el marco. 'Qué estoy haciendo?' Se preguntó ella. Un minuto estaba más que determinada a sacar al hombre, al siguiente deseaba que se quedara durante la noche, pasando más tiempo explorando su expuesta piel con los suaves pétalos de esa rosa.

Bulma tomó un respiro mientras llevaba los pétalos hacia su nariz, inhalando lentamente su potente esencia. De repente pensó en un momento de arrepentimiento que había perdido por tanto tiempo. 'Vegeta nunca me trajo flores, mucho menos me bañó con tan estremecedores cumplidos.' Suspiró mientras se levantaba lentamente y se dirigía hacia su cama. Desató su bata y perezosamente le permitió caer al piso. Con un suave bostezo gateó bajo las cálidas sábanas y cerró sus ojos, consumida por ideas de qué tragedia o felicidad traería su promesa.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Exactamente! Así que Bulma le hizo una promesa a Vegeta que claramente no va a cumplir. Vegeta lo descubrirá? Y qué pasará mañana en la tarde cuando Bulma vaya a encontrar a Juunanagou? Será el peligro que Vegeta declara ser, o tal vez más el perfecto caballero que él retrata. Supongo que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo…


	6. Que Comience la Carrera

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 6 - Que Comience la Carrera

* * *

La temperatura era cálida mientras el calor de la tarde caía sobre la brillante agua. Bulma cerró sus ojos, permitiéndole al calor del plácido lago cosquillear su desnuda carne. La dulce serenidad del momento de repente se desvaneció cuando un splash, algo parecido al un salto interrumpió su baño.

Con leve pánico, Bulma nadó hacia una porción rocosa de tierra donde se escondió, observando a su intruso con cuidado. Parpadeó con asombro cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el apuesto físico de su compañía. 'Vegeta'. Susurró su mente encontrando imposible que sus ojos dejaran su pecho perfecto. Él había logrado nadar a una cascada cercana donde lentamente pasaba sus dedos por su desordenada melena. La presión de la caída aplastaba su cabello hasta que se pegara fuertemente contra su espalda. Bulma sintió caer una familiar debilidad sobre ella mientras observaba el agua bajar lentamente por su cuerpo.

'Qué estoy haciendo?' Se preguntó ella, retrocediendo de las rocas sobre las que estaba asomada. Sintiéndose avergonzada de repente, comenzó a moverse tan silenciosamente como fuera posible de regreso a la orilla, esperando hacer un limpio escape. Un esfuerzo que estuvo condenado a fracasar con el agudo sentido de audición que poseía su intruso Saiyajín.

"Escabulléndote?" Su profunda voz llegó a pulgadas de su oído.

Bulma sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras su corazón se detenía. Estaba muy horrorizada para girarse así que en vez continuó mirando al frente. "Por supuesto que no." Ella intentó mantener su voz estable. "Sólo es que no creo apropiado que los dos estemos bañándonos al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lago."

El sonido de una risa amortiguada llegó de su contraparte, seguido por un paso más cerca a ella. Podía sentir su duro pecho rozar su espalda levemente. "Qué es tan inapropiado?" Él provocó su cuello con su cálido aliento. "Temes que algo pueda… pasar?" Preguntó él en un tono que nunca lo había escuchado usar antes. Era tan… sexy.

"Me estás provocando?" Dijo ella en un tono dolido.

"Nunca." Él fue rápido en responder mientras sus dedos encontraban los suyos. En movimientos agonizantemente lentos sus manos acariciaban su camino hacia sus húmedos brazos hasta que alcanzaron su cuello. Sintió una de sus manos mover todo su húmedo cabello hacia el lado derecho de su hombro, mientras la otra echaba su cabeza hacia atrás gentilmente y hacia el lado en el que descansaba su cabello. "Eres muy preciada para mi como para provocarte, onna." Susurró él antes de permitirle a sus labios probar su carne.

Bulma no pudo evitar liberar un suave gemido mientras él tiernamente hacía su recorrido desde su hombro… a su cuello… a su quijada… a su mejilla… y luego se detuvo, sus labios justo ante los suyos. "Te deseo, onna." Susurró él antes de atreverse a ir más allá. "Dime que deseas lo mismo."

Los labios de Bulma temblaron cuando las palabras que había anhelado escuchar por mucho tiempo finalmente adornaban sus oídos. "Dios, cómo te deseo, Vegeta." Gimoteó ella antes de que la anticipación finalmente dominara y por primera vez sintió la infinita felicidad de sus labios sobre los suyos. Gimió más fuerte mientras su cuerpo se daba la vuelta para encontrarlo, su suave pecho presionado contra el duro propio mientras movía sus manos libremente sobre cada parte de la figura de la que por tanto tiempo había deseado conocer la sensación. "Oh, Vegeta." Gimió su nombre suavemente, sintiendo de repente que posiblemente nada podría arruinar este momento de felicidad, cuando el sonido de una cruel carcajada le probó lo contrario.

Vegeta rudamente se separó del cuerpo de Bulma mientras se giraba alrededor para ver los fríos ojos azules de su enemigo mirándolos. "Juunanagou! Te advertí alejarte de la onna, y ahora vas a pagar por no atender mi advertencia!"

"Vegeta, no!" Rogó Bulma. "Por favor, no quiero verte lastimado!"

"Él me desafió, onna. Le dije alejarse de ti, y aún es lo tonto suficiente para venir. Prometí protegerte y prometiste dejarme, ahora apártate!" Demandó Vegeta antes de moverse hacia la oscura figura del rey.

"Vegeta, espera!" Protestó Bulma mientras se movía para seguirlo. "Prometí encontrarme con él; no vino aquí para lastimarme!"

Vegeta se detuvo en seco mientras se giraba lentamente para ver si lo que la onna estaba diciendo era verdad. "Me mentiste?" Preguntó él como si fuera muy cruel para ser verdad. "Me mentiste!?" Demandó él mientras el sonido de carcajadas interrumpía de nuevo al par.

"No lo pienses como mentir, Vegeta, piénsalo como escoger al mejor hombre." Juunanagou pareció aparecer detrás de Bulma de la nada, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y atacando lentamente su cuello en la misma forma que Vegeta momentos antes.

"No Vegeta, está mintiendo. No quiero que peleen; tuve que mentirte. Por favor dime que entiendes." Suplicó ella intentando zafarse de las provocadoras manos de Juunanagou.

"Me mentiste." Repitió Vegeta inexpresivo, sin hacer un movimiento por separarse del par. "Me mentiste." Repitió él, dándole la espalda y continuó saliendo del lago.

"Vegeta! Por favor, espera!" Lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos mientras lo observaba desaparecer lentamente en la nada. "Lo siento mucho Vegeta, por favor! Por favor, tienes que perdonarme! Te amo… Por favor no me dejes… Vegeta!"

* * *

"Vegeta!" Gritó Bulma mientras sus ojos se abrían de su horrible sueño. Distinguiendo sus alrededores lentamente tranquilizó su respiración mientras su mente registraba la realidad de que la terrible secuencia de sucesos sólo era un sueño. Cubrió su rostro con sus palmas intentando lentamente alejar las imágenes de Vegeta mirándola con tal dolor y desconfianza. 'Qué estaba pensando?' Se preguntó ella rodando lentamente de la cama.

Con poca idea de algo más que rectificar su precaria situación, Bulma rápidamente se arregló y vistió en un uniforme de montar. Tenía que ir y encontrar a Juunanagou, para decirle que evitaría todo contacto después. Sin importar la curiosidad que rodeaba la situación, o las extrañas sensaciones que este hombre provocaba en ella, no se atrevería a hacer nada para lastimar a Vegeta. Y si eso significaba evitar a Juunanagou como Vegeta deseaba, entonces no tenía elección.

Bulma dejó su habitación y se dirigió directo a los establos. Mantendría su encuentro con el rey Adajinzoun, pero sólo para ver que terminara después de eso.

* * *

"Mujerzuela!" Gritó Vegeta mientras agarraba sus largos mechones rubios y la lanzaba al piso. "Confié en ti, y me traicionas con un bendito guardia!"

"Vegeta, por favor! No entiendes!" Rogó ella entre sus lágrimas, necesitando que entendiera la verdad.

"No entiendo?!" Gritó él con furia. "Estabas acostada desnuda en la cama con otro hombre! Qué demonios había para malinterpretar!? Me traicionaste; te habría dado todo, pero tenías que tirarlo todo en una noche de lujuria! No pedí nada de ti, sino tu lealtad! Y así es como me pagas!?"

"Vegeta, no!" Gritó ella en un patético intento de súplica con lo que quedaba de su sentido. "Tienes que escucharme, no es lo que crees!"

"Suficiente!" Él la interrumpió; una vez más agarrándola por el cabello y girando su cabeza para encararlo. "Tengo cada derecho de matarte por semejante infidelidad, pero preferiría verte vivir con la desgracia de ser la ramera que eres." El revés de la mano de Vegeta golpeó su rostro, inconsciente de las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y sangre ahora mezclándose de su rota piel.

"Por favor." Lloriqueó ella, sosteniendo su golpeado rostro. "No hagas esto, Vegeta! Por favor, Vegeta! No lo hagas… No lo hagas… No lo hagas…"

* * *

Un acalorado sudor y un profundo jadeo regresó a Vegeta al mundo de la conciencia mientras salía de su hórrido recuerdo del pasado. 'Sabía que la presencia de ese bastardo desataría todo esto!' Pensó él furioso mientras lanzaba violentamente sus cobijas lejos de su cuerpo y salía de su cama.

Vegeta aún tenía que sufrir la presencia de Juunanagou por otros cuatro días. No estaba seguro de que pudiera durar tanto tiempo sin inflingir un poco de daño permanente en el hombre. Su único consuelo estaba en saber que Bulma estaría a su lado, bien protegida todo el tiempo. Sabía que Juunanagou era lo astuto suficiente para utilizar simples segundos a su ventaja; haciendo que cada momento que la onna estuviera lejos de él destrozara los nervios.

Los puños de Vegeta se apretaron jurándose en silencio no permitir que Juunanagou lo usara como antes. Hizo un tonto de él, y eso causó destrucción a cada uno en su camino. Vegeta sabía que no podía dejar que eso pasara otra vez.

Tan rápidamente como fuera posible Vegeta se vistió y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Bulma. Sabiendo que la unión de Kakarotto fue la noche anterior, no esperaba ver al Saiyajín hasta tarde en la tarde. Mientras tanto, Vegeta personalmente tendría que mantener un ojo sobre la onna. No es que pensara que fuera tan terrible tener a su protegida atada a su brazo a donde quiera que fuera.

"Su Alteza." Nappa interrumpió los pensamientos de Vegeta mientras se arrodillaba frente a su rey.

"Qué pasa?" Preguntó Vegeta, nada animado de que estuviera siendo detenido de recoger a su protegida.

"El Rey Feyro ha requerido una audiencia con usted. Me informa que es urgente." Explicó el humilde soldado, antes de levantarse.

"Maravilloso." Vegeta contuvo un gruñido. "Puedo imaginar lo que quiere." Vegeta pensó en el fuerte interés del hombre en Bulma después de su sorprendente entrada la noche anterior. "Me reuniré con Feyro; mientras tanto quiero que vayas a despertar a Kakarotto. Preferiría no tener a la onna presente cuando hable con el agravante rey, así que infórmale a Kakarotto que tendrá que cuidar a Bulma en mi lugar. Entendido?"

"Sí, señor." Nappa asintió, aunque levemente ofendido de que el rey tuviera tan poca confianza en él de que no le fuera permitido cuidar a la princesa.

Vegeta le indicó al hombre dejarlo antes de dirigirse a su salón de conferencia. Tomó largos respiros mientras se preparaba para un discurso que estaba seguro no encontraría placentero.

* * *

"Voy a matarlo." Gruñó Kakarotto mientras liberaba a regañadientes a su recién unida mujer, y caminaba hacia la entrada. Kakarotto abrió la puerta, desnudo y completamente sin vergüenza de ser visto de tan expuesta forma. "Qué demonios quieres, Nappa?!"

Nappa siseó mientras cubría sus ojos, ciertamente no queriendo ver la vista ante él. "Ponte ropa, hombre! Tienes un trabajo que hacer; nuestro rey quiere que cuides a la princesa Bulma mientras está ocupado."

Kakarotto suspiró, no podía creer que estuviera siendo alejado de su mujer tan pronto después de unirse con ella. Mentalmente anotó presentar una salida, para poder disfrutar totalmente de sus nuevas circunstancias. "Muy bien, voy a vestirme y luego ubico a Bulma." Dijo Kakarotto rápidamente antes de tirar la puerta, despertando inadvertidamente a su mujer.

"Kakarotto? Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Chi-Chi adormilada, aún muy cansada después de los intoxicantes sucesos de la noche anterior.

"Parece que Vegeta me necesita para cuidar a Bulma mientras atiende otros asuntos." Dijo Kakarotto, sonando descorazonado mientras se vestía rápidamente. Una vez que terminó regresó hacia la cama, depositando un suave beso en los labios de su mujer. "Regresaré tan pronto como pueda." Susurró él antes de girarse para irse.

"Estaré justo aquí." Ronroneó Chi-Chi suavemente antes de recostarse para descansar más después de su larga noche.

Kakarotto inhaló un largo respiro de la cálida esencia del su sexo y el de su mujer de la noche anterior y luego se fue para encontrar a Bulma. Deseando por primera vez tener una responsabilidad diferente.

* * *

Bulma corrió por los bosques por casi una hora antes de llegar al río del lado del bosque este. Era un hermoso lugar; estaba impresionada por su elección. Elegantemente Bulma desmontó a Hikari antes de caminar hacia la corriente para beber un poco. Se arrodilló lentamente reuniendo algo del claro líquido en las palmas de sus manos, luego gentilmente llevó el agua a sus labios para un sorbo.

"Parece que me venciste." Las palabras de una profunda voz rieron, el shock de la repentina admisión hizo que Bulma, muy nada femenina, escupiera el agua en su boca. "Te asusté?" Juunanagou continuó riendo mientras caminaba para ayudar a la húmeda princesa a levantarse.

"En realidad sí." Bulma secó su boca avergonzada. "Llegué temprano; pensé que no estarías aquí por un tiempo."

"En realidad pensé que también llegaba temprano, pero supongo que estabas muy excitada de verme." Habló él, sonando un poco arrogante.

Bulma captó el tono inmediatamente y recordó su propósito muy claramente. "No, en realidad quería terminar esto tan rápido como fuera posible. Juré que me alejaría de ti y cada minuto que estoy aquí rompo ese juramento."

"Y aún, viniste." Juunanagou fue rápido en señalar.

"Sólo para informarte de mis intenciones y ellas son mantener distancia de ti. El pasado de Vegeta es sólo suyo y pienso que es justo quedarme fuera de él, y por lo tanto lejos de ti. Espero que puedas respetar y entender eso también." Su voz era muy seria, en un intento de no dejar espacio para un rechazo.

"Entiendo." Juunanagou habló desanimado, aunque sus intenciones estaban lejos de eso. "Nunca he sido nadie para desafiar los deseos de una onna; si quieres evitar todo contacto conmigo, entonces que así sea. También mantendré mi distancia de ti."

"Bueno… Gracias." Bulma mostró su gratitud, aunque más confundida por su complaciente actitud. "Entonces supongo que debo irme."

"Por supuesto." Juunanagou asintió, haciéndose a un lado para que pasara, observando de cerca, mientras la princesa estuvo inclinada a posar sus ojos en una bestia que Juunanagou estaba seguro ganaría su atención. Estuvo correcto en su suposición.

"Es tuyo?" Bulma de repente perdió foco mientras sus órbitas azules aterrizaban sobre el corcel bellamente construido ante ella. En todos sus años de adorar el esplendor de los caballos, Bulma nunca había puesto sus ojos en una criatura más exquisita que la bestia de Vegeta, Akuma; al menos antes de hoy. "Dónde encontraste un caballo con semejante linaje?" Preguntó ella, perpleja, caminando lentamente para mirar más completamente a la criatura.

"Es real en realidad." Mencionó Juunanagou casualmente mientras caminaba y comenzaba a acariciar la melena del caballo. "Es de una larga línea de corceles que sirvió a los grandes reyes de Adajinzoun."

"Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó Bulma curiosa, atreviéndose a alcanzar para tocar el suave cabello del caballo.

"Heijin." Dijo Juunanagou orgulloso. "Es la bestia más rápida en cuatro patas. Igual que la Heijin de una espada, puede atravesar cualquier cosa con ideal equilibrio y velocidad. Verdaderamente uno en un billón."

"Verdaderamente es así de rápido?" Preguntó Bulma con una sonrisa casi malvada. Se giró para dirigirse hacia el río mientras silbaba suavemente. Siguiendo el gentil sonido un hermoso caballo caminó hacia el par. "Permíteme presentar a Hikari." Bulma sonrió mientras agarraba las riendas y guiaba el caballo hacia Juunanagou. "La nombré Hikari por su velocidad. Con su color y rapidez, a cierta distancia parece un rayo de hikari. Raramente ha sido vencida, pero también raramente ha sido retada firmemente."

Juunanagou asintió con una leve sonrisa. "Suena como si estuvieras pidiendo una carrera, mi lady."

"No tanto un reto sino un experimento. Qué dices?" Preguntó ella excitadamente, ideas de su propósito original se desvanecieron mientras la tentación de la asombrosa velocidad y libertad de una carrera nublaba su foco.

"A dónde?" Preguntó Juunanagou mientras montaba su caballo rápidamente, el destino ya estaba bien definido en su malvada mente. "Qué tal el acantilado del banco oeste? Es rocoso con mucha vegetación, pero un digno reto sin duda."

"Perfecto." Bulma sonrió, queriendo más que nada probar totalmente el poder de su caballo. Rápidamente, la princesa montó su caballo, situándose cómodamente antes de dirigirse hacia el banco oeste. "Vamos entonces?" Preguntó ella mientras Juunanagou se alineaba junto a ella.

"A tu orden." Él asintió, bien preparado para el encuentro.

"Muy bien." Bulma sonrió, luego clavó sus tacones en Hikari y arrancó, tomando una injusta ventaja, pero sólo excitó al rey. 'Esta onna será más divertida de domar de lo que anticipé originalmente.' Pensó él para sí antes de seguir el ejemplo de la princesa en los rudos alrededores.

Bulma rugió con carcajadas mientras observaba a su competencia quedar muy atrás. "Será mejor que te muevas más rápido que eso si deseas ganar!" Retó ella, aunque cuidadosa de observar el camino en el que estaba. El área era bien conocida por su rudo terreno. El camino no era uno para el mal entrenado, y Bulma lo sabía, con su larga experiencia en tales, tendría la ventaja, asegurando su victoria. Pero su contraparte parecía tener un resultado diferente en mente mientras cerraba rápidamente el espacio entre el par.

"Nada mal." Gritó él para su sorpresa. "Pero no lo bueno suficiente." Llamó él antes de tomar un obstáculo sobre un pequeño río, robando el liderato de la competitiva princesa.

'Eso lo veremos.' Pensó ella comenzando a ordenarle a Hikari moverse más rápido. La carrera se acaloró mientras Bulma forzaba a Hikari a encontrar cada zancada de Heijin. El par se encontró cuello a cuello, sorprendiendo a cada uno de los jinetes. Ninguno había anticipado encontrar tan digno contrincante en el otro, ambos excitados por la voluntad del otro. "Tu caballo parece digno de su nombre." Bulma gritó su concesión. "Pero resistirá la última etapa!"

Juunanagou sonrió, sabía que esa pregunta sería inmaterial mucho antes. Sonriendo orgulloso él miró hacia adelante al punto en el que había planeado terminar la competencia. Le ordenó a su caballo ir más rápido, pensando que la velocidad intensificada haría del siguiente paso parecer más que un accidente.

Bulma observó al rey acelerar, gruñendo y rehusándose a ser derrotada. Llamó por que Hikari cerrara el espacio, lo cual logró hacer su caballo con la velocidad de la luz. Bulma de nuevo había tomado la delantera cuando algo inesperado apareció ante ella. 'Oh no.' Fue todo lo que su mente registró antes de que el impresionante árbol caído apareciera en su campo visual, muy rápidamente para detener a Hikari. El diámetro del árbol y la inclinación era demasiado para que Hikari pasara, deteniendo al caballo en un violento movimiento que envió a Bulma a volar fieramente fuera de su caballo, estrellándose rudamente contra el caído culpable. De repente pareció que la carrera había llegado a una abrupta conclusión.

* * *

Traducciones: Onna - Mujer

Hikari - Luz

Akuma - Demonio

Heijin - Hoja o Filo

**Nota de LGV**: Aw… pobre Bulma, o tal vez se lo merece por no escuchar a Veggie! Qué tipo de resultados traerá este accidente? Ayudará o entorpecerá los planes de Juunanagou para Bulma? Y qué hay de Vegeta y Kakarotto? Cómo reaccionarán cuando descubran dónde ha estado Bulma? Todo en el próximo capítulo…


	7. Heridas y Abrazos

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Heridas y Abrazos

* * *

"Bulma!" Llamó Juunanagou, mientras detenía su propio caballo y se apresuraba sobre la caída princesa. "Estás bien?" Preguntó él, la imagen de preocupación mientras examinaba las heridas de la onna.

"He estado mejor," Bulma tosió, aunque añadió una nota levemente humorística, intentando aliviar la vergonzosa situación. "Creo que algunos rasguños y golpes." Habló muy optimista antes de intentar levantarse lentamente. Cayó miserablemente, en los brazos del rey.

"Creo que es peor que unos pocos rasguños y golpes," explicó él, acomodando gentilmente a Bulma en el suelo. Por unos momentos Bulma observó curiosamente mientras el rey movía sus manos libremente sobre su cuerpo. Comenzando con su clavícula, y luego bajando por sus brazos, estómago, y piernas, probó lentamente por heridas. Sorprendentemente, no había nada sexual o sugestivo en sus movimientos; eran más confortantes que nada. Pero, tan aliviadoras como eran sus movimientos, la serenidad que provocó rápidamente se desvaneció cuando un punzante dolor interrumpió su respiración. "Ahha!" Gritó ella, de repente sintiendo una penetrante punzada en su muslo derecho. "Qué demonios hiciste?" Demandó ella poco distinguida.

Juunanagou suspiró levemente antes de asentir para que ella viera la gruesa vista de su pierna, la cual por una especie de shock, su mente pareció bloquear. "Aha." Gimió ella mientras sus ojos miraban el delgado trozo de corteza de árbol que en algún punto durante su colisión, logró perforar su muslo. Sangre parecía estar saliendo de todos lados, y casi como si la herida hubiese pasado en ese segundo, la realidad del dolor brotó por el cuerpo de Bulma. Gruñó; dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus manos casi apretaban desesperadamente su pierna para detener el dolor.

"No." Ella escuchó una voz muy firme retirando sus manos del herido apéndice. "Déjame." Él habló lo calmado suficiente que Bulma sintió que podía confiar en él para manejar la situación. Juunanagou removió su capa, y luego sacó una daga de su antebrazo. "Espero que no tengas particular afecto por estos pantalones, porque voy a tener que cortarlos," dijo él en un tono gentil, más probablemente para ayudar a calmarla que a preocuparla por su ropa.

Bulma asintió en respuesta mientras lo observaba llevar la hoja hacia la parte de abajo de su pierna derecha, y luego cortar la tela hacia arriba pasando la herida. Observó mientras lentamente removía la tela manchada de sangre y tierra, descubriendo su cremoso muslo blanco ante sus descubiertos ojos. Bulma de repente sintió un sonrojo llegar a sus mejillas mientras la vergüenza de tener tan íntima parte, al menos de acuerdo a sus términos, de su cuerpo expuesto la intranquilizaba.

Juunanagou notó el sonrojo y decidió continuar su atención sin comentarios. Por tan simple como parecía para él usar su vergüenza a su ventaja, se contuvo. Algo en ver su expuesta carne le trajo una desconocida sensación de excitación, una que ninguna mujer había provocado de su cuerpo antes. 'Tengo que observar a esta bruja con cuidado,' pensó él ardientemente, antes de llevar la daga a su propia capa. Cortó la prenda por la mitad, y luego cortó un pedazo más pequeño, y se lo alcanzó a Bulma.

"Ahora voy a sacar el trozo de corteza. No te mentiré Bulma, dolerá, pero puedes morder esto, ayudará." Su tono contenía preocupación que sorprendió aún al rey mismo.

"Estaré bien," dijo ella en un tono casi enojado. "Sólo sácalo, y déjame preocuparme por el dolor."

Juunanagou asintió, impresionado por su coraje. "Bien entonces," advirtió él antes de sacar al ofensor tan rápidamente como fuera posible. Bulma no liberó gritos ni sollozos, sólo un profundo y casi animalístico gruñido que excitó a Juunanagou más de lo que admitiría. Al momento que el pedazo de corteza fue removido tomó la mitad de su capa que había cortado y la presionó contra el ensangrentado muslo de Bulma. Una vez que sintió a su paciente lo lúcida suficiente, le pidió su ayuda. "Necesito que sostengas esto fuertemente contra tu muslo mientras traigo mi saco de agua de Heijin."

Bulma asintió mientras observaba al rey regresar a Heijin y luego regresar con su agua. Colocó el saco de agua junto a la pierna de Bulma mientras regresaba a su capa. Comenzó a rasgar la prenda hasta que quedó en delgadas tiras, asumió que funcionaría como vendajes hasta que pudieran regresar al castillo. Una vez que su capa estuvo completamente cortada, Juunanagou tomó la compresa de las manos de Bulma y comenzó a derramar el agua sobre la herida, limpiando el exceso de tierra y sangre antes de envolverla. Lo cual, hizo después con tanta gentilidad como lo había hecho con todas sus atenciones antes.

Una vez que terminó tomó un largo respiro exhausto antes de capturar los ojos de Bulma con los suyos. "Recuérdame nunca correr contigo otra vez; es mucho trabajo," dijo él con una carcajada antes de levantarse. "Estarás bien hasta que regresemos al castillo. Asumiendo que no más árboles se interpondrán en el camino," rió él mientras se inclinaba para levantar a la princesa en sus brazos. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, levemente sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

"Creo que puedo lograrlo sola," espetó ella rápidamente. "No soy inútil!"

"Por supuesto que no," concedió Juunanagou cargándola hacia su caballo. "De hecho, resististe bajo ese dolor mejor de lo que cualquier mujer que he conocido. Pero así fueras un endurecido soldado, aún no serías capaz de caminar."

"Pero, si fuera un endurecido soldado dudo que estarías cargándome," se burló ella, permitiéndole reluctante su caballerosidad. Después de todo, no sintió necesidad de prolongar su ofensa y serle negado montar por su sobre protector guardián - "Vegeta." Bulma jadeó de repente mientras los recuerdos de su propósito original brotaron en su mente. "Oh por dios, él va a enfurecerse." Gimió ella, olvidando temporalmente quién estaba escuchándola.

"Déjamelo a mi." Ofreció Juunanagou calmadamente. "No deseo causar un problema entre tú y tu guardián. Asumiré toda la culpa por el incidente."

Bulma estuvo un poco sorprendida por su voluntad para proteger sus intereses, pero nunca en buena conciencia le permitiría hacerlo. "No, ya le mentí a Vegeta una vez, no deseo hacerlo de nuevo, sin importar lo enojado que esté. Sólo tendré que hacerlo entender que esto fue un accidente, y que de ahora en adelante haré exactamente lo que me pida."

"Quieres decir, alejarte de mi." Juunanagou señaló la parte de la demanda de Vegeta que representaba un problema para él. "Verdaderamente me temes?"

Los labios de Bulma temblaron mientras su mente corría por una respuesta. "No… Pero lo que pienso es inmaterial. Le juré a Vegeta--"

"Juraste permitirle censurar tu vida. Siento si estoy siendo atrevido en mis opiniones, pero princesa--"

"Por favor, no." Bulma lo detuvo. "Le debo todo a Vegeta, incluyendo mi lealtad. Él no confía en ti, sea o no su desconfianza infundada es otro asunto, pero debo respetar sus deseos. Lo siento."

"Yo también," dijo Juunanagou con genuina decepción mientras llegaba ante Heijin. Juunanagou levantó a Bulma, de lado, sobre su caballo. Rápidamente siguió mientras montaba al corcel detrás de Bulma, encerrándola cuidadosamente dentro de su abrazo mientras tomaba las riendas. "Entonces haré lo que desees, princesa. Mantendré mi distancia." Él pausó para capturar sus ojos con los suyos. "Si eso es lo que _tú_ deseas."

Bulma quedó atrapada en su intensa mirada por lo que parecieron horas antes de reunir el coraje para desviar sus ojos de los suyos. "No deseo decir más mentiras," susurró ella, admitiendo indirectamente lo que Juunanagou había sugerido exactamente. "Hikari!" Bulma llamó a su bestia para que los siguiera mientras el par se encaminaba lentamente hacia el castillo. Bulma sabía que no más palabras serían dichas durante el regreso, tenía todo lo que podía y él pareció entender, al menos esperaba.

Gentilmente, Bulma descansó su cabeza contra el pecho de Juunanagou mientras cerraba sus ojos, queriendo descansar antes de la exhausta batalla que temía resultaría de esto.

* * *

"Qué demonios quieres decir con que no puedes encontrarla?" La furia en los ojos de Vegeta podría describirse como nada menos que volátil. Aquellos alrededor sólo podían contar los segundos antes de que el hombre perdiera su temperamento completamente.

"No está en los campos del castillo. Revisé los establos y Hikari no está. Asumo que se fue a montar." Kakarotto continuó con su reporte, sabiendo que la siguiente parte ciertamente no sería del gusto de Vegeta. "Bulma usualmente da un paseo en la tarde, sin embargo, lo que me preocupa es que se fue hace cuatro horas, nunca demora tanto tiempo sola."

"Nappa, prepara a Akuma!" Demandó Vegeta, el soldado se escabulló para seguir su orden. "Dónde está Juunanagou?" Vegeta siguió su intuición, sabiendo que el paseo tarde de Bulma era muy conveniente para su enemigo.

Kakarotto aclaró su garganta antes de hablar de las enfurecedoras noticias. "No ha sido visto desde esta mañana, y su caballo, Heijin, tampoco está en los establos."

"Maravilloso!" gruñó Vegeta. "No puedo dejar sola a la onna por una mañana y esto pasa! Una maldita mañana! Sabía que Juunanagou haría algo, pero no lo creí lo tonto suficiente para comenzar tan pronto!"

"Tal vez sólo es una coincidencia." Ofreció Kakarotto, aunque apenas creyendo en sus propias palabras.

Vegeta ignoró la sugerencia del hombre mientras agarraba sus guantes. "Prepara tu caballo, Kakarotto. Si encontramos a Juunanagou a una milla de la onna, mátalo!"

"Eso no será necesario." Una voz casi calmada interrumpió al par mientras Vegeta y Kakarotto giraban sus cabezas para encontrar a una Bulma claramente herida en los brazos del rey Adajinzoun.

Una mirada de pura furia destelló en los ojos de Vegeta antes de que la preocupación sacara lo mejor de él. Ignorando temporalmente a Juunanagou, se apresuró al lado de Bulma con Kakarotto siguiéndolo de cerca. "Onna, qué demonios te pasó?" Preguntó él, sus ojos cayendo inmediatamente en su expuesta pierna, la cual claramente había sufrido una herida.

"Fue un accidente," dijo Bulma. "Hikari tuvo una caída, sólo recibí lo peor de ella. Aunque no es terriblemente seria. Juunanagou limpió y vendó mi pierna por mí. Con un poco de descanso, se recuperará perfectamente." Bulma fue rápida en minimizar la gravedad de la situación.

"Sí?" Los ojos de Vegeta vagaron sobre Juunanagou, casi anticipando la retorcida sonrisa que usaba el hombre con victoria. Sorprendentemente, el rey mantuvo su expresión; Vegeta asumió por temor a que Bulma lo notara. "Bueno, no fue amable de él prestar semejante servicio." Vegeta nunca retiró sus ojos del hombre seguro de que había jugado una parte negativa en lo que sea que hubiese pasado.

"Ninguna amabilidad, me temo, Vegeta. Tanto como odie admitir, mi ayuda fue fuera de egoísmo. Sabía que pelearía con mi conciencia si hubiese actuado tan fríamente como para dejar a tan encantadora onna en desgracia." Entregó Juunanagou tan suavemente que incluso Kakarotto tuvo que recordarse exactamente con quien estaba tratando. Sin embargo, Vegeta no tomó la fachada del hombre tan literal.

"Bueno, tu conciencia puede descansara ahora." Vegeta habló tan calmadamente como una persona puede cuando sus dientes están apretados. "Velaré por la salud de la onna de aquí en adelante." Vegeta levantó sus brazos como si tomara a Bulma del agarre de Juunanagou, pero la princesa lo detuvo.

"Espera, Vegeta." Bulma detuvo su movimiento con una mueca de dolor. "Creo que seria mejor si Juunanagou me lleva a mi habitación, y que el curandero me encuentre ahí. Mi pierna aún está terriblemente adolorida y preferiría no ser movida más de lo que tengo que ser."

Una mirada casi dolida destelló en el rostro de Vegeta antes de asentir su reluctante aprobación. "Si eso es más cómodo, entonces bien. Juunanagou te depositará en tu habitación mientras Kakarotto trae un curandero."

"Gracias." Bulma sonrió antes de asentir para que Juunanagou la llevara a su habitación. El rey obedeció fácilmente, disfrutando mucho la mirada casi… celosa? que el rey Saiyajín exhibía en su enfurecido rostro.

Vegeta observó intensamente mientras el par desaparecía por el corredor, notando cómo Bulma descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Juunanagou en una forma muy cómoda. "Kakarotto!" Siseó Vegeta una vez que el par estuvo fuera de vista. "Trae al curandero y ve que Juunanagou no extienda su presencia con la onna. Entendido?"

Kakarotto rápidamente asintió antes de escabullirse, dejando al rey Saiyajín tomar un poco de tiempo e intentar calmar su acalorado temperamento.

* * *

Juunanagou depositó a Bulma gentilmente en su cama, tomando asiento junto a ella después de hacerlo. "Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó él, tomando un suelto mechón azul y regresándolo detrás de su oreja.

"Mejor ahora que estoy en la comodidad de mi propia cama." Sonrió mientras se situaba. Una vez instalada, miró a su huésped con una mirada triste. "Siento mucho todo esto," susurró ella con una pizca de arrepentimiento. "Y no digo sólo mi accidente con Hikari, sino este desastre con Vegeta, y lo grosera que he sido contigo, y--"

"Shhh." Juunanagou sacudió su cabeza mientras detenía sus labios con un enguantado dedo. "Nada de esto es tu culpa. Entiendo completamente tu titubeo con mi presencia. Vegeta y yo tenemos una horrible historia, deseo que no te tocara, pero lo hace. Verdaderamente debo ser el que se disculpe por este desastre."

Bulma sonrió mientras tomaba su mano cubriendo su boca entre las suyas y la movió para descansarla sobre su regazo. "Pareces un buen hombre, Juunanagou, siento mucho no tener el privilegio de relacionarme mejor contigo." El arrepentimiento en su voz era tan evidente como el notorio decaimiento en su postura.

"Igual yo…" susurró Juunanagou en respuesta, levantando gentilmente su mano libre hacia su suave mejilla. Lentamente levantó el caído rostro de Bulma, hechizando a la joven princesa con sus infinitos y cristalinos ojos azules. "profundamente… arrepentido…" Él casi ronronea las palabras mientras muy delicadamente llevaba sus labios para rozarlos contra los suyos. Motivado por su nula demostración de señales de rechazo, Juunanagou se atrevió a presionar sus labios contra los de Bulma. Cuando no recibió protesta, el rey se tornó más intenso; separando gentilmente los labios de la princesa, y pasando su cálida lengua por sus dientes, rogando más acceso.

Bulma se sorprendió por lo repentino de sus movimientos, pero algo en su gentil abrazo y suave beso la detuvo de detener su intrusión. En vez, fue tan lejos como atender su ruego, separando labios y dientes para permitirle a su húmeda lengua saborearla. Los ojos de Bulma se cerraron inconscientemente mientras se inclinaba en el beso. Sus manos soltaron las suyas y lentamente subieron hacia su cuello, donde suavemente las plantó, apretando su agarre sólo para acercarse más a él.

Juunanagou mantuvo su sonrisa; estaba muy complacido con el resultado de su 'duro trabajo' del día. Había esperado tener a la onna comiendo de la palma de su mano la noche anterior, pero las cosas parecían estar progresando bien sin duda. Movió sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor de la cintura de la princesa, ayudando a eliminar el espacio entre el par. Cerrando su pecho contra el suyo, Juunanagou incrementó el ritmo del beso de movimientos casi tímidos a más necesitados y demandantes. El rey se impresionó de encontrar a Bulma encontrando cada rudo movimiento suyo con una salvaje reacción propia. De repente pensó que si la onna no fuera la protegida de Vegeta no le importaría tomar su inmaculado cuerpo para una faena que nunca olvidaría. 'Muy pronto', pensó él excitado imaginando lo que podría ser tomarla completamente; ella gritando su nombre mientras entraba en su cálida humedad, tomando eufóricamente su pureza y corazón. La idea fue todo lo que Juunanagou necesitó para querer rasgar la ropa de la princesa, pero en ese momento no iba a ser.

"Bulma!" El sonido de la voz de Kakarotto separó al par rudamente. Juunanagou se levantó rápidamente de la cama, manteniendo su espalda hacia el soldado y curandero quienes habían entrado. Lo último que el rey necesitaba era que el par viera exactamente lo excitado que estaba por tan simple beso, y entonces…

"Kakarotto!" Juunanagou decidió hablar pudiendo decir que Bulma estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada. "Me alegra que finalmente encontraras un curandero. Estaba comenzando a pensar que habías olvidado atender a la onna." Juunanagou habló tranquilamente mientras rodeaba la cama, deteniéndose justo ante el guardia, actuando como si Kakarotto no hubiese visto nada. "No quería que la princesa tuviera que esperar sola, así que me quedé unos minutos más. Pero ahora que estás aquí me iré." Él habló, asegurándose que los sentidos de Kakarotto captaran el aroma de excitación de Juunanagou, junto con el dulce aroma que Bulma había dejado sobre él. "Espero que te cures rápido, mi lady." Juunanagou envió un beso de despedida a una Bulma finalmente enfocada antes de salir de la habitación.

Kakarotto optó por permanecer en silencio mientras el curandero atendía las heridas de Bulma. Cuando el hombre terminó le indicó a Bulma no apoyar su pierna tanto como fuera posible. Después de aceptar sus órdenes, dejó a la princesa y a su guardia personal en un incómodo silencio; uno que sólo incrementó la culpa de Bulma con cada segundo. No pudiendo soportar más la casi disgustada mirada de su amigo, habló. "Kakarotto, sé que probablemente estás--"

"Qué demonios estabas pensando?!" Kakarotto la interrumpió mientras cerraba y aseguraba la puerta, evitando más interrupciones. Avanzó hacia la cama de Bulma y se sentó con una dolida mirada en su rostro. "Tienes alguna idea de lo que habría pasado si Vegeta hubiese sido el que entró aquí en vez de mi?!" La expresión de Bulma cayó, la mención de su guardián pareció empeorar su culpa. Sin embargo, tan vergonzoso como se sentía el desafiar la promesa a su guardián, no iba a rogar por su perdón cuando sentía que sus acciones no habían justificado completamente esa súplica.

"Kakarotto, sé que Vegeta estaría furioso de saber que le había hecho una promesa que fallé en cumplir pero… pero si estás pidiendo mi disculpa por aceptar el afecto de Juunanagou… no te concederé tu petición."

"Bulma." El frunce de Kakarotto se profundizó. "Temo preguntar qué hubiese visto si hubiese entrado momentos después."

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron, con dolor y ofensa. "Te abofetearía si no fueras un amigo tan cercano, Kakarotto. Cómo te atreves a sugerir la posibilidad de que me deshonraría y a mi herencia de semejante forma! Juunanagou y yo compartimos un momento de intimidad. Uno, el cual no tienes derecho a escudriñar! Mis romances con los hombres no son tu asunto!"

"Son mi problema!" Espetó Kakarotto rápidamente. "Mi posición es protegerte! Y te protegeré de una escoria como el Rey Adajinzoun, quien te usará hasta que hayas servido para su propósito y luego te desechará como si nunca hubiese puesto sus ojos en ti! Ese es Juunanagou, y eso es lo que hace! Lastima a todos los que se cruzan en su camino, especialmente cuando el camino lo conduce a alguien que odia." Kakarotto tomó un respiro sabiendo que gritar no iba a atravesar el orgullo de la princesa. "Por favor, Bulma," susurró él, tomando sus manos lentamente entre las suyas, fijando sus ojos con los suyos en una súplica por su acuerdo. "Aún si no temes del peligro en el que este hombre te _pondrá_, piensa en lo que está haciéndole a Vegeta. La simple idea de Juunanagou lastimándote está destrozándolo por dentro. Vegeta no tiene malicia o egoísmo cuando se refiere a ti. Lo sabes, Bulma. Él sólo quiere protegerte, por favor, si no por ti entonces por él. Deja a Vegeta protegerte."

"Protegerme de qué?!" Demandó Bulma, zafando sus manos fríamente. "Juunanagou no ha hecho nada para sugerir que es un peligro para mi! El único crimen que ha cometido aparentemente es conocerte y a Vegeta!"

Kakarotto sacudió su cabeza mientras se levantaba abruptamente de la cama de Bulma, y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. "Simplemente no tienes idea de lo que estás dejando pasar," susurró Kakarotto sombrío. "Hace diez años Juunanagou destruyó una parte de Vegeta que pensé nunca se curaría. No fue hasta que entraste en su vida que comencé a creer lo contrario. Pero ahora… no puedo obligarte a hacer nada Bulma; eso lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo. Pero, puedo advertirte. Juunanagou te _lastimará_, aún más de lo que claramente ya ha hecho. Esta no es una posibilidad, es una garantía. Pero aún si tú eliges ignorar cada advertencia que te hago, recuerda esto. Cualquier daño que Juunanagou inflija sobre ti, emocional o física, lastimará a Vegeta diez veces. _Esa _es la meta de Juunanagou… No dejes que Vegeta sea castigado por preocuparse por ti."

Sus palabras dolieron más que la punzante herida en su pierna, mientras las entregaba con tal convicción. Al momento que la puerta se cerró y Kakarotto se fue, Bulma estrelló sus puños en las suaves almohadas de su cama, antes de colapsar contra su almohada. Cubrió su rostro con sus cálidas palmas intentando encontrar algo de cordura en esta molesta situación.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Hm… Parece que las cosas están saliendo mejor para Juunanagou, y peor para Vegeta. Tendrá alguna oportunidad de detener esta bola de nieve antes de que sea muy tarde? Bueno, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo…


	8. Intenciones Reveladas

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 8 - Intenciones Reveladas

* * *

"Vegeta," susurró Kakarotto suavemente mientras entraba al salón del trono del rey. Vegeta estaba de pie a un lado de la habitación, mirando por una ventana con una profunda mirada en su rostro.

La repentina mención de su nombre despertó al hombre mientras giraba levemente su cabeza para reconocer al guardia. "Cómo está la onna?" Habló él en una voz distante.

"Con un poco de descanso, se recuperará completamente… al menos físicamente." Kakarotto tosió aclarando su garganta. "Temo que el daño hecho hoy a su juicio no se curará tan fácilmente."

"Te refieres a aceptar la ayuda de ese bastardo?" Vegeta levantó una ceja. "Estoy seguro que no tuvo otra opción. La onna me juró que lo evitaría, estoy seguro que esto simplemente fue una interrupción por Juunanagou."

El rostro de Kakarotto rápidamente se tornó en un frunce mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Bulma hace un momento. "Deseo poder ser tan optimista como tú, pero… Pero me temo que tengo noticias referentes al par que no te gustarán."

Vegeta finalmente se giró para mirar al soldado. Una mirada de completa furia pareció destellar por sus ojos antes de demandar, "Dime."

Kakarotto tomó un largo respiro antes de atreverse a decirle al Rey en lo que había atrapado al par. "Después de que traje al curandero como lo pediste, lo llevé a la habitación de Bulma. Cuando entré… encontré a Juunanagou con Bulma… Ellos estaban… Estaban encerrados en un íntimo abrazo." Cuando Kakarotto terminó consideró precipitarse hacia la puerta, pero una rápida mano se escabulló alrededor de su cuello antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad.

"Te atreves a mentirme!?" Demandó Vegeta, apretando su agarre en el cuello del hombre. "La onna juró alejarse de él; no lo _abrazaría_ de ninguna manera!"

"No estoy mintiendo!" Protestó Kakarotto. "No crees que sé lo doloroso que es escuchar esto?! Demonios, tuve que presenciar la enferma exhibición! Pero, nunca te mentiría, Vegeta! Lo sabes! Especialmente cuando se refiere a una onna que miro como a una hermana menor!"

Con esa pequeña cordura a la que Vegeta pareció estar aferrándose soltó al guardia, retrocediendo un paso como si se calmara. Dándole la espalda a Kakarotto, preguntó lo que sabía no le iba a gustar escuchar. "Qué viste Kakarotto?"

Kakarotto frunció; no creía que los detalles ayudarían a la situación. "Ya se lo dije, señor; los vi en un abraz--"

"No te atrevas a suavizar las cosas para mi, Kakarotto!" Advirtió Vegeta con los puños apretados mientras se giraba para mirar mortalmente al hombre a los ojos. "Quiero saber qué tipo de 'abrazo' viste. Estaban tomados de sus manos? Sus cuerpos estaban cerca? Quiero saber si la tocó, Kakarotto!? Quiero saber qué tan profundamente encantada tiene a Bulma! Lo sabré ahora, así puedo detenerlo antes de que sea muy tarde!"

"Compartieron un beso," susurró Kakarotto.

"Ellos qué?" Preguntó Vegeta con ojos fruncidos, estaba seguro que había escuchado mal.

"Estaban encerrados en su beso, Vegeta! Uno apasionado si quieres clasificarlo. Ni una grieta de espacio entre sus cuerpos, y de lo que puedo decir sus manos parecían estar tocando por todos lados muy complacidos. Y Bulma… Y Bulma, señor, estaba lejos de ofendida por su intrusión; de hecho, sus acciones parecían aún más intensas que las suyas." Kakarotto suspiró antes de terminar con la amarga verdad. "Cuando se separaron Juunanagou se aseguró de acercarse lo suficiente a mi para que pudiera oler su excitación junto con… junto con la anhelante esencia de Bulma. Sé que no quieres escuchar esto Vegeta, pero aparentemente está atraída a él, y él está tomando ventaja de eso."

Una vez que las palabras dejaron la boca de Kakarotto un silencio cayó en el salón que creó una tensión muy fuerte. La mirada en el rostro de Vegeta podría ser descrita como nada sino perdida, sorprendido por las palabras dichas, y muy dolida para aceptarlas. 'Ella me mintió,' pensó él, completamente desilusionado. _Nunca_ le había mentido en todos los ocho años que había vivido en su hogar, bajo su protección. _Nunca _había ido contra sus deseos. Y ahora su archienemigo llegaba y era muy simple para que ella se perdiera de su lealtad.

"Por favor dile, Vegeta," añadió Kakarotto sombrío. "Es la única forma de protegerla. Debe saber el tipo de hombre con el que se está involucr--"

"Ni lo digas! La onna no está _involucrada_ con ese hombre! Si él robó un beso, no robará otro! Si debo encadenar a la onna a mí por el resto del tiempo que Juunanagou esté aquí, lo haré para protegerla! Bien lo sabes Kakarotto, si lo veo cerca a ella otra vez, le diré al senado irse al infierno y mataré al bastardo, miembro 'prestigioso' del senado o no! No lo dejaré vivir un momento más!!"

"Sí, señor." Kakarotto asintió antes de observar a su rey salir del salón. Sabía exactamente a dónde iba el hombre; sólo esperaba que el rey tuviera éxito donde él no.

* * *

"Bueno, era hora que llegaras." Juunanagou sonrió mientras su asociado entraba en su habitación.

"Siento mi tardanza." Juurokugou se arrodilló lentamente y se levantó ante su rey. "Asumo que su carrera salió según lo planeado."

"Sí." Los ojos del rey se iluminaron ante el recuerdo de lo fácil que había logrado manipular a la joven princesa. "Como siempre tus habilidades de rastreo fueron impecables, Bulma dirigió su caballo justo hacia el árbol que derribaste. Y, yo por supuesto no podría estar más sorprendido y preocupado. La dama fue muy fácilmente engañada después de las heridas que sufrió. Fueron más severas de lo que había planeado, pero sirvió muy bien a mi propósito." Juunanagou pausó mientras lamía sus labios, recordando los resultados de su 'duro' trabajo. "Sí, tuve los labios de la joven contra los míos, y estoy seguro que podría haber hecho más, si _Kakarotto _no nos interrumpiera."

"Si él es un problema, señor, fácilmente puedo eliminarlo," sugirió la mano derecha del rey.

"No, no creo que sea sabio." Juunanagou sacudió su cabeza decidido. "Recuerda, debo ser cuidadoso en lo que hago, Juurokugou. La muerte de un amigo cercano sólo desviaría el foco de la princesa en mí. No, lo que necesito hacer es forzar sus afectos en mí solamente, en este momento está muy atada a su guardián. Si no hubiese sido por su amor a montar habría evitado mi presencia, simplemente por el requerimiento de Vegeta." Juunanagou frunció levemente mientras pensaba en la situación. "Sí, Vegeta tiene a la onna bien envuelta en su dedo. Es fácilmente manipulada por sus opiniones."

"Entonces tal vez sería mejor que manche la alta opinión que la Princesa Bulma tiene del rey Saiyajín." Sugirió Juurokugou.

"Exactamente." Juunanagou sonrió en acuerdo. "Lo cual no debe ser muy difícil. Todo lo que debo hacer es informar a Bulma de las escandalosas hazañas hechas por su guardián hace diez años. Con una _pequeña_ manipulación de la verdad, quedará sin nadie en quien confiar además de mi _apuesto _ser. Y luego, cuando esté más vulnerable, tomaré todo lo que quiero de ella."

"Parece que tiene esto bien resuelto, señor." Halagó Juurokugou a su rey con orgullo.

"Oh, eso lo tengo, mi amigo." La expresión de Juunanagou de repente se tornó muy oscura. "Por toda la riqueza que Vegeta me robó, la desgracia que le trajo a mi título, y la humillación que sufrí durante su vengativo ataque en mi persona, pagará. No simplemente de su bolsillo o su persona, no, lo atacaré donde verdaderamente le duela más. Por todo lo que me ha hecho Juurokugou, sacaré mi recompensa de su protegida." Juunanagou de repente sonrió ante la idea. "Sí, su corazón, su alma, su inocencia y su cuerpo. Ella me lo entregará todo, voluntariamente, y luego… Oh, luego Juurokugou, tendré mi venganza. Destruiré el corazón de la onna, alma y cuerpo. Y la belleza de eso mi amigo, es que todo será hecho bajo el escrutinio de su guardián. Sí, esa será mi verdadera recompensa. Obligar a Vegeta a estar ahí mientras mancho la esencia de la onna, mientras tomo de ella todo y más de lo que Vegeta me robó; entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando haya destruido a su preciosa princesita, él conocerá mi ira. Vegeta cree que sabe lo que es el dolor, el pequeño mono no tiene idea."

"Señor," Juurokugou interrumpió de repente. "Creo que su plan es sonoro, seducir a la joven para su capricho, pero debo asentar mi preocupación. Está construyendo toda su venganza en la suposición de que esta onna significa más para el rey Saiyajín que su propia vida. Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que sufrirá infinitamente por una simple extraña que tomó como su protegida?"

"Esa, mi amigo, es una pregunta interesante." Juunanagou anotó su interés en el asunto. "Debo admitir que no estaba seguro de qué hizo que Veg, un hombre que es notorio por odiar a todos, se preocupara lo suficiente para tomar a una princesa aparentemente abusada a su cuidado hace ocho años. No le presté atención a inteligencia por los seis años siguientes, pero entonces escuché unas noticias interesantes de un criado que he ubicado aquí."

"Sobre el yuigon de Vegeta?" Preguntó Juurokugou curioso, intentando seguir el tren de idea de su rey.

"Exactamente." Juunanagou sonrió. "Mi criado por breve tiempo me trajo el documento, y por supuesto, me tomé la libertad para leer las instrucciones de Vegeta en caso de su muerte. Una decisión sorprendentemente tomada por el idiota en realidad; siendo un hombre que no tiene familia viva, o un heredero para tomar su trono una vez que se vaya. Sin embargo, su patético intento de usar un cerebro, sólo logró formar el perfecto plan que estoy poniendo en acción mientras hablamos."

"Cómo así, señor?" Preguntó Juurokugou curioso. "Tenía la impresión de que su gran plan era para una gloriosa batalla, no seducir una joven inocente."

"Bueno, tienes razón. Mis intenciones a largo plazo habían sido por una batalla. Reclamar toda la gloria que Vegeta me había robado. Sin embargo, esto… Oh este plan será mucho más doloroso, sin mencionar humillante para el querido rey… Dime Juurokugou; si nuestro rey Saiyajín favorito fuera a morir, quién crees que habría deseado que ascendiera al trono? Ahora, pensaría que tal vez un cercano soldado de élite, o ese tonto Kakarotto que ha sido tan útil en el tiempo de necesidad del príncipe, pero no, adivina a quién nombra Vegeta como su sucesor en caso de su muerte?"

"La Princesa Bulma?" Dijo el guerrero con la pizca más leve de una sonrisa.

"Sorprendido? Yo ciertamente sí, pero la intriga no termina ahí, mi amigo. El testamento de Vegeta tiene una cláusula, una muy complicada de hecho. Bulma es la única reconocida como su sucesor hasta que uno de dos sucesos tenga lugar. El primero es que tome un marido formal, lo cual debe hacer dentro de los cinco años de la muerte de Vegeta, por lo tanto le entrega el reino de Vegetasei a su elegido. Ahora, si no desea tomar un marido, le es concedida la segunda opción, la cual debe cumplir al final de los cinco años especificados. Su opción es nombrar un hombre de su elección quien considere digno para tomar el trono de Vegetasei."

"Entonces, no fue nombrada como su sucesor. Está dejando la carga de nombrar un sucesor en ella. Qué cobarde," frunció Juurokugou.

"Cobarde sin duda, pero beneficioso. Verás, meter a la princesa en mi cama no es suficiente; también necesito su corazón. Necesito que crea que soy el único hombre en todo el universo que la satisfaldrá. Sólo entonces es que puedo tomarla, voluntariamente en matrimonio. Y una vez que lo haga… Oh, una vez que ella sea, sin discusión, mía, todo lo que quedará es que nuestro pequeño rey tenga un horrible 'accidente,' y entonces tendré mi imperio." Juunanagou pausó, cerrando sus ojos lentamente y tomando un largo respiro. "Hm… Y dependiendo de lo bien que la onna me satisfaga… puedo conservarla por un tiempo."

"Arriesga mucho, señor." Advirtió el soldado con cuidado. "Si una pieza no encaja en su rompecabezas, nunca alcanzará lo que desea."

"Ten más fe que eso, hombre!" Espetó Juunanagou rápidamente mientras se levantaba para servirse una copa de vino. "Todo saldrá como lo planeado. Sólo haz exactamente lo que te dije y la princesa se enamorará perdidamente de mi."

"Entonces qué tiene para mi, señor?" Preguntó el hombre anticipadamente.

"Bueno, vamos a decir que tu próxima tarea será mucho más difícil que la última. Y no mentiré; terminarás con gran dolor, pero lo que tengo en mente… funcionará brillantemente para mi propósito." Juunanagou sonrió malvadamente, antes de bajar su copa de vino y caminar hacia su asociado. Los dos tomaron asientos opuestos mientras el rey Adajinzoun compartía su retorcido plan.

* * *

Vegeta no se molestó con la cortesía de golpear la puerta de su protegida antes de entrar a su habitación. Había estado listo para una discusión, le había mentido, e ido contra sus deseos referentes a un hombre que odiaba. Y aún, a pesar de toda la furia que había producido su anterior discusión con Kakarotto, el dolor de repente pareció desvanecerse cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la durmiente figura de la onna.

Bulma yacía oculta bajo sus cobijas, sus largos mechones azules esparcidos por su almohada de satín; el único sonido que liberaba era su suave respiración. Con un suspiro Vegeta caminó hacia su plácida forma, tomando asiento tranquilamente junto a ella en la cama. "Es tan difícil estar enojado cuando te ves tan angelical," susurró él en la oscuridad de la noche, su mano tiernamente alcanzó para tocar su rostro. Dentro de todas las mujeres con las que Vegeta se había relacionado en su vida, ninguna que conociera fue bendecida con la cremosa piel de porcelana que poseía su protegida. Tan gentil a los ojos, tan suave al contacto—Vegeta detuvo sus pensamientos, no dejaría que su afecto por ella nublara su intento.

Tan tentado como el rey estaba para quedarse toda la noche, simplemente admirando su resplandeciente pureza, se detuvo. Sabía que fallaría en dormir algo antes de que su conciencia descansara. "Onna," susurró él lo tranquilamente suficiente para no asustarla. El sonido de su profunda voz fue suficiente para despertar a la princesa durmiente a lo que habría sido un ensordecedor grito que Vegeta no fue lo rápido suficiente de detener.

"Soy yo, onna." Vegeta calmó los nervios de la asustada onna mientras cubría su boca para salvar a todo el castillo de ser despertado.

Una vez que los ojos de Bulma lograron reenfocarse asintió con alivio mientras alcanzaba por su mano para descubrir su boca. "Vegeta." Ella apretó su pecho, calmándose finalmente. "Pensé que eras un intruso."

"Después de que escuches lo que tengo que decirte probablemente desearás que sí." Su voz de repente se tornó fría.

La mirada de Bulma cayó, estaba muy consciente de lo que Kakarotto debió decirle. "Vegeta, antes de que digas algo deseo hablar."

"No hay caso onna, ya sé todo." Él contuvo un gruñido, cruzando sus brazos furioso y dándole su espalda.

"No," objetó ella, "No sabes todo. Sabes lo que _tú_ crees de Juunanagou. Sabes lo que quieres que yo sepa referente a él. Probablemente sabes que te mentí, y que yo… compartí un momento de intimidad con Juunanagou. Pero lo que no sabes es lo que siento, y antes de que comiences a sermonearme, creo que debo informarte." Bulma pausó por una respuesta, cuando no recibió una asumió que estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. "Juunanagou ha sido el modelo de amabilidad para mi desde el momento que lo conocí. No fue su culpa que quedara desatendida, no fue su culpa que un árbol caído entrara en mi camino en la carrera, y ciertamente no fue su culpa de que voluntariamente disfrutara de sus afectos. Ahora, estoy bien consciente del disgusto tuyo y de Kakarotto por el hombre, pero… Pero no comparto tus opiniones sobre él. Es amable y encantador y… y me ha tratado en una forma que me hace sentir… atractiva."

Bulma pausó brevemente mientras pensaba en la noche anterior cuando Juunanagou había entrado en esta habitación, con la perfecta rosa en mano, bañándola con comentarios referentes a su belleza. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente levantando la mirada para ver la fuerte tensión en la espalda de Vegeta. Decidió que continuar probablemente era la decisión más sabia en ese momento. "Ahora, habiendo dicho todo eso, debo admitir mi sufrimiento con la situación. Por toda la felicidad que sentí en mi tiempo con Juunanagou, mi culpa fue diez veces peor por temor de lo que mi entretenimiento fuera a tus expensas."

Vegeta de nuevo escuchó su pausa cuando de repente sintió dos suaves brazos alrededor de su cintura, cuando el mentón de Bulma descansaba en su hombro. Podía sentir sus femeninas curvas presionadas fuertemente contra su espalda mientras lo abrazaba con una ternura que sólo ella podía emitir.

"Es de ese arrepentimiento que he decidido hacer lo que pediste. Esta vez sin falla, no me acercaré de nuevo a Juunanagou. A pesar de lo que crea de él, no permitiré que mis opiniones destruyan lo que tenemos." Bulma liberó un leve sonido de una sonada antes de terminar su confesión. "Significas mucho para mi como para perderte por algo tan efímero como la presencia de un hombre."

Tan pronto como Bulma terminó esperó su respuesta. Por lo que parecieron horas y horas el silencio llenó la oscura habitación, antes de que Vegeta finalmente se girara para encarar a su protegida. Alcanzando gentilmente para abrazar a Bulma, la levantó en su regazo, aunque cuidadoso con su herida. Con una mano soportando su espalda y la otra descansando gentilmente alrededor de su cintura, Vegeta fijó sus ojos con Bulma, la expresión en su rostro nada menos que reflexiva. "Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos la primera vez, onna?"

"Cómo podría olvidar?" Admitió ella, aunque no terriblemente segura de a dónde iba esto. "Me cubriste con tu capa, y me pusiste en tu regazo como lo haces ahora. Me salvaste de una posible hipotermia. No hay un día que salga de mi mente."

Vegeta miró vaciamente en la oscuridad de su habitación mientras comenzaba a hablar. "Nunca olvidaré ese día. Las imágenes tuyas con tus heridas, piel congelada y ojos manchados de lágrimas. Nunca olvidaré lo imponente que fue mi necesidad de protegerte ese día. Cuando viniste a vivir conmigo, pensé que nunca tendría que sentir una necesidad de proteger como entonces, pero eso cambió. Al momento que te vi con Juunanagou, entrando en la asamblea, bailando con él, siendo cargada en sus brazos… Fue como revivir la primera vez que te vi. Los mismos temores, dentro de mí. Mi juicio se nubló por ninguna otra necesidad que proteger." Vegeta pausó brevemente mientras giraba su cabeza, rozando levemente su mejilla contra la de Bulma antes de descansar su frente en su hombro. "Eres mi protegida, onna. Entiendes por qué debo restringirte así, aún si esa protección es de un peligro que no puedes ver?"

Bulma liberó un suspiro antes de descansar su cabeza sobre la de su protector. "Por supuesto que entiendo." Susurró ella, sus manos envolviendo su torso, acercándose más a él. El calor con el que la llenaba era casi demasiado de soportar. "Siento el dolor que te he causado."

Vegeta lentamente se separó de Bulma mientras levantaba una mano para cubrir su rostro. Pasando gentilmente su pulgar por su mejilla sus ojos se hundieron en los suyos, casi como si buscara algo que sabía nunca podría decir. "Deseas que me quede contigo esta noche?"

Aunque esta pregunta era pobre en sus intenciones, Bulma momentáneamente le permitió a su mente pensar antes de responder. "Está bien." Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No soy más una niña. No necesito tus observadores ojos sobre mi mientras duermo."

"Eso dices." Vegeta levantó una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces te veo en la mañana. Haré que te traigan el desayuno."

"Gracias." Bulma sonrió mientras Vegeta ayudaba a reposicionarla cómodamente bajo las cobijas. Luego depositó un inocente beso en su frente antes de retirarse de la cama.

"Buenas noches, onna," susurró él antes de dejar su habitación tranquilamente.

Bulma escuchó la puerta cerrarse antes de acomodarse en la cama. "Buenas noches, _mi_ rey," susurró ella cerrando sus ojos. Una sonrisa adornó los labios de la joven princesa. Sabía que su sueño estaría lleno de sueños serenos.

* * *

Traducciones: Onna - Mujer

Juurokugou - Dieciséis

Yuigon - Testamento; Último Testamento

**Nota de LGV**: Aw, parece que Vegeta ha neutralizado la situación, pero por cuánto tiempo? Qué retorcidos planes tiene Juunanagou para Bulma? La persuadirá para romper otra promesa que le ha hecho a su guardián? Supongo que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para descubrirlo. Hasta entonces…


	9. Un Improbable Salvador

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 9 - Un Improbable Salvador

* * *

_Querido Diario,_

_Debo reprenderme antes de escribir. Ha pasado una semana desde mi última entrada. Aunque había planeado escribir, ha estado pasando tanto que no he tenido el tiempo. Dónde comienzo? Supongo que mi pierna sería un buen comienzo. Estoy caminando de nuevo, aunque ocasionalmente flaqueo, o robo un hombro para equilibrarme de vez en cuando. Además de eso soy independiente. He vuelto a montar. Hikari me extrañó terriblemente, puedo decirlo por lo excitada que estaba cuando la saqué a pasear ayer… Sí, fue un plácido paseo sin duda._

_Vegeta me pidió unírseme. Dijo que Akuma necesitaba un poco de ejercicio, sin embargo estoy muy segura de sus intenciones protectoras. Pero con los motivos ocultos a un lado, disfruté mucho nuestra salida. Vegeta fue, como lo ha sido la semana pasada, una maravillosa compañía. Con toda honestidad, después de esa noche, cuando le prometí a Vegeta que aceptaría su 'protección', no había pensado en todo el tiempo que tendríamos para compartir juntos. Digo, después de todo, en presencia de Vegeta, escasamente pienso en Juunanagou…_

_Juunanagou, ahora es un tema difícil. No estoy segura por qué fue tan doloroso para mi decirle que no deseaba verlo otra vez. Apenas he conocido al hombre dos días, pero… Pero en ese tiempo había sido tan bueno conmigo, y cuando lo vi un día después, mi mente se inundó con sensaciones. La forma en que se sintió cuando me tocó, abrazó, y besó. Creo que podría haberme retractado de mi promesa si Vegeta no hubiese estado ahí conmigo. Fui muy pasiva al hablar. Mi brazo estaba entrelazado con el de Vegeta cuando le dijo a Juunanagou que no me involucraría con él de nuevo. Había pensado que mis problemas se terminaron, hasta que quedé atrapada en la mirada del rey Adajinzoun._

"_Esto es lo que __**tú **__deseas, princesa?" Nunca olvidaré el dolor en su voz mientras dirigía su pregunta hacia mí. Me detuve a tomar un respiro mientras miraba sus ojos decepcionados. Estuve tan tentada a decir no, que estaba interesada en buscar algo más, pero cuando sentí el brazo de Vegeta apretarse alrededor del mío, supe mi única respuesta. "Sí." Apreté mi voz para sonar segura de mí misma. Le informé que mis lealtades sólo yacen con mi protector, y que aunque me haya prestado un servicio, debo rechazar más de sus atenciones._

_Se veía tan dolido mientras se lo decía. Ahora estoy segura que la mirada de triunfo en el rostro de Vegeta no ayudó mucho, pero mi culpa era evidente. Creo que Juunanagou lo supo, pero aceptó los términos y me prometió lo haría. No se acercaría a mí si esos eran mis deseos, y ha seguido su promesa durante esta semana. La única vez que lo vi fue en las reuniones del senado, donde todos los miembros estaban presentes. Fue cuidadoso de evitar contacto directo conmigo desde entonces. Aparte de robar algunas miradas, las cuales debo admitir robé algunas propias, no hizo más intentos para reconocerme después de ese día._

_Pero supongo que es lo mejor. Vegeta y yo estamos en buenos términos una vez más, así que la vida ha vuelto a la normalidad… O tan normal como supongo puede ser la vida para mí en este momento._

_Supongo que tendré que reflexionar en esto más tarde. Ya estoy retrasada para la cena. Kakarotto y Chi-Chi van a unirse con Vegeta y yo. Para ser honesta preferiría comer sin ellos. Desde que se unieron han estado desagradablemente afectuosos, tal vez no me molestaría tanto si tuviera un marido propio para exhibir con adoración. Pero, como ese no es el caso, debo morderme mi lengua. Son dos de mis más cercanos amigos y estaría mal de mí rechazar su asistencia._

_Hasta mi próximo momento libre…_

Fin de la Entrada

* * *

La cena había sido tranquila la mayoría del tiempo. Leve conversación fue intercambiada mientras cada plato era traído. Bulma había terminado después del primero, pero Kakarotto y Vegeta estaban bien en el cuarto y aún fuertes. 'Apetitos Saiyajín, dudo que me acostumbre a ellos.' Pensó Bulma mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia su institutriz, quien parecía estar comiendo un poco más de lo usual. Bulma estuvo por comentar sobre la glotonería de su amiga, pero fue detenida de golpe.

"Tenemos una confesión que hacer." Chi-Chi de repente detuvo su comida no pudiendo controlarse más. Con su mano apretando fuertemente la de su marido, continuó. "Kakarotto y yo tenemos unas maravillosas noticias que deseamos compartir con ustedes dos."

Bulma inmediatamente volvió su atención a la excitada pareja. Había sospechado que estaban escondiendo algo, pero ahora parecía que el misterio sería resuelto. "Bueno, compartan." Demandó Bulma anticipatoriamente.

Kakarotto y Chi-Chi compartieron una excitada mirada antes de hablar. "Estoy embarazada! Kakarotto y yo vamos a ser padres!"

Una breve pausa rodeó la habitación antes de que Bulma liberara un excitado grito. "LO ESTÁS!" Animó ella, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y moviéndose hacia su institutriz. "Estoy tan feliz por ti!" Bulma primero abrazó a Chi-Chi antes de repetir el gesto con Kakarotto. "No es maravilloso, Vegeta?" Preguntó Bulma despreocupada mientras miraba para ver la aburrida expresión en el rostro del rey.

"Sí… Maravilloso." La falta de entusiasmo era muy evidente en el comportamiento del hombre, pero Bulma optó por no hacer caso a su malhumorada disposición mientras se giraba hacia sus viejos amigos.

"Tienen algún género de preferencia?" Preguntó Bulma excitadamente.

"Bueno, nosotros, por supuesto, amaríamos por igual a un niño o una niña." La voz de Chi-Chi continuó animadamente. "Aunque Kakarotto puede estar inclinado a esperar un niño, un guerrero para entrenar y todo, pero definitivamente no me importaría una niña!"

"Hmph." La profunda voz, de una estruendosa tormenta que se había estado acumulando mientras cada palabra era dicha, interrumpió. "El niño será horroroso de cualquier forma. Deberías esperar un aborto."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron mientras ella, junto con sus amigos igualmente sorprendidos, se giraban para mirar a su increíblemente grosero protector. "VEGETA! Cómo demonios puedes decir algo tan malicioso! Sólo porque no puedes encontrar una onna que se case _contigo_, mucho menos tener a _tu_ hijo no significa que tengas que insultar a aquellos que son lo afortunados suficientes para tener ese privilegio."

"Tú no sabes nada, onna!" Siseó él saltando abruptamente de su silla, su amargo humor de repente se tornó peligroso. "El hecho de que yo elija no tomar una mujer no es tu maldito asunto! Ninguna onna es digna de mi persona, mucho menos de tener a mi heredero! No estoy celoso de esos dos tontos! Compadezco a su patético primogénito!"

"Vegeta!" Gritó Bulma, dolida por su tono y el insulto hacia sus amigos. Estuvo más que lista para contraatacar con otro grupo de insultos, pero falló en tener la oportunidad cuando salió fuertemente del salón antes de que el asunto pudiera desarrollarse más.

"Por qué fue eso?" preguntó Chi-Chi completamente ofendida y perpleja por la cruel actitud del rey.

"Bulma." Kakarotto frunció, aunque ofendido por un hombre que consideraba su amigo sugiriendo tan retorcida posibilidad, fácilmente podría entender de dónde venía la rabia contenida. Entre escuchar las 'felices' noticias y luego las rudas palabras de Bulma, su temperamento escaló. "Sabes que nunca debes traer el tema del matrimonio con Vegeta, especialmente con todo lo que ha pasado."

"Qué quieres decir 'con todo lo que ha pasado'? Sé que está al borde por la presencia de Juunanagou, pero eso no le da derecho a desear tan horrible destino para tu hijo!"

"Confía en mí, estoy de acuerdo." Kakarotto habló definitivo. "Pero sabes que encontrar una compañera es un duro tema para Vegeta. Fue un golpe bajo, Bulma."

"Tal vez debas asegurarte de que está bien." Sugirió Chi-Chi, no iba a perdonar al hombre tan fácilmente como Kakarotto, pero sabía que un enfurecido rey caminando por los campos del castillo podría ser muy perjudicial para sus residentes.

"Bien." Bulma asintió reluctante antes de dejar el comedor para intentar alcanzar a su protector, por ninguna otra razón que terminar la discusión que habían comenzado.

Al momento que la princesa estuvo lejos, Chi-Chi se giró hacia su marido con una molesta mirada en su rostro. "No me gusta esto, Kakarotto. Digo, todos estamos acostumbrados a la típica tosquedad de Vegeta, pero ha sido más rápido de enojar y brutal para insultar desde que Juunanagou apareció. Hubiese pensado que la distancia entre Bulma y el rey lo había calmado algo, pero esto… Kakarotto, sé que Vegeta no es particularmente afecto a nosotros, pero maldición, esto fue frío incluso para él. No entiendo esta rabia dentro de él. Es más que su temor a qué enfermo plan está tramando Juunanagou, es algo más profundo."

"Chi-Chi." Kakarotto frunció. "Sólo puedo imaginar lo que ha estado alimentando el fuego dentro de él. Pero si tuviese que adivinar, diría que el pasado es lo que plaga sus pensamientos. Tienes que admitir su miedo Chi, lo fácil que debe ser para Vegeta ubicar a Bulma en la posición de -- puedo imaginar lo que está pasando, sólo deseo que no intentara hacerlo solo."

"Maldición, debió haberle dicho a Bulma la noche en que Juunanagou llegó." Habló Chi-Chi arrepentida. "Si ella lo supiera… Dios, Kakarotto, sabes cómo odio pretender como si no supiera nada, y aún así, odio que tengas que mentir por él."

"Lo sé, Chi, pero es decisión de Vegeta, y para ser honesto estoy comenzando a pensar que es una sabia. Digo, considera cómo reaccionas a la verdad. Puedes imaginar la reacción de Bulma?" Kakarotto suspiró, sentándose lentamente en su silla.

"Bulma, no es yo, Kakarotto. Pensé, y aún pienso, que lo que Vegeta hizo fue espantoso, pero… Pero tan malo como fue, al menos puedo entender por qué lo hizo. No es que eso excuse sus acciones, pero… Kakarotto, Bulma es una persona muy indulgente; perdonaría a Vegeta por sus pecados pasados. Sé que sí."

"No es simplemente sobre el perdón. Es confianza. Vegeta destruyó a una onna por la que juró preocuparse, tienes alguna idea de lo fácil que Bulma podría imaginarse en ese rol. Podría perder toda su fe en Vegeta. Podría terminar temiendo que un error destruirá todo lo que han construido juntos. _Esa_ es la paranoia que Vegeta teme crear en ella." Explicó Kakarotto suavemente, teniendo gran simpatía por la situación en la que estaba su rey.

"Mentir sobre el pasado no es una solución." Advirtió Chi-Chi. "Las mentiras destruyen todo. Entre más espere para decirle, peor serán las cosas. Firma mis palabras, Kakarotto," Chi-Chi auguró el futuro, "esto terminará peor de lo que Vegeta pueda imaginar si espera mucho más."

"Rezo por que estés equivocada." Susurró Kakarotto, aunque no terriblemente optimista en este punto. "Terminemos la cena. Ahora estás comiendo por dos, recuerdas?"

Chi-Chi sonrió y asintió antes de que el par continuara comiendo. Ambos, sin embargo, preocupados de lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

"Vegeta?" Bulma llamó en los establos mientras entraba en el último lugar que tenía para buscar al rey. Había estado buscando por cada corredor y cada habitación. Ninguna de las cuales escondía a su protector. Su esperanza final era encontrarlo con Akuma, pero para su decepción, no sólo fracasó en encontrar a Vegeta, sino que Akuma se había ido también. 'Supongo que fue a montar para aclarar sus pensamientos,' pensó Bulma tristemente, mientras consideraba si debía o no preparar a Hikari. 'No, supongo que debo esperar hasta que regrese. Esperanzadamente habrá recuperado su cordura para entonces.'

Habiendo decidido su curso de acción, Bulma se giró para regresar adentro cuando la linterna iluminando el establo se apagó de repente. Bulma suspiró, pensando que una corriente de viento había sido la causa, y comenzó a palpar alrededor para encontrar otra vela para iluminar. Estuvo en unos segundos de búsqueda cuando escuchó el sonido de su caballo liberando un tortuoso grito.

"Hikari!" Gritó Bulma girando su cabeza de golpe para intentar ver lo que había espantado a su caballo. "Hikari!" Continuó acercándose a la alterada bestia. Bulma buscaba la madera de la puerta que la encerraba. Una vez que la encontró, inmediatamente se movió para abrir la puerta, pero fue rápidamente detenida cuando sintió una mano escabullirse sobre su boca, silenciando sus gritos.

Antes de que Bulma tuviera una oportunidad para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sintió su espalda estrellándose contra el suelo, y un fuerte peso sobre su cuerpo. La mano que cubría su boca había desaparecido; en vez, se movía para cubrir partes de su cuerpo que rogaba no fueran tocadas. Cegada por la pobre iluminación de la habitación, Bulma se encontró incapaz de ver a su asaltante, o lo que estaba haciendo. Todo lo que sabía era que su cuerpo de repente se sintió como si estuviera siendo expuesto, y el miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo hizo que Bulma comenzara a gritar a todo pulmón.

"No, basta!" Demandó ella, sus brazos agitándose y su cuerpo intentando quitar a su atacante. Sin embargo, Bulma se dio cuenta rápidamente que sus intentos fueron infructuosos mientras la fuerza de su asaltante era exponencial a la suya. "No!!" Gritó ella, su cuerpo girándose de un lado a otro. Preferiría morir que atravesar semejantes torturas una vez más. "Por favor, no lo hagas!"

Como si de repente hubiese atendido a su réplica el fuerte peso sobre el cuerpo de Bulma fue retirado repentinamente. Reuniendo rápidamente lo que quedaba de su ropa para cubrir lo que podía, contuvo sus lágrimas intentando imaginar lo que había pasado. Aún en su ceguera, Bulma se apoyó en su sentido del oído para reunir lo que estaba pasando.

"Animal!!" Rugió una masculina voz, rápidamente seguido por los sonidos de golpes y gruñidos. Bulma intentó enfocarse en la iluminación que la luz de la luna concedía mientras miraba hacia lo que asumió era su atacante y su salvador. Por lo poco que pudo distinguir, dos hombres, uno enorme en estatura y el otro mucho más moderado en talla iban contra el otro como dos animales salvajes, pero lo que era tan sorprendente sobre la pelea era que el más pequeño parecía estar haciendo mucho más daño que el grande.

Con un grito final de dolor, el grande cayó al suelo. Sus brazos apretaban su estómago en agonía, "Por favor, no me mate." Susurró el gigante sólo lo fuerte suficiente para que Bulma pudiera distinguir las palabras.

"Atacaste una onna vulnerable, deseas piedad!?" La voz sonó tan familiar para Bulma, pero la adición de rabia pareció confundirla. "Mereces morir!"

De repente los sonidos de espadas chocando comenzaron, y antes de que Bulma supiera lo que había pasado el gigante logró escapar de los establos antes de que el más pequeño entregara su golpe final. Un gruñido escapó de labios del hombre antes de que Bulma lo escuchara volver su atención hacia ella, avanzando unos pasos.

La princesa instintivamente se alejó de él, pero se detuvo de repente cuando escuchó una voz más suave susurrarle. "Bulma, no te lastimaré." Sus palabras fueron seguidas por dos manos siendo presentadas con cuidado, junto con una clara imagen de quien la había ayudado.

La princesa parpadeó mientras un largo suspiro de alivio escapaba de sus labios. "No estaba segura si eras _él_." Lloriqueó ella mientras sus lágrimas humedecían su hombro.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó él preocupado. "Estaba en camino de llevar a Heijin para un paseo cuando te escuché gritar. Siento tanto no haber podido estar aquí antes… Él no--"

Bulma sacudió su cabeza rápidamente; ciertamente no lista para hablar sobre lo que había pasado. "Estoy bien… M-Mi ropa está rota…" Su voz era débil e inestable. "Y-Yo quiero salir de ella."

"Está bien," Juunanagou asintió. Una inusual punzada golpeó su insensible corazón mientras observaba su ansioso estado. "Déjame llevarte a tu habitación. Podemos ir por la entrada lateral; nadie tiene que verte."

Bulma asintió temblorosa mientras aferraba lo que quedaba de su ropa fuertemente sobre su cuerpo. Con un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura, Juunanagou guió a Bulma en el castillo. Exitosamente lograron evitar todo contacto mientras tomaban los corredores hacia el dormitorio de Bulma. Después de que entraron tranquilamente, Juunanagou llevó a Bulma a sentarse en su cama.

"Debes dejarme revisarte para asegurar que no sufriste heridas serias." Sugirió Juunanagou, lentamente alcanzando hacia ella, pero sólo para tener retiradas sus manos.

"No, por favor, estoy bien. Sólo déjame para atenderte." Habló ella nerviosa, sus manos cubriéndose todo el tiempo, mientras su cuerpo se alejaba lentamente de él. "Ya has hecho más que suficiente." Todo el tiempo que habló, sus ojos se rehusaron a encontrar los suyos. Fuera el shock o la vergüenza de lo que había pasado lo que estaba dominándola, Juunanagou no estaba por irse.

"No debes estar sola," susurró él, rodeando titubeante su rostro con sus manos. "Déjame ayudarte," rogó él, mientras levantaba su caído rostro para mirar los suyos. Otra desconocida punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho cuando vio sus llorosas órbitas, algo en su devastada mirada lo hizo querer halar su pequeño cuerpo en sus protectores brazos, pero el momento pasó rápidamente, cuando su propósito regresó a su mente. "No te lastimaré," susurró él, sus dedos bajando por sus hombros. "Déjame ayudarte a remover esos rotos harapos."

"No!" Ella se alejó de él de nuevo. Pausó por un largo respiro mientras calmaba su voz. No había querido espetarle tan fríamente, pero esto no era lo que necesitaba en este momento. _Él_ no era a quien quería en este momento. "Por favor, si verdaderamente deseas ayudarme, irás a encontrar a mi protector. No deseo sonar desagradecida, pero Vegeta tiene más habilidad en curar mis dolores y temores que cualquier otro."

Juunanagou contuvo un celoso gruñido; su sugerencia extrañamente no invocó ninguna rabia hacia ella, sólo más odio hacia su protector. "Mi lady," él mantuvo su voz calmada, "Puedo entender tu deseo por el consolador hombro de una compañía cercana, pero no puedo dejarte sola en el estado en el que estás. Por favor, _déjame_, ayudarte," susurró él, antes de lentamente llevar sus manos para capturar las suyas de nuevo.

Bulma observó con cuidado, mientras sus manos agarraban la tela de su vestido, y lentamente lo bajaba por sus hombros. Intentó controlar su temblor mientras observaba al rey ayudarla lentamente a remover sus prendas dañadas. Era muy gentil e inocente en sus movimientos, asegurándole a Bulma que se detendría ante su demanda. Esto le dio algo de consuelo en el abismo de miedo que estaba consumiéndola.

Juunanagou usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para detener a su cuerpo de reaccionar, mientras su cuerpo era expuesto. Aunque su ropa interior aún cubría sus elementos más privados, aún estaba asombrado de su belleza. Su estómago perfectamente plano, sus músculos levemente tonificados y su cremosa piel blanca eran una vista que le quitaba el aliento.

Con la ayuda de Bulma levantando brevemente su cuerpo de la cama, Juunanagou logró quitarle todo su roto atuendo. Y luego colocando sus desnudas manos en su cintura, realizó el mismo acto que después del accidente montando. Castamente pasó sus dedos sobre su cuerpo para inspeccionar sus heridas, notando que hizo una mueca de dolor ante su contacto. "No creo que algo esté roto." Concluyó él, removiendo finalmente sus manos de su congelada carne. "Sólo unos golpes y rasguños, estarás bien," susurró él antes de retirar las cobijas y asentirle para que se acomodara debajo. Bulma rápidamente lo hizo, halando la sábana sobre ella, cubriendo su tembloroso cuerpo.

Dormir no iba a ser una opción, después del trauma de lo que casi le había pasado, su tembloroso cuerpo y nublada expresión facial sólo se lo probaron a Juunanagou. "Deseas que me quede contigo esta noche?" Preguntó Juunanagou de repente. Cuando sus palabras dejaron su boca verdaderamente se dio cuenta que _quería_ quedarse, para curar a esta frágil criatura del tormento que arrepentidamente forzó sobre ella.

Bulma parpadeó, su mente regresó a una semana atrás cuando había escuchado esas exactas palabras dichas por Vegeta. Quería escuchar de nuevo esa petición, sólo que de su protector, y a ella aceptándolas. "No," apenas susurró, mientras cerraba y abría sus ojos lentamente, tomando un tembloroso respiro como si intentara contener más lágrimas.

Juunanagou rápidamente apretó y relajó sus puños; su respuesta lo dirigió hacia una conclusión casi furiosa. "Aún deseas que localice a tu protector." Apenas completó su idea, como si su mente no pudiera definir por qué la verdad lo irritó así.

Bulma no hizo movimiento para responder por unos momentos antes de que su mano saliera debajo de las cobijas y tomara la de Juunanagou suavemente. Girando sus lagrimosos ojos para encontrar los suyos, le dio su respuesta. "Sé que te desagrada. No lo admites tan abiertamente como Vegeta, pero el odio en tus ojos es claro." Ella pausó brevemente para calmar el temblor de sus labios. "Pero, te ruego guardar tu odio para otro momento, pruébame que no eres lo que cree mi protector. Necesito a _Vegeta_ en este momento. _Por favor_, encuéntralo por mi."

Juunanagou lentamente miró la gentil palma en su mano, y lentamente cerró sus ojos. Sintiendo la inestabilidad del agarre de su mano, y el repetir de su ruego, se dio cuenta que la sensación elevándose dentro de él era… _arrepentimiento_. Después de levantar su mano hacia sus labios y depositar un gentil beso en ella, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de la princesa, pausó brevemente para ofrecer su respuesta. "Mis intenciones eran dar un paseo esta noche. Supongo que si _llegara_ a cruzar caminos con tu protector, no sería muy perjudicial para mi salud sugerir que apresure su regreso."

"Gracias," Bulma liberó un largo suspiro mientras observaba la puerta cerrarse tras el rey. Tan pronto como estuvo sola envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, acomodándose en el calor de su cobijas. '_Por favor, encuéntralo._'

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Bueno, parece que Juunanagou tuvo un cambio de corazón de último minuto. Cómo afectará esto a su plan maestro para la derrota de Vegeta? En realidad enviará a su enemigo directo al lado de Bulma? Y qué hay de la reacción de Vegeta en la cena? Qué lo pudo haber hecho responder tan enfurecido? Supongo que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo. Hasta entonces…


	10. Reflexiones

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 10 - Reflexiones

* * *

Otra sobre reacción.

Vegeta había experimentado unas cuantas de esas durante las últimas semanas; se reprimió por actuar tan pobremente otra vez. 'Y en frente de la onna!' su mente lo castigó.

Deteniendo abruptamente a Akuma, Vegeta liberó un largo respiro mientras asimilaba sus alrededores. Inconscientemente había dirigido su caballo a una locación que había estado muy presente en su mente esta última semana.

Satisfecho con el destino no planeado, Vegeta desmontó a Akuma y lentamente caminó hacia el lago donde había encontrado al querubín que tan fácilmente había entrado en el centro de su vida. Ella quien curó su dolor cuando nadie más pudo, quien le dio un nuevo propósito, y quien le enseñó a confiar, e incluso a amar.

Vegeta bajó su cuerpo despreocupadamente para descansar en la misma roca en la que había ubicado a Bulma temblando hace esos ocho años. Suspiró ante el agridulce recuerdo. Tan hermosa y pura como era en apariencia, la tragedia que sufrió fue devastadora. Hasta este día nunca le confesó los verdaderos eventos que la llevaron a su encuentro. Su historia de siendo lanzada de su caballo y los niños Saiyajín robando su ropa nunca fue un cuento que creyera. Pero, siendo una persona reservada, no se atrevería a insistir en el tema con ella. Su pasado era como siempre dijo, suyo. Él no tenía verdadero derecho a pedir la verdad; aún si esa ignorancia lo destrozara por dentro, juró nunca rebajarse a violar su privacidad.

Un suspiro escapó de la garganta de Vegeta mientras su comportamiento normalmente 'real' se derrumbaba en una apariencia casi derrotada. El día que Vegeta recogió a Bulma, en recompensa por la riqueza que su padre había robado de su pueblo, había creído que estaba salvándola de un destino al que tan gentil criatura nunca debería ser sujeta; y por los siete años siguientes, había creído en su éxito. Bulma había florecido, lejos de su padre. Su espíritu era salvaje y libre, ansioso de ser liberado, y cuando lo fue, floreció. Rápidamente había aprendido a montar, la arquería y la espada. A las últimas dos Vegeta se había opuesto, pero tan de mala gana como debía admitir, sabía cómo manipularlo. Era muy fácil para ella hacerlo doblarse a su voluntad, pero era un poder que se había ganado al traer tan intencional alegría a su vida. Lo admitiera o no, él la necesitaba, tal vez aún más de lo que ella lo necesitaba.

La idea asustaba al rey Saiyajín más que cualquier otra que lo hubiese plagado, exactamente cuánto la necesitaba. Al principio fue su demanda por su cuidado, protección, confianza y amor que suavizó su corazón de piedra. Nunca había sido punto tan focal en la existencia de nadie, como él lo había sido en la vida de Bulma. Aún podía recordar, como si fuera ayer, lo desesperadamente que solía aferrarse a él por apoyo. Las infinitas noches de llanto y vueltas en su sueño, rogando que las agonizantes pesadillas de su pasado fueran desvanecidas de su memoria. Aún podía escuchar el sonido de sus gritos. Él llamaría su nombre mientras agarraba sus brazos para intentar regresarla a la realidad. Dominada con emoción, colapsaba contra su pecho, sollozando, envolviendo sus temblorosos brazos a su alrededor como si fuera todo lo que podría salvarla de un abismo de miseria. Algunas veces Vegeta se preguntaba si eso era verdad, pero ella raramente le daba alguna luz en las tormentas de su pasado para probar o desaprobar sus teorías.

Aún podía recordar sentir como si sus sollozos nunca cedieran. Pero cuando lo hicieron, ella le daba poca vista de lo que la había horrorizado así. A lo sumo ella confesaba un temor a la oscuridad, de estar sola, y le rogaba quedarse con ella esa noche. Él por supuesto siempre hacía lo que le pedía; no podía negarle nada desde el momento que había puesto sus ojos en ella. Vegeta pasaría sus noches durmiendo en la silla del rincón de su habitación. Unas cuantas veces sus sueños eran tan aterradores que tenía que consolarla físicamente durante toda la noche para mantener el velo del sueño bien puesto sobre ella. Pero había estado dispuesto a hacerlo así, sufrir sus propias noches sin sueño para asegurar el de ella. Sentía que era su obligación, y lo había hecho cuando lo pedía.

Esto había durado, aproximadamente los primeros dos años de su estadía en Vegetasei, y luego simplemente unas veces después cuando sus emociones eran elevadas, pero nada más en años recientes; al menos hasta que le ofreció quedarse la noche de su accidente montando. Le había dicho que no era más una niña, y no necesitaba su presencia. Tenía razón. Él estaba muy claro en ese punto como hace dos años cuando había sabido exactamente cuánto de una onna se había vuelto la alguna vez niña. Vegeta aún podía recordar el día que se dio cuenta de cuán verdaderamente significativo era el título de _onna_ que le concedía…

Había sido la noche anterior a su vigésimo cumpleaños; recordaba ese punto muy claramente, porque nunca olvidaría la incomodidad de su cumpleaños la noche siguiente. Había estado lejos por una semana para ocuparse de algunos negocios en una localización distante. Había regresado al castillo tarde en la noche, había querido ver a su protegida antes de colapsar del cansancio. Estando sin ella una semana parecía insoportable, había odiado irse, pero no tuvo elección considerando sus responsabilidades. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo había hecho jurar despertarla al momento que regresara de cualquier viaje. Sus intenciones eran hacer justo eso, pero cortamente se había desviado no mucho después de entrar a su habitación.

Vegeta había caminado hacia la cama de Bulma para ver la pintoresca serenidad que siempre había logrado exhibir tan fácilmente en apariencia. Tomó asiento en la silla en la que había pasado tantas noches para descansar un poco mientras la observaba dormir. Aunque su cuerpo rogaba descansar, le había sido negada su pacífica presencia durante toda la semana anterior, su necesidad de quedarse era mucho más dominante. Así que se rindió, cerrando sus ojos, escuchando calmadamente su suave respiración. Después de unos minutos su respiración había igualado la suya. Antes de que el rey pudiera detenerse comenzó a desvanecerse en la tierra de la inconsciencia, pero escasamente, antes de que la respiración que había igualado hiciera unos minutos, comenzó a acelerarse en ritmo. Las boqueadas que Bulma comenzó a tomar lentamente estaban tornándose más largas y más profundas, casi al punto de acaloradas.

El cambio de sonido despertó al rey de su cercano sueño. Confundido por su incremento en la respiración desvió su adormilada mirada hacia el cuerpo al otro lado. Casi inmediatamente, cualquier sueño que le quedara despertó mientras encontraba a sus ojos fijos en su cuerpo. Las cobijas de la princesa habían sido retiradas de su cuerpo mientras gotas de sudor cayendo de su entrecejo comenzaban a caer por su rostro, demostrando evidentemente el calor interno irradiando de su cuerpo. A primera vista Vegeta había pensado que estaba en la cima de otra pesadilla, pero en cuestión de segundos encontró que la verdad era muy lo opuesto.

_Gemidos_.

Dios, nunca olvidaría el suave jadeo y quejido que sus labios liberaban mientras su cuerpo se giraba anhelante de un lado a otro. Sus manos parecían perdidas al principio, hasta que hicieron contacto con su propia carne. Vegeta nunca olvidaría el lento camino que sus largos y delicados dedos trazaron; primero rodeando su estómago, luego, más rudamente, haciendo su camino hacia sus senos, donde sus manos se detuvieron a atender sus vivarachos pezones. Los gemidos se incrementaron mientras sus manos intentaban relajar los duros montículos bajo sus dígitos, pero sus intentos simplemente parecieron provocar el efecto opuesto mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar más desesperadamente.

La mente de Vegeta le había dicho al momento que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sufriendo que debería irse. Estaba invadiendo su privacidad, y no tenía derecho para atestiguar sus visiones privadas. Pero en su momento de pena, no pudo irse. Tanto como su mente le gritara irse, sus ojos no podían dejar su excitado cuerpo mientras con cada momento sus acciones se volvían más intensas. Una mano había continuado masajeando un punzante seno, mientras la otra lentamente comenzaba a bajar la parte superior de su pijama para liberar sus firmes montículos para ser violados por sus dedos desnudos. El efecto de cada revelador movimiento comenzó a aturdir aún más al rey Saiyajín. Su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar desde el momento que había escuchado sus suaves gemidos, pero ahora su reacción en realidad estaba tornándose dolorosa. La vista de sus cremosos y blancos senos siendo masajeados por sus largos dedos fue más de lo que el Saiyajín podía ver sin que su cuerpo demandara más de él.

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, se había acercado a su lado. Sentándose en la cama junto a ella, apenas se detuvo de alcanzar para tocar su desnuda piel. 'Por dios qué está haciéndome!? Ella es mi protegida!!' Le había gritado su mente. 'No tienes derecho a mirarla de esta manera, sentir… _deseo_ por ella en semejante forma. Sólo es una niña!!' Y fue en ese momento, ante la idea de darse cuenta de lo muy equivocado que había estado. La criatura ante él era todo _menos_ una niña, se había vuelto una mujer, justo bajo su ojo observador y él no lo había visto. Él! La persona más cercana a ella no había visto… o sentido… antes de _ese_ momento cuando había provocado sensaciones prohibidas dentro de él, el momento cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos.

Si no hubiese estado tan perdido en pensamiento en el momento, se habría dado cuenta de lo cerca que su cuerpo se había movido al suyo. O, podría haber notado que sus manos habían dejado sus senos y comenzaban a buscar su cuerpo, casi como si encontrara el remedio a su dolor. Pero no se dio cuenta, hasta que fue muy tarde. Hasta que sus manos habían encontrado su camino a su cuello y llevado sus labios hacia los suyos, lo que él asumía ser, el acto físico que estaba experimentando en su sueño.

Por qué no lo había detenido? En el momento se había escondido tras el miedo de despertarla. Se dijo a sí mismo que si se separaba se habría despertado para sus vergüenzas. Pero en el fondo sabía que era una excusa. Una patética razón tras la que se escondió porque no podía, aún si hubiese querido, separase de sus suaves labios… cálida lengua… y apasionadas caricias. Con cada segundo que pasaba, dios lo sabía, quería más de ella. Sus manos, bajo un poder propio, habían comenzado a explorar su cuerpo desesperadamente, hasta que escuchó la muy sorprendente vocalización que irrumpió su aturdimiento y lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

"… _Hazme el amor…_"

Como si la vergüenza lo hubiese golpeado de repente, Vegeta finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndole a la onna. Aquí, en su inconsciente realidad, llamaba por un hombre para 'hacerle el amor,' la terminología que su pueblo usaba para aparearse. Alguna vez le había explicado que 'hacer el amor' era algo que sólo podría realizarse por dos personas que verdaderamente se amaban y deseaban mutuamente. Y aquí estaba él, tomando ventaja de su sueño de ese hombre perfecto, por buscar su propia indulgencia física. Cómo podría hacerle esto a una onna que confiaba en él, que contaba con él?!

Un frío estremecimiento bajó por su espina al darse cuenta que varias cosas nunca serían las mismas para ellos después de este día. Cómo podría mirar sus confiados ojos otra vez? Ella había dependido de él para siempre hacer lo correcto. Cómo demonios podría continuar predicando tal confianza cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba tan fácilmente a sus gemidos y auto-satisfacción? Las ideas se habían vuelto demasiadas de soportar para el rey mientras se separaba abruptamente de la tortuosa vista, aliviado de no despertarla. Estuvo por irse, pero falló en llegar lo lejos suficiente antes de que una vocalización aún más atemorizante entrara en su confundida mente.

"… _Oh sí, Vegeta…_"

Él la había escuchado gemir apasionadamente en el éxtasis de su fantasía. Vegeta había intentado borrar el sonido de su nombre como un delirio que su mente había implantado, pero entre más fuerte era la reverberación de su nombre, una segunda y luego tercera vez había desaprobado cualquier duda que tuviera. 'La onna está soñando sobre… mi?' Su mente demandó una respuesta, el concepto sonaba muy extraño y excitante al mismo tiempo. 'No puede ser!' Se había dicho. 'Posiblemente no podría estar atraída a mi de tal forma. Es… es sólo un sueño… no podría representar sus verdaderos sentimientos… Ella rogaba por _amor_… Yo… debo haber forzado la idea en su cabeza cuando la toqué…'

Aún cuando Vegeta hubiese intentado racionalizar lo que estaba escuchando, supo que una parte de él quería pensar, aún por un segundo, que ella _había _estado soñando con él. Una parte se había preguntado qué sería, podría ser, conocer a la onna en un nivel más íntimo. Pero esa minúscula parte estaba grandemente dominada por la descorazonada parte que le había recordado exactamente con quien estaba tratando. No una posible compañera… sino su protegida. Y esa sola idea fue la que lo sacó de su habitación antes de la horrible posibilidad de que despertara.

Ahora mientras Vegeta pensaba en ese día, sus acciones lo enfermaban mucho. No sólo había robado un beso de la onna sin su consciente conocimiento, sino que también había logrado destruir efectivamente cualquier normalidad que se hubiese construido entre ellos durante los seis años anteriores. Había dejado el castillo inmediatamente después de su interludio, en un vergonzoso intento por evitar la pequeña celebración que había sido planeada para ella al día siguiente. Sabía cuánto deseaba su presencia para la ocasión especial, pero bajo las circunstancias, simplemente no estaba listo para encararla después de su momento de desgracia.

Si no hubiese sido por su dominante sentido de culpa, nunca hubiese regresado para entregarle el obsequio que tan meticulosamente había escogido varias semanas atrás. Le había tomado toda su fuerza regresar a su habitación y depositar el collar de zafiro sobre el tocador en el que se había sentado, sin duda para escribirle una horrible carta por perderse de la celebración. Habría merecido cada palabra de su furia y aún más después de que había hecho su breve aparición.

Había abierto la bolsa tan excitadamente, no teniendo necesidad para mirar tras ella por seguridad de que Vegeta hubiese sido el que le entregó el obsequio. Recordó escuchar su jadeo mientras saltaba de su asiento y se giraba para envolver sus brazos alrededor suyo en el gesto más afectuoso que le hubiese concedido. Estuvo aliviado cuando rápidamente se separó, y le pidió abrochar el collar por ella. Había pensado en mantener tanta distancia como fuera posible entre sus cuerpos, era lo mejor. Si sólo tuviese la fuerza para seguir su propia razón.

Su aroma había sido tan potente para sus sentidos que había fallado unos cuantos intentos por abrochar el collar. Había sido difícil para él concentrarse en su tarea cuando cada vez que su dedo rozaba su suave y cremosa carne, todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo se había sentido bajo él la noche anterior. Perdido en el recuerdo lleno de lujuria, cuando finalmente había abrochado la joya sus labios parecieron poseer una mente propia mientras tocaban su cuello de porcelana. "Tan perfecta," había susurrado antes de separarse. El comentario había sido hecho inconscientemente referente a _su_ belleza, pero sintió la dicha de alivio rodearlo mientras se daba cuenta que ella había mal interpretado su comentario, y asumió que estaba refiriéndose a la joya que había colocado sobre ella. No pudo evitar sino agradecer a dios por su ignorancia.

Supo para este punto que estaba condenado a cometer un error más grande en juicio si se quedaba un poco más, así que decidió tomar la salida cobarde e informarle que tenía que irse una vez más. Ella no fue receptiva a su anuncio, resultando en un combate verbal que irrumpió entre los dos. Absolutamente odiaba pelear con ella; _nunca_ gana. Y esta vez no había sido diferente. Cómo lo había llevado a un baile aún llenaba su mente hasta este día. El poder que tenía sobre él simplemente era exorbitante.

Después de observarla salir elegantemente al balcón, Vegeta había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, esperando que una buena distancia fuese mantenida entre el par. Por supuesto ese no fue el caso. Había presionado su suave cuerpo totalmente contra el suyo, pasando sus manos brevemente por su espalda antes de descansar sus palmas sobre sus hombros. Se preguntó si había sentido el escalofrío que había bajado por su espina cuando lo había tocado, y brevemente reflexionó en la posibilidad de que hubiese despertado la noche anterior, dándose cuenta de su pecado y ahora estuviera torturándolo con una probada de lo que nunca sería suyo, como castigo. Pero entonces se recordó de la gentil criatura que era, cómo nunca podría ser tan maliciosa, aún cuando muchas veces parecía jugar con sus afectos, continuó disipando su lógica.

Había escondido su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, asegurándose que él pudiera experimentar el potente aroma de su cabello. Sus ojos se habían cerrado mientras simplemente permanecía, imaginando lo que sería para él abrazarla, como en ese momento, por el resto de su vida. Finalmente, después de tantos años, qué podría ser para él tener una mujer. Alguien en quien pudiera confiar ciegamente, amar y hacer su reina por el resto de su vida. Tan estimulantes posibilidades se habían vuelto demasiadas para Vegeta en ese momento. Alejándose de _su _onna, había sabido que tales fantasías estaban prohibidas para él, y quedarse más sólo haría la realidad más dolorosa.

Adornando a Bulma con un leve beso en su frente se despidió, y salió en un viaje de dos meses que sería infructuoso en sacarlo de sus impuros deseos. Cuando finalmente regresó, nada había sido diferente por su parte. Aunque cubrió bien su incomodidad, sabía que cierta cercanía que mantenían fue destruida por su debilidad esa noche. Estar a su alrededor se volvió una carga para él. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con frecuencia a su simple presencia; y aún más lamentablemente, se encontró tocándola inconscientemente por cualquier parte posible. Un gentil abrazo, un suave beso sobre su mano, su cuello, su mejilla, incluso había tomado su labio inferior entre el suyo! Sólo podría ofrecerles su agradecimiento a los dioses de que Bulma aceptara cada una de sus intrusiones sin cuestionar sus motivos. Aunque estaba seguro que su silencio sólo era por respeto, su reacción física: un repentino escalofrío, un leve sonrojo, una tensa espalda o incluso un bajo jadeo, usualmente le decía algo.

Eventualmente, Vegeta comenzó a preocuparse constantemente de que sus sentimientos lo hubiesen controlado como _esa_ noche y terminara alienándose de ella indefinidamente. Era por su temor que decidió que su único curso de acción era evitar contacto con ella, pasando más tiempo lejos del castillo que presente. Sabía que era lo mejor, pensó que la distancia sería saludable; una forma fácil de controlar cualquier lujuria que la onna provocara en él. Y Vegeta había pensado que su plan había tenido éxito, hasta recientemente cuando regresó para la asamblea del senado. Al momento que se había topado con Kakarotto confesando su amor y suplicando por una unión, o al menos pensó en el momento, de _su_ onna… su reacción emocional fue nada corta a completo rechazo. Sí, él los separó, y discutió que Kakarotto estaba por debajo de su status, lo cual lo está, _pero _la idea de Kakarotto teniéndola… ella gimiendo su nombre… Por dios que le hubiese sacado el corazón al hombre si Bulma no lo hubiese detenido.

Había sido en ese momento que Vegeta supo que algo mucho más destructivo que simples sentimientos de lujuria habían invadido su cuerpo en la víspera del cumpleaños de Bulma. Vegeta había estado enamorado del espíritu de la princesa, afecto, coraje, fuego y envolvente presencia desde el momento que la había conocido. Simplemente nunca había notado una atracción física hacia ella hasta esa noche; la noche cuando las pequeñas piezas de su roto corazón que ella lentamente había estado reensamblando finalmente hicieron un todo. Y con su completa restauración, Bulma robó la entidad en cuestión de segundos, y había fallado en devolverse desde entonces.

Los dientes de Vegeta se apretaron ante la idea de cómo ese punto había estado ardiendo particularmente desde que Juunanagou había llegado. Esconder sus sentimientos se había vuelto más y más difícil desde que Juunanagou había comenzado su abierta persecución de Bulma. Sí, Vegeta tenía cada derecho a mantener una distancia universal entre el par después de las atrocidades que Juunanagou cometió contra su persona, pero la intensidad y la magnitud a la cual Vegeta trabajaba estaba muy influenciada por su deseo por la onna. Cuando Kakarotto le había admitido el momento de intimidad que había atestiguado entre los dos, su rabia se había vuelto apenas contenible. Vegeta tuvo que preguntarse si Juunanagou tenía alguna idea de a qué grado sus enfermos juegos estaban afectándolo. Sólo podía rezar que ese no fuera el caso pues las repercusiones podrían ser aún más perjudiciales para la seguridad de su protegida.

Pero qué iba a hacer? Culpablemente recurría a su lealtad, para asegurarse que ella aceptara y mantuviera su promesa de alejarse del bastardo. Y con simplemente unos días que quedaban de las conferencias del senado se había sentido exitoso, pero sólo parcialmente. Su promesa sólo había sido en lo físico. Su mente se rehusaba a considerar que su onna pudiese tener algunos sentimientos genuinos por esa escoria, pero su comportamiento esta última semana le decía diferente. Ella había sido más complaciente. Su energía estaba agotada y sus pensamientos parecían perdidos constantemente. Encontró que la última, para su dolorosa decepción, resultó de su privación de Juunanagou.

Las miradas robadas y las vistas de arrepentimiento eran demasiado dicientes. Con cada mirada de anhelo Vegeta encontraba su alma hinchada con celos. Celos porque Juunanagou podía hacer lo que Vegeta sabía nunca podría; provocar sentimientos de deseo en su joven princesa. Vegeta no era tonto; sabía que su protegida lo miraba neutralmente como un amigo. Y cómo podría verlo como algo más? Él es su guardián, once años mayor, y en toda probabilidad, a sus ojos, alguna especie de figura paternal. _Esa _realidad destruía a Vegeta más que alguna otra, porque si supiese la verdad sobre su visión de ella, ciertamente su mortificación sería inevitable.

El punto de quiebre de Vegeta en la cena se había derivado de esas realidades horas antes. Escuchar de la felicidad que compartieron los dos amantes sólo había servido para recordarle lo solitaria que era su existencia y, estaba comenzando a creer, siempre sería. Sí, su comentario había estado fuera de línea, pero nada dolió más que las palabras de Bulma en retaliación. "_Sólo porque no puedes encontrar a una onna con que se case contigo, mucho menos concebir a tu hijo no significa que tengas que insultar a aquellos lo afortunados suficientes para tener ese privilegio._" Por supuesto, cuando dijo esas palabras, no podía haber sabido que era una causa directa de su celibato estos últimos años, pero escuchar su punto de sus inadecuaciones sólo hería más su ya golpeado estado emocional.

El cuerpo de Vegeta se estremeció físicamente mientras contemplaba su desolada existencia. 'Parece que el destino quiere que permanezca solo, tal vez deba dejar de desafiar al destino,' se dijo a sí mismo antes de que su cabeza se alertara cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido de un jinete viniendo hacia su dirección. La suposición inmediata de Vegeta fue Kakarotto, pero cuando el intruso salió a la vista, no pudo evitar esconder su sorprendida expresión.

"Juunanagou," siseó Vegeta mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba para tranquilizar a Akuma, quien inmediatamente se irritó por la presencia del hombre. "Qué demonios quieres?"

"Nada," dijo Juunanagou con genuina solemnidad. "Sólo te buscaba para que apresuraras tu regreso al castillo."

"Sí?" Vegeta ya estaba intentando calcular las verdaderas intenciones del hombre, mientras colocaba su pie en el estribo y montaba su corcel. "Y por qué desearías que regrese al castillo? Tal vez hayas preparado otra falsa escena para que entre como lo hiciste hace años?"

"No." Juunanagou gruñó profundo en su garganta, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacerle un favor a un hombre que despreciaba tan profundamente - no, el favor era para la que había herido en primer lugar, intentó recordarse el rey. Con añadida determinación Juunanagou ofreció la verdad por primera vez. "No lo pido para mi. Lo pido en el nombre de tu protegida. Ella ha sido… lastimada." Él tragó duro, extrañamente enfermo por los actuales sucesos. "Declara que puedes curar su dolor, y que eres el único a quien desea ver. No pude negar su petición, esa, y sólo esa, es la razón por la que estoy aquí."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron levemente mientras la información que había recibido fallaba en tener sentido. Lastimada? Dirigiendo a Akuma para que estuviera junto a Heijin, Vegeta probó los ojos del hombre para sus verdaderas intenciones siniestras. Fracasó en encontrar alguna. "Qué pasó?" demandó él, tenía que ser algo verdaderamente terrible para que Juunanagou apareciera auténticamente perturbado.

"Fue atacada en los establos. Creo que había estado buscándote en el momento." Juunanagou intentó mover la culpa un poco; su intento fue fútil sin embargo, ningún hombre se agitó.

"Qué quieres decir con _atacada_?" La pregunta de Vegeta fue hecha lenta y profundamente, una oculta amenaza muy evidente.

Juunanagou consideró su respuesta por unos momentos mientras fijaba sus ojos con su rival. Su elección de explicación tendría que ser admitida muy cautelosamente. "Estaba en camino de sacar a Heijin para un paseo. Escuché gritos, seguí el sonido para encontrar un hombre intentando violar a _tu_ protegida. La salvé del daño físico, pero emocionalmente, parece preferir tu ayuda; eso es por qué estoy aquí y ahora que he cumplido mi propósito--" Juunanagou se detuvo a media oración cuando la mano de Vegeta se escabulló alrededor de su cuello, una ciega furia se construía en sus ojos.

"Hiciste que alguien intentara forzarse sobre _mi_ onna?" Gritó Vegeta, ni por un momento dudando de las piezas de la escena que Juunanagou había dejado fuera.

Los ojos de Juunanagou destellaron con leve confusión mientras escuchaba la nota posesiva en la voz de Vegeta. No era el sonido de un hombre protegiendo un valor; era algo más que no podía descifrar. "No sé de lo que estás hablando!" Objetó él entre largos jadeos.

"Ningún hombre en este planeta es lo tonto suficiente para hacer tanto como mirar a Bulma en una forma levemente sospechosa, mucho menos ponerle un dedo por miedo a mi ira. Sólo _tú _tendrías las agallas para realizar semejante truco para poder jugar a su héroe! Maldito tú y tu venganza! No tienes idea de lo que has hecho!" Gritó Vegeta antes de soltar rudamente a Juunanagou. "Trataré contigo más tarde," siseó él antes de correr hacia el castillo.

El tiempo para la retribución no era ahora. Ahora, Bulma lo necesitaba, y no permitiría que su odio por Juunanagou le negara su consuelo.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Muy bien! Parece que entendemos a Vegeta un poco mejor. Cómo entrarán a jugar esos nuevos sentimientos de los que ahora estamos conscientes? Este cruel plan servirá para el efecto opuesto y acercará más a Bulma y Vegeta? Hmmm… Parece que las cosas van a ponerse interesantes. Hasta la próxima vez…


	11. Un Error

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 11 - Un Error

* * *

Vegeta había llegado al castillo en velocidad récord. Se dirigía directo hacia la habitación de Bulma, ignorando varias personas que habían buscado ganar su atención mientras los pasaba inexpresivamente. Sólo había tenido un propósito por el resto de la noche y por tanto como necesitara después, curarse. Le enfermaba imaginar el tipo de daño que el vengativo plan de Juunanagou le había causado a Bulma. Justo había estado reflexionando en sus sensibilidades cuando llegaba a ser dominado por el sexo opuesto. Ella había experimentado crueldades de ese tipo bajo la cautividad de su padre. Temía pensar, tan fuerte como hubiese luchado por algo de normalidad en su vida, que pudiera haber sido completamente anulada después de este acto egoísta. Haría lo que fuera para ver que eso no sucediera.

Llegando a su habitación, Vegeta lentamente caminó dentro, cuidadoso de no asustarla. Escaneando la habitación, sus ojos rápidamente cayeron sobre su bien cubierto cuerpo bajo sus cobijas. El único sonido que escuchaba era el de corta respiración, mientras se acercaba a su tranquila forma. Deteniéndose brevemente para mirar el rasgado traje que había usado para cenar, se tomó un momento para controlar su rabia antes de tomar asiento en la cama junto a ella.

Sólo podía ver su largo cabello azul esparcido sobre su almohada, desde que estaba volteada, sin hacer movimiento para reconocer su presencia. "Onna," susurró finalmente, mientras lentamente alcanzaba para tocar su suave cabello. Detuvo su movimiento, sin embargo, cuando vio su espalda tensarse dentro de los contornos de la sábana cubriéndola. "Onna, soy yo," clarificó él, queriendo mantenerla tan calmada como fuera posible.

"Lo supe, al momento que entraste," susurró ella después de una larga pausa, su voz apenas audible. "Estaba comenzando a pensar que no ibas a venir… Tal vez aún molesto por lo que te había dicho antes?" sugirió entre unas cuantas sonadas, mientras sentía el colchón comprimirse tras ella, sabía que Vegeta se había recostado junto a ella, pero aún muy cuidadoso de mantener su distancia.

"Me ofendes con semejante suposición, onna." No mantenía rabia en su voz, mientras su mano alcanzaba tímidamente para acariciar su suave cabello en un gesto tranquilizador. "Sabes que nunca podría ser tan cruel contigo."

Los labios de Bulma se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, mientras su voz atípicamente suave cosquilleaba sus oídos. Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba en este momento, consuelo del hombre por el que más se preocupaba en la vida, el único hombre que sabía cómo curar su dolor. "Lo sé," susurró ella, antes de moverse bajo las cobijas para encararlo. Mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los suyos vio la profunda preocupación que tenía por ella, nunca pensó que podría tener a alguien que se preocupara por ella tanto como el hombre lo probaba día tras días. "Pero no duele escucharlo," susurró ella acercándose más a él.

Vegeta hizo lo mismo mientras la recibía en sus brazos, envolviendo su cola a su alrededor protectoramente. Haría esto por una eternidad si lo dejara. "Has visto a un curandero?" preguntó él tranquilamente, después de permitirle amplio tiempo para calmarse en su abrazo antes de atreverse a traer a colación la razón para su presencia. Inmediatamente la sintió tensarse de nuevo, antes de sacudir su cabeza con negación.

"No sufrí heridas serias," susurró ella. "No necesito un _hombre _para decirme eso."

La quijada de Vegeta se apretó mientras escuchaba la fría nota en su referencia al sexo opuesto. Había escuchado este tono frecuentemente cuando había llegado la primera vez a su cuidado, temía lo que esta señal significaba. "Entiendo," bajó su cabeza para depositar un suave beso sobre su frente. "Entonces hay algo que necesitas?" preguntó él, después de unos minutos de intentar concluir lo que podría borrar su miseria a cualquier extensión.

"Hay una cosa," respondió ella tranquilamente mientras sus ojos se levantaban otra vez, pero sólo para encontrar su pecho. "Podrías remover tu armadura; preferiría no recibir más golpes esta noche."

Vegeta frunció ante su propia estupidez antes de zafarse temporalmente de Bulma para remover sus guantes, capa, armadura y botas, dejando sólo la suave tela de su camisa y pantalones cubriendo su musculoso cuerpo. "Mejor?" preguntó él con una desarmadora sonrisa, mientras regresaba para recostarse junto a ella.

"Sí, gracias," asintió ella levemente, mientras levantaba el borde de sus cobijas para invitarlo a unirse más íntimamente. Vegeta no titubeó mientras se metía debajo del calor, de nuevo entrelazando su cuerpo con el suyo. El par simplemente se aferró al otro por vida, Bulma, necesitando sentirse protegida, y Vegeta necesitando proteger. "No sé qué haría sin ti," dijo ella pensativa, antes de acurrucar su cabeza más profundamente en su cuello.

"No pude dejar de pensar en esa misma pregunta mientras montaba de regreso." Él rozó sus labios contra su cabeza en un leve beso. "Si sólo supieras lo preciada que eres para mi." Dijo su última idea tan tranquilamente; sabía que la onna en sus brazos había fallado en escucharlo. "No estuve ahí para ti." Él Finalmente habló lo que pesaba más en su mente. "Te fallé, y por eso nunca me perdonaré." Casi tan rápidamente como las palabras dejaron sus labios él comenzó a sentir gotas de líquido comenzar a bajar lentamente por su cuello. No hubo cambio en su respiración o algún lloriqueo para ser escuchado; sólo sus lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar libremente.

"Por favor, no te culpes," suplicó ella entre boqueadas. "_Nunca_ me has fallado."

"Eres muy generosa con tu perdón, onna." De nuevo pasó sus dedos de la raíz a la punta en un suave y lento ritmo. "Estabas en los establos buscándome por mi ruda salida de la cena. Si no hubiese estado tan acalorado, te habría evitado esto." Su culpa era evidente en su insistencia para soportar toda la culpa por lo que había pasado, Bulma sin embargo, no estaba por aceptar nada de eso.

Moviéndose para que de nuevo estuviera encarando a su protector, Bulma deslizó una mano alrededor del cuello de Vegeta mientras la otra tomaba su rostro, acariciando lentamente su mejilla con su pulgar. Ella descansó su frente sobre la suya, mientras un pequeño espacio se iluminaba entre los dos. "Cuántas veces he estado tan acalorada que me fui sin alguna consideración por ti?"

"Onna, no puedes comparar--"

"Casi a diario," Bulma respondió su propia pregunta con una media sonrisa. "Creo que eso te da derecho a tener tus propios momentos 'acalorados' de vez en cuando. Además, ambos sabemos que no había manera de que pudieras haber previsto lo que iba a pasar, así que arrepentirse de sucesos pasados que no pueden cambiarse es inútil. Preferiría concentrarme en el ahora, y en este momento no podrías hacer lo correcto por mi en mejor forma que sólo acostarte aquí, abrazándome, haciéndome sentir a salvo, ayudándome a olvidar…" Su idea final se silenció mientras sus últimas palabras salían amortiguadas en su pobre intento por contener sus lágrimas. "Así, el estar conmigo ahora," susurró ella, mientras sentía sus brazos apretarse a su alrededor.

"Siempre," respondió él su súplica devotamente. Ninguna criatura lo ha debilitado como la onna en sus brazos. Cómo deseaba que pudiera decirle lo mucho que significaba, cuán profundamente eran sus sentimientos, pero no podía, no ahora, ni nunca. Tendría que conformarse con su amistad. Eso era todo lo que podría ofrecerle en este momento.

Los dos yacían en silencio por un tiempo, nunca interrumpiendo el sonido de sus respiraciones, ni se atrevieron o quisieron romper su feliz unidad. Esto era lo que ambos habían anhelado, y nunca se atrevieron a intentarlo.

La serenidad de los pocos momentos no podía durar, mientras los pensamientos de Bulma necesitaban ser vociferados. "Por qué no me preguntaste lo que pasó?" Aunque ella ya sabía su respuesta, quería escucharlo hablar. El tema necesitaba ser sacado a colación; por primera vez, no quería guardarse todo más. Quería – no, _necesitaba_ que él lo supiera.

"Te conozco lo bien suficiente que si tuvieras algo que decir, lo dirías. Asumí en este caso que no deseabas decir lo que pasó. Estaba equivocado?" Él dejó abierta la posibilidad; sabía que si quería permanecer en silencio lo haría. Su sugerencia del tópico le probó otras intenciones.

Girándose en su agarre, Bulma le dio la espalda. Permaneció segura en su abrazo, pero por lo que estaba por decir, no quería tener que mirarlo a los ojos. "Me conoces tan bien, y aún sabes tan poco sobre mi pasado. Nunca te has preguntado por qué soy como soy?" Preguntó ella tranquilamente, nunca girándose para ver la expresión en el rostro de Vegeta.

"Cómo no podría?" Admitió Vegeta suavemente. Su protegida nunca se había atrevido a levantar el tema de su pasado. Era tabú entre ellos. Aunque desesperadamente deseaba conocer la verdad, saber todo lo que le escondía, nunca la forzaría a hablar de lo que no estaba lista. "Mucho tiempo he deseado que buscaras confesar los terrores de tu pasado conmigo, pero nunca parecías lista."

"Fuiste inteligente en no preguntar, no te lo hubiese dicho. Nunca quise que nadie conociera la pena de mi pasado, o al menos lo que creía sería mi vergüenza. Crecí con un punto de vista de la vida completamente desvirtuado, y como resultado sufrí una juventud tortuosa… al menos hasta que llegué aquí." Bulma se permitió una media sonrisa mientras pensaba en el día que puso pie en el hermoso planeta que ahora llama su hogar. Su sonrisa se desvaneció prontamente después, recordando sus intenciones ese mismo día. "Estoy segura que sabías que te mentí el día que nos conocimos. Sobre por qué estaba en el lago, dónde estaba mi ropa, y cómo había obtenido los golpes en mi espalda."

Vegeta había escuchado el nerviosismo en su voz mientras hablaba, no quería que reviviera tan duros recuerdos después de la noche que tuvo. No quería que estuviera agobiada. "Onna, no tienes que--"

"Sé que no," Bulma sabía exactamente por qué deseaba detenerla, "pero necesito que sepas, tienes derecho a escuchar de lo que has estado protegiéndome por tantos años." Bulma esperó que objetara, cuando no lo hizo, asumió que tenía su completa atención y comenzó su reflexión. "Sabes cómo es mi cultura. Es dominada por hombres en cada forma posible. De padre a hijo la antorcha es pasada, las mujeres sólo sirven para ver ese fin. Como tal, fue deseo de mi padre que su primer hijo fuera de su género. Como tal, no fue sorpresa que se decepcionara cuando la esposa me llevó a él. Supongo que puede haberse recuperado del hecho de que tendría que intentar embarazar una vez más a mi madre para producir un hijo del género 'superior', pero mientras me lo recordaba casi todos los días de mi vida, me aseguré que fuera imposible. De mi vida resultó la muerte de mi madre, lo cual dejó a mi padre viudo, y presionado por tener esposa. Se casó muchas veces, pero pocas sobrevivieron la vida con él. Fue un milagro que yo lo hiciera; tengo que agradecerle a Chi-Chi por eso. Me protegió de todo lo que pudo; verdaderamente fue la única madre que he conocido." Una breve sonrisa adornó los labios de Bulma con orgullo ante la idea de su institutriz, pero la mirada se desvaneció rápidamente mientras continuaba hablando.

"No pensé que mi vida verdaderamente comenzara a entrar en completa miseria hasta que tuve aproximadamente la edad de doce años. Ahí fue cuando mi padre decidió que era tiempo para 'venderme al más alto postor'. Apenas entré en la edad de engendrar, lo cual significaba que finalmente era de 'valor' como esposa. Ahora, por supuesto, no tenía idea de la que sería mi responsabilidad bajo tal unión, pero no tuve mucha otra elección que aprender rápidamente. No sabía lo que significaba la palabra 'lujuria' cuando tenía doce años, pero sabía cómo se veía en los ojos de un hombre. No podría contar cuántos candidatos llegaron para evaluar mi valor. Cuántos agarraron mis senos para ver cuán grande y sólida era, o levantaron mi vestido para sentir lo fuerte que eran mis muslos, o colocar sus labios en mi cuerpo para probar lo dulce que era." Bulma detuvo su historia mientras notaba las venas brotándose de los puños de Vegeta fuertemente apretados, rodeando su cintura. Colocando gentilmente sus palmas sobre las suyas, los sintió aflojarse inmediatamente, permitiéndole entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos antes de continuar con su historia.

"Mi padre era muy gracioso cuando se refería a dejar que los 'candidatos' me inspeccionaran. Corto de tomar mi virginidad, por supuesto, lo cual decía que sólo le pertenecía a mi nuevo dueño. Pero por algún giro del destino, eso nunca pasó. La mayoría de los candidatos pensó que era muy joven, muy delgada, muy débil, muy poco desarrollada y una cantidad de inadecuencias despreciables. No me importó, rápidamente capté que el matrimonio era algo en lo que no quería tener parte. Por un buen tiempo mis temores de un matrimonio inminente se habían disminuido, pero no lo mucho suficiente. Para cuando tuve trece años, mi padre concluyó que era total y completamente inútil para él. Solía decirme que ningún hombre sería lo ciego suficiente para sufrir tener una horrible criatura como yo en su cama. Así que me ordenó arreglarme. Comencé a unirme en todas sus reuniones de negocios, para que pudiera observar a otras princesas y reinas, para aprender una forma más 'apropiada' de actuar. Por supuesto, aún mientras observaba, nunca alcancé ningún éxito de ser la pequeña 'seductora' que mi padre quería que fuera. Así que en su infinita sabiduría, concluyó que golpearme pondría en orden mis prioridades. No ayudó. Aún estaba vigilada, después de todo, sólo era una niña; aunque lentamente estaba ganando más atributos femeninos, todavía era muy joven para ser digna de un hombre experimentado… al menos por un tiempo."

Hubo otros momentos de pausa, mientras Bulma parecía necesitar el tiempo para reunir su fuerza para hablar. "Justo fue a unas pocas semanas de mi cumpleaños catorce, cuando mi padre me llevó a conocer el pueblo de Muyia. Me había presentado a su rey, Yuria, quien recientemente había quedado viudo. Necesitaba una esposa, y atemorizantemente, casi había estado lo desesperado suficiente para aceptarme. Mi padre había estado en negociaciones para nuestra unión cuando Yuria decidió que no haría su compra sin 'probar' los 'bienes' primero. Afortunadamente, sabía que mi padre se opondría a esto; al menos había estado segura que sí. Sin embargo, para mi shock, resultó que el odio de mi padre por mi corría más profundo de lo que noté cuando aceptó dejar que Yuria me tuviera durante la noche, pero solo si juraba casarse conmigo después. Yuria hizo la promesa. Incluso yo, a la edad de trece, podía decir que no la cumpliría si quedaba insatisfecho."

Bulma sintió a Vegeta tensarse contra ella; podía decir que ya había concluido lo que pasó después. "No sabía lo que era el aparearse. Entendía que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer, y era como se creaban los hijos, pero el acto… Había sido un duro despertar esa noche. Algunos sirvientes me habían metido en este blanco vestido muy corto, y me llevaron a la habitación de Yuria. Me senté esperando, por algo que no podía comprender, por lo que parecieron horas antes de que entrara. Pareció complacido cuando me vio, podía decirlo por la forma en que pasó su disgustante lengua por sus labios. Pero, no fue hasta que comenzó a remover su ropa que las señales de advertencia en mi cabeza comenzaron a gritarme que algo terrible estaba por pasar. Nunca olvidaré lo indefensa que me sentí cuando gateó sobre mi, besándome, tocándome, nunca me había sentido tan disgustada en toda mi vida; sólo quería alejarme tan lejos de él como fuera posible."

Bulma inhaló unos pocos respiros antes de pasar sus manos bajo sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas antes de tomar de nuevo las manos de Vegeta. Podía ver sus venas brotándose una vez más; quería aliviar su tensión. "Fue cuando lo sentí comenzar a deslizar mi vestido que entré completamente en pánico y supe que no podía continuar con lo que sea que fuera a hacerme. Comencé a luchar con él, estaba furioso por mi rechazo e intentó sujetar mis brazos sobre mi cabeza para detener mi forcejeo. Sólo logró sujetar uno de mis brazos. Con el otro, alcancé para tomar el cuchillo que aparentemente había mantenido escondido bajo su almohada; fue expuesto a la vista en algún momento durante nuestro forcejeo. No lo pensé dos veces antes de empujarlo en él. Realmente no apunté a ningún lugar específico; sólo quería detenerlo. Y lo hizo, al momento que el cuchillo atravesó su garganta. Cuando lo empujé lejos de mi, me di cuenta de la extensión del daño que le había hecho. Subí lo que pude de mi vestido y corrí de la habitación. Corrí directo a la habitación de mi padre y le dije lo que pasó. Nos fuimos inmediatamente después. Ambos habríamos sido asesinados si algunos de sus soldados nos hubiesen encontrado. Vinimos directo acá después de eso. Mi padre dijo que los 'Saiyajín tienen formas de tratar con este tipo de cosas'. _Ese_ fue el negocio que había hecho con tu padre, tratando con la reacción del asesinato."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron completamente incrédulos mientras escuchaba esta confesión; no había sido privilegiado con las especificaciones de los tratos que Aclon y su padre tuvieron. No podía creer que había sido para proteger a Bulma. Por supuesto, a los ojos de Aclon seguramente fue para protegerse, pero ahora casi se arrepiente de insultar a su padre por involucrarse con Aclon. Originalmente había pensado que la transacción simplemente era de ayuda financiera, nunca había imaginado que era para proteger a su protegida. Vegeta detuvo sus ideas, decidiendo pensar en este asunto más tarde desde que Bulma comenzaba a hablar una vez más. Tendría su atención exclusiva.

Bulma se sonó unas pocas veces, aliviada de que el más difícil de sus secretos ahora hubiese terminado. Una breve sonrisa adornó sus labios dándose cuenta que el resto de su monólogo sería más fácil de reflexionar. "Y entonces llegamos aquí." Cerró sus ojos como si reviviera el recuerdo de cuando vio por primera vez su hogar. Una carcajada escapó de sus labios recordando la ridícula advertencia de su padre mientras recorrían el planeta. "Mi padre me advirtió muy seriamente antes que aterrizáramos de que _no_, por alguna oportunidad, usara mis 'habilidades femeninas' en el rey o el príncipe de los Saiyajín, porque eran un 'grupo completamente indigno de confianza, deshonroso y torcido' y no quería largos vínculos con ellos."

Vegeta rompió su largo silencio no pudiendo sino murmurar una respuesta a la irónica valoración de su raza. "Y lo dice el bastardo."

Bulma escuchó su tranquilo comentario y rió. "Lo sé, qué ridículo suena, pero eso fue lo que me dijo. Por supuesto, en el momento tuvo el efecto opuesto en mí, estaba emocionada de estar lejos del escrutinio por un tiempo. Amaba la libertad que me dio tener una oportunidad real, sólo por una vez, de ser una niña por corto tiempo. Cuando iba a reuniones con tu padre, yo iba a los bosques. Mi hogar no tiene el hermoso paisaje que tiene Vegetasei. No sabes lo que era para mí poder _sentir _la libertad por un tiempo, perderme en un lugar donde podía olvidar mi vida real. Esa primera noche creo que me enamoré de este lugar, quería quedarme para siempre…" Su cabeza cayó avergonzada notando lo verdadera que fue esa declaración. "Y eso era exactamente lo que había planeado hacer el día que nos conocimos."

Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron levemente mientras escuchaba esto, la repentina realización de lo que había querido decir lentamente llevó un profundo jadeo a sus labios. "Onna, tú no estabas--" Él no pudo terminar su idea; era muy dolorosa de racionalizar.

"Sí." Bulma confirmó su horror. "No habían niños Saiyajín que robaran mi ropa mientras me bañaba. La verdad era que cuando salté en el lago no planeaba salir. Quería que el agua llenara mis pulmones y me quitara mi habilidad para respirar. La muerte no era un concepto nuevo para mí, había querido terminar mi vida por años, pero nunca encontré el momento correcto. Cuando vi el lago, sabía que nunca encontraría una tumba más hermosa. Mi padre no me esperaría por horas y había pensado que no había nadie en la inmediata cercanía; todo parecía perfecto. Así que entré en el agua, y me dejé hundir hasta que sentí mis pulmones comenzar a arder. Estaba ahí, podía sentir mi muerte, pero algo me detuvo. Tal vez mi temor de morir había sido más prevalente de lo que había imaginado, pero no pude continuar con acabar mi propia vida. En tanto como quise morir, ser liberada, supongo que aún estaba muy asustada. Así que intenté nadar hacia la superficie, pero mi ropa estaba muy pesada, me hundían así que las removí, toda salvo mi ropa interior, y salí del agua justo antes de que pudiera completar lo que había planeado hacer. Creerías que mientras me sentaba casi congelándome en la orilla de ese lago, en realidad me castigué por fracasar de nuevo. Coloqué mis piernas contra mi pecho y sólo me senté ahí sollozando por lo que se sintió como horas. Entre más temblaba, más comenzaba a esperar que mi búsqueda de la muerte no fuera completamente en vano; porque si el agua no me mataba, la hipotermia lo haría. _Pero_ no tuve esa oportunidad porque…"

La voz de Bulma se desvaneció mientras el recuerdo de cuando conoció al hombre abrazándola entró en su mente. Girándose en el agarre de su protector, envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura para acercarse más mientras la otra comenzaba a trazar inocentemente los contornos de su rostro. "Porque _tú _apareciste. Calentaste mis congeladas extremidades y me sostuviste en tu regazo tan seguramente, que por primera vez en mi vida me sentí protegida, a salvo y casi importante. No creo que te haya dicho lo que eso significó para mí. Nunca conocí la gentil caricia de un hombre antes de ese día; no sabía que tu sexo pudiera ser algo sino cruel y dominante. Pero cambiaste todo eso. Me diste esperanza."

Cuando las palabras dejaron sus labios, Bulma sintió una de las manos de Vegeta subir por su cuello para descansar en su mejilla, una casi sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras halaba su frente para descansarla contra la suya. "No casi tanto como tú me la diste a mi."

"Discutiría con eso," respiró ella intensamente, era difícil permanecer concentrada con su tierna piel sobre la suya. "Sabes que mi padre se enfureció cuando me trajiste de regreso. En realidad pensó que te habías forzado en mí; al menos ese fue su razonamiento de por qué mi ropa estaba extraviada. Intenté decirle lo contrario, pero parecía seguro de su escenario. Eso es por qué no me dejó acercarme a ti durante nuestra primera estadía. Pensé que era completamente irónico, fuiste el primer hombre gentil que conocí, y mi padre te odiaba."

Vegeta apenas pudo contener su shock, mientras Bulma revelaba las suposiciones de su padre. Ella simplemente tenía trece años de edad en ese tiempo, y el bastardo realmente pensaba que podía violar a la pobre niña? La acusación lo enfureció sin fin. "El tonto realmente pensó que yo te violaría y luego te regresaría a él como si nada hubiese pasado?"

"Nunca he entendido la lógica de mi padre; seguramente no comenzaré ahora," admitió Bulma frustrada, "fue por esa razón que nunca atendí su advertencia cuando vine aquí. Esperaba toparme contigo. Me sentí afortunada de que nuestros caminos se continuaran cruzando."

"Igual yo," admitió Vegeta sombríamente, "Sentí una raro preocupación por ti al momento que nos conocimos. Entonces entre más regresabas, más disfrutaba tu compañía."

Bulma sonrió ante esto, viniendo de un hombre que los odia a todos, era un pesado cumplido sin duda. "Nunca olvidaré el día que mi padre me dijo que el tuyo había fallecido. Recuerdo sentirme completamente devastada. Sabía que eso significaba que ahora serías el rey, y el que trataría con mi padre. Pensé que nunca volvería a verte de nuevo. Pero cuando los dos salieron de su reunión, para decirme que podía quedarme contigo, fue como un sueño. Podría ser yo misma, y no tenía que casarme contigo." La voz de Bulma se silenció por un momento mientras observaba una extraña emoción cruzar el rostro de Vegeta, casi como si su comentario hubiese traído una especie de dolor a su protector. Queriendo borrar el frunce que había caído sobre los labios de su protector, continuó con una nota más positiva. "Me diste una existencia que nunca hubiese imaginado tener. Podría vivir mil vidas y nunca reembolsarte por todo lo que me has dado."

"Onna," Vegeta estuvo más que listo para objetar, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

"Noche tras noche, la forma en que me ayudaste, espantó mis pesadillas, secó mis lágrimas mientras me arrullabas para dormir. Nunca hubiese logrado superar mi trauma infantil si no fuese por ti. Me salvaste de la miseria, al traerme a vivir en esta utopía que llamas hogar. De nuevo me hiciste sentir completa y por eso te lo debo todo." La cabeza de Bulma se deslizó al hombro de Vegeta mientras le permitía a sus manos regresar a acariciar su suave cabello una vez más. Finalmente había liberado años de secretos guardados, y nunca se sintió mejor por eso. "Sabes, eso era todo en lo que podía pensar esta noche," admitió ella en un amortiguado lloriqueo, revelando finalmente el por qué necesitaba decirle todo eso esta noche de todas la noches. "Cuando _él_ me tuvo en el suelo, y comenzó a remover mi ropa… incluso tan asustada como estaba, supe…" Ella se detuvo intentando controlar sus lágrimas; necesitaba que lo supiera. Levantando su cabeza una vez más rodeó su rostro con sus palmas, fijando sus ojos con los suyos. "Una parte de mi supo que sin importar lo que pasó, que aún si hubiese tenido éxito en tomarme, sabía que tendría tu cálido abrazo al cual acudir cuando terminara. Sabía que sobreviviría a lo que fuera a pasar, porque - porque te tendría."

El sonido de su adoración cerró los ojos del Saiyajín no ouji mientras las emociones que despertaba dentro de él se forjaban más profundo. "_Siempre_ lo tendrás," prometió Vegeta suavemente mientras sus infinitas órbitas azules lo hechizaban. Ella verdaderamente era la criatura más hermosa en la que hubiese puesto sus ojos, y aquí estaba, su cuerpo fuertemente entrelazado con el suyo, sus gentiles dedos acariciando su rostro, sus labios a pulgadas de los suyos. Su sincera súplica e imperecederas palabras de devoción crearon una chispa muy encendida para ser ignorada, encendiendo las abrasadoras acciones que siguieron después.

Habían comenzado como suaves besos sobre sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas, pero sus labios se movieron más abajo. Y antes de alguno saber lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, sus bocas se unieron en un abrasador beso. Afectos gentiles y tímidos se tornaron apasionados y desesperados, cuando lo que ambos habían anhelado no parecía más contenible.

Las manos de Bulma se perdieron en la desordenada melena de Vegeta, mientras Vegeta encendía la piel de su protegida con sus ardientes caricias. La sensación de su desnuda carne bajo la punta de sus dedos fue más combustible de lo que hubiese imaginado, mientras su sabor era más dulce que de cualquier néctar que sus labios hayan probado. Su mezcla podría haber continuado toda la noche, ambos queriendo sentir la seguridad de que el ser en sus brazos nunca sería separado de ellos. Pero esa aserción nunca iba a llegar, cuando Vegeta se separó abruptamente de su protegida, de repente repudiado y humillado por su reprobante comportamiento.

Estaba haciéndolo otra vez, sólo que esta vez su forzado afecto fue más deshonroso. Aquí su protegida había sufrido un encuentro traumático, y estaba intentando forzar su pasión en ella. "Lo siento," dijo él rudamente, mientras alejaba sus labios y ojos de la onna en sus brazos. "Nunca debí… Mi atrevimiento fue degradante, debo irme…" Él se sentó en su cama y se alejó de ella. Nunca había querido escapar de la mortificación de sus acciones más que en ese momento, pero parecía que su protegida no iba a dejarlo.

"No, espera," Bulma tocó levemente su hombro antes de que pudiera alejarse de ella. Qué había salido tan mal? Por un momento había pensado que el hombre que tenía su corazón podría no estar tan repudiado por la idea como lo había pensado. Pero tal vez sólo había sido el momento, su agobiante respeto por ella simplemente se había expresado físicamente? "Por favor no te vayas," suplicó ella desesperada. No estaba segura cómo podría arreglar esto. "No me sedujiste. Yo acepté tu beso." Estaba contenta de que su espalda estuviera hacia ella en ese momento, si no lo estuviera, la habría visto sonrojarse brevemente ante la idea de lo que habían hecho.

"Sólo porque estás vulnerable," razonó él furioso; bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, sabía que habría estado grotescamente ofendida por sus acciones. "No debí haber permitido que mi _compasión _por ti se expresara físicamente."

Los ojos de Bulma se aguaron levemente cuando finalmente todo parecía tener sentido para ella. Su _compasión _lo había hecho besarla. No sus afectos por ella de naturaleza romántica, sino simplemente su agobiante compasión. Y ahora se sentía culpable por simplemente infringir sobre su persona, no porque rompiera el sensible corazón de la onna. "Ya veo," susurró ella, antes de acostarse en la cama y darle la espalda, "entonces tal vez debas irte."

Los ojos de Vegeta se giraron para ver su hundida forma una vez más, parecía que su comportamiento la había revertido a la pobre condición en la que estaba al momento que había entrado. 'Malditos mis patéticos sentimientos!' Se maldijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la silla lateral a la que se había acostumbrado con los años. Así era como las cosas son entre ellos, lo depresivos que siempre serían. "No te dejaré sola, onna," confesó él inestable, mientras se sentaba opuesto a ella, "pero no permitiré otro error."

'Un _error_,' la palabra retumbó en la mente de Bulma; 'así que eso es lo que fue nuestro beso,' pensó ella amargamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos para detener el agua brotando de ellos. Al menos podría eliminar alguna esperanza que mantenía para los dos. Colocando las sábanas más ceñidamente a su alrededor, Bulma intentó bloquear el éxtasis que le fue robado hace unos minutos. Nunca lo dejaría saber el dolor que sufrió como precio por su amistad. Con un profundo y calmante respiro, pronunció en silencio su respuesta que concluiría la horrible noche que había sufrido.

"Ni yo esperaría por otro."

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Aw, tan cerca y aún tan lejos! Y ahora qué? Bueno, es la mañana después. Bulma y Vegeta podrán tratar con lo que pasó y no pasó entre ellos? Y, no olvidemos a Juunanagou. Qué nuevas intrigas pondrá en marcha? Descúbranlo la próxima vez!


	12. Una Propuesta Peligrosa

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 12 - Una Propuesta Peligrosa

* * *

Vegeta despertó la mañana siguiente para encontrar vacía la cama de su protegida. "Onna?" Él saltó de su asiento, enojado de que partiera sin su conocimiento. Cierto, no se dijeron sus buenas noches bajo las mejores de las circunstancias, pero para ella irse sin avisarle! 'Debí haberla ofendido más de lo que originalmente creí. Maldita mi debilidad por ella!' Se maldijo a sí mismo mientras salía de su habitación en busca de su protegida. Tenía que encontrarla; tenía que arreglar su desatino.

Atención inmediata en el asunto, sin embargo, no iba a tener, cuando pronto después de salir de la habitación de Bulma, Vegeta se encontró cara a cara con un agotado Kakarotto. "Vegeta!" llamó el guardia con alivio, "Faltaste a una reunión del senado anoche y otra esta mañana. He estado buscándote por todas partes. Dónde has estado?"

"Eso no es tu maldito asunto," gruñó Vegeta en respuesta, no tenía tiempo para esto en este momento. "Déjame en paz!"

"Pero señor," Kakarotto se rehusó a ser despedido, "tiene asuntos políticos que debe atender inmediatamente!"

Vegeta se detuvo en seco, antes de girarse hacia el agitado Saiyajín. Tan reluctante como era admitirlo, sabía que el hombre tenía razón. Después de regresar de su largo viaje había sido acosado por varios consejeros deseando lo mismo que el guardia ante él, pero los había ignorado, sabiendo que Bulma necesitaba su atención más que cualquier otro. Pero, ahora, sólo se enfrentaría con más interrupciones si intentaba no hacerles caso una vez más, parecía que sólo tenía una opción. "Bien, Kakarotto, atenderé cualquier asunto que he rechazado. Pero, mientras lo hago, tú encontrarás a la onna y me la traerás inmediatamente. Aún si se resiste, quiero verla ahora. Está claro!?"

"Ah, sí, señor," tartamudeó Kakarotto en afirmación, mientras observaba a su rey girarse y apresurarse hacia el salón del trono. 'Me pregunto qué quiere con Bulma. Y por qué se resistiría?' se preguntó curioso el soldado, antes de encaminarse para encontrar a la princesa. Esperaba que pudiera ilustrar sus preguntas.

* * *

Bulma paseaba por los corredores del castillo sin rumbo intentando resolver sus pensamientos y sentimientos de la noche anterior. Había experimentado poco sueño después de la agitada noche que había sufrido. Junto con la farsa que fue la cena, su asaltante misterioso, su interludio con Juunanagou, su confesión de su pasado, su beso de Vegeta, y más devastador, su rechazo, encontró difícil mantener su cabeza en alto después de la casi continua ola de vergüenza que cubrió su tierna alma la noche anterior.

'Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil para mi?' se preguntaba repetidamente, mientras entraba a _su _jardín privado. Estaba aislado en conexión al ala derecha del castillo. El jardín realmente había sido uno de los muchos obsequios que Vegeta le había dado prontamente después de su llegada. El pedazo de terreno había sido dejado inutilizado por años, así que le había dado la libertad de atenderlo como le complaciera. Y para entonces estaba completamente floreciente con flores, plantas y otras varias formas de vegetación que había sentido orgullo en llamarlo su propio pequeño santuario del mundo a su alrededor. El jardín había sido destinado para ella estar sola con sus pensamientos, y si había un momento en el que necesitaba estar sola con sus pensamientos, era entonces.

Pero qué era lo que tenía que pensar? Tan traumático como fue todo lo que sufrió la noche anterior, ningún evento fue tan conmocionante como _su_ beso. Sus labios habían sido aún más tiernos de lo que hubiese imaginado en sus sueños más vívidos, sus caricias fueron más íntimas que en sus más románticas fantasías, y su sabor, dios, imaginó que la ambrosia más dulce nunca podría compararse a la muestra que tan intensamente le había permitido experimentar. Pero ahora la fantasía no sería suficiente, lo había experimentado una vez, cómo podría ser indiferente a su deseo por otra oportunidad para sentir, si sólo por otro segundo, su afecto físico?

Pero, fue sólo un 'error', como él lo había llamado. Esa palabra, más que cualquier otra, la perseguía. Y para completar el dolor de su confesión, realmente había intentado convencerlo de la verdad. Se atrevió a admitirle que había aceptados sus afectos sin pena. Fue demasiado escucharlo contraatacar su comentario al llamarla 'vulnerable' y desencaminar sus sentimientos. Pero nada podría haber sido más allá de la verdad. Finalmente había experimentado lo que había anhelado, sólo para descubrir, de una vez y por todas, la innegable y amarga verdad. Sus sentimientos indudablemente eran unilaterales.

Y aún, por qué esto era tan descorazonado para ella? Había sabido todo el tiempo que este era el camino de las cosas entre ellos. Pensó que creía que toda esperanza estaba perdida, pero después de su vergonzosa reacción anoche, parecía que había dejado más de lo que podría admitir. Pero no más, cualquier cantidad de optimismo que tenía para sí y su protector ahora estaba aniquilado; destrozado por la humillación de su rechazo. Nunca olvidaría el frío tono de su voz y disgustados movimientos mientras se separaba de ella. 'La idea de nosotros verdaderamente era así de repulsiva para él?' se preguntó ella, no pudiendo evitar revivir el recuerdo. La forma en que desvió su mirada de ella con vergüenza, fue casi como si hubiera perdido el respeto por ella. 'Cómo puedo mirarlo a los ojos otra vez?' se preguntó desesperadamente. 'Cómo las cosas podrían ser las mismas entre nosotros, ahora que hemos cruzado esa línea invisible que habíamos evitado tan meticulosamente por tanto tiempo? Cómo podría mantener una amistad con él, sabiendo que mientras anhelo por su amor, por un romance, él nunca sentirá, nunca deseará, lo mismo? Cómo puedo continuar viviendo con él más?' Tantas preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas la plagaban, pero las respuestas no serían inmediatas, cuando una sorpresiva voz de repente interrumpió a la perpleja mujer.

"Cómo te sientes?"

El cuerpo de Bulma se giró rápidamente para quedar cara a cara con un hombre al que le había dado poco crédito desde anoche. "Juunanagou, me asustaste," intentó calmarse; aún estaba muy al extremo después de su ataque.

"Lo siento, mi lady. Sólo deseaba preguntar sobre tu condición. Pero, si mi presencia te molesta, puedo irme," ofreció él muy razonablemente. Había sido una extraña noche para el rey. En realidad se encontró incapaz de dormir, mientras una desconocida emoción de preocupación por la onna había dominado sus pensamientos. Mientras debía estar furioso por una falla en su rival, en vez de maquinar un plan para corregir su disparate, se encontró temiendo por el estado mental de la princesa. Vegeta había mencionado algo sobre su complot causando más daño de lo que podría haber imaginado. Este concepto lo perturbó más que cualquier otro. Por qué se preocupaba estaba inseguro, pero los confusos sentimientos eran innegables. Él había planeado desquitar su rabia con Juurokugou, su compañero de crimen, después de regresar de su paseo de anoche, pero la violencia le había hecho poco bien. Aún pensaba en ella, se preocupaba por ella, y odiaba aún más que estuviese recibiendo consuelo de su rival - un hombre completamente indigno de su consideración.

"Eso no es necesario," Bulma sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa parcial que inmediatamente interrumpió los pensamientos de Juunanagou. Su inocencia se estaba volviendo más atractiva cada vez que la veía. "En realidad creo que la compañía podría ser buena para mi, estar sola con mis pensamientos sólo parece causarme más estrés," admitió ella suavemente, mientras lentamente se bajaba para tomar un perezoso asiento en el suave pasto bajo ella.

Juunanagou se tomó la libertad de unirse a la princesa en el suelo mientras se sentaba frente a ella. "Me sorprende que estés sola," anotó curiosamente mientras miraba alrededor, "después de ver la reacción de Vegeta cuando le dije de tu ataque, pensé que el hombre sería inseparable de ti." Bulma hizo una leve mueca ante la mención de su protector; la reacción no pasó desapercibida para Juunanagou. "Vino a verte anoche, verdad?" inquirió el rey; la única razón por la que se había contenido de unirse a la onna era porque pensó que el bastardo iba a atenderla. Su furia comenzó a elevarse ante el concepto de Bulma quedándose sola toda la noche.

"Sí," asintió Bulma tensa. Mirando al hombre al otro lado de ella, sonrió en agradecimiento. "Debo ofrecerte mi gratitud por encontrarlo. Sé que no podría haber sido una tarea fácil buscar a un hombre por el que tienes tanta animosidad."

Juunanagou notó su rápido cambio de tema, pero lo permitió. "Hice lo que hice anoche sólo por tu beneficio, mi lady. Sólo me preocupo por tu comodidad." Él alcanzó su mano para retirar un suelto mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, 'tan hermosa criatura', pensó distraído antes de continuar, "No respondiste mi pregunta original, princesa. Cómo te sientes?"

Bulma suspiró mientras sus ojos caían al suelo una vez más. "Físicamente, aparte de los golpes y rasguños, estoy bien."

"Y mentalmente?" preguntó él para su sorpresa, fue una pregunta dura para un hombre tan formal, pero de todas formas respondió.

"He sufrido peor. Mi mente se recuperará. Estoy continuando," respondió ella mínimamente, tan extraño como parecía, estaba más dañada emocionalmente por el rechazo de Vegeta que por su ataque.

"Me alegra escucharlo," Juunanagou rió lentamente, "pero si esperas que lo crea, no lo haré."

"Y qué se supone que significa?" Preguntó Bulma defensiva, "estás llamándome una mentirosa?"

"Nunca soñaría en hacer algo como eso princesa," concedió él, "Sólo te pregunto porque mientras tus labios hablan de una mente estable, tus ojos brillan con confusión."

Bulma levantó una ceja curiosa. "Centras todo tu argumento en lo que hay en mis ojos." Rió levemente divertida. "Dime mi lord, exactamente qué ves en ellos?"

"Ese es un reto?" Juunanagou esbozó una sonrisa; sus espíritus parecían estar elevándose ante sus ojos. Ella era como él, siempre ardiente para una confrontación verbal.

"Nunca soñaría en retarte de nuevo, después de lo que pasó la última vez," anotó ella con humor, al recordar su carrera de hace varios días. "Simplemente soy curiosa de ver cómo está tu sentido de 'lectura de ojos'."

"Aunque creo que estás intentando burlarte de mi lady, aceptaré tu prueba." Él se acercó a ella, mientras levantaba sus manos para tomar su rostro. "Ahora, déjame ver." Esbozó una desarmadora sonrisa en sus labios mientras fijaba sus ojos con los azules suyos. Mirando profundamente en sus órbitas zafiras, el rey se permitió buscar su expresión por secretos escondidos. Divertido por el leve sonrojo que estaba asomándose en el rostro de la joven onna, decidió continuar su prueba. Sin embargo, sus observaciones no duraron mucho, cuando un aroma que cosquilleó sus sentidos separó su cuerpo involuntariamente de la princesa.

"Qu-qué pasa?" preguntó ella sorprendida, mientras observaba a Juunanagou ponerse de pie y comenzar a pasearse de un lado a otro en lo que parecía ser rabia contenida. Levantándose para estar a una o dos pulgadas bajo el nivel visual con él, preguntó una vez más. "Juunanagou, cuál es el problema?"

"Su aroma está sobre ti," susurró el rey tranquilamente, la moderación era evidente en su voz.

"Qué? Juunanagou, de quién estás hablando-" Bulma se congeló mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre sus labios en realización. "Juunanagou, yo-"

"Así que por eso anoche deseabas su presencia sobre la mía," espetó él acusador, inseguro de por qué la realidad lo perturbaba tan grandemente. "Tu y Vegeta tienen un romance!"

"N-No!" Objetó Bulma rápidamente. No quería que este hombre tuviera falsas concepciones sobre su relación, o falta de ella, con Vegeta. "Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada de eso, él simplemente-"

"Simplemente qué?" Juunanagou desvió sus ojos, "no me mientras lady. Tiene perfecto sentido. Nunca pude entender su posesividad hacia ti, pero ahora sí. Son amantes!" Siseó él fríamente, las palabras enfermantes de vociferar.

"No, Juunanagou, no entiendes --" Ella intentó disuadirlo, pero su temperamento no le permitiría escuchar nada de eso.

"No, princesa, te diré lo que no entiendo. No entiendo por qué me permitirías el sabor de tus dulces labios, la gentil sensación de ti en mis brazos; por qué me dejaste creer que tenía una oportunidad para reclamar tus afectos, cuando estabas con otro!? Con _Vegeta,_ nada menos!" Incluso Juunanagou no estaba seguro, mientras hacía su furiosa súplica, si aún estaba interpretando el rol del gallardo rey que podría derretir a esta princesa, o si las palabras que dijo verdaderamente eran de su destrozada alma.

"Porque _no _soy de Vegeta!" gritó ella finalmente, con lágrimas llenando sus ojos. No necesitaba esto, no ahora especialmente, cuando la verdad estaba tan fresca para ella. "Él es mi tutor, soy su protegida. _Nunca_ hemos y _nunca_ seremos algo más para el otro que eso. De eso estoy segura, así que nunca me acuses de confundirte en ninguna manera. Vegeta y yo no tenemos una orientación romántica hacia el otro, y ciertamente _nunca_ la tendremos." Pausó para controlar la inestabilidad de su voz. "Su aroma sobre mi sólo es porque anoche me consoló físicamente, _nada_ más."

La indiferencia en su tono mientras reflexionaba sobre su relación con su protector habla volúmenes para Juunanagou. La amargura que contenía parecía muy nueva, era evidente por sus lágrimas, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había pasado anoche. "Entonces tienes mis disculpas, mi lady," él suavizó su voz. Si Vegeta había sido lo obtuso suficiente para no hacerle caso a la atractiva criatura que estaba frente a él, entonces ciertamente sería hombre suficiente para ver el beneficio del grave error del tonto. "No quise levantar mi voz, pero yo-" él se detuvo mientras una vez más tomaba el lloroso rostro de Bulma. "Siento muchas cosas por ti para enfrentarme con el concepto de tu unión con otro."

Los brillantes ojos de Bulma subieron para encontrar los de Juunanagou de nuevo, mientras escuchaba su confesión. Sonaba tan genuina, tan pura; sus palabras fueron similares a aquellas que siempre había soñado escuchar decir a Vegeta. Quería escuchar más. "Qué sientes por mi?" preguntó ella entre sollozos, mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos y dejaba a su mente vagar.

"Muchas cosas," respondió Juunanagou con gentilidad mientras su mirada se movía de sus labios a sus ojos cerrados. Llenaría su mente con una imagen que estaba seguro agitaría su corazón. "Siento la necesidad de protegerte como lo hice la noche de tu accidente y la de tu ataque. Siento la necesidad de consolarte, como deseé más que nada, mientras llorabas tan dolorosamente. Siento la necesidad de prodigarte con algo y todo lo que tu corazón desea por ningún otro beneficio para mí que aquella de ver una sonrisa adornar tus labios. Y más agonizantemente, siento la necesidad de experimentar tu belleza en un nivel más físico al tocar tu cremosa piel de porcelana," él delineó su mentón con sus suaves dedos, "devorando tu esencia," bajó su nariz para inhalar el aroma lavanda de su cabello, "viéndote gimotear de placer debajo mío, escuchándote gritar mi nombre en regocijo, y saboreando tu-" su idea final nunca fue completada mientras la imagen que dibujó para la joven onna en sus brazos era demasiada para evitar experimentar. En movimientos agonizantemente desesperados sus labios se hundieron en los otros mientras sus lenguas se unían una segunda vez en un acalorado beso.

Con sus párpados escudándola de la verdad, Bulma se permitió experimentar la pasión que el hombre ante ella le ofrecía. Aunque en realidad, no era el hombre que estaba imaginando; el hombre que verdaderamente quería, el hombre que nunca podría tener. Para la princesa, de repente vio más planamente que nunca, no podía haber más cuestionamiento de lo que este beso simbolizaba. Abriendo sus ojos para permitirle a sus lágrimas caer desinhibidas por sus mejillas, la solución a su problema de repente se tornó totalmente clara. Liberaría a Vegeta de su degradante servicio hacia ella, al volverse la carga de un hombre que la amaría en la forma que sólo soñaba ser amada. Ahora entendía totalmente lo infantiles que eran verdaderamente sus esperanzas por un romance perfecto entre ella y su tutor. No lo sofocaría más con su presencia. Lo dejaría para tener una oportunidad de construir su propia felicidad, aún si fuera a expensas de la suya.

Mientras Bulma se separaba de su beso, forzó la más honesta sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba la sonrojada de Juunanagou. "Llévame contigo."

Los ojos de Juunanagou se abrieron grandemente, creyendo que no podría haberla escuchado correctamente. "Mi lady, estás aceptando-" no pudo terminar su idea, por supuesto que estaba encantado, pero su repentina aceptación después de su diligente lealtad a su protector… No podría ser.

"Al final de la semana, cuando el senado finalice sus conferencias, me iré contigo, si eso es lo que deseas." Dijo ella confidencialmente; no quería que dudara de su intención.

"Entonces deseas ser mi esposa - mi reina?" Juunanagou preguntó inseguro. Sí, esto era lo que había querido, todo su propósito por venir aquí, poner en acción sus bien planeados planes, pero - pero por qué no se sentía bien? Como si hubiese algo más que necesitara de ella.

"Si me llevas," ella secó sus lágrimas, "Seré tuya."

"Pero-" él detuvo su objeción. Esto era lo que había querido; no podía permitirse dañar todo su duro trabajo, a pesar de sus reservas! "Nunca en mis sueños más salvajes, podría esperar por una reina tan perfecta como tú, princesa," él regresó a su forma encantadora. Bajándose en una rodilla, decidió cerrar el acuerdo. Reuniendo sus manos en las suyas, comenzó, "de acuerdo a lo que sé de tu cultura, así es como debe hacerse." Él removió una de sus manos de las suyas para alcanzar a secar una lágrima. "Princesa Bulma, me permitirías en privilegio de hacerte mi esposa, mi amante, mi mujer, mi reina?" Él usó varios títulos que pensó la agitaría y halagaría. Pareció funcionar cuando escuchó su confirmación.

"Por supuesto," asintió en una respuesta contenida. Había soñado mucho este escenario. Todo era perfecto, el hermoso atardecer, la apropiada declaración y la amorosa mirada de un hombre dispuesto a pasar el resto de sus días con ella. Pero aún con todas las perfecciones superficiales, la más evidente de las fallas estaba presente, porque el hombre equivocado estaba de rodilla, y este descorazonado conocimiento la distrajo lo suficiente de sus alrededores para evitar que notara una tercera parte viendo su intercambio.

En lo que se había sentido como un parpadeo, Juunanagou no estaba más en frente de Bulma; en vez estaba a unos pies de ella, forcejeando en el suelo con un intruso. "Te advertí alejarte de ella! _Vegeta _te advirtió alejarte de ella! Ahora, pagarás!" juró el enfurecido guardia, mientras él y el rey luchaban por la dominancia sobre el otro.

"Kakarotto, no!" Gritó Bulma, acercándose para separar a los dos hombres. "Por favor, basta!" le suplicó ella, apenas logrando separarlos sin ser seriamente lastimada. "Kakarotto no lo lastimes, es mi prometido!"

Ante el sonido de su confesión, Kakarotto cayó incrédulo. "Qué?" gritó en shock.

La atónita pregunta de Kakarotto fue un suficiente momento de distracción para permitirle a Bulma acceder a su futuro esposo. "Estás bien?" le preguntó a Juunanagou con preocupación en sus ojos, mientras lo levantaba en su abrazo. Quería asegurarse que de hecho lo estaba, antes de responder la pregunta de Kakarotto. Cuando asintió en afirmación se giró hacia su enfurecido guardia.

"Cómo lo llamaste!?" Gritó Kakarotto confundido y furioso. La última vez que había visto a la onna, estaba evitando la presencia de Juunanagou por requerimiento de Vegeta. Qué demonios podría haber cambiado tan drásticamente que ahora estaría comprometida con el hombre después de horas!

"Dije 'es mi prometido'. Se me propuso y yo acepté." Ella se levantó para estar tan cerca al nivel visual como podría estarlo con el alto hombre.

"P- Pero cómo… No puedes… Bulma qué estás pensando? Cómo puedes soportar estar en presencia de este hombre, mucho menos aceptar una proposición de él!? No recuerdas tu promesa a Vegeta?" Él necesitaba reunir todo esto; simplemente no tenía sentido.

"Lo sé," suspiró ella tranquilamente. Nunca quiso traicionar a su tutor, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía quedarse más y sufrir la degradación y devastación que le causarían sus sentimientos. "Pero no puedo negar más cómo me siento." Ella tomó un largo respiro antes de comenzar la primera de lo que sabía serían muchas mentiras en este asunto. "Estoy enamorada de Juunanagou, como él de mi. Deseamos unirnos, y nada nos lo evitará más."

"Bulma," Kakarotto susurró su nombre con un desesperado suspiro. "No puedes creer eso. No has conocido a este tipo lo suficiente. No puedes amarlo, y él ciertamente no puede amarte!"

"Ruego contradecir," discutió Juunanagou levantándose. Después de sacudirse, ofreció su propia admisión. "Estoy muy enamorado de Bulma. No deseo nada más que hacerla feliz. Así que, Kakarotto, entiendo que después de nuestro tempestuoso pasado, puedas estar dudoso de creer en la veracidad de mis motivos, pero puedo asegurarte, sólo deseo lo mejor para la onna. Así que, qué dices, por su seguridad, si olvidamos lo pasado?" Terminó él con una maliciosa sonrisa destinada sólo para los ojos de Kakarotto mientras levantaba su mano para apretarla con su enemigo.

Kakarotto, por supuesto, ignoró el falso gesto mientras miraba gravemente a Bulma. "Vegeta sabe?"

Bulma lentamente cerró y abrió sus ojos, nerviosa de imaginar cómo sería el intercambio. Pero afortunadamente, no tuvo que aventurar una respuesta cuando Juunanagou intervino de nuevo. "Justo íbamos a ver al anciano," respondió él con diversión destellando en sus ojos. Prácticamente había estado viviendo para esta conversación desde que llegó.

"Él no permitirá esta unión," Kakarotto dirigió su atención a Juunanagou.

"No tiene opción. Me casaré con quien escoja; no tiene control sobre mi felicidad," el amargo tono de Bulma regresó, cuando encontró su voz a tiempo para continuar con otra mentira.

Los ojos de Kakarotto se fruncieron notando en ella una rabia hacia Vegeta diferente a cualquiera que hubiese atestiguado antes. 'Esto podría tener algo que ver con el mal humor que Vegeta tenía temprano? Esto es por qué quería verla inmediatamente?' se preguntó brevemente, antes de regresar al par. "Entonces iremos a informarle ahora," anunció él, antes de invitar al par para seguirlo hacia el salón del trono donde Vegeta estaría.

Bulma tragó rudamente antes de sentir a Juunanagou tomar su brazo para guiarla fuera del jardín. "Estás bien, querida, pareces nerviosa," preguntó curioso, tal vez después de este intercambio tendría una mejor idea de qué la había molestado tan de repente hacia su protector.

"Estoy bien," admitió ella rápidamente. "Sólo insegura de cómo Vegeta tomará la noticia de nuestro compromiso."

"Bueno," el frío rey contuvo una sonrisa mientras respondía casi excitado. "Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo."

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Ah, y lo averiguarán en el próximo capítulo! Vegeta y Juunanagou llegarán a los golpes por este nuevo acontecimiento? Vegeta podrá finalmente encontrar la fuerza para rendirse y decirle a Bulma la verdad sobre el hombre con el que planeaba casarse antes de que sea muy tarde? O ya es muy tarde? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…


	13. Juuhachigou

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 13 - Juuhachigou

* * *

"Rey Vegeta," Kakarotto cayó de rodilla interrumpiendo una pequeña conferencia de los aliados más cercanos a Vegetasei.

Girándose airosamente, Vegeta se levantó de su asiento con ojos cuestionadores. "Hiciste lo que te pedí?" Él liberó un corto suspiro mientras escuchaba al guardia susurrar en afirmación. "Excelente," aprobó Vegeta, "Terminaremos esto más tarde," anunció, mientras regresaba con los miembros del senado que eran completamente inconscientes al contenido del intercambio. Una vez que el salón se desocupó, salvo por Kakarotto, Vegeta ordenó, "que entre la onna."

Kakarotto aclaró su garganta antes de advertir. "Haré lo que pide señor, pero debo avisarle que no está sola. Juunanagou está con ella, y el asunto del que desean avisarle, estoy seguro, es más presionante que cualquier diálogo del que originalmente deseaba tratar con ella."

Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron mientras escuchaba el consejo de Kakarotto, en shock, quería más explicación, pero pronto recibiría una respuesta más vívida mientras Kakarotto se giraba para abrir las puertas del trono y llamaba para que entraran Bulma y Juunanagou. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Kakarotto, ambos entraron, de brazos, con una mirada mucho más calmada en cada uno de sus rostros. Una vez que Kakarotto estuvo dentro, cerró las puertas tras él y esperó más instrucción.

"Qué demonios pasa?" Gruñó Vegeta, fijándose en la inapropiada apariencia de los dos. Se concentró en Bulma mientras observaba al par, ella se rehusó a encontrar sus ojos, una señal que le llevó a creer que este 'asunto' del que iba a hablarse era más serio de lo que Kakarotto había previsto.

"Cálmate Vegeta, no hay necesidad para vulgaridades. Bulma y yo tenemos unas excitantes noticias que compartir contigo." Juunanagou aplastó una amplia sonrisa en sus malvados labios mientras acercaba más a Bulma. Mirándola, preguntó, "te gustaría decirle las alegres noticias querida, o lo hago yo?"

Bulma contuvo una pequeña carcajada mientras se le unía a su prometido en una forzada sonrisa. "Supongo que debo permitirte el privilegio." Felizmente pasó la responsabilidad, estaba segura que no podría haber vociferado el anuncio bajo el escrutinio de Vegeta.

"Muy bien entonces," Juunanagou fue rápido en obedecer. Había esperado mucho tiempo por su momento. "Estoy muy complacido de informarte, Vegeta, que le he propuesto matrimonio a tu protegida, y para mi honor, ella ha aceptado." Él permitió una breve pausa para permitirle a su rival un momento para asimilar las amargas noticias antes de combinar la verdad con una reforzada realidad, "partirá conmigo después de la conclusión de las conferencias."

La resonancia de las palabras de Juunanagou pareció hacer eco en la mente del rey Saiyajín mientras intentaba darle sentido a aquello de lo que le habían informado. Sin embargo, no pudo porque la posibilidad parecía muy absurda. "No encuentro divertida esta broma," dijo Vegeta con una amenazadora nota dirigida hacia Juunanagou. Alejándose de su enemigo, caminó hacia Bulma, y agarró su brazo con mínima fuerza, la separó de su 'prometido' para recibir una genuina respuesta.

El primer instinto de Juunanagou fue objetar, mientras Vegeta alejaba a la onna tan rudamente, pero una parte de él quería que los dos entraran en una discusión sobre el tema. Esperaba que el intercambio lo ayudara a descifrar lo que verdaderamente había pasado entre el par para causar la grieta que ahora estaba separándolos aún más. Necesitaba saber la verdad, si su plan iba a resultar exitoso. Al menos usaba esa excusa para su interés. Silenciando cualquier protesta, observó mientras comenzaban a discutir.

"Cuál es el significado de este ridículo anuncio?" le preguntó Vegeta a su protegida en voz baja, levantando su mano para tocar su mentón, obligó a sus ojos encontrar los suyos por primera vez desde anoche. "Por qué estás actuando tan irracional?"

"Irracional?" Repitió Bulma zafando su brazo y mentón de él, "No estoy siendo 'irracional' Vegeta, ni estoy haciéndote una dramática broma. Juunanagou y yo deseamos casarnos, y como tal, también hemos aceptado."

"Qué demonios quieres decir, deseas casarte? Hace una semana estabas anhelando una larga vida de soledad, y ahora, de repente deseas unirte con un hombre, de quien no sólo sabes _poco_, sino que también eres dolorosamente consciente de mi desagrado hacia él; por qué considerarías esto!?" Aún cuando Vegeta hizo la pregunta, ya sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que escuchar su excusa si iba a disuadirla.

"He estado considerándolo por algún tiempo!" Espetó Bulma rápidamente, el único bloqueo que ahora podía represar sus lágrimas era la rabia, y en tanto como odiara discutir con su tutor, esa era su única elección ahora; esa, y la meticulosa aserción de mentiras. "Incluso desde que nos separaste, he sido incapaz de pensar en algo más sino en él. He intentado contener mis sentimientos estos últimos días, por respeto a ti, pero no puedo más." Ella se detuvo para regresar a su prometido, en un gesto físico, para reforzar sus palabras. Cómodamente entró en su receptivo abrazo mientras terminaba su engaño, "No puedo explicar cómo o por qué pasó, pero me he enamorado de Juunanagou, como él de mi. Finalmente admitimos nuestros sentimientos esta mañana y aceptamos que no podemos esconder más nuestro deseo." Reuniendo un profundo respiro, Bulma se giró para mirar a un sorprendido y aparentemente dolido Vegeta mientras confirmaba el anuncio de Juunanagou, "Así que, nos casaremos."

"Al demonio que lo harás!" Gruñó Vegeta con ojos fruncidos, "esta farsa de matrimonio _nunca_ tendrá lugar! _Tú_, onna, aún eres mi protegida, y como tal _no_ puedes casarte sin mi permiso, y créeme cuando te digo, _nunca_ concederé mi permiso para esta unión!" El civismo no era más una opción para el rey; no se andaría con rodeos en la ridiculez de esta unión.

"Ahora quién está retractándose de su palabra!?" Bulma fue rápida en recordar. "No tuvimos esta conversación hace una semana, después de tu sobre actuación a la práctica de proposición de Kakarotto? Pero, supongo que _no _eras serio en tu juramento de _no_ censurar mis relaciones, porque aquí estás haciéndolo con Juunanagou! Honestamente, Vegeta, estoy comenzando a pensar que encontrarás una excusa para evitar que sea feliz!"

"Feliz!?" Vegeta rió, ante sus absurdas palabras. "Este bastardo no te hará sino 'infeliz!' No le importas, onna. No puedes ver que está usándote? Quiere vengarse de mi, nada más!"

"No esto otra vez," Bulma casi grita, sacudiendo su cabeza con furia. "Venganza por qué, Vegeta!? Qué pudiste haberle hecho que es tan horrible que estaría dispuesto a usarme como lo describes?!"

"Lo mismo que te describió, querida," interrumpió Juunanagou suavemente, qué mejor forma de patear al hombre mientras estuviera mal al visitar el pasado.

"Eso es suficiente de ti!" Rugió Vegeta, deteniendo al rey antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

"No, quiero escuchar la verdad, quiero escuchar cuál es la mala sangre entre ustedes dos y quiero escucharlo ahora!" Demandó Bulma, sentía que tenía derecho a ser informada del pasado compartido que yacía entre su tutor y su futuro esposo.

"Entonces, aún no te ha dicho lo que le hizo a mi hermana?" Juunanagou contuvo una sonrisa; esto simplemente se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor.

"Tu hermana?" Susurró Bulma, mientras lentamente se giraba hacia Vegeta, "de quién está hablando? Quién es ella?"

"_Era_," corrigió Juunanagou, "mi hermana está muerta, gracias a tu protector. Pero, supongo que es el precio que pagó por ser lo tonta suficiente para enamorarse de un animal como tu querido rey aquí."

"Dije, que es suficiente!" Rugió Vegeta; su temperamento a sólo segundos de estallar.

Juunanagou, bien consciente de la disposición del rey, empujó más. "Ruego diferir, porque tu protegida merece saber lo que hiciste. Merece saber cómo destruiste a mi hermana, una onna a quien juraste amar, honrar y cuidar en la santidad del matrimonio, una onna que hiciste tu esposa, la onna que habría sido tu reina! Bulma merece saber cómo desgraciaste a _Juuhachigou_." Tan pronto como su nombre fue vocalizado, Juunanagou se sintió siendo atacado por una segunda vez ese día, sólo que en una forma más violenta que con Kakarotto.

"Nunca digas su nombre! No tienes derecho a hablar de ella después de los que hiciste!" Gritó Vegeta con una furia casi ciega, "su muerte está en tu cabeza, no en la mía!"

"Vegeta!" Kakarotto, por primera vez después de su largo silencio, se precipitó para separar a los dos hombres. "No así señor," intentó aconsejar mientras levantaba al hombre más pequeño en un mortal agarre para intentar calmarlo. "Juunanagou _no _lo vale."

"Bueno, esto no se siente familiar," Juunanagou rió fríamente mientras se levantaba, tocando su labio levemente para que Bulma pudiera ver que el violento ataque de su protector le había sacado sangre. "Aunque debería sentirme afortunado de que tu espada no fuera desenfundada Vegeta, o mi prometida podría tener un agujero en su pecho, justo como mi hermana."

Kakarotto tuvo que apretar su agarre en su rey mientras el hombre estaba más que listo para atacar a su oponente por segunda vez, pero se rehusó a darle la oportunidad, "estás cayendo justo en sus manos," susurró Kakarotto al oído del enfurecido hombre. "Debes componerte, mi rey."

Bulma observó la pelea entre los dos reyes completamente inmóvil mientras la confesión de Juunanagou traían un dolor que nublaba su mente. '_Una mujer que juraste amar, honrar y cuidar en la santidad del matrimonio, una onna que hiciste tu esposa, la onna que habría sido tu reina!… Juuhachigou…_ Vegeta alguna vez estuvo casado?' La idea la hizo querer correr a su habitación y llorar por horas. 'No puede ser. Vegeta _no_ podría haber estado casado; _nunca _me habría ocultado semejante verdad… _No _podría haberse casado con esta mujer! _No _podría haber amado a esta mujer!' Se dijo Bulma, la última parte de su desvarío necesitaba que fuera verdad. 'No, nada de esto puede ser verdad. Vegeta no pudo haberse casado con la hermana de Juunanagou, y no hay duda en mi mente que él, _mi Vegeta_, _nunca _la hubiese matado!' Segura por sus conclusiones, se giró hacia su protector, después de enseñar su expresión para esconder el caos explotando en su interior. "Dime que está mintiendo," imploró ella. "Dime que nunca estuviste casado. Dime que no lastimaste, mucho menos mataste a su hermana."

Silencio cayó sobre los tres hombres en la habitación mientras Vegeta desviaba su mirada de su enemigo hacia su protegida. Por primera vez en todos los años que la había conocido, vio su mirada en él en una forma que nunca hubiese deseado ver; temor. Ella temía a la verdad, la verdad de que hubiese desperdiciado años de lealtad en un hombre indigno de su confianza. Desviando sus ojos de los de Bulma, Vegeta empujó a Kakarotto y se alejó unos pocos pasos del grupo, intentando encontrar las palabras para hacerla entender lo que había pasado verdaderamente. Les dio la espalda con vergüenza notando que no podía encontrar ninguna.

"Él no puede decirte lo que deseas escuchar, mi amor," añadió Juunanagou suavemente, mientras avanzaba y colocaba un consolador brazo alrededor de la princesa. "Pero, si no estás dispuesta a confiar en mi palabra, pregúntale a tu guardia. Kakarotto estuvo presente en lo que digo, pídele la verdad."

Suplicante, Bulma movió su mirada de Juunanagou a su amigo de tanto tiempo, sus ojos rogando en silencio por la verdad. "Kakarotto?"

El soldado tomó un largo respiro mientras notaba la breve, pero evidente, fruncida expresión que cruzaba el rostro de su rey, antes de girarse para mirar a la joven onna que había pasado una larga parte de su vida protegiendo. Sabiendo que nunca podría mentirle a la princesa, comenzó a divulgar a regañadientes lo que sabía que quería el bastardo rey. "Juunanagou… Él…" Kakarotto apretó sus dientes mientras admitía dolorosamente, "dice la verdad, Bulma, pero-"

"Pero, nada," Juunanagou fue rápido en detener más explicación del hombre. Girando a Bulma en sus brazos, comenzó a tejer su red. "Mi amor, sé que esto debe ser terrible de escuchar para ti, especialmente en el día de nuestro compromiso, pero lo que necesito que sepas, antes de algo más, es que aunque tu tutor me ha culpado, no soporto sus abusos contra ti. Aunque la tentación es obvia al querer lastimarte en retaliación por el asesinato de mi hermana, puedo asegurarte que _no_ es el caso. Mi amor por ti es inquebrantable y yo-"

"Kakarotto," la voz profundamente demandante de Vegeta interrumpió las nauseabundas mentiras de Juunanagou, "escolta a la onna afuera, deseo hablar con Juunanagou a solas."

"Qué?" Bulma se zafó del agarre de Juunanagou cuando escuchó la demanda de su protector. "Vegeta, cómo puedes ordenarme salir ahora, cuando dejas caer este doloroso hecho sobre mi? Por favor, tienes que explicarme esto, tienes que dejarme saber-"

"_No _tienes derecho a saber nada!" La voz de Vegeta nunca se había elevado a un tono tan violento como lo hizo en ese momento, "al menos no cuando tu mente está tan envenenada con mentiras contra mi que creerías una simple verdad como la que ofrece este tonto. Claramente tenía razón en mantener mi silencio en primer lugar, aún eres muy _ingenua_ y _egoísta_ para actuar con sentido más grande que aquella de la _pequeña_ niña que eres." Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, una mano llegó golpeando su rostro en lo que podría ser descrito como uno de los momentos más irreales de su vida; él levantó la mirada para ver lágrimas brotando de los ojos de su protegida cuando por primera vez en su vida, se atrevió a golpearlo.

"Creo que es suficiente," Juunanagou se detuvo entre los dos mientras halaba a Bulma en su abrazo, y lejos de Vegeta. "Por favor, mi amor, entre anoche y esta mañana creo que necesitas tiempo para calmarte. Por qué no me permites un minuto a solas con tu protector? Ya te ha perturbado lo suficiente; por favor, permíteme manejar las cosas de aquí en adelante."

Bulma quería objetar, aún completamente insultada por las crueles palabras de Vegeta cuando todo lo que quería hacer era escuchar _cualquier_ verdad o falsedad que pudiera cambiar la horrible realidad de la que había sido consciente. Pero, en el modo de víctima en que Vegeta ahora había caído, sabía que ningunas palabras amables podrían ser dichas. Enviándole una última mirada de hielo, aceptó sumisa la sugerencia de Juunanagou. "Estaré afuera."

"Excelente," anotó Juunanagou con placer bajando sus labios para reclamar los de su futura esposa en un apasionado beso que estuvo destinado a estallar los temperamentos de los Saiyajín a su alrededor. Claramente tuvo éxito en su propósito cuando escuchó furiosos gruñidos de ambos hombres. 'Muy fácil,' pensó él, antes de separarse de la ahora sonrojada princesa. "No me demoraré," anunció él, antes de que Kakarotto agarrara el brazo de Bulma y la sacara del salón del trono; dejando a los dos muy capaces reyes a lo que seguramente sería un volátil intercambio.

"Has perdido la razón?" Kakarotto casi grita mientras prácticamente tiraba las puertas del trono tras él. "Cómo demonios pudiste levantarle una mano a Vegeta después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti!?"

"Oh, déjame en paz, Kakarotto!" Bulma alejó furiosamente a su amigo. Mirándolo en completa contemplación gruñó, "Lo sabías! Sabías todo y nunca me dijiste!? He estado evitando a Juunanagou como la plaga, porque los dos me han advertido de su traición, cuando en verdad, él era quien ha sido culpable!"

"Eso no es verdad!" Discutió Kakarotto, "Bulma, sólo sabes una pequeña parte de la historia; no tienes idea de qué acciones tomó Juunanagou contra Vegeta-"

"_Vegeta_ mató a su hermana! No me importan qué acciones tomó contra él en retaliación, tenía todo el derecho! Por dios, Kakarotto, cómo pudiste ocultarme esto!? Cómo _ambos_ pudieron ocultarme esto!? Por ocho años he vivido bajo este techo, y ni una vez he escuchado la más leve mención de Vegeta estando casado! Dime querido _amigo_, por qué era tan indigna de saber la verdad!?"

"Porque no es un tema fácil de hablar para Vegeta!" Kakarotto intentó calmarse, tenía que hacerla entender. "Bulma, has sabido por mucho tiempo su aversión a tal unión, ahora sabes por qué."

"No, Kakarotto, aún no! Pensé que conocía a Vegeta, pero si es capaz de asesinar a su propia esposa-" ella se giró, las palabras muy dolorosas de decir. Nunca se había permitido imaginar a Vegeta con otra mujer, mucho menos asesinando una! Cómo podría ser verdad? Cómo podría Vegeta cometer semejantes acciones, y con una mujer que amaba. 'Amor; esta mujer es mi rival? Ella es la barrera invisible que ha existido entre mi corazón y el de Vegeta?' Aunque Bulma sabía que mucho más que un enamoramiento se interponía entre los dos, tenía que saber. "Él la amaba?" preguntó suavemente, de una vez por todas quería saber si esta mujer fallecida merecía la culpa por su miseria romántica.

"Bulma, no creo-" comenzó Kakarotto, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido.

"Quiero saber, maldición!" Bulma ofreció una rápida mentira para cubrir sus verdaderos motivos para necesitar su respuesta. "Vegeta me ha jurado su amor y protección como su protegida por los últimos ocho años, pero si pudo ofrecerle lo mismo a su esposa y le fallara tan grandemente, no puedo evitar pensar…"

Kakarotto no necesitó escuchar más, este era el temor más grande de Vegeta; parecía que tenía razón en suponer tal reacción de la princesa. Podía ubicarse en la misma posición, justo como Juunanagou había articulado momentos atrás durante su pelea. Quería más que nada calmar todas sus preocupaciones, pero parecía que había escuchado demasiada verdad de una vez. "Bulma, no puedo hablar de los sentimientos de Vegeta, porque no estoy seguro cuán profundamente corre su amor por Juuhachigou, pero-"

"Entonces estuvo enamorado de ella?" Bulma cerró sus ojos mientras temblaba en humillación. Qué tonta había sido, desperdiciando tantos de sus años anhelando un hombre cuyo corazón pertenecía a otra.

"Bulma," Kakarotto se movió para consolar a la dolida mujer.

"No!" la enfurecida princesa alejó sus manos. "No puedo escuchar más de esto!" Ella lo pasó apresurándose hacia los establos. Soltando a Hikari de sus amarras, subió al caballo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia los bosques, sus lágrimas el único rastro de su camino mientras montaba rápido y duro hacia un destino incierto. El único propósito, huir de la dura realidad de la que finalmente era consciente.

* * *

"Di tu precio," habló Vegeta mientras tomaba un pesado asiento en su trono.

"Mi precio?" Juunanagou sonrió ante la oferta, "mi precio para qué, Vegeta?"

"Vamos, Juu, la onna no está aquí, no necesitas mantener esta ridícula fachada. Ambos sabemos que no te importa; todo este plan tuyo es para vengarte. Así que, por qué no dejas los juegos y me dices qué planeas ganar al unirte con la onna, y simplemente te lo daré. Nos ahorrará a ambos mucho esfuerzo."

Juunanagou rió sinceramente ante la sugerencia del hombre. "Bueno, Vegeta, debo decir, tu arrogancia nunca ha dejado de asombrarme. Honestamente, para realmente creer eso, cuando veo esos infinitos ojos azules, ondeante cabello zafiro, brillante sonrisa, cremosa piel blanca y generoso escote de tu protegida y verdaderamente pienso en mi venganza contra ti, simplemente es absurdo! Tu protegida es el premio más grande que pudiera obtener de ti, así que ahórrate tus negociaciones para un hombre menos determinado."

"Tú no sabes nada de determinación!" Siseó Vegeta con resolución mientras se levantaba de su asiento enojado. "Tu voluntad de venganza puede ser fuerte, pero puedo asegurarte, que mi fuerza para proteger a mi protegida es mucho más grande. Tomaré _cualquier_ medio necesario para asegurar su seguridad!"

"De verdad?" Retó Juunanagou, "incluso si te cuesta tu propia relación con la onna?"

Vegeta rió amenazador, "No pareces entender mi posición en el bienestar de la onna, así que por favor permíteme aclarar." Dando un amenazador paso hacia su oponente, el Saiyajín no Ou comenzó a intimidar. "Felizmente sufriría el resto de mis días experimentando nada sino el desprecio de la onna, si asegura su protección de _ti_. Mentiré, manipularé, lastimaré o mataré a _quien_ se interponga en el camino de su seguridad, a pesar de cualquier expensa personal que mis acciones cuesten. Escúchame muy claramente Juu, Bulma es _mía_ para proteger de tu corrupción, _no _faltaré a mi obligación!" Cuando Vegeta terminó su juramento, había creído que sus palabras habían producido temor en su enemigo mientras una mirada de shock cubría el rostro de su colega rey. Pero para su completo disgusto, Vegeta pronto notó que el no tan ingenuo monarca había captado una verdad que nunca creyó sería vociferada.

"Por dios," Susurró Juunanagou desconcertado, "estás enamorado de ella."

Aunque Vegeta típicamente no fallaba en esconder sus reacciones, la mortificación que la declaración de Juunanagou destelló fue demasiada para ser escondida. "Eso es ridículo." Su objeción fue débil e inestable. No es que importara mucho, desde que Juunanagou apenas lo escuchó en su ataque de risa.

"Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido!" El joven hombre rió vigorosamente. "Las incómodas miradas, la mirada de derrota cada vez que la abrazaba, y no olvidemos tu posesiva actitud hacia ella! Ja, nunca pude entender por qué serías tan 'magnánimo' como para salvar a una pobre y herida princesita de una dura vida con su padre sin nada a cambio, pero ahora todo tiene sentido! Pensaste que ella crecería sintiéndose tan en deuda contigo que prácticamente te rogaría llevarla a la cama en recompensa por todo lo que has hecho por ella, no? Un plan perfecto, te daré crédito, pero déjame adivinar, salió mal cuando notaste que mientras querías una compañera de cama ella quería una figura paterna, hm? Oh, esto es tan divertido, porque ahora estás muy encaprichado con ella para soltarla, eso es, no es así?" Las carcajadas de Juunanagou se incrementaron en volumen notando su triunfo. Él simplemente no estaba quitándole la protegida al querido rey; estaba robándose el amor del hombre.

"Eres un tonto si crees ese ridículo escenario." Gruñó Vegeta, aunque su reacción física estaba más en control, su alma dolía sin poder evitar algo de verdad en las palabras del hombre.

"No lo creo," objetó Juunanagou tan pronto como sus carcajadas se calmaron a simples risas, "de hecho me aventuraría a adivinar que anoche cruzaste la línea con ella."

"De qué estás hablando?" Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron. Qué sabía su adversario que él no?

"Esta mañana tu protegida y yo tuvimos un interesante intercambio. Cuando le pregunté lo que pasó después de llevarte a su lado, tuvo esta avergonzada mirada en su rostro. En el momento tenía poco sentido, pero si fuera un apostador, ahora sabiendo lo que sé, apostaría que tus 'sentimientos' por la onna sacaron lo mejor de ti anoche y avanzaste con ella." Juunanagou pausó un momento, casi retando a Vegeta a objetar. Cuando no lo hizo, continuó con su provocación. "Aw, Vegeta, qué estabas pensando? Aquí la pobre onna casi es violada y tú, su _padre adoptivo_, le permites a tu lujuria dominar. No es de extrañar que desee casarse conmigo, claramente estaba repudiada por tu falta de control, mucho menos respeto por su sensibilidad a su cuerpo después del ataque; qué humillante para ella."

"Fue un ataque que tú orquestaste!" Vegeta fue rápido en recordar, pero su intento por mover la culpa fue fútil.

"No tienes prueba de eso," añadió Juunanagou casual, "además _si_ hubiese planeado todo el incidente, no podría haber estado tan perturbado por la onna como cualquier trauma por el que la hiciste pasar. Digo, honestamente, debiste verla esta mañana, lucía completamente desgraciada."

"Es suficiente!" Vegeta se giró para mirar a su rival, "ciertamente no estás en posición para leer las emociones de la onna. No sabes nada de lo que hablas."

Juunanagou sólo se encogió indiferente mientras se alejaba del enfurecido rey. "Que la mentira te ayuda durante el día." Rió burlón mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida. "Ahora, si no te importa, tan divertidas como son de escuchar tus vacías amenazas, necesito ir a encontrar a _mi onna_. Tenemos una boda que planear y más importantemente," Juunanagou se detuvo justo ante la salida para dirigirle una sonrisa a su colega rey, "una noche de bodas."

Cerrando la puerta tras él, Juunanagou se detuvo justo afuera del trono mientras escuchaba un estruendoso rugido liberado por el rey Saiyajín, claramente no pudo contener más su rabia. 'Bueno, este es un muy interesando cambio de eventos,' pensó Juunanagou, antes de dirigirse a encontrar a su prometida. Después de todas las 'verdades' que había escuchado, imaginó que necesitaba muy desesperadamente su hombro para llorar. 'Oh, y lo tendrás mi amor, y mucho más.' El rey rió apresurando su paso. Todo estaba saliendo aún más hermosamente de lo que había planeado originalmente. Bulma se volverá su reina, y Vegeta tendrá un asiento en primera fila para observar a su amor encontrar la alegría en brazos de otro. 'Sí, Vegeta, sufrirás diez veces por todo lo que me has robado y a mi gente, mientras yo cosecho los beneficios de unirme a tu encantadora princesa.'

Cerrando sus ojos para imaginar brevemente lo que se sentiría finalmente tener a _su _Bulma en la cama era casi demasiado para mantener su foco. Abriendo sus ojos una vez más aceleró su búsqueda, se prometió en silencio, 'pronto _mi _princesa, pronto.'

* * *

Traducciones: Juuhachigou - Dieciocho

**Nota de LGV**: Asombroso lo rápido que la situación puede deteriorarse. Qué hará Bulma ahora que cree que el corazón de Vegeta le pertenece a otra? Y qué hay de Vegeta? Mantendrá su juramento y sacrificará su relación con Bulma sólo para protegerla de Juunanagou? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…


	14. Un Amor Misterioso

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 14 – Un Amor Misterioso

* * *

Ella corrió por más de una hora antes de finalmente ordenarle a su caballo detenerse, las emociones habían estado muy altas para la princesa ignorarlas más. Deslizándose de Hikari, Bulma inmediatamente se hundió en el suelo en un suave parche de pasto profundo en los bosques. Levantando sus delicados dedos para secar lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas, juró no permitir que un débil sentimiento la dominara. La compasión nunca fue una indulgencia que la princesa se asignara, no había razón para comenzar ahora, a pesar del hecho de que sus sueños de una naturaleza romántica con su protector habían sido destrozados efectivamente en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Si su rechazo después de su beso no fue suficiente para demostrar su desinterés, su 'esposa' seguramente había hecho el truco. 'Por dios, cómo nunca me mencionó que alguna vez estuvo casado!?' Su mente demandaba una respuesta. Tan absurdo como parecía ser derrumbada por _eso_, de todos los hechos que había sabido hoy, era el más difícil para pasarlo. Mientras deseaba una explicación de cómo en los diez infiernos Vegeta podría matar a una mujer, mucho menos a su propia _esposa_, todo en lo que podía pensar era en Vegeta, felizmente en los brazos de otra onna, pero no sólo cualquier onna, su esposa, su reina elegida, su _amante_.

Estrellando su mano sobre el suave pasto, Bulma lloró violentamente en las sombras, cómo era la vida de injusta. Cómo después de una niñez de sufrimiento, cuando finalmente se había permitido creer que tenía una oportunidad de una eternidad de felicidad con un hombre que personificaba todo lo que podría soñar en un amante, sería obligada a saber que estaba unido a otra. Tal vez no más legal o físicamente, sino emocionalmente, era obvio. Kakarotto había estado inseguro de lo profundo que los sentimientos de Vegeta corrían por la onna, pero Bulma ya lo sabía. Esta mujer tenía que tener el corazón de su protector tan fuerte que lo perseguía hasta este día. Tales circunstancias podrían ser la única causa lógica para su aversión al matrimonio, o cualquier otra unión entre un hombre y una mujer.

"Pero, qué importa todo esto ahora?" Se preguntó Bulma inexpresivamente. "Sólo significa que lo que estoy haciendo está bien. No puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo."

"Me alegra que sientas de esa manera."

La cabeza de Bulma se giró de golpe con un jadeo levemente asustado mientras fijaba sus ojos con el dueño de la profunda voz que había interrumpido sus pensamientos privados. "Juunanagou, me asustaste." Ella colocó su mano sobre su pecho para calmarse. "Cómo me encontraste?"

Mientras desmontaba a Heijin y liberaba al caballo para unirse a Hikari para una bebida en un río cercano, comenzó a explicar. "Me tomó algo de esfuerzo. Después de buscar en los campos del castillo por un tiempo, supe que tu caballo no estaba en las caballerizas, así que asumí que te habías ido a montar para aclarar tus ideas," pausó para tomar un corto respiro mientras se bajaba al suelo junto a la princesa. "Afortunadamente, soy un excelente rastreador. Me tomó un poco de tiempo, pero logré alcanzarte. Por supuesto, el estremecedor grito que liberaste hace unos momentos me alertó de tu localización exacta, junto con alarmarme sin fin. Estás bien?"

Bulma rió tristemente mientras miraba al rey. "Bien? Qué tan 'bien' estarías si tu mundo se te hubiera puesto boca arriba?"

"Siento que tuvieras que enterarte de los detalles de mi horrible pasado con tu protector como lo hiciste, pero no pude creer que aún no te lo hubiera dicho. Sentí que merecías saber." Juunanagou fue rápido en mover los hilos de la 'confianza'. Sabía que era el elemento más dañado entre su rival y prometida. Tenía que asegurar que tal distancia se reforzara.

"Sí, bueno, serías el único que sintió esa necesidad. Vegeta y Kakarotto piensan que estoy fuera de línea por mi rabia. Pero, ninguno de ellos tiene idea…" Bulma se detuvo antes de decir más, su dolor aún era muy fresco. Queriendo cambiar el tema, inquirió, "De qué hablaron tú y Vegeta después de que me fui?" preguntó ella, aún muy monótona.

"Me ofreció un soborno para renunciar a casarme contigo. Yo, por supuesto, lo rechacé." Él pausó su confesión para rodear gentilmente el devastado rostro de la onna mientras comenzaba a secar sus lágrimas. "_Tú_, Bulma, eres todo lo que quiero. No me importa qué mala sangre exista entre tu protector y yo, sólo veo a la hermosa y vivaz mujer ante mi que deseo más que a ninguna otra." Él pausó de nuevo, esta vez para colocar a la onna más profundamente en su abrazo. El dolor de los sucesos de hoy claramente había sido algo muy pesado para la princesa, estaba tan claramente escrito en su rostro. Extrañamente sin tener otro deseo en ese momento que curar su malestar, preguntó, "Tienes mucho dolor mi amor, por favor, debes decirme cómo puedo detener tu sufrimiento."

Bulma se sonó entre frescas lágrimas dándose cuenta de la ironía de la situación. Aquí estaba un hombre ofreciéndole el tipo de amor del que había soñado, pero no podía saborearlo, porque sus sentimientos por su protector aún eran muy intensos. 'No!' Se detuvo antes de permitirle a sus instintos alejar al gentil hombre. No podía continuar así. No podía hundirse en su miseria mientras un hombre amigable le ofrecía tan gentil promesa de alivio. 'Lo siento, Vegeta, aunque puedas no quererme, no te permitiré arruinar mi deseo por otro hombre. No sufriré por ti mientras tienes otra onna en tu mente!' Entre los sentimientos de dolor, pena, furia y pérdida, una emoción pareció sobrepasar las otras mientras la joven princesa se encontraba envuelta por el apuesto hombre ante ella; necesidad. Necesidad de ser liberada del dolor que agonizantemente estaba rompiendo su corazón, el dolor del rechazo, la decepción, la humillación, pero mayormente, el dolor de la seguridad, ahora sabiendo que su más grande esperanza ahora era su más destrozadora derrota.

"Deseas detener mi sufrimiento?" El tranquilo susurro de la onna fue tan leve que Juunanagou casi perdió la pregunta.

Reafirmando su intención, él aceptó. "Sí, sólo dime qué debo hacer," ofreció él. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que haría lo que le pidiera sin titubear, aún si por ningún otro propósito que destruir su angustia.

Levantando lentamente sus ojos para enfocarse en los suyos, Bulma imitó gentilmente su abrazo mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos. Acercándose a él, pasó tan brevemente sus labios sobre los suyos antes de rozar su lengua contra su oreja para susurrar su respuesta. "Hay una forma en que puedes aliviar mi dolor… _Hazme el amor_."

* * *

"Hikari no está en los establos, señor, así que es seguro asumir que Bulma fue a dar un paseo," le informó Kakarotto a su rey, después de regresar con las manos vacías de su búsqueda por la onna. Simplemente se quedó esperando otra agresión verbal después de perder rastro de la princesa de nuevo. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente nunca llegó.

"Probablemente es lo mejor, probablemente quiere estar sola después de todo lo que ha pasado," dijo Vegeta tranquilamente mientras se recostaba notablemente en su trono.

Kakarotto frunció, debatiendo en silencio si debería vociferar su próxima pregunta. "Vegeta," el soldado se dirigió a su rey informalmente mientras subía al trono en forma desarmadora. Claramente quería hablar como un amigo. "Sé que no soy el más brillante de los hombres, pero incluso el más inepto de los seres podría ver que está pasando más de lo que el ojo ve. Claramente anoche pasó algo que hizo que Bulma no sólo se retractara de su palabra de alejarse de Juunanagou, sino también para comprometerse con el bastardo. Y a juzgar por la forma en que actuaste esta mañana, y durante tu discusión con Bulma y su 'prometido', sabes qué es. Así que por favor, dime qué está pasando. Déjame ayudar."

"No puedes!" Vegeta casi grita estrellando su mano en el brazo de su trono. "La onna es _mi_ responsabilidad, _yo_ arreglaré este desastre."

"Oh dios, entonces es verdad." Una asustada voz interrumpió a los dos hombres mientras se giraban para mirar a la onna que había evadido su presencia.

"Chi- Chi," Kakarotto bajó para encontrar a su mujer. "Yo iba a-"

"Habían rumores en todo el castillo de que el Rey Juunanagou había reclamado exitosamente a Bulma como su reina. Me rehusé a creer que fuera posible, pero _es_ verdad, no?" La conmocionada institutriz tembló nerviosa, rogando una negación de la verdad. Cuando no recibió ninguna, su temperamento fue muy volátil para ser contenida. "Cómo pudieron dejar que esto pasara!? Cómo pudiste dejar que ese monstruo se comprometiera con Bulma!?"

"Chi-Chi," Kakarotto intentó calmar a la onna mientras se acercaba, pero no tuvo éxito cuando ella lo pasó y caminó directamente ante Vegeta con una furiosa mirada.

"Qué demonios le pasó a tu imperturbable protección de mi pupila, Vegeta!? Juraste que Juunanagou no se acercaría una pulgada a Bulma, pero ahora descubro que están comprometidos!? Qué demonios has estado haciendo que permitiría que esta absurda unión sea considerada!?"

"Chi-Chi!" Kakarotto llamó a su mujer más firmemente, "Por favor, Vegeta no necesita esto ahora."

"_Vegeta_ no necesita esto ahora?" Chi-Chi miró a su ingenuo marido. "No me importa lo que _Vegeta_ necesita o no en este momento. Bulma es la que está comprometida con un hombre que no quiere más que arruinar su pureza. Así que perdóname si siento poca simpatía por tu rey en este momento."

"Kakarotto, sácala de mi vista." Gruñó Vegeta amenazador, incapaz de manejar más de las frías palabras de la institutriz. Chi-Chi sin embargo tenía otro plan en mente.

"No voy a ir a ningún lado!" objetó ella, retirando las forzosas manos de su marido, "al menos no hasta que me digas cómo demonios pudo haber pasado este desastre, y qué planeas hacer para arreglarlo!"

"No lo sé!" Vegeta rugió de nuevo, su paciencia agotada. "Juunanagou ha estado manipulando situaciones, circunstancias y verdades desde el momento que llegó, y desafortunadamente parece que ha tenido éxito en guiar falsamente a la onna a creer que está _enamorada_…" él ahogó las palabras, "de él. Eso es por qué tan tontamente lo ha aceptado. Pero, en cuanto a cómo voy a arreglarlo, matar a Juunanagou parece ser mi opción más atractiva!"

Los ojos de Chi-Chi se fruncieron con desconfianza antes de sacudir su cabeza con una leve carcajada. "Si vas a mentirme sobre lo que ha estado pasando Vegeta, te sugiero salir con una mejor historia que esa."

Kakarotto y Vegeta levantaron una ceja, inseguros de por qué la onna no creyó lo que le dijeron. "Chi-Chi, Vegeta no está mintiéndote, eso es lo que verdaderamente ha pasado. Vi todo el intercambio hace unas horas."

Asustada por las palabras de su marido, Chi-Chi pensó por unos minutos antes de responder con cuidado. "Está bien, creo que Juunanagou ha estado _intentando _manipular a Bulma desde que llegó, pero si te dijo que está enamorada de este hombre entonces les mintió a los tres."

"Por supuesto que no está verdaderamente 'enamorada' de el hijo de una perra, simplemente ha logrado hacerla creer eso," murmuró Vegeta con indignación.

"No, Vegeta," Chi-Chi intentó clarificar. "Estoy diciendo que es imposible que Bulma sea manipulada para pensar que está enamorada de Juunanagou, cuando su corazón ya le pertenece a otro."

Ambos Saiyajín miraron a la onna como si hubiese perdido la razón. "Chi-Chi, de qué estás hablando?" Kakarotto fue el primero en aventurar una pregunta.

"Estoy hablando sobre el 'amor misterioso' de Bulma. Ustedes no pueden ser completamente ignorantes de esto," insistió Chi-Chi, pero cuando recibió miradas vacías y escépticas, continuó ilustrando a los hombres. "Durante el último año, y posiblemente antes, Bulma ha pasado una buena parte de sus días suspirando por un hombre quien ha atraído su gusto. Sólo lo sé porque un día logré asomarme sobre su hombro mientras escribía en su diario, y capté unas románticas líneas sobre alguien especial. Cuando le pregunté sobre eso, estuvo muy titubeante de decirme, pero cuando presioné admitió sus sentimientos muy entusiasmada. Aunque pidió mi silencio, el cual he mantenido hasta este minuto, parecía disfrutar tener a alguien con quien compartir sus sentimientos, y así estuve más que feliz de escuchar."

"Vaya, debes estar bromeando." Kakarotto rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras reía a su manera tonta. "No tenía idea que Bulma estuviera encaprichada con alguien."

Chi-Chi le sacudió su cabeza a su marido mientras suspiraba. "No estoy hablando sobre un 'encaprichamiento' Kakarotto. Los sentimientos de Bulma por este hombre son muy serios. Me ha hablado de él en forma similar a como hablo de ti. No hay duda en mi mente que lo que ella siente por él es el más puro de los amores."

"De verdad?" el joven guardia aún estaba muy sorprendido. Era difícil para él creer que una onna con la que había pasado mucho tiempo hubiese podido guardar con éxito semejante secreto. "Tienes alguna idea de quién es este hombre?"

"Tristemente, no," La mujer de cabello oscuro sacudió su cabeza derrotada. "Aunque he intentado muchas veces provocar una confesión de ella, nunca vociferó su nombre. Afirma que los sentimientos del hombre por ella no son tan fuertes como los suyos, así que cree tonto decirme quién es él cuando un romance es, como lo pone, inalcanzable. Penosamente, todo lo que puedo decir de seguro es que es Saiyajín, eso lo pude concluir confidencialmente, pero no mucho más. Aunque habla muy altamente del hombre, parece que sólo la ve como una amiga; al menos eso es lo que me dice. Es triste realmente, su rostro siempre se ilumina cuando habla de él… Quienquiera que sea, indudablemente ha atrapado a mi novicia."

Vegeta permaneció sentado en silencio mientras se enteraba de otro deprimente acontecimiento. Aunque debería estar feliz de saber que su onna no estaba atraída a su rival como primero lo había creído, saber que en vez tenía genuinos sentimientos de afecto por otro tal vez era más devastador de soportar. 'Cómo pude haber sido tan inconsciente de todo esto? Había pensado que nadie conocía a la onna tan bien como yo, cómo pude haber estado tan equivocado?'

"Estás segura que sus sentimientos por este hombre aún están presentes? Tal vez ya lo ha olvidado," Kakarotto interrumpió los pensamientos de Vegeta mientras continuaba su conversación con su esposa.

"No, estoy segura que son reales," afirmó Chi-Chi. "De hecho, la noche de la asamblea, antes de estar listos, hice un inocente comentario sobre una mirada particularmente ensoñadora que cruzó su rostro después de mencionar algunas de las cualidades más positivas de los hombres Saiyajín. Luego hizo un sarcástico comentario sobre cómo estaba 'imaginando' cosas; fue un típico intercambio para nosotras, dejándome sin idea que sus sentimientos habían disminuido. De hecho, si no lo supiese mejor, habría pensado que esperaba verlo esa noche, tenía la intención de lucir especialmente hermosa esa-" Chi-Chi detuvo su balbuceo cuando escuchó los gruñidos de Vegeta elevarse un octavo más alto.

"Estás segura de esto?" Preguntó Vegeta después de una larga pausa.

"Sí," Chi-Chi asintió lentamente.

"Y no tienes idea de quien es este hombre?" Vegeta continuó con su extraño interrogatorio.

"Um, sí, eso es lo que dije," confirmó la institutriz; no estaba segura de a dónde estaba dirigiendo su interrogatorio.

"Muy bien entonces," Vegeta asintió después de debatir. Este nuevo acontecimiento, aunque más desmoralizante, le servía como un contraataque a la explotación de Juunanagou. "Lady, me traerás el diario de la onna, quiero saber quién es este hombre, para que pueda utilizar su influencia sobre ella para terminar esta farsa de compromiso."

"Debes estar bromeando," Chi-Chi no pudo evitar sentir su quijada desplomarse mientras escuchaba las intenciones del Rey. "Por favor dime que no te escuché intentar invadir la privacidad de tu propia protegida y luego manipular sus sentimientos por un hombre por el que ha caído, para que puedas lastimar a Juunanagou."

"Esto no es sobre 'lastimar' a ese bastardo, su fracaso sólo es un bono. Simplemente estoy haciendo lo que debe hacerse para asegurar el bienestar de la onna," clarificó Vegeta brutalmente.

"Al costo de su propia humillación? Qué harás, Vegeta? Averiguar por quién tiene sentimientos y obligarlo a mentirle, declarando estar enamorado de ella cuando no lo está? Romperá el corazón de Bulma saber la verdad, especialmente después de que descubra que tú orquestaste todo el romance! No puedes estar contemplando esto seriamente!"

"Haré lo que sea para alejar a Juunanagou de ella permanentemente, _todo_!" Prometió Vegeta; un corazón roto se enmendará, pero el tipo de daño que Juunanagou desea hacerle nunca podría.

"Pero-" La mujer trató de objetar, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

"No hay 'peros'! El fuego debe ser combatido con fuego; si Juunanagou planea continuar jugando sucio, entonces yo también."

"Te pondrías a su nivel? Entonces no eres mejor que él, Vegeta!" Espetó Chi-Chi acusadora. "Sin mencionar que _fracasarás_, incluso si puedes detener este matrimonio, Bulma te odiará por el resto de sus días por esto. Ella nunca ha confiado en nadie como en ti; esto la devastará, tal vez aún más que cualquier cosa que Juunanagou pudiera hacerle. Así que, piensa largo y tendido antes de que tomes cualquier acción, mi querido rey." Girándose rápidamente, Chi-Chi comenzó su salida del salón del trono. "Y no esperes que te ayude. Si quieres su diario, entonces entra en su habitación y róbalo. No tomaré parte en insultar a mi hija adoptiva." Una vez que terminó su idea, las puertas del trono se cerraron tras ella, dejando a su desconsolado marido y gruñón rey con sus planes.

"Ella tiene razón," aceptó Kakarotto tranquilamente, "le harías una injusticia mayor a Bulma que Juunanagou si continuas con esto."

"Entonces dime, cuál es la alternativa?" Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro mientras contemplaba sus opciones. "Está muy enojada para escuchar razón en este momento. Está dolida, así que no piensa claramente. Si tienes una alternativa, me gustaría escucharla, pero si no-"

"Podrías decirle toda la verdad," sugirió Kakarotto finalmente. "Dale la oportunidad, te escuchará. Puedes hacerla entender."

Vegeta tomó un largo respiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y visualizaba su dolida expresión mientras escuchaba las admisiones de Juunanagou. Había querido nada más que se hundiera en su abrazo y susurrara palabras de consuelo en su oído, decirle todo, ayudarla a ver por qué ha estado luchando tanto para alejarla de Juunanagou. Pero, no tuvo la oportunidad. La verdad casi lo había paralizado; había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había enfrentado su vida pasada, era demasiado de manejar de una vez. Pero ahora, tenía una oportunidad para cambiar todo eso? "Escucharía?" Se preguntó más para sí que al hombre que respondió.

"Por supuesto que sí, Vegeta." Kakarotto palpó al hombre en el hombro. "Vamos, toma a Akuma y ve a encontrarla. Probablemente está en el bosque, esperando que vayas y hables con ella. Tienes una oportunidad de arreglar esto Vegeta, antes que las cosas empeoren. Así que ve."

Encontrando la lógica en las palabras de su compañero Saiyajín, Vegeta se apresuró del salón sin más. Después de encontrar su camino hacia los establos, una vez que estuvo dentro, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su corcel negro. Había comenzado a preparar el corcel para una reunión con su protegida cuando el sonido de cascos dirigiéndose lentamente hacia él interrumpió sus planes. 'La onna regresó?' se preguntó curiosamente, mientras miraba afuera para ver si podía captar un vistazo de quien estaba regresando. Había pensado que sus ojos estaban fallándole cuando vio dos caballos viniendo hacia él, aunque sólo uno estaba siendo montado, pero por dos personas. Furiosamente reconoció los caballos y a sus dueños, Vegeta se movió para esconderse en las sombras para poder espiar a la pareja mientras llegaba.

El caballo solo, Hikari, fue el primero en entrar, cortamente seguido por Heijin, con Bulma y Juunanagou en él. "Esa es una buena chica." Bulma sonrió mientras observaba a su caballo entrar directo a su puesto.

"Tu yegua está tan bien entrenada; se adaptará bien una vez que regresemos a Adajinzoun," añadió Juunanagou casualmente mientras se deslizaba de Heijin. Extendiendo sus brazos hacia su prometida, ayudó a bajar a Bulma. "Estás bien?" preguntó él, después de liberar un leve gemido de incomodidad.

"Sí," dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. "Supongo que aún estoy un poco adolorida."

"Bueno, eso es de esperarse." Juunanagou apenas contuvo una sonrisa. "Pero, si piensas que ahora estás adolorida, espera hasta después de que termine contigo esta noche." Ronroneó él mientras bajaba sus labios para reclamar los de su futura reina.

Bulma aceptó receptiva, antes de separarse. "No puedo esperar," dijo ella, "Te encuentro en tu habitación, o vendrás a la mía?"

"Hm," Juunanagou pensó unos momentos, "Creo que iré a tu habitación. Es más lujosa que la mía, sin mencionar que la cama es mucho más suave."

Bulma se sonrojó profundamente antes de responder. "Está bien, no es que importe mucho, en tanto como te tenga," prometió suavemente mientras bajaba sus labios para rozarlos contra su cuello. "Fuiste absolutamente asombroso, lo sabes?"

"Esperabas menos?" Preguntó Juunanagou con burlona ofensa, "Aunque debo admitir que no puedo llegarte a los zapatos, mi amor. Nunca he estado con una onna que me hiciera sentir tan vivo como tú."

"Bueno, me alegra que te sientas de esa forma." Bulma sonrió brillantemente, "pero si no te importa, creo que debes bañarte."

"Esa es una invitación?" Gimió Juunanagou excitado, mientras apretaba su agarre en la joven onna. Tomando un profundo respiro suspiró con júbilo, "Pensándolo mejor, creo que deberías pasar completamente el baño. Amo el olor de mi aroma sobre ti."

"Hm, bueno, puedo pensar en unas personas que no compartirían tu opinión." Bulma suspiró con una pizca de culpa.

"No pienses en ellos," ordenó Juunanagou mientras levantaba su mentón para que sus ojos azules se encontraran. "En cuestión de días te irás conmigo, y ellos no tendrán elección sino creer en la legitimidad de mis sentimientos por ti."

"Supongo que lo veremos." Bulma se encogió con menos fe que su prometido. "Ahora, si no te importa, creo que iré a tomar ese baño."

"Si debes," Juunanagou liberó arrepentido su agarre en la joven princesa mientras observaba su salida. Después de asegurar rápidamente los caballos, salió de los establos para prepararse para su plácida noche con su futura esposa, completamente ignorante del par de furiosos ojos ébanos que siguieron cada movimiento suyo.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Así que, tenemos algunos cambios devastadores y giros nuevos. Qué pasará ahora? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…


	15. Contraataque

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 15 - Contraataque

* * *

Bulma suspiró felizmente mientras colapsaba sobre su cama, pensamientos de su tarde con Juunanagou aún muy frescas en su mente. "No puedo creer que pronto estaré casada, y seré una reina!"

"Ni yo."

Bulma saltó de su posición horizontal mientras, por primera vez desde que llegó a su habitación, notaba que no estaba sola. "Chi-Chi! Me asustaste." Ella intentó calmarse antes de preguntar, "qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?"

"Oh, simplemente me preguntaba cuándo encontrarías tiempo en tu apretada agenda para informarle a tu vieja institutriz que estás planeando casarte." Chi-Chi no se molestó en intentar ocultar su resentimiento por ser mantenida en la ignorancia por tanto tiempo. "Y bien?"

"Lo siento, mi lady," se disculpó Bulma con sinceridad. "Pero todo ha pasado tan rápido, no tengo excusa por negarte información, ruego tu perdón."

Chi-Chi sacudió su cabeza tristemente mientras se bajaba en la cama junto a su pupila. "Bulma puedo perdonar tu negativa, pero no puedo perdonar tu apresurada decisión de unirte a un hombre que apenas conoces."

"Chi-Chi," gimió Bulma, no necesitaba escuchar esta discusión de otra persona.

"No, Bulma, no es Vegeta o Kakarotto con quien hablas. Te he criado, niña, desde el momento que naciste. Te conozco tal vez mejor que a mi misma, así que no te molestes en intentar esconder todo de mí. Sé que no estás enamorada de este hombre, así que por qué aceptaste su propuesta, especialmente sabiendo que es odiado por los más cercanos a ti?"

La expresión de Bulma cayó, insegura de cómo responder la pregunta. Nunca había sido capaz de mentirle con éxito a su institutriz. Sabiendo que no podía comenzar ahora, intentó ofrecer la verdad abreviada. "No quiero estar más sola, Chi. Quiero lo que tienes con Kakarotto, quiero la felicidad, la seguridad y la oportunidad de una familia propia. Juunanagou me ofrece eso, así que cómo puedo evitar aceptarlo?"

"Fácil," rió Chi-Chi, "simplemente regresa con él y dile 'no', por qué es tan difícil?"

"Porque no quiero decir no!" Declaró Bulma con una notoria subida de voz. "Chi- Chi podrías no entender cómo me hace sentir él, puede hacerme olvidar todo, puede aliviar mi dolor, puede-"

"De qué dolor estás hablando?" Interrumpió Chi-Chi rápidamente, curiosa por la elección de palabras de la joven onna.

Bulma giró su cabeza encontrando difícil hallar una solución creíble para sus palabras mal dichas. "Quiero decir el 'dolor' de la soledad." Sintió que su explicación sería una respuesta aceptable, estaba equivocada.

"No, no lo es," contradijo Chi-Chi, mientras alcanzaba y tomaba el mentón de su amiga. "No, algo pasó, algo que te ha herido seriamente. Puedo verlo. Oh Bulma, por favor, debes decirme. Estoy segura que lo que sea que haya pasado puede enmendarse si explicas-"

"No puede!" Bulma prácticamente gritó mientras se levantaba de su cama. Calmándose después de su explosión, intentó continuar más gentilmente. "Chi, sé lo que quieres decir, pero ya tomé mi decisión. Deseo unirme a Juunanagou, y lo haré, sin interferencia de mis amigos. Así que, si no deseas ofrecerme tu bendición, entonces creo que debes irte."

Levantándose de su asiento, Chi-Chi asintió rápidamente caminando sin temor ante la princesa. "Está bien entonces, si no deseas escuchar razón, entonces me voy como pides. Pero, antes de hacerlo, tengo una pregunta de la que deseo una respuesta honesta."

"Y cuál es?" Preguntó Bulma cortamente.

Tomando un largo respiro antes de fijar sus ojos con la difícil onna, Chi-Chi inquirió, "Sólo tengo curiosidad de si Juunanagou sabe o no que está planeando casarse con una onna cuyo corazón pertenece fuertemente a otro hombre."

Los labios de Bulma se separaron levemente en shock mientras escuchaba la acusadora nota en la voz de la institutriz. "No sabes nada de a quien pertenece mi corazón!" Objetó Bulma, una vez que logró recuperar sus alrededores.

"Sé que Juunanagou no es!" la institutriz fue rápida en señalar, "y como tal, serás miserable por el resto de tus días si no detienes esta penosa unión antes de que sea muy tarde!"

"Ya es muy tarde!" Gritó Bulma sin pensar.

Los ojos de Chi-Chi de ampliaron parcialmente cuando una repentina realización captó su atención. "Por qué tu cabello y ropa están desordenados?"

"Creo que es hora que te vayas," dijo Bulma fríamente mientras se giraba para dirigirse a su baño.

La mujer sintió lágrimas comenzar a formarse en sus ojos comenzando a notar de repente lo lejos que su hija adoptiva estaba yendo. Saliendo en silencio, rezaba tranquilamente que alguien pudiera salvarlos a todos de este infierno que estaba saliéndose de control.

* * *

Vegeta había dejado los establos, después de la partida de Juunanagou, sintiéndose completamente nublado por el intercambio que había presenciado. Desde el momento que había tomado a la joven onna bajo su protección, tuvo un propósito focal de mantener su felicidad, proteger su inocencia. Pero ahora parecía que toda su defensa fue en vano, porque ella, su desconocida saiai, había entregado su virginidad al hombre más indigno con el que tan tontamente le había permitido cruzar su camino.

'Le he fallado', decidió después de sólo un debate menor. Nunca hubiese estado en el bosque, sufriendo por la verdad, si él simplemente le hubiese dicho toda la historia desde el comienzo. Nunca hubiese estado tan vulnerable como para aceptar los avances del bastardo si no hubiese estado tan mortificada por su beso egoísta la noche anterior. Y tal vez lo que lo enojó más que nada fue la confirmación de que no albergaba sentimientos por el hombre al que se había entregado. Su desilusión había destrozado su espíritu al punto de esta locura, y ahora ella cargaría permanentemente el arrepentimiento de este colosal error, todo porque él había pasado mucho tiempo hundiéndose en su propia miseria para darse cuenta cuán fuera de control estaba rodando su protegida.

Pero, no más.

Él le pondría un fin a esto ahora, antes de que fuera muy tarde. Ascendiendo el apropiado número de niveles para alcanzar la habitación de su protegida, Vegeta se precipitó por los corredores hacia su destino. Estuvo a punto de voltear por el corredor final para alcanzar la habitación de Bulma cuando el sonido de una puerta cerrándose captó su atención. Asomándose por la esquina, como para no ser visto, Vegeta se dio cuenta que el sonido había sido hecho por una llorona Chi-Chi.

"Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta?!" Gritó la mujer hacia la puerta cerrada, "Cómo pudiste permitirle usarte así!?" Sabiendo que una respuesta no seguiría su súplica, Chi-Chi tristemente se giró de la habitación de su pupila y se dirigió en dirección opuesta del observador Rey.

Una vez que el corredor estuvo despejado, Vegeta siguió los pasos de la institutriz, aunque albergando poco optimismo de que tuviera mucho más éxito que ella. Sin molestarse en golpear, Vegeta entró en la habitación, llamando el nombre de su protegida, demandando que se mostrara. Cuando no fue encontrado por una respuesta ni vista de la onna, escaneó la habitación en espera de descubrir dónde se estaba escondiendo; entonces recordó sus intenciones después de dejar los establos. 'Baño, sí, dijo que quería bañarse, cómo pude olvidar eso', pensó él con un peligroso gruñido, intentando bloquear la razón por la que necesitaba asearse.

Después de notar la puerta cerrada del baño, se sintió confiado de su localización, pero muy aprehensivo para atreverse a interrumpirla mientras estaba bañándose. La última adición que necesitaba era reforzar en su mente que estaba forzando una degradante búsqueda de ella. Decidiendo esperar por su salida, en vez de arriesgar otra humillación, Vegeta tomó asiento en su cama. Cerrando sus ojos, estaba en el proceso de rogarles en silencio a los dioses por una forma para manejar la caótica situación en la que estaba ahora, cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mesa de noche de la joven onna. Levantándose lentamente de su asiento, recordó de repente su conversación con Chi-Chi mientras sus ojos caían sobre un libro usado.

Alcanzando tentativamente para agarra el texto, Vegeta comenzó a contemplar la moralidad de la tentación ante él. La institutriz había estado en lo cierto en su visión del desprecio que seguiría de su protegida si descubría que había invadido su privacidad, pero nunca había estado más convencido, ahora sabiendo lo seria que se estaba tornando la situación, que jugar justo no era más una opción. Su protegida era toda su vida, pero lo sacrificaría todo para salvarla del dolor que ahora estaba causando. Decidiendo contra su mejor juicio, Vegeta abrió el diario, el cual contenía los íntimos pensamientos de su protegida.

Las primeras páginas las pasó rápidamente. Eran mayormente alegres notas de su excitación prontamente después de instalarse en su nuevo hogar. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios cada vez que veía mencionado su nombre. A juzgar por las primeras páginas, disfrutaba mucho escribir sobre él. Pero después de notar que la información que buscaba estaría en páginas más recientes, al azar se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del libro, abriendo una de las últimas entradas, esperaba encontrar su respuesta. La línea de apertura a la entrada que había seleccionado arbitrariamente pareció promisoria, así que decidió leerla.

_Querido diario,_

_**Él **__llegó de nuevo. Oh, juro, algunas veces creo que Chi-Chi sólo lo menciona para ganar un aumento de mí. Por supuesto, debo soportar al menos culpa parcial por permitirle hostigarme. Aunque sé que simplemente quiere proteger mis intereses, todo el interrogatorio se vuelve tedioso. Desesperadamente quiere saber de quién me he enamorado tan profundamente, pero nunca me atrevería a decirle. Sólo terminaría presionando en mi lo que ya soy dolorosamente consciente: que por el que me preocupo tan profundamente nunca correspondería a mis sentimientos._

_Entonces, debo guardar silencio probablemente por el resto de mis días. He intentado hacer la paz con ese concepto por un tiempo. Digo, sé desde el momento que pudiese admitir lo que siento por él que nada saldría de los dos. Simplemente hay muchos factores. Somos de diferentes razas, de alguna forma hay un substancial espacio entre nuestras edades, y por supuesto, sólo me ve como una amiga._

_Debo controlar mi risa mientras la imagen de él estando al tanto de mis pensamientos entra en mi mente. Muchas veces me he preguntado cuán avergonzado estaría de escucharme hablar sobre sus rasgos perfectamente cincelados, su profunda y sexy voz, su fuerte y confiada postura, su intoxicante aroma masculino, y sus ojos… oh, podría perderme en sus infinitas órbitas de ébano por días - no es que me haya atrevido. Siempre soy cuidadosa de mantener mis reacciones hacia él al mínimo. No podría soportar ver la mirada de mortificación en esos mismos ojos apuestos si conociera mis sentimientos, sentimientos que nunca compartiría._

"_Pero, cómo sabes si no le dices?" Las palabras de mi institutriz hicieron eco en mi mente. Ella nunca me haría esa pregunta si supiese quién era __**él**__. Pero, por supuesto que no lo sabe, así que no tengo derecho a culparla por sus absurdas preguntas._

_Aunque una sale de mi mente. Hoy me preguntó si mi silencio en parte estaba basado en un miedo de que Vegeta no aprobara una relación con mi 'hombre misterioso', como a Chi-Chi le gusta llamarlo. Me tomó toda mi fuerza no gruñir cuando hizo la pregunta, porque de nuevo, si supiese la verdad, ya habría sabido su reacción. Así que, al final yo, por supuesto, decliné responder la pregunta. Después de todo, admitir 'sí' o 'no' implicaría que Vegeta supiera quién era __**él**__, y por lo tanto estrecharía el campo en el que estaba tan desesperadamente._

_**No **__es que la hubiese dejado tener éxito. No podría comenzar a imaginar lo que pensaría - sin embargo, tal vez entendería. Después de todo, casi parece imposible para mis sentimientos escalar considerando cómo me trata. Su atención, compasión, preocupación, afecto, la lista podría continuar para siempre. Al principio, debo admitir que estaba escéptica. Su obligación desde casi el momento que llegué ha sido protegerme, y tal vez estuve confundiendo su devoción a esa obligación como un respeto real por mí. Pero, mientras han pasado los años, no hay duda en mi mente que verdaderamente se preocupa por mí. Tal vez no como me gustaría, pero sé que su protección hacia mi no es simplemente una responsabilidad. Creo que eso me da algo de consuelo mientras me siento aquí suspirando por su amor…_

Vegeta cerró el diario dejando el libro sobre la mesa de noche como si estuviera en llamas. 'No puede ser', se dijo a sí mismo comenzando a alejarse lentamente de su cama. 'Cómo pude haber sido tan inconsciente de esto? Cómo pude no haber sabido que ella-'

"Juunanagou, eres tú?" Una femenina voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Vegeta mientras giraba su cabeza para ver la puerta del baño comenzar a abrirse. "Supongo que no pudiste esperar hasta esta-" Las suposiciones de Bulma fueron contradichas rápidamente cuando entró a su habitación para ver a su sonrojado tutor. "Vegeta!" Jadeó ella, rápidamente envolviendo la toalla más fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Le tomó a Vegeta unos momentos ajustar su visión para ver a su protegida vestida sólo con una toalla que apenas cubría lo que debía, pero una vez que lo hizo, un tono casi venenoso siguió. "Qué _estoy _haciendo aquí? _Estoy _aquí porque no vas a recibir a Juunanagou en _eso_."

Bulma se giró dirigiéndose hacia su armario, esperando encontrar una bata larga para ponerse. "Vamos a casarnos; no veo por qué importa en qué lo saludo."

"Importa," comenzó Vegeta rudamente, mientras se precipitaba para agarrar el brazo de Bulma y girarla para encararlo, "porque _no _vas a casarte con este tonto. _No _te permitiré desgraciarte con él más de lo que ya lo has hecho!"

"Desgraciarme?" Bulma zafó su brazo; "No creo que seas el adecuado para hablar sobre _mis_ desgracias cuando _tú_ mataste a tu propia esposa!"

Vegeta hizo una mueca mientras la escuchaba hablarle en un tono tan desconocido; estaba cargado con odio. "Realmente golpeas por debajo de la armadura para alguien que no sabe todos los detalles que rodean el suceso."

"Y supongo que es mi culpa," dijo Bulma con un giro de sus ojos.

"En realidad, sí." Retó Vegeta, "Ofrecí decirte todo la noche de apertura de las conferencias del senado, pero te rehusaste, recuerdas? Dijiste que confiabas en mi, dijiste que no tenías que escuchar todos los sangrientos detalles para convencerte de mi inocencia."

"Inocencia?" La quijada de Bulma casi se desploma, "Mataste a la hermana de Juunanagou, Vegeta! No puedo creer que haya un escenario que puedas mover para hacer que un asesinato parezca _inocente_."

"No fue asesinato, fue un maldito accidente! Y si sólo me escucharas, te darías cuenta que el bastardo al que le permites fornicarte fue el verdadero culpable detrás de la muerte de Juuhachigou."

La joven princesa sintió detenerse su corazón. "Qué dijiste?"

Vegeta juntó más su entrecejo un momento, inseguro de cuál parte de su declaración había hecho palidecer su piel, cuando se dio cuenta que había vociferado un amargo comentario que no había planeado. "No te molestes en negarlo, los escuché en los establos. Sé muy bien que le entregaste tu virginidad a un hombre que no te importa!" confesó él disgustado, la realidad de las palabras que había pronunciado lo enfermó. "Aunque no puedo entender por qué. Te has enorgullecido de ser tu propia persona, no gobernada por las manipulaciones de los hombres, y aún le permites a Juunanagou usarte en la más íntima de las formas. Qué le pasó a tu voto de castidad hasta el matrimonio? Hasta que encontraras el verdadero 'amor'!?"

"No tengo ese lujo!" Objetó Bulma mientras lo pasaba, incapaz de soportar la miseria que veía en sus ojos. "No soy más tan ingenua como para soñar con el perfecto romance. Sólo quiero felicidad, y Juunanagou me la da. Así que, siento si eso no te complace, pero realmente me importa poco cómo te sientes en el asunto. Mi cuerpo no es tuyo para controlarlo; _tengo _el derecho a elegir con quien quiero estar, y cómo quiero estar con ellos, así que ahórrame el sermón de 'autoestima' y 'orgullo'. Tengo veintidós años, soy suficientemente adulta para tomar mis propias decisiones y enfrentar las consecuencias que tengan. Ciertamente no te necesito monitoreando mi vida sexual!"

"_No _deberías tener una vida sexual para yo monitorear!" Espetó Vegeta, mientras Bulma de nuevo se movía para alejarse de él. Agarró su brazo más firmemente que antes, girándola un poco rudo para encararlo, haciéndola perder su equilibrio y caer contra su pecho. "Maldición, cómo pudiste hacerlo, onna!?" demandó él, aparentemente inconsciente de la incomodidad de la mujer en sus brazos. Envolviendo su mano libre alrededor de su mejilla, se encontró vociferando sus pensamientos más miserables. "Cómo pudiste dejarlo tocarte? Cómo pudiste dejarlo-" Vegeta se detuvo mientras forzando su rostro más cerca al suyo para que sus frentes descansaran sobre la otra. "Cómo pudiste darle lo que _he _luchado tan duro - lo que has luchado muy duro en proteger?"

"Vegeta," Bulma gimió su nombre luchando por contener sus lágrimas. Entre el ardor de su mortal agarre, y el ardor de sus palabras, no pensó que pudiera soportar más su tortura. "Por favor, Vegeta, por favor suéltame."

"Y dejarte destruir tu vida, _nunca_!" declaró él en tono posesivo, "Te hice una promesa hace ocho años, recuerdas lo que te dije la primera noche que te quedaste aquí, en esta habitación? Sí!?"

"Sí," Bulma apenas asintió, luchando por responder entre su ahora continuo río de lágrimas. "Sí, te recuerdo jurando que nunca conocería el deseo, dolor o temor, porque siempre me protegerías de todos ellos."

"Y he fallado en mantener mi juramento?" preguntó él lentamente, su cercanía estaba acelerando su corazón al punto del cansancio.

Bulma lentamente abrió y cerró sus ojos, por qué tenía que estar tan cerca? Cómo podría mantener sus mentiras si la distraía así? "Tú… sabes que nunca me has fallado. Nunca podrías."

"Entonces crees que mis intenciones para destruir este compromiso verdaderamente sirven a cualquier otro propósito que pelear por ese mismo final?" Él vio el brillo de esperanza destellar por sus ojos, sabía que quería creerle, para despreocuparse de lo que había sabido antes y confiar en él una vez más. "Déjame arreglar esto por ti onna. Déjame cumplir mi promesa."

"Vegeta, no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo que pudieras, pero sabes que no puedes. Ha pasado demasiado; demasiado ha cambiado para mí - para ambos. No podemos regresar a como éramos, Vegeta. Sé que no quieres escuchar esto pero _no _soy más una niña. Soy una mujer adulta, con necesidades y deseos y… y quiero la oportunidad de satisfacerlas. Quiero un compañero, quiero hijos y nietos; quiero una familia, Vegeta. No quiero estar sola por el resto de mi vida, no puedo pasar el resto de mis años envejeciendo y deseando haber aceptado el amor que Juunanagou me ofreció cuando aún tuve la oportunidad."

"Pero él _no_ te ama!" Interrumpió Vegeta, mientras reverberaba en lo que estaba intentando de convencerla. "Sus sentimientos por ti no son nada sino una ilusión!"

"Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Vegeta?" retó Bulma, "Es porque te odia tanto o porque encuentras muy absurdo que un hombre realmente pudiera encontrarme atractiva!? Que uno realmente pudiera enamorarse de mi?"

Vegeta fue atrapado desprevenido por su ataque. 'Ella verdaderamente me encuentra tan ingenuo de su valor para creer eso?' "Maldición onna, por ningún medio estoy declarando eso! Sé lo hermosa que eres, lo atractivo que es tu encanto, y lo atractiva que es tu gentil alma entre los hombres. Crees que soy ignorante de cuán profundamente te ha amado mi pueblo? Crees que soy inconsciente a los sirvientes, ayudantes, guardias del palacio, políticos y prácticamente cada hombre soltero que ha entrado por esos corredores y han adulado tu esplendor? Asumes que mi mente bloqueó las incontables conferencias donde he tenido reyes, príncipes y otros varios soberanos respirándome en mi cuello, rogándome, ofreciéndome riquezas, territorios e hijas, sólo para que puedan tener una oportunidad para pedir tu mano en matrimonio?! Y no olvidemos lo que tu entrada a la cena de la asamblea la semana pasada le ha hecho a mi agenda! He estado rechazando proposiciones para tu intercambio! Así que confía en mi, onna, no soy inconsciente a la influencia que tienes en el sexo opuesto, tendría que ser sordo, tonto y ciego para pasarlo por alto!"

Cuando terminó, Bulma se encontró sin palabras. Cómo alguien respondía a esas preguntas? "Nunca me lo dijiste," susurró finalmente. "Nunca pensé… no entiendo. Si tuviste tantas oportunidades, por qué no te deshiciste de mi?"

"Deshacerme de ti? Onna, por qué demonios me separaría de ti? Sabes que yo-" Vegeta detuvo abruptamente su idea antes de que su prisa lo obligara a decir algo más de lo que se atrevería.

"Sabes qué, Vegeta?" Preguntó Bulma, aunque totalmente anticipó su respuesta a otra declaración de seguridad.

Cerrando sus ojos, Vegeta finalmente retiró su agarre en el brazo de la joven onna mientras usaba su mano ahora libre para unirse a la otra rodeando su rostro. Se relajó levemente notando que no luchó contra su agarre. "Onna, sabes que eres muy importante para mi para liberarte a un hombre tan indigno como los tontos que se me han acercado-"

"Y entonces quién es digno de mi, Vegeta?" Bulma interrumpió disgustada, si estaba intentando dominar su vida de nuevo, no lo aceptaría. "Por favor, dime, cuando lo vea ya sabré si tiene o no tu aprobación, porque claramente no tendré una oportunidad de casarme, para satisfacer mis sueños, hasta que tus términos se hayan encontrado! Así que te ruego, mi protector, si no es Kakarotto, ni Juunanagou, ni los incontables otros monarcas que se han acercado son merecedores, entonces dime qué hombre crees digno de mi!"

"Yo!" gritó él furioso, no notando lo que dijo hasta que fue muy tarde. "Digo, alguien con mi calibre de determinación cuando se refiere a asegurar tu felicidad. No tendría la conciencia tranquila separándome de ti con alguien inferior."

Bulma cerró sus ojos, conteniendo más lágrimas mientras sus respuestas le prometían todo, salvo lo que más quería. "Eso es exactamente lo que nunca entenderás, Vegeta. Yo no _te_ quiero, no necesito otro guardián, lo que necesito, lo que _quiero_ es un amante, _no_ un amigo. Así que por favor, tienes que dejarme crecer, tienes que dejarme ir."

"_Nunca_!" El agarre de Vegeta se tornó casi violento mientras halaba forzadamente su cuerpo contra el suyo, reforzando su punto. No la escucharía decir más esas cosas! No podía escuchar su rechazo, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, sabiendo que la alternativa era el más vil de los hombres que haya conocido. Mientras sus brazos se levantaban para luchar con su agarre, él detuvo su intento al sujetarlos detrás de su espalda con sus manos libres. "Creo que es tiempo de clarificarte algo, Bulma." Él bajó su voz mientras detenía sus forcejeos al presionar sus brazos más ceñidamente en su ahora arqueada espalda, por lo tanto empujando sus senos más de cerca a su rostro. "Sé que tienes necesidades, onna, pero maldición, yo también! Y como tal, mi necesidad de proteger lo que es mío, y en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, aún _eres_ _mía_. Tu padre te entregó como pago por una deuda que _tú _creaste. Ahora, podría haberme casado contigo, podría haberte puesto a trabajar como una sirvienta o simplemente podría haber tomado tu vida en retaliación contra tu padre, pero en vez, por los últimos ocho años, he _elegido _conservarte como mi protegida. Tuve la libertad de _elegir_ hacer eso onna, porque te guste o no, toda tu existencia ha sido solamente por mí esos ocho años, y afortunadamente para _ti_, quise que encontraras paz en ese momento. Sin embargo, ahora veo que todas las libertades que tan _benevolentemente_ he permitido te han malcriado al punto donde crees que puedes casarte, mucho menos entregarte a otro hombre sin mi permiso! Bueno, es hora que aprendas que tu vida, tu _cuerpo_, siempre han sido y siempre serán _míos_!" Tan pronto como terminó su sugerencia, él estrelló sus labios contra los suyos, forzando su lengua dentro de su boca después de liberar un sorprendido jadeo.

La mente de la princesa daba vueltas con preguntas mientras sentía a su protector sujetarla tan posesivamente. 'Por qué está haciendo esto?' Su mente falló en entender. Nunca fue tan calloso con sus palabras, o brutal físicamente. "Vegeta, basta! Estás lastimándote!" ordenó ella suplicante una vez que sus labios fueron liberados después de mover su ruda invasión a su cuello completamente expuesto. Sus manos de repente estaban por todos lados sobre su cuerpo, tocándola como siempre había soñado, pero algo faltaba. La ternura con la que fantaseaba. Era tan frío, casi como si estuviera tomando represalias contra ella. Por eso estaba insegura, pero lo que supo fue que odiaba la mirada en sus ojos. La lujuria era evidente, sí, pero algo mucho más profundo en ellos la asustó. Había algo tan roto en él; si ella había causado tal devastación o no, falló en importarle. Todo lo que supo fue que estaba herido, y estaba deteniéndolo de pensar claramente. "Vegeta, detén esto!" demandó ella de nuevo.

Como si finalmente hubiese atendido a su súplica, Vegeta retiró sus labios de la muy tentadora localización en su cuello donde los Saiyajín reclamaban a sus mujeres. Intentando ignorar la alegría que sus vagas manos y atrevida lengua estaban encendiendo dentro de él, se separó lo suficiente para asimilar la gloriosa vista de sus hinchados labios y jadeante cuerpo. "He tomado mi decisión," anunció él pasando sus dedos por su húmedo cabello cerúleo. "Puedes casarte."

El entrecejo de Bulma se juntó confundido, cómo, después de un apasionado beso, podría tener tan drástico cambio de corazón. "Vegeta, yo… no entiendo. Estás dándome tu bendición para casarme con Juunanagou?"

Vegeta rió levemente sacudiendo su cabeza. "En lo más mínimo, onna," él comenzó su sorprendente explicación. "Puedes casarte, pero no con Juunanagou. Te casarás _conmigo_."

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Oh dios. Vegeta perdió la razón? O esta podría ser la respuesta a toda la confusión? Y qué hay sobre la entrada del diario? Podría tener algo que ver con la repentina audacia de Vegeta con la princesa? Ha descubierto que su protegida está enamorada de él? Esto terminará felizmente? No contaría con ello…


	16. Cambio de Guardias

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 16 – Cambio de Guardias

* * *

"Vegeta, yo… no entiendo. Estás dándome tu bendición para casarme con Juunanagou?"

Vegeta rió levemente sacudiendo su cabeza. "En lo más mínimo, onna," él comenzó su sorprendente explicación. "Puedes casarte, pero no con Juunanagou. Te casarás conmigo."

Si Bulma no hubiese estado tan atrincherada en el agarre de su protector, hubiese caido al suelo cuando su sugerencia la dejó sin aire. "Has perdido la razón?!" Gritó una vez que finalmente logró recuperar su piso. "No puedo casarme contigo-"

"Por qué no?" Interrumpió Vegeta malhumorado. "Cómo es que tu unión conmigo es menos cuerda que tu matrimonio con Juunanagou!?"

"Eso es completamente diferente!" Bulma intentó encontrar una explicación substancial, "nosotros no estamos enamorados y-"

"Y?" El rey Saiyajín no iba a dejarla ganar esa hueca discusión. "Tú no estás enamorada de Juunanagou, y aún deseas casarte con él."

"Cómo demonios sabes que no estoy enamorada de él?" demandó defensiva zafándose de su agarre. "Sabes, me preguntaste antes cómo pude dejar que Juunanagou me tuviera, cómo pude dejarlo tocarme. Bueno, dime algo Vegeta, nunca se te ocurrió que la razón por la que me inclinaría a entregar mi virginidad al hombre, era porque realmente pudiera estar enamorada de él?!"

"No," respondió él sin rodeos, "No creo que el amor tenga algo que ver con eso. Creo que todo este tiempo, la verdadera razón por la que has estado sintiéndote tan vulnerable y actuando tan estúpidamente, es porque has estado sufriendo de un corazón roto."

"Qué… Qué estás insinuando?" Ella intentó esconder el nerviosismo en su voz. 'Dios, dime que no lo sabe.'

"No estoy insinuando nada; sé muy bien qué te ha tenido tan excitada desde el comienzo de esta conferencia." Vegeta suspiró fuertemente, "Maldición onna, por qué demonios no me dijiste! Pude haberte ayudado a resolverlo!"

"Resolverlo?" Tartamudeó ella completamente avergonzada, él verdaderamente pensaba que sus sentimientos simplemente eran algo para ser 'resueltos'? 'No, qué estoy pensando; Vegeta no podría saber la verdad. Esto no puede estar bien.' Decidiendo que la negación era su mejor apuesta en este punto, comenzó, "Vegeta, no sé de lo que estás hablando, estás equivocado-"

"No te molestes en mentirme, onna. Leí tu diario, sé la verdad."

"Tú… leíste mi diario?" susurró ella nubladamente, si hubo un momento en el que quiso enroscarse en esfera y morir, fue en ese momento. "Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! Mi diario tiene todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos privados, cómo pudiste-"

"Me has dejado sin otro recurso," explicó airoso. "Tu institutriz mencionó una seria infatuación que tienes por un hombre, y como la verificación habría desaprobado cualquier mentira que hayas estado diciendo sobre amar a Juunanagou, lo leí. Así que, no te molestes en continuar con esta charada. Aunque la propuesta de Juunanagou puede atraerte como un escape fácil de la realidad, no aliviará tu dolor. Sin importar lo lejos que estés no te facilitará olvidar al que amas, especialmente cuando eres totalmente consciente de que está en brazos de tu institutriz."

Bulma estuvo lista para replicar en formas diferentes de que estaba perjudicándola con este acto, pero cuando el sonido del nombre de su tutora dejó sus labios se paralizó. "Mi institutriz?" Tartamudeó con perpleja realización, "crees que estoy enamorada de Kakarotto?"

"Suficiente de negativas, onna!" Vegeta estuvo listo para arrancarse el cabello. No podía entender por qué nunca había tenido la confianza suficiente para decirle la verdad. "No soy tonto, onna. Puedo juntar las pistas. Cabello oscuro, varios años mayor, un corazón gentil en tu presencia, un guardia para tu persona, pero un hombre que nunca te verá como más que una amiga. Sólo hay un individuo que podía ser!"

'Bueno, aparentemente, hay dos,' pensó ella con alivio mientras se halagaba en silencio por su inhabilidad para escribir su nombre hasta recientemente. Gracias a dios había leído una entrada anterior que había dejado suficiente ambigüedad para salvarla de la total humillación de este descubrimiento. "Está bien, qué si estoy enamorada de Kakarotto." Considerando sus fraternales sentimientos hacia el hombre, el concepto lo hacía nauseabundo para ella. Pero de cualquier forma ofreció la difícil sugerencia, porque no tenía otra forma de evitar que saliera la verdad. "Claramente mis sentimientos son irrelevantes desde que ya está felizmente casado con una onna que amo. Nunca les desearía mal."

"Tal vez, pero eso no significa que seas inmune al dolor de saber que él comparte una cama con otra onna, una onna que está embarazada." Vegeta dejó claro el punto; estaba enloqueciéndolo pensar que un idiota tan tonto pudiera haber atraido el gusto de una, mucho menos dos mujeres, mientras él aún vivía en soledad.

"Mira Vegeta," Bulma suspiró exhausta. "Puedo entender que sientas la necesidad de refugiarme de Juunanagou, y Kakarotto, y cualquier otro dolor que pueda cruzarse en mi camino, pero no puedes. El dolor es una parte de la vida; ahora lo sé muy claramente. Así que por favor, vamos a olvidar que sugeriste nuestra unión, porque sé que no es lo que realmente _quieres_. Y en cuanto a Juunanagou, sólo déjame tomar mis propias decisiones referentes a él."

"No, onna," objetó Vegeta. "Ni renunciaré a mi pelea contra Juunanagou ni retractaré mi propuesta. Si no quieres mi ayuda con el estrés emocional, bien, pero no permitiré que tu sufrimiento se salga de control. Las conferencias del senado terminan en unos días. Si para entonces aún sientes la necesidad de alejarte de aquí, entonces te tomaré. Si aún quieres un marido, entonces seré yo, pero _no _Juunanagou. Está fuera de límites para ti de aquí en adelante, onna." Él levantó su mano para cubrir sus labios antes de que pudiera objetar. "No me importa si objetas, o juras odiarme por tratarte como una niña, mis órdenes se mantendrán. Arreglaré que un nuevo guardia tome la vigilancia día y noche de Kakarotto. Él se asegurará que no tengas ningún contacto, en ningún momento, con Juunanagou. Y no te molestes en intentar ser astuta y escapar a su vigilancia, si lo haces te ordenaré confinarte en tu habitación por el resto de las conferencias. Soy claro?"

Bulma sacudió su cabeza dándole su espalda una última vez mientras se precipitaba en su baño. "Sí, estoy clara en todo." Ella se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro al desconsiderado hombre una vez que terminó, "Específicamente la parte donde te odio por esto." Con la conclusión de su advertencia, la puerta del baño se cerró tras ella, seguida por un inconfundible sonido de su cuerpo colapsando en el suelo completamente derrotado.

"Si esto es algún consuelo," Vegeta apenas susurró su respuesta hacia la puerta cerrada, "Estoy comenzando a odiarte también." Girándose de talones, Vegeta salió de su dormitorio, y se dirigió directo hacia la habitación de su ahora antiguo guardia. Parecía que tenían cosas que discutir.

* * *

"No lo creo!" Kakarotto se rehusó a considerar la posibilidad. Después de perder rastro de Bulma, había regresado a su dormitorio en espera de encontrar a su mujer, para calmarla después del intercambio en el trono. Sin embargo, Chi-Chi había estado perdida por algún tiempo antes de que finalmente regresara a su dormitorio, llorando, apenas siendo capaz de decirle todo lo que había pasado entre ella y su pupila. "Bulma nunca dormiría con Juunanagou!"

Con un fuerte suspiro, Chi-Chi bajó su cabeza mientras secaba sus lágrimas. "Bajo circunstancias normales, por supuesto que estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero algo ha estado destruyendo a esa joven emocionalmente, Kakarotto, y para empeorar las cosas, ha imparcializado su juicio."

"Puedes decir eso otra vez," una profunda voz irrumpió asustando a los habitantes de la habitación.

"Vegeta," el joven guardia jadeó girándose para enfrentar a su rey. "Has hablado con Bulma como lo sugerí?"

"Sí," susurró el rey Saiyajín con un suspiro, "Para el bien que ha hecho."

"Te dijo por qué ha estado actuando tan irracionalmente?" Chi-Chi esperaba que el hombre hubiese alcanzado una respuesta más clara que ella.

"En algún grado; ahora entiendo por qué la onna ha estado actuando tan descorazonadamente, pero no me pidas decírtelo porque sólo empeoraría la situación." Respondió Vegeta crípticamente. La onna ya estaba molesta como estaba con él, no quería deteriorar más las cosas al revelar su secreto.

"Bueno, si no puedes decirnos lo que ha pasado, al menos puedes sugerir algo que podamos hacer para ayudar en el asunto?" Suplicó Kakarotto, quería ayudar como pudiera.

"Sí, en realidad hay algo." Vegeta decidió elegir con cuidado sus próximas palabras. "Puedes ser obediente con mi decisión de removerte como su guardia."

"Qué!?" Kakarotto y Chi-Chi saltaron en shock. "Cómo puedes removerme de mi puesto? He trabajado fielmente para asegurar su salvedad por los últimos ocho años de mi vida. Cómo puedes liberarme ahora que está en su momento más grande de necesidad!?"

"Eso no puedo explicarlo, pero te guste o no, siento que es mejor que mantengas una saludable distancia por ahora. Ambos, en realidad." Vegeta dirigió su comentario hacia una asustada Chi-Chi. "Le ordenaré a Nappa buscar un reemplazo inmediatamente."

"Pero, no puedes hacer esto!" Chi-Chi intervino, "Kakarotto tal vez es uno de los camaradas más cercanos de Bulma, y yo… Vegeta, ella es como una hija para mí. Me necesita, junto con Kakarotto. Digo, honestamente sabes que no es sabio separarnos mientras Juunanagou está afuera haciendo sus manipulaciones. Usará la separación a su ventaja!"

"Ya lo hizo!" Gruñó Vegeta indignado. "Miren, estoy seguro que esto es difícil para ustedes, pero habiendo hablado con la onna, estoy seguro que es lo más inteligente."

"Pero, Vegeta-" Kakarotto intentó objetar, pero con el simple movimiento de la mano de Vegeta el soldado se detuvo.

"No te molestes en intentar persuadirme, ya lo he decidido. Kakarotto, serás promovido como miembro de mi guardia personal mientras tanto. Si las cosas se solucionan después, tal vez puedas regresar a tu puesto original, pero no haré promesas." Vegeta dijo su respuesta como un acercamiento muy diplomático. "Ahora, si no les importa, tengo asuntos que atender." Él se giró para salir sin más objeción, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, Kakarotto lo detuvo.

"Vegeta, por favor," él agarró levemente el hombro del hombre. "Si verdaderamente crees que es lo mejor para Bulma, Chi-Chi y yo no protestaremos, pero si al menos me permites un lujo me sentiré más cómodo sobre esta decisión."

"Y cuál es este beneficio del que hablas?" preguntó Vegeta con leve resentimiento, el hombre no merecía más 'lujos' considerando el desastre en el que el hombre los metió a todos.

"Si lo permites, personalmente me gustaría escoger a mi reemplazo," pidió Kakarotto respetuoso.

"Oh, y a quién escogerías?" preguntó el rey curioso, apenas podía imaginar quién sería.

"Vamos a decir, es alguien con el que creo Bulma estará muy cómoda." El joven sonrió felizmente. "Tengo su permiso para solicitar su ayuda, señor?" Kakarotto añadió el título de honor, acariciar el ego del rey siempre era una forma para ayudar a asegurar una respuesta positiva a un requerimiento.

"Muy bien," aceptó Vegeta reluctante, "ve que sea totalmente consciente que en ningún momento le está permitido dejar el lado de Bulma. Y Juunanagou en ningún punto se cruzará con ella, debe ver que no pueden sostener un intercambio en la conversación más inocente. Entendido?"

"Sí, señor," Kakarotto asintió antes de salir de su habitación para buscar a su reemplazo.

Una vez que el leal sirviente se fue, una muy inquietante pregunta cosquilleó los oídos de Vegeta antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para salir. "Sabes que ella durmió con Juunanagou, verdad?"

La espalda de Vegeta se tensó ante el sonido del recordatorio de la onna. "Y qué si lo hizo? Eso no pasará de nuevo," juró él seguro.

"Y cómo asegurarás eso?" preguntó Chi-Chi fríamente, ciertamente no pensaba que despedir a Kakarotto y ordenarle a su propia institutriz alejarse fueran soluciones convincentes.

"De todas formas está en mi poder," susurró Vegeta tranquilamente antes de salir de la habitación, no le fallaría de nuevo, a ningún costo.

* * *

_Querido Diario,_

_Dónde comienzo?_

_Probablemente no deba estar escribiendo en esta cosa considerando que mi protector no lo encuentra lo sagrado suficiente para contenerse de leerlo sin mi permiso! Aún no puedo creer que tuviera la audacia para invadir mi privacidad como lo hizo! Gracias a dios al menos no fue lo invasivo suficiente para leer pasajes más incriminantes, pero aún, el daño ha sido hecho. Ya tiene un ridículo escenario en su mente donde paso todo mi tiempo suspirando por Kakarotto, mi más fraternal de las relaciones. Aunque ahora, mirando en viejas entradas puedo ver dónde pudo darse su malentendido, pero no está bien que deba burlarme de su mentira. Él es quien me ha manipulado en primer lugar al leer el maldito diario!_

_Ah, pero suficiente de eso. Tanto más ha pasado en menos de un día que apenas puedo comenzar a escribir todo! Mi querida institutriz en espera, ella y Kakarotto le informaron a Vegeta y a mi la noche anterior. Se molestó y se fue. Lo seguí, y fui recompensada por un hombre gigante intentando invadir mi cuerpo bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Pero un improbable salvador, Juunanagou, me salvó de la humillación. Me ayudó a ir a mi habitación e intentó consolarme. Sin embargo falló. Quería a Vegeta. Así que lo buscó por mí. Después de que llegó encontré el coraje para decirle la verdad de mi pasado; toda. Una pena que no devolviera el favor._

_Me besó. Me rechazó. Dejó mi cama, me llamó 'vulnerable' y juró nunca abrazarme así de nuevo. Estuve devastada, así que a la mañana siguiente me volví a los brazos de otro por consuelo. Pasaba a ser Juunanagou, mi luz en medio de la oscuridad. Nos comprometimos. Vegeta no tomó muy bien la noticia. Estaba furioso conmigo, aunque no tanto como yo con él. La verdad salió. Vegeta estuvo casado. Juuhachigou es su nombre. La onna que ama, la onna que mató. Me llamó una 'niña ingenua'. Se rehusó a decirme la verdad. Lo golpeé. Me fui._

_Kakarotto intentó consolarme, pero no pude manejar su admisión del amor de Vegeta por esta onna. Así que llevé a Hikari al bosque. Monté por lo que se sintió horas sobre horas, hasta que finalmente colapsé. Me deslicé de su espalda y grité mi miseria en la oscuridad del bosque. Pero mi luz apareció de nuevo. Juunanagou se unió a mi, me consoló. Le pedí aliviar mi dolor. Lo hizo. Cuando regresamos me sentí feliz una vez más. No duró. Vegeta estaba en mi habitación, leyendo mi diario como lo he mencionado tan amargamente. Me acusó de todo tipo de cosas horribles. Demandó de mi lo que nunca hubiese imaginado. Quiere casarse conmigo. Pero no por amor, no, en vez desea sacrificar su propia vida sólo para mantenerme a 'salvo' de Juunanagou. Si sólo entendiera que Juunanagou ha sido mi única seguridad del rechazo del que ha estado recordándome durante nuestro casi encuentro…_

_Maldición, hay un golpe en mi puerta. Sin duda es mi nuevo guardia. El que Vegeta está sustituyendo porque cree que estoy enamorada del anterior._

_No estoy feliz con nada de esto._

_Fin de la entrada_

"Voy," respondió Bulma al llamado mientras cerraba su diario y lo escondía en uno de sus cajones para una mayor protección. Caminando a regañadientes hacia su puerta, la abrió, lista con una enojada mirada en su rostro para saludar a su visitante.

"Hola, hermosa, ha pasado mucho tiempo." Susurró la profunda voz de su nuevo guardia mientras le sonreía.

La furiosa mirada de la princesa inmediatamente se suavizó mientras miraba a su nuevo protector. "Radditz."

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Oh, así que el plan se complica. Parece que ahora tenemos otro Saiyajín en la mezcla. Su adición servirá como ayuda o estorbo para la casi inexistente relación de Bulma y Vegeta? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…


	17. Reunión

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 17 - Reunión

* * *

"Hola, hermosa, ha pasado mucho tiempo." Susurró la profunda voz de su nuevo guardia mientras le sonreía.

La furiosa mirada de la princesa inmediatamente se suavizó mientras miraba a su nuevo protector. "Radditz." Susurró ella incrédula al principio, pero una vez que notó que el hombre ante ella de hecho era quien creía que era, gritó, "Radditz!" Saltó para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para un largo abrazo. "Dios, tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado!?"

"Dudo que tanto como yo te he extrañado, saiai." Ronroneó Radditz separándose de ella. "Y, puedo entrar?"

"Por supuesto!" Bulma se detuvo a un lado para que pudiera entrar. "No puedo creer que estés aquí, digo, la última vez que te vi no podría haber sido menos de dos años."

"Sí," concedió Radditz mientras miraba la habitación de la joven onna por unos momentos antes de girarse para darle una inquisidora mirada. "Muy bien, vine aquí; déjame darte un buen vistazo." Le indicó venir hacia él mientras se tomaba la libertad de sentarse en su cama.

Bulma siguió obediente permitiéndole un lento vistazo a su cuerpo. A la orden, dio unas pocas vueltas para que tomara una decisión final. "Y bien?" preguntó desesperada, su observación era un ritual común antes de su partida.

"Bueno," él escondió una carcajada, "en menor parte, no has avanzado en lo absoluto en altura, tu piel se ha vuelto aún más pálida y tus ojos lucen como si se hubiesen oscurecido. Pero, habiendo dicho todo eso, en mayor parte, tu cabello está más largo, tu cintura está más estrecha y si no lo supiera mejor, diría que tu busto se ha agrandado."

"Radditz, sé serio." Bulma se sonrojó retirando su mano. "Debes decirme qué estás haciendo aquí. Pensé que nunca iba a verte de nuevo!"

"Ah, saiai, siempre has sido melodramática. Cómo podría vivir la vida sin al menos darte más oportunidades para romper mi corazón?" Su tono se suavizó un poco cuando vio el dolor destellar por sus ojos. Levantando su mano para envolver su cintura, haló su decaída forma en el seguro agarre de su regazo. "Lo siento princesa; no quise ofender."

"Tú ofender?" Rió tristemente, "Soy quien te ofendió todos esos años atrás; me sorprende que regresaras."

"No me ofendiste, saiai," ofreció él tan suave como su áspera voz le permitiría.

"Pero, te fuiste por mi, porque te lastimé," recordó ella tranquilamente, "Nunca quise lastimarte."

"Lo sé Bulma, pero no es que por eso que me fui," intentó clarificar, "Fui yo quien eligió compartir mis sentimientos contigo, pero eso no significaba que tuvieras obligación de corresponderlos."

"Pero aún, pude haber manejado mejor la situación," sugirió ella, "Podría haber sido más comprensiva de tus sentimientos."

"_Más_ comprensiva?" se burló Radditz, "Si recuerdo correctamente, saiai, entendiste lo que esperaba tal vez mejor que yo."

"Pero-"

"No más 'peros', simplemente pudiste haber ofrecido un rechazo con poca consecuencia, pero en vez me entregaste un oculto secreto en espera de mi comprensión. Me abriste tu corazón, pero te negué algo de consuelo porque estaba muy celoso para imitar tu empatía. Eso es por qué me fui entonces, pero el por qué ahora he regresado. Deseo hacer enmiendas por _mis _pobres decisiones los pasados años, y deseo hacerlo al ayudarte a salir de este desastre en el que me dijeron que estás."

"Mi desastre? Este no es mi desastre, si es el desastre de alguien, es de Vegeta!" Gritó Bulma disgustadamente, "te dijo lo que estaba pasando?"

La espalda del hombre se tensó cuando su rey fue mencionado. "No," respondió él con una nota más fría en su voz, "Me llegó un mensaje hace una semana aproximadamente de mi hermano que Juunanagou estaba en el planeta y que su blanco para su retribución eras tú. Partí inmediatamente, y llegué aquí en seis días."

"Seis días?" Interrumpió Bulma agitada, "eso significa que ya has estado aquí dos días y no viniste antes!?"

"Lo siento, saiai, pero me refugié en mis viejas oficinas subterráneas para poder trabajar de incógnito." Intentó explicar razonablemente, "Kakarotto y yo sentimos que era lo más sabio bajo las circunstancias."

"Espera un minuto, en qué has estado trabajando exactamente?" Bulma levantó una ceja, "Vegeta sabe que estás aquí?"

"No, Vegeta no lo sabe todavía. Como dije, Kakarotto y yo pensamos que sería mejor si pasaba desapercibido. Haría mi investigación en Juunanagou más fácil."

"Oh por dios, tú también!" Bulma se levantó de su regazo. "Qué asunto tienes con el hombre!?"

"Ninguno, directamente," Radditz se puso de pie tras ella, irritado de que no estuviera más en su regazo. "Fui un guardia para el padre de Vegeta cuando todo el desastre de Adajinzoun tuvo lugar. Sólo supe tanto como que fue liberado el pueblo Saiyajín después que ocurrió el incidente."

"Y?" Bulma quería detalles; le habían dado tan pocos.

"Y," Radditz comenzó pensativo, "todo lo que sé es que prontamente después de que el matrimonio de Vegeta con la princesa Juuhachigou tuvo lugar, estalló un escándalo. La acusó, en conferencia abierta, de haberle sido infiel. Ella negó los cargos, pero él, y otro testigo, aparentemente la encontraron en la cama con un guardia del palacio. El adulterio es motivo inmediato para despojar el título de alguien, y eso le pasó. El Rey Vegeta o príncipe Vegeta como era entonces, era muy respetado para permitir que tal desgracia fuera ignorada. Cuando Juunanagou lo perjudicó, fue como si todo nuestro pueblo fuese calumniado. Como tal, cuando ocurrió su muerte, pocos se preocuparon verdaderamente de las circunstancias que la rodearon. Fue visto como retribución, aunque Kakarotto me llevó a creer que hubo mucho más. Él era el guardia personal de Juuhachigou en esos días, así que asumí que debió haber estado al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. Aunque nunca se atrevió a contarme toda la historia, insiste que Juunanagou fue el culpable de todo el suceso. Y desde que es mi carne y sangre, y Juunanagou no es nadie sino un extraño para mí, no sería un Saiyajín si no puedo tomar el lado apropiado en este asunto. Especialmente desde que Juunanagou parece ser una amenaza inmediata para _ti_."

Bulma no había notado el íntimo gesto de Radditz mientras tomaba su mejilla y juraba su protección como su hermano. Apenas podía soportar la idea mientras se enteraba de otra pequeña pieza del rompecabezas. 'Así que, ella rompió su corazón. No es de extrañar que se sintiera tan desesperanzado con las mujeres. Espera que lo engañen.' Ella gruñó con frustración, su simpatía crecía por su protector. "Qué demonios estaba pensando esa bruja!? Cómo pudo humillar así a Vegeta? Digo, qué razón podría mal guiarla para llevar a la cama a un guardia cuando tenía un esposo, un hombre como Vegeta!?"

"Oh, no lo sé." Radditz se encogió sugestivamente, "Qué podría hacer que una joven princesa le permitiera a una escoria como Juunanagou ejecutar sus maldades en su cuerpo, cuando podría haber venido a mi!"

El foco de Bulma se movió mientras miraba a su descorazonado compañero. "Radditz dónde lo-"

"Los vi," dijo nubladamente, "esa es la tarea que he estado realizando desde mi llegada. He estado siguiendo a Juunanagou, y desafortunadamente, su camino me condujo a ti ayer."

Bulma sintió el escalofrío bajar por su espina, "Nos viste!?" Gritó ella avergonzada, "Cómo pudiste hacerlo!?"

"Sólo lo que pude soportar," espetó él disgustado. "Regresé a mi dormitorio, intentando borrar de mi mente la imagen de esa bastardo removiendo tus prendas." El hombre pausó para un largo respiro; sabía que su alma no podría manejar el tema, así que cambió de dirección. "Kakarotto vino a encontrarme no mucho después de mi regreso. Me dijo que Vegeta quería darte un nuevo guardia y entonces requirió que tomara la posición que le quitó a mi hermano, lo cual a propósito, espero puedas explicármelo."

"No sabría por donde comenzar." Bulma suspiró tomando asiento en su cama. "Vegeta cree que estoy enamorada de tu hermano."

Radditz levantó una escéptica ceja intentando darle sentido a lo que había escuchado. No podía. "De nuevo?"

"Vegeta leyó mi diario!" Gritó Bulma estruendosa, mientras comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro en frente de su nuevo guardia. "Lo abrió y leyó una de mis entradas sobre él, pero no escribí su nombre específicamente así que malinterpretó el pasaje y asumió que de quien estaba escribiendo tan afectuosamente era tu hermano en vez de él y como no podría disuadirlo, porque si lo hiciera entonces sabría la verdadera razón por la que mantuve mi boca cerrada y le permití creer la mentira, infortunadamente piensa que estoy siendo 'torturada' por mis sentimientos por Kakarotto porque lo veo con Chi-Chi, así que pensó que sería mejor si cambiaba mi guardia para que algo de la incomodidad se eliminara, sin embargo, sólo ocurrió lo opuesto y todo ha empeorado para mi, excepto por el hecho de que estás aquí, eso es un bono, pero ahora no puedo ver a mis amigos más queridos cuando los necesito ahora más que nunca!" Tan pronto como Bulma terminó su rápido discurso, masivamente sin idea, se desplomó exhausta junto a un divertido Radditz. "Qué demonios es tan divertido?"

"Tú," respondió él entretenido, "verdaderamente estás metida en un desastre."

"No conoces la mitad de eso," suspiró Bulma.

"Entonces por qué no me lo explicas todo?" Sugirió Radditz.

"Creo que puedo hacerlo mejor," Bulma medio sonrió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su tocador. Sacando su diario, regresó hacia su cama y abrió su primera entrada desde la noche de la conferencia. "Toma, creo que esto te dará una muy clara idea de lo que ha estado pasando."

Radditz tomó el libro titubeante mientras fruncía, "esto no va a ser una cantidad de basura de lo 'maravilloso' que es Vegeta, verdad?"

"No, no realmente," suspiró ella, "aquellos días están muriendo lentamente."

Después de ver la rechazada mirada cruzar el rostro de la princesa mientras dejaba caer su cabeza, Radditz comenzó a leer las últimas entradas, esperando llegar a un mejor entendimiento de todo lo que ha estado pasando.

* * *

'Oh, mi querida princesa vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche,' Juunanagou sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio, no planeando regresar de nuevo a su habitación esa noche. Girándose para dirigirse hacia la habitación de Bulma, Juunanagou se detuvo abruptamente cuando se encontró con la sorpresiva figura del rey Saiyajín, quien descansaba casualmente contra el corredor con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro. "Vegeta," él intentó cubrir la sorpresa en su voz, "a qué debo este interludio?"

"Oh, simplemente vine a darte unas excitantes noticias." Vegeta se enderezó de la pared para caminar hacia su presa. "Tu compromiso ha sido roto. La onna no tendrá más contacto contigo, mucho menos va a casarse contigo en ningún punto en el cercano o distante futuro. Entendido?"

Juunanagou suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza burlón. "Honestamente Vegeta, ya escuché esta canción de ti antes. Ambos sabemos que no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme de casarme con ella. Bulma ha aceptado, y desde que está en edad legal, no tienes recurso en este asunto. Así que, hasta que escuche de sus labios que no desea ser mía, no me detendrás de verla," explicó el rey una vez más mientras se giraba para pasar a Vegeta. Se detuvo en seco cuando su rival hizo una sorprendente vocalización.

"Ella está usándote, te das cuenta."

Girándose para enfrentar al reprochante Saiyajín, Juunanagou mordió el anzuelo. "Está bien, Vegeta, caeré. Cómo es que la pequeña onna está _usándome_?"

"Está usándote como un amortiguador para su roto corazón. O no te dijo que su 'verdadero amor' se casó recientemente?"

Juunanagou hizo una mueca mientras las palabras de su colega rey golpeaban un nervio que no podía admitir que existía, "De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Oh, entonces no sabes," dijo Vegeta burlón. "Sí, le hablé a la onna sobre eso hace menos de una hora. Verás, sabía que sus 'sentimientos' por _ti_ no podrían ser remotamente cercanos a esos del amor, así que insistí en que entregara su verdadera razón para necesitar casarse y obedientemente confesó," Vegeta manipuló la verdad para esconder los verdaderos medios que tuvo que usar para ganar la información que había querido. "Ella me dijo que su corazón había sido roto, y por alguna extraña razón, pensó que una indiscreción contigo podría ayudar a aliviar esa tensión. Y, ahora que ha tomado lo que necesita de ti, ha decidido terminarte. Afortunadamente para mi, me ha sido otorgado el privilegio de informarte."

"Todas esas son mentiras!" Gritó Juunanagou; _él _era el maestro manipulador, no el tipo de criatura que había planeado hacer el amor gentilmente esta noche. Lo que Vegeta estaba diciendo no podía ser verdad! "Si piensas que esta historia me persuadirá de continuar viéndola-"

"Enfréntalo Juu, la onna te ha derrotado en tu propio juego, así que aléjate antes de que pierdas esa pequeña pizca de dignidad que te queda," sugirió Vegeta con gusto, la partida de su rival estaba muy demorada.

"No haré tal cosa!" Juunanagou tomó un profundo respiro, intentando calmarse. 'Esto no está pasando, este mono está tratando de manipularme, pero no se lo permitiré!' Considerando sus frases, el agitado rey continuó, "Bulma y yo estamos comprometidos, y no creeré nada diferente hasta que haya escuchado de sus labios que no desea continuar con nuestra unión."

"Despierta, hombre!" rugió Vegeta, "Ella te usó como un hombro para llorar y un cuerpo para liberar su estrés. Nada más! Sus sentimientos por ti no son más profundos que-"

"_Mi cuerpo para liberar su estrés?_" Juunanagou repitió la extraña elección de palabras que el Saiyajín había usado. Después de tomar un simple momento para descifrar el verdadero significado de esas palabras, una larga sonrisa cruzó sus labios antes de responder. "Bulma te dijo que dormimos juntos?"

"Por supuesto," Vegeta aclaró su garganta, conteniendo la bilis que estaba más que lista para ser reunida en su estómago. "Así como me dijo todo lo que ahora te digo felizmente."

"Sí?" Desafió Juunanagou, su confianza claramente elevada. "Bueno, entonces sé que estás mintiéndome."

"Y cómo demonios es eso?" Espetó Vegeta molesto.

Juunanagou sólo rió y regresó hacia si su destino original, la habitación de Bulma. "Asegúrate la próxima vez que intentes engañar a alguien, Vegeta, de tener todos tus hechos bien antes de mover tu red," anotó crípticamente antes de desaparecer por el corredor, dejando a un rey Saiyajín muy perplejo y confundido en su salida.

* * *

"He estado tan devastada, Radditz," Bulma susurró su única justificación por sus acciones después de que Radditz cerrara su diario lentamente.

Con una breve sonrisa él asintió, "Entiendo, saiai. Eso es por qué no tuve miedo en partir. Eres una onna adulta. Sabía que podías manejarte. No necesitas una mano para guiarte," añadió con una nota levemente decepcionada.

"Deseo que Vegeta creyera lo mismo de mi." Suspiró mientras secaba una lágrima, "Pero aún más, deseo que llenara el vacío que inconscientemente ha estado creando en mi."

"Oh?" Radditz preguntó, "de acuerdo a tu escrito, Vegeta te pidió ser su esposa; eso suena mucho para mi."

"Oh, pero no es lo mismo!" objetó Bulma, "él sólo quiere casarse conmigo para que _no_ me case con Juunanagou. No me ama; al menos, no como debería."

"Estás segura de eso?" preguntó el hombre tristemente. "Porque, para ser honesto, de la forma que describes sus acciones, debo decir que su comportamiento es más la de un hombre que está perdiendo a su amante; no a una niña."

"Radditz por favor," Bulma intentó detenerlo, pero continuó de todas formas.

"No, Bulma, piensa en esto lógicamente por un momento. Dijiste que te ha besado, en más de una ocasión. Te ha abrazado como una amante en tu cama, no? Te ha propuesto matrimonio, lo cual si no lo sabes, implica que una atracción física debe estar presente porque bajo costumbres Saiyajín deben aparearse para volverse - _compañeros_! Así que claramente él no es inmune o le repudia la idea. Digo, cómo podría serlo Bulma, eres una onna hermosa, sin un rastro de la adolescencia en ti. Vamos, saiai, si es posible que te hayas enamorado de él, entonces al menos debe haber la posibilidad de que sin duda esté sujeto a esa misma emoción!"

"_Si_, es una gran cuestión. Y ciertamente no tengo la fuerza para enfrentar el repudio de tal inquisición, así que por favor no lo sugieras!"

"No estoy sugiriéndolo de ti; estoy ofreciéndote el servicio. Hablaré con Vegeta, y descubriré la verdad sin levantar sospechas sobre tus sentimientos."

"No," Bulma sacudió su cabeza en rechazo, "Ya sé la verdad, así que no hay caso en arriesgar la oportunidad de que dejes escapar algo."

"Permitir que algo se escape? Bulma, he guardado tu secreto por más de dos años, creo que ahora puedo ser de confianza," recordó Radditz antes de extender sus largos brazos para acercarla a él. "Además, estaría a mi ventaja asegurar la salvedad de tus sentimientos, porque si estuvieras correcta en tus suposiciones, el campo aún estaría abierto para mi contienda."

"Radditz," Bulma medio sonrió mientras plantaba un rápido beso en su frente.

"Entonces está decidido." El hombre se levantó, ayudando a la princesa. "Iré a ver a Vegeta, pero como no puedo dejarte aquí sola con este Juunanagou por ahí, tendrás que ser escoltada a un lugar más seguro."

"Radditz, estoy bien, de verdad. No necesitas cuidarme!" Sugirió Bulma, pero le fue negada la oportunidad cuando de repente se sintió ser sacada de la habitación.

"Vamos, saiai. No te matará tener algo de contacto Saiyajín además de tus amigos inmediatos," explicó él, cerrando un seguro brazo a su alrededor. "Además, estoy seguro que mi pueblo quiere escuchar que su princesa no está comprometida para casarse con la escoria del universo."

"Esa es una declaración irónica, considerando que viene de monos." Una suave voz giró a Bulma y a Radditz hacia su dueño. Ambos se asustaron mientras sus ojos seguían la estoica figura del prometido de la joven princesa.

* * *

**Traducciones**: Saiai - Amada, querida.

**Nota de LGV**: Ah, suena como a problemas entre Radditz y Juunanagou. Bulma romperá su compromiso? Radditz tendrá la oportunidad de averiguar la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Vegeta por Bulma? Hasta la próxima vez…


	18. La Delgada Línea entre el Amor y el Odio

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 18 - La Delgada Línea entre el Amor y el Odio

* * *

"Juunanagou."

"Es bueno escuchar que aún me recuerdas," el rey se infló sarcástico antes de mirar sospechoso al hombre acompañando a Bulma. "Quién es tu amigo, querida?"

"Soy el nuevo guardia personal de la princesa," informó Radditz, su tono era nauseabundo, no podía creer que ese bastardo la hubiera llamado 'querida'. Dando un protector paso en frente de Bulma, la posicionó tras él. "Me han dado órdenes estrictas para alejarla de ti, así que a menos que quieras ser removido físicamente de las premisas, te sugiero que sigas tu camino."

"Radditz por favor, sólo dame unos momentos para hablar con él. No me lastimará," suplicó Bulma desesperada, si iba a ser alejada del rey, al menos quería que entendiera por qué.

"No, Bulma," recordó Radditz, "no vas a tener _ningún _contacto con él. Es lo malo suficiente que se te haya acercado, no permitiré más conversación."

"Oh, ahora entiendo," Juunanagou interrumpió el ilustrativo intercambio, "así que Vegeta se dio cuenta que la única forma en que pudiera romper nuestro compromiso era encerrándote lejos de mi, no? Honestamente, el hombre está comenzando a preocuparme. Está sonando más y más desesperado a cada minuto."

"La desesperación es una emoción sólo experimentada por cobardes como tú, quien usa a los queridos de los enemigos como un medio de retaliación," el fornido Saiyajín gruñó amenazador.

"No somos un caballero de dorada armadura," bromeó Juunanagou sarcástico, mientras movía su mirada hacia su prometida. "Bulma, asumo que este bruto no habla por ti. Así que por favor, dime, _deseas _que me vaya?"

Tomando un corto respiro antes de responder, Bulma habló. "Primero que todo Juunanagou, Radditz no es un bruto. Es el hermano de Kakarotto, y un cercano amigo mío, así que no hables mal de él." La princesa espetó en un tono que sorprendió al apuesto rey. "Ahora, habiendo dicho eso," se giró hacia su guardia, "Deseo hablar con él. Y antes de que me digas que 'no debo', déjame recordarte que hay cierto algo de lo que prometiste hacerte cargo por mi, y desde que obviamente no quisiera hacer algo rudo por esa respuesta, creo que puedes confiar que mi tiempo con Juunanagou pasará como nada más que un diálogo. Así que, si quieres que sea una rehén obediente por el resto de la permanencia de Juunanagou, entonces aceptarás esto."

La primera reacción de Radditz por supuesto fue responder con un firme 'no', pero siendo consciente de cómo trabajaba la mente de Bulma, negarle esta oportunidad ahora sólo aseguraría un tardío y más decepcionante intento de hablar con el enemigo. "Está bien, entonces. Te encontraré en tu habitación en media hora. Así que mejor que se vaya para entonces."

"Gracias," Bulma asintió antes de recibir un suave beso en su frente.

"Media hora," enfatizó Radditz mientras observaba a par cambiar de dirección y desaparecer en su habitación. 'Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, saiai,' pensó él esperanzadamente antes de mover su foco en encontrar a Vegeta. 'Supongo que debo comenzar al revisar en el lugar más obvio', decidió mientras golpeaba en la puerta del rey. Afortunadamente, estaba junto a la habitación de Bulma, manteniéndolo cerca en caso de que algo pasara.

No pasó más de unos minutos antes de que el estruendoso sonido del Saiyajín no Ou llegara rugiendo a través de la puerta. "Largo!" Gritó Vegeta mientras lanzaba la camisa que se había quitado sobre su cabeza. Junto con su noche con Bulma, su conferencia esta mañana, el desastre de Juunanagou y el despedir a Kakarotto, Vegeta no tuvo una simple oportunidad para tomar un relajante baño desde el día anterior. Había esperado un poco de tiempo solo para considerar todo lo que había estado pasando, pero parecía que no le concederían el tiempo que deseaba cuando su improvisto visitante continuó golpeando en su puerta. "Espero que para lo que sea que me necesites sea digno de morir!" Gritó Vegeta abriendo las puertas de su habitación. Cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la figura ante él, no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto, "Qué demonios está haciendo tu desterrado trasero en mi castillo?!"

"Siempre es un placer verte también, Vegeta," Radditz sonrió mientras se tomaba el lujo de permitirse entrar en la habitación del rey, "que bueno ver que los años no han suavizado tu disposición."

"No preguntaré otra vez," gruñó Vegeta cerrando la puerta de su habitación. "Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quieres decir que Kakarotto no te dijo?" Radditz intentó contener una carcajada. "Soy el nuevo guardia de Bulma."

Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron y fruncieron en un fluido movimiento, "Sobre mi cadáver."

"No me tientes," siseó Radditz en respuesta. "Además, ya vi a Bulma, y está más que emocionada por mi presencia, así que a menos que desees remover otra cercano amigo de su compañía, y producirle más odio, me mordería mi lengua y escucharía lo que tengo que decir."

"Y por qué demonios debería hacerlo!?" Retó Vegeta, este hombre no tenía derecho a demandar tal magnanimidad de él.

"Asombroso lo rápido que los amigos se vuelven enemigos." Radditz sacudió su cabeza amenazador, "Qué pronto olvidaste que alguna vez dediqué mi vida para protegerte, Vegeta. Solía ser un cercano confidente."

Vegeta se infló ante el recuerdo, "Sí, bueno eso fue antes de que compitieras por mi protegida."

"Y qué traición fue esa," dijo Radditz sarcástico.

"Estás por debajo de ella!" Vegeta repitió el mismo argumento que había usado con Kakarotto. "Sin mencionar _trece_ años mayor que ella. Serías un ridículo compañero!"

"Oh," el hombre asintió con burlona comprensión, "Olvidé que el límite era de once años."

Vegeta fue incapaz de detener su horror ante la acusación del hombre. "Y qué demonios estás implicando," gruñó él rudamente.

"Implicando? No estoy _implicando_ nada. Simplemente estoy ofreciendo una declaración palpable. Verás, Vegeta, en todo el tiempo que estuve lejos, siempre hubo esta pequeña pregunta a la que nunca pude encontrarle respuesta. Por qué? Digo, ciertamente, soy un poco mayor que Bulma, está sobre mi en rango, _pero_ que reacciones tan furiosamente como lo hiciste, nunca estuvo bien conmigo; al menos no hasta que regresé."

"Si tienes un punto, te sugiero que lo expongas ahora," demandó Vegeta, si iba a ser acusado de algo, quería que fuera al grano.

"Mi punto es que ahora entiendo que tu rabia hacia mi propuesta a Bulma no tenía absolutamente nada que ver conmigo. Todo eso fue por _ti_, y _tus _sentimientos por ella. Digo, tiene sentido, me viste como un koigataki. Aún cuando ella me _rechazó _en el momento, aún me viste como una amenaza, así que eliminaste esa amenaza al desterrarme. La solución perfecta, por supuesto, desde que mi abrupta partida la dejó creyendo que no quería nada más con ella. Digo, no creerías lo divertido que fue escuchar que no tenía idea de que tú fuiste la razón por la me fui. A este día todavía cree que yo tomé la decisión de abandonarla. Pero eso era lo que querías, verdad?"

"Ciertamente regresaste lleno de alegatos." Vegeta retorció su cuello en un intento por aliviar la tensión de sus músculos. "Muy mal que sean falsos."

Radditz sacudió su cabeza decepcionado, "Estás rompiendo su corazón, lo sabes?" preguntó él. "Estás sacando gente de su vida porque tú 'piensas' que es por sus mejores intereses, cuando en verdad el único interés que tienes en mente es el tuyo. Y si eso no es lo malo suficiente, estás enviándole señales mezcladas. Un minuto eres su tutor, su protector, su amigo, y al siguiente estás forzando tus afectos en ella, pidiéndole casarse contigo. Entonces, cuál es, Vegeta? Quieres ser su tutor o su aikouka?"

Tan pronto como la palabra dejó los labios del hombre, sintió su cuerpo ser empujado violentamente contra una pared por el hombre más bajo. "Debería matarte por sugerir que mis intenciones hacia la onna son nada cortos a puros. Ella es mi protegida, y sí la tengo en alta autoestima, pero _no_ la deseo en la forma que sugieres!"

"Entonces por qué le ofreciste matrimonio si no sientes _nada_ por ella?" Retó Radditz, quería escuchar la verdad.

Vegeta de nuevo hizo una mueca cuando fue golpeado con otra pregunta. "No tengo que responderte!" gritó separándose del alto Saiyajín. "No tengo la paciencia para tratar con Juunanagou y _contigo_! Así que, uno de ustedes debe irse y desde que tú eres el más fácil de desaparecer, quiero que-"

"_Vegeta!_"

Ambos hombres perdieron su atención hacia el otro mientras giraban sus cabezas en dirección de la delgada pared que separaba la habitación de Vegeta de la de Bulma. "Esa fue la onna," el preocupado rey verificó antes de salir de su habitación para averiguar por qué demonios su protegida había gritado su nombre.

Radditz lo siguió de cerca, esperando que su autorización con Juunanagou no fuera la causa de su ensordecedor grito.

* * *

Tan pronto como el rey y la princesa estuvieron en la habitación de Bulma, cerró las puertas tras ella. "Estoy segura que debes estar preguntándote qué está pasando," comenzó suavemente, mientras se giraba para enfrentar la estoica figura de su prometido. "Así que, en vez de saltar a conclusiones, creo que debo comenzar con decirte que no ha pasado nada para cambiar mis sentimientos por ti, sólo que las circunstancias que se han desarrollado han-"

"Bueno, estaré condenado." Juunanagou bajó su voz a un cercano gruñido. "Así él. Vegeta te convenció, incluso después de todo lo que ha hecho, para romper nuestro compromiso."

"Esto es lo que quiero decir con 'saltar a conclusiones' antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de explicar," reiteró Bulma tomando un corto respiro para calmarse. "Juunanagou, como estoy segura que puedes adivinar por lo que dijo Radditz, Vegeta ha ordenado que elimine cualquier contacto contigo de ahora en adelante. Él no, ni ahora ni nunca en el futuro, me concederá el permiso para casarme contigo."

"Y vas a dejarlo!" interrumpió el rey, "Bulma, no puede controlar tu vida así! Por ley Saiyajín estabas en edad legal hace cuatro años, técnicamente no es más tu tutor!"

"Lo sé, con ese _técnicamente_ tienes razón," asintió Bulma con un suspiro, "pero aún es mi protector. Ha entregado su vida para protegerme, para prodigarme con todo lo que he necesitado, y antes de ahora, nunca me ha pedido nada a cambio; _lo cual_ hace muy difícil para mi negárselo, sí, pero Juunanagou, en tanto como me duele decir esto, entre más pienso sobre nuestra unión más tiendo a estar de acuerdo con él. Nuestro matrimonio sería una devastación para muchos."

"No puedes decirlo en serio," insistió Juunanagou mientras alcanzaba para rodear su gacho rostro, sin embargo, ella no lo dejó cuando se alejó.

"Pero sí," confesó ella solemnemente, "He sido tan egoísta en mi toma de decisión referente a ti. Muchos sucesos han ocurrido tan recientes, los cuales han parcializado mi pensar. Desde tu llegada, al accidente montando, al ataque en los establos e incluso hasta nuestro compromiso, todo ha pasado tan rápido para mi que no he tenido la oportunidad para sentarme verdaderamente y considerar las ramificaciones de mis acciones. Nuestra unión lastimaría a muchas personas, Juu. Aunque puedo crear una distancia de todo lo que ha estado pasando, irme destruiría a mi institutriz, una onna que es tan cercana a una madre para mi. Luego hay que considerar al pueblo Saiyajín. Me han aceptado como una de ellos, como su princesa, aunque no tengo relación sanguínea con ninguno de ellos. Me han mostrado nada sino respeto y casarme contigo, un hombre que detestan, sería como escupirles su reverencia en sus caras." Bulma detuvo su explicación cuando vio una genuina mirada de ofensa cruzar el rostro del rey; no había querido que sonara tan duro. "Lo siento," intentó disculparse, "pero así es como ellos-"

"Lo sé," Juunanagou levantó una mano para detener más explicación. "Sé que el pueblo de _Vegeta_ me odia, aunque reto a uno de ellos a dar una sonora razón de por qué. Pero, ni ellos ni Vegeta, ni tu institutriz tienen derecho a gobernar tu vida. Si soy a quien quieres, no deberías acobardarte de tu decisión a menos…" Un gruñido interrumpió la idea del rey cuando fue golpeado por el recuerdo de las palabras de Vegeta, "A menos que estés enamorada de otro." La consideración apenas logró salir de su boca, completamente rebotado por la idea. "Es eso!?" demandó él fríamente.

Girando su cabeza, Bulma avanzó lentamente hacia su cama, y tomó un exhausto asiento. "Eso no importa, no más." Ella bajó su mirada, "todo lo que importa es que mi unión contigo no estaría bien; por mis amigos, los Saiyajín y ciertamente por ti." Ella lentamente levantó sus ojos para poder terminar su explicación. "Aliviaste mi dolor, Juu, me hiciste olvidar mis miserias y como tal quise casarme contigo, para que pudieras seguir aliviando mi dolor. _Pero _ese es un deseo egoísta. No sería de beneficio para ti como una esposa. No puedo amarte como te mereces, no puedo… no puedo entregarme a ti, como necesitas que lo haga una amante."

"Pero casi lo hiciste!" recordó Juunanagou , "Si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Vegeta, estuviera reclamándote en este momento como mía."

"No, Juu," rechazó Bulma, "Sé que pensé que eso era lo que quería, lo que casi hicimos en el bosque, pero hubo una razón para no dejar que pasara, y no fue, como sugerí, porque quería que mi primera vez fuera apropiada, en la comodidad de una cama. Fue porque quiero que mi primera vez sea estar con un hombre que ame, y aunque me preocupo por ti Juunanagou, yo… _no _te amo. Así que, no puedo mantener un compromiso contigo."

"No!" objetó Juunanagou mientras se arrodillaba ante la princesa, tomando su rostro, la obligó a mirarlo. "No es en serio lo que dices! Vegeta te dijo decirme esas mentiras, verdad?!"

Levantando sus manos para cubrir las suyas, lentamente las retiró de su rostro. "Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Juu. Sí, Vegeta pelearía con pies y uñas para mantenernos separados por el resto de tu estadía, sí, me encerraría en la torre para evitar que me vaya contigo, y sí, no encontraría inmoralidad en obligarme a mentirte, pero esos no son los casos. _Estoy _tomando esta decisión, Juu. No puedo casarme contigo."

Poniéndose de pie, el enfurecido hombre comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro intentando digerir todo. Después de varios momentos, se dio cuenta que su mente no podría comprender nada de esto hasta que obtuviera una respuesta a la pregunta más perturbadora que hubiese insinuado. Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, demandó, "Quién?"

Bulma parpadeó varias veces antes de que pudiera registrar su pregunta. "Ya te dije, no importa-"

"Merezco una respuesta, maldición!" Su voz se había elevado a casi un grito mientras la agarraba por los brazos y la obligaba a levantarse mientras persistía. "Jugaste conmigo, y luego esperas que me vaya sin saber con quién he estado rivalizando por tus afectos!?" Su agarre se apretó alrededor de sus brazos, enceguecido por la rabia; incapaz de notar que la princesa había comenzado a luchar contra su doloroso agarre. "Dime quién es este hombre que podría ser más digno que yo de tu amor! Quién es! Maldición, quiero saber-"

"Vegeta!" Bulma levantó su voz lo fuerte suficiente para que pudiera escucharla sobre sus acusaciones. Su respuesta resultó exitosamente en su liberación, permitiéndole alejarse y masajear gentilmente sus maltratados brazos. "Es Vegeta," afirmó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos intentando calmarse mientras se hundía deprimida en su cama.

Tan pronto como la admisión fue hecha, no sólo una primera, sino una segunda vez, Juunanagou sintió como si todo el aire le hubiese sido sacado. 'Vegeta, no, no _él_', fue la única idea que pudo armar coherentemente antes de que el sonido de quien había sido el foco de su discusión entrara en la habitación.

"Qué demonios está pasando?!" Demandó Vegeta mientras pasaba a Juunanagou y se arrodillaba ante su protegida claramente perturbada, "estás bien!?"

Bulma levantó su cabeza, sorprendida por la repentina aparición de su guardián, "Vegeta… yo… por supuesto que estoy bien," explicó ella rápidamente mientras secaba sus ojos con sus temblorosos dedos. Dejando que su mirada vagara por el otro hombre que había entrado en su habitación, preguntó, "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te escuchamos gritar el nombre de Vegeta, pensamos que estabas en peligro," explicó Radditz mirando al rey Adajinzoun sospechosamente.

Bulma sintió su rostro enrojecerse; no había notado que su voz había sido lo fuerte suficiente para que la escucharan. "Siento haberlos asustado, pero les aseguro que estoy bien."

"Entonces por qué me llamaste?!" Demandó Vegeta, ella estaba escondiendo algo, estaba seguro de eso.

"No lo hice," Bulma fue rápida en negar. "Es sólo que estábamos discutiendo sobre ti, y supongo que mi voz, en el calor del momento, se elevó unos decibeles." Respondió ella nerviosa; no tenía idea si el mal humor de Juunanagou era lo volátil suficiente para objetar a su mentira.

Afortunadamente, no lo hizo, pero en vez se precipitó hacia Vegeta para ofrecerle unas palabras antes de salir de las _tres _personas quienes claramente no deseaban su presencia. "Felicitaciones, Vegeta, parece que has ganado esta batalla." Juunanagou pausó mientras bajaba sus ojos hacia Bulma, mostrando en silencio su dolor antes de regresar a una fría actitud para confrontar a su enemigo. "Pero sabes que la guerra está lejos de terminar," una vez que la advertencia dejó su boca, Juunanagou salió rápidamente, cerrando violentamente la puerta de Bulma tras él.

"Por qué fue todo eso?" Demandó Vegeta girándose hacia su protegida, se sorprendió de ver lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

"Eso fue sobre tu victoria," Bulma rió mientras se obligaba a levantarse. "Ganaste. Rompí mi compromiso con Juunanagou. No estás feliz? Digo, eso es lo que querías, a mi sola y miserable como tú."

"Onna," Vegeta levantó una mano para intentar secar sus lágrimas, sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad cuando ella rechazó el gesto.

"No te atrevas a tocarme!" espetó ella, estaba al final de su aprieto emocional del día; no podría manejar más 'consuelo' después de todo lo que había pasado. "No quiero consuelo del hombre que me puso en esta posición en primer lugar. Tú, Vegeta, has hecho más que suficiente para arruinar mi día, así que por qué no me haces el favor de irte ahora antes que empeores las cosas."

Perplejo por sus callosas palabras, Vegeta no pudo hacer nada sino seguir sus órdenes mientras se giraba de la estresada onna para seguir los pasos de Juunanagou. Pero, no se fue hasta que ofreció unas palabras propias, "Siento que esto te haya causado pena, onna, pero has tomado la decisión correcta."

Aunque el comentario fue planeado como un gesto de orgullo, Bulma sólo escuchó condescendencia en su voz, como si un padre estuviera palpando a una niña ingenua en su espalda por hacer lo que le dijeron. Sintiendo que la degradación la inundaba, respondió fríamente en forma de otro asalto de brutalidad verbal sobre su distraído tutor. "Oh, gracias por reconocer mis pequeños logros," espetó Bulma con vicioso sarcasmo. "Y a propósito, sólo quería mencionar, que mientras estoy rompiendo compromisos, y desde que no creo que _nunca_ habría _otras_ circunstancias bajo las cuales estaría tan _desesperada_ como para casarme _contigo_, podemos pretender que no hiciste tan _ridícula _estipulación para mi."

Silencio llenó la habitación por lo que se sintieron largos minutos, los ojos de Bulma fijos con los de Vegeta, casi como si lo desafiara a decir algo en respuesta. Lo hizo, pero sólo con dos muy cortas ideas. "Entonces, así sea." Susurró él en voz ahogada, "_Nunca_ te molestaré de nuevo con la cortesía."

Una vez que la puerta se cerró por segunda vez, Radditz se apresuró al lado de la joven princesa para atraparla antes de que su exhausto cuerpo pudiera colapsar en un sollozante montón sobre el piso. "Está bien, saiai, todo va a estar bien," prometió él suavemente mientras la hundía en su abrazo.

"No, nada va a estar 'bien' de nuevo. Perdí a mi prometido y a mi protector de un golpe," susurró Bulma entre sollozos, comenzando a confesar sus temores más grandes. "Dios, viste eso!? No puedo pensar bien cuando estoy junto a él! No quiero lastimarlo, pero él continúa lastimándome, y yo esp-" ella pausó momentáneamente para controlar su respiración, "No puedo continuar así, Radditz. No puedes imaginar lo que es vivir todos los días de tu vida amando tanto a alguien que duela estar lejos de ellos. Y luego duele aún más estar con ellos, ver la indiferencia, ver su inconsciencia a tus sentimientos! Nunca puedes imaginar lo agonizante que es amar a alguien que simplemente te ve como una niña - o una hija - o sólo una amiga!"

"Imaginaría que casi es tan doloroso como ver a los que amas destruirse por una persona que sólo deseas que pudiera ser."

El sonido de su respuesta hizo eco en la mente de Bulma mientras liberaba un fuerte suspiro y finalmente comenzaba a relajarse contra el abrazo de su nuevo guardia en realización. Quién era para culpar a Vegeta, cuando estaba haciéndole lo mismo a Radditz? "Amo tanto a Vegeta que estoy comenzando a odiarlo. Eso es lo que estás sintiendo por mi?" preguntó ella temerosa, tan egoísta como fuera admitirlo, tenía miedo de perderlo de nuevo por sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

"Yo nunca podría odiarte," prometió Radditz besándola suavemente en su frente, "como tú, _infortunadamente_, nunca odiarás a Vegeta."

"Y qué hago entonces? Mantenerme deseando sin esperanzas?" Suplicó una respuesta.

"No," negó Radditz, "No creo que tu deseo sea desesperanzado, creo que sólo está siendo ignorado."

Bulma levantó una confundida ceja, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Radditz los levantó del suelo y la cargó hacia su cama. "Descansa un poco," ordenó él mientras la ayudaba a desvestir y luego a deslizarse bajo las cobijas. "Mañana es el Sakuritsu. Necesitarás lucir de lo mejor."

"Oh, dios, lo olvidé completamente." Gimió Bulma desplomando su cabeza contra su almohada. "Justo lo que necesito, otra noche para mezclarme con un grupo de emperadores malcriados."

"No te preocupes, saiai; estaré contigo para espantar a los buitres," prometió Radditz mientras tomaba asiento en la silla en la que había dormido Vegeta la noche anterior. "Duerme."

Bulma sonrió dulcemente mientras cerraba sus ojos para atender su demanda. Mañana sería un nuevo día; sólo podía esperar que fuera mejor que este.

* * *

**Traducciones****:** Koigataki - El rival de uno en el amor

Aikouka - Amante

Sakuritsu - Investidura Imperial

**Nota de LGV:** Ah, pero lo será? Y qué hay sobre este Sakuritsu? Qué tipo de intriga traerá? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…


	19. El Amanecer

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 19 - El Amanecer

* * *

Bulma despertó con un leve bostezo mientras se sentaba en la cama, sacudiendo su sueño con una larga estirada. Desenredándose de sus sábanas, se levantó tranquilamente de su cama, cuidadosa de no despertar a su durmiente guardia. 'Es tan lindo cuando está dormido', pensó Bulma con una risa contenida antes de girarse para caminar hacia su balcón. Aire fresco parecía una maravillosa idea.

Una vez afuera, cerró gentilmente las puertas tras ella, no deseaba despertar a Radditz con la sensación del frío aire matutino. Caminando tranquilamente hacia el farol de su balcón, revisó unas barandas cercanas para asegurarse de que no hubiesen solitarios soberanos lo cerca suficiente para captar un vistazo de su cuerpo en ropa interior. No era, por supuesto, que esperara que alguno de ellos estuviera levantado tan temprano. Era justo después del amanecer y los monarcas preferían dormir hasta la tarde. Bueno, no todos por supuesto, Vegeta siempre amaba levantarse para el amanecer. En muchas ocasiones se habían sentado en el balcón en el que ahora estaba y observado el amanecer. Ella se sentaba en el borde, descolgando sus piernas, y él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola segura, eliminando cualquier temor de caer.

'Esos días parecen hace mucho,' pensó Bulma tristemente mientras recuerdos de sus duras palabras la noche anterior plagaban sus pensamientos. Ella, por supuesto, no había querido despedirlo como lo hizo. Sabía en el fondo que sólo estaba tratando de hacer lo que era mejor para ella. Después de todo, no podía culparlo por pisotear sus sentimientos románticos cuando no tenía idea de que tuviera alguno por él. 'Supongo que voy a tener que enfrentar la realidad, nunca tendré el corazón de Vegeta.'

"_Maldición!_"

El audible sonido de una maldición de repente movió la mirada de Bulma hacia el área común. 'Esa voz, casi suena como - Vegeta!' Bulma se sorprendió cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el descamisado cuerpo de su protector. Tenía su espada en la mano, y a juzgar por la transpiración goteando de su cuerpo, había estado practicando esgrima. 'Supongo que tenía algunas cosas que resolver solo,' concluyó ella mirando su brillante cuerpo.

Un leve rubor cruzó sus mejillas dándose cuenta que esta era la primera vez que lo había visto tan expuesto. Aunque muchas veces había imaginado cómo se vería desvestido, nada podría compararse a la impresionante vista ante ella. 'Es perfecto,' miró anhelante mientras se inclinaba sobre el borde. Doblando su brazo y colocando su mentón en su palma, le permitió a su mente divagar mientras observaba en silencio sus elegantes movimientos.

Su atención fue distraída cortamente, cuando sus ojos cayeron en un alarmante lugar. 'Por dios, dónde se hizo esa cicatriz?' Ella se sorprendió de ver la deformación que se extendía desde su hombro derecho atravesando todo su músculo pectoral izquierdo. 'Pensé que Vegeta era invencible en batalla, cómo podría tener semejante marca?' Se preguntó perturbada.

"_Mierda!_"

Otra vocalización de disgusto desvió la atención de Bulma de su meditación mientras regresaba a enfocarse en la hundida forma de Vegeta. A juzgar por la forma en que lanzó su espada al piso, asumió que estaba insatisfecho con su ejecución. "No deberías ser tan duro contigo; tus movimientos son casi perfectos."

Sorprendido por la repentina aparición de una voz femenina, Vegeta giró su cabeza para captar la mirada de su protegida. "Onna," su tono contenía algo de shock mientras se levantaba. "Qué estás haciendo levantada tan temprano?" él se encontró perdido por alguna otra pregunta mientras miraba su angelical forma.

"Esperaba poder hablar contigo," ella intentó bajar su voz, "Subirías aquí, preferiría no gritar de un lado a otro, no deseo despertar a todo el castillo."

De acuerdo con sus motivos, Vegeta agarró su descartada camisa y la envolvió sobre sus hombros. Después de deslizar su espada en su funda, caminó hacia el castillo y usando las enredaderas que adornaban la pared de roca comenzó su ascenso hacia el balcón de la princesa.

"Vegeta!" protestó Bulma, "podrías lastimarte, esas enredaderas no son seguras! Usa las escaleras internas por amor de dios!"

Su ruego cayó en oídos sordos, porque casi tan pronto como terminó su queja, él había llegado a su habitación. "Estoy conmovido, onna," se burló él mientras subía a su balcón, "No sabía que te preocupabas."

Bulma suspiró mientras le extendía una mano para ayudar a estabilizarlo cuando saltó sobre sus pies, "Espero que estés bromeando," respondió tranquilamente mientras lo observaba secar sus brillantes músculos con su ahora sucia camisa. Le tomó toda su fuerza completar una idea coherente. "Quería disculparme por lo de anoche, no quise decir las duras palabras que te dije," ofreció ella en una voz contenida, de repente no pensaba que fuera tan maravillosa idea.

"Lo sé," Vegeta terminó de limpiarse mientras levantaba su mirada para igualar la suya. Era extraño, pero algo parecía estar incomodándola. "Te enfrentaste con mucho ayer y yo sólo empeoré las cosas al dejar que mi rabia me dominara. Si alguien debe disculparse, soy yo," ofreció él suavemente, había dado vueltas casi toda la noche, plagado por sus palabras de odio hacia sus acciones. Si sólo hubiese sido más racional, desprendido de sus sentimientos por ella, podría haber manejado mejor la situación.

"Siempre haces esto," Bulma rió levantándose para sentarse en el borde de su balcón, "Siempre volteas mis disculpas para hacerlas tuyas. Pero, esta vez no puedo dejarte; te dije cosas tan horribles. No tenía derecho a irrespetarte como lo hice; sé que sólo estabas insistiendo en lo que pensaste era lo mejor para mis intereses."

"Tal vez sí, tal vez no," el rey admitió suavemente mientras caminaba a su lado, mirando a la distancia. "No sé lo que estaba pensando ayer. Todo estaba saliendo mal, y entre más trato de pensar claramente, más irracional me vuelvo. Dejé que mi rabia hacia Juunanagou me consumiera, me obligó a perder el horizonte de mis obligaciones," suspirando, sacudió su cabeza con pena mientras continuaba, "Aún no puedo creer que forzara mis afectos sobre ti como lo hice, y luego demandara algo tan absurdo como que te casaras conmigo. Debes haber estado mortificada." Él susurró la última parte tranquilamente; la idea aún lo molestó en este instante.

"Mortificada?" repitió Bulma, sorprendida por su elección de palabras. "Vegeta," comenzó a tiernamente mientras levantaba su mano para rodear su rostro y girarlo para mirarla. "Sé que te dije cosas horribles anoche, especialmente referentes a tu propuesta, pero _no _las dije en serio. Creo que fue noble de ti jurar una larga vida de sacrificio sólo para protegerme."

"Sacrificio?" Fue el turno de Vegeta para cuestionar sus palabras. "Escasamente sería mucho 'sacrificio', onna," explicó él mientras inclinaba su cuerpo de lado contra ell barandal para poder encararla, "habría sido un honor," admitió él mientras tomaba la mano que descansaba contra su rostro y la bajaba para rozarla contra sus labios en un prolongado beso.

Bulma sintió cerrar sus ojos lentamente mientras experimentaba sus labios haciéndole el amor a su mano. 'Está haciéndolo de nuevo,' pensó ella mientras su cuerpo se derretía. Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, su pecho había comenzado a caer hacia atrás, y su equilibrio rápidamente se tornó inexistente. Sus labios se habían separado para gritar, pero el temor del momento desapareció de repente cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos halarla seguramente contra un desnudo pecho. Los brazos de Bulma rodearon el cuello de Vegeta mientras sentía a sus pies tocar el suelo de su balcón, asegurando su bienestar.

"Insistes en acelerar mi corazón, onna," acusó Vegeta juguetonamente, sin moverse para terminar su agarre en ella.

Bulma sintió un rubor cruzar sus mejillas mientras mordía su labio inferior inocentemente, "Supongo que me salvaste del peligro inminente de nuevo. Cómo puedo pagarte?" Ella siguió su ejemplo al mantener sus brazos cómodamente alrededor de su cuello; conservaría la sensación de su suave piel bajo los suyos por horas si la dejara.

"Bueno," Vegeta sonrió, "si insistes en pagarme, podrías concederme el privilegio de escoltarte al Sakuritsu esta noche."

La expresión de Bulma cayó tan pronto como preguntó. "Sin ofender Vegeta, pero la última vez que prometiste ser mi escolta, terminé plantada."

"Ahora ese es un error que planeo rectificar," juró Vegeta, ciertamente no iba a permitir otra calamidad, como ella apareciendo del brazo de Juunanagou, como antes.

La princesa se relajó en su abrazo mientras escuchaba su promesa, no dudaba de sus ocultas intenciones por querer pasar la noche a su lado, pero no se negaría la oportunidad. "Muy bien, _si_ llegas esta vez, felizmente seré tu compañía de la noche. Pero eso depende de-"

"Mi llegada, estoy perfectamente claro en ese punto," rió Vegeta, "a qué hora nos citamos?"

Bulma arrugó su entrecejo mientras lo consideraba, "qué tal ocho en punto?"

"Bien," Vegeta asintió, "entonces estaré aquí a las nueve."

La joven onna frunció sus ojos, totalmente consciente del insulto hacia el 'tiempo de preparación' que contenía su comentario. "A las nueve entonces."

"Bien," repitió el rey, de repente encontrándose perdido de palabras, como una excusa para mantenerse en su abrazo un poco más. Él intentó pensar en algo, cualquier cosa para detenerla de tener la oportunidad de pedir su libertar, pero nada llegó. Todo lo que su mente pudo registrar fue los infinitos ojos azules que atraparon su mirada, la cremosa piel blanca que estaba presionada contra su cuerpo, y aquellos suave labios rosa que prácticamente rogaban ser probados. Pero no podría; ellos habían dado antes este paso, cada vez terminaban con desconsuelo. "Debo irme," ahogó él, aunque su cuerpo no hizo movimiento por partir.

Bulma sintió el titubeo en su decisión, como si no deseara proseguir con su sugerencia. 'Tal vez lo que Radditz dijo era verdad, tal vez es posible que pueda desarrollar sentimientos por mi,' se preguntó ella curiosamente mientras buscaba en sus ojos algún tipo de negación o afirmación. 'Después de todo, dijo que casarse conmigo sería un honor. O, tal vez estaba diciendo eso por respeto?' Queriendo respuestas, Bulma desenvolvió uno de sus brazos de su cuello e imitando el gesto que había hecho antes, rodeó su rostro con su palma. Se sorprendió mientras lo observaba, casi instintivamente, acurrucar su rostro contra su gentil caricia mientras cerraba sus ojos. "Vegeta," susurró su nombre perezosamente, cuando no ofreció reacción comenzó a creer que de hecho _no_ quería partir del pacífico lugar en el que estaba.

Su nombre saliendo de su lengua fue tal vez el sonido más hermoso que hubiese escuchado. Gentil para su oído, le permitió al tono reverberar por su mente, rompiendo los demás pensamientos de su voz y abrazo. Su mano contra su mejilla era encantadoramente delicada, enviando escalofríos por su espina con cada roce de sus suaves dedos. Y luego sus labios, estuvieron de repente contra los suyos; su lengua estaba penetrando su boca, suplicando deleitarse en su esplendor como lo deseaba él en la suya. Aunque estaba seguro que él no había sido el que inició el beso, sintió un poco de trepidación en profundizarlo. A pesar de sus prendas podía sentir cada curva suya tan perfectamente, tan desesperadamente, pero no intrusivamente. No tomó acción si ella no lo hacía primero, mientras su brazo libre se desenvolvía de su cuello y comenzaba a explorar su cuerpo, invocando sensaciones en él tan intensas que le tomó toda su fuerza detenerse de devorarla completamente.

Su mente estaba en blanco. Bulma se había perdido en la sensación de su cuerpo, la sensación de su piel desnuda bajo sus dedos, para permitir alguna consideración lógica. El hecho de que estuvieran en su balcón, libres para ser vistos por alguien afuera en una caminata matutina, no captó su atención. Recuerdos de sus pasados fracasos con sus afectos no eran consideraciones. Todo lo que le importaba eran las sensaciones que estaba invocando en ella; la pura e incorruptible necesidad que sentía era muy impresionante para ser negada. Ella lo deseaba tan desesperadamente; sabía que las consecuencias de sus acciones posiblemente no podrían ser tan devastadoras como los beneficios que ahora estaba cosechando. Pero su felicidad no iba a continuar cuando Vegeta se separó abruptamente de su protegida.

"Q-Qué pasa?" Jadeó Bulma cuando se dio cuenta que algo desde abajo había robado su atención. Siguiendo su campo de visión, bajó la mirada para ver lo que había captado su atención. "Juunanagou," susurró su nombre nerviosa. El orgulloso príncipe permanecía oscuramente mientras le enviaba una penetrante mirada hacia ambos.

"Vamos adentro," Vegeta agarró el brazo de Bulma y la giró para que pudiera seguir su guía hacia su habitación. Aunque el rey Saiyajín nunca fue alguien de huir de la confrontación, el conocimiento que Juunanagou había deducido de su intercambio podría ser peligroso, debía elegir informarle a Bulma de lo profundo que corrían sus sentimientos.

Bulma obedeció voluntariamente mientras Vegeta la guiaba adentro, ella también tenía un secreto que quiso ocultar de Vegeta, y Juunanagou fácilmente podría arruinarlo.

Una vez que el par estuvo dentro, Bulma cerró la puerta tras ella, deteniendo a quien intentara la pequeña maniobra en la enredadera que Vegeta había hecho. "Creo que se fue," concluyó la princesa antes de girarse para encontrar a su protector claramente sonrojado. "Qué pasa?"

"Dónde está Radditz? Si va a cuidarte, debería estar aquí a la hora." Vegeta se infló mientras recorría la habitación sin rumbo.

Notando que Radditz no estaba más sentado en la silla en la que había dormido, Bulma sugirió, "Probablemente me vio en el balcón contigo y asumió que estaba en buenas manos - Digo, bien cuidada. Probablemente fue a su habitación para cambiarse o algo," terminó ella, esperando que no hubiese tomado nota de su metida de pata.

Vegeta, sin embargo, no produjo una descifrable reacción. Qué iba a decir después de lo que pasó, qué había estado pasando entre ellos? "Onna-"

"Te veré a las nueve, Vegeta." Bulma interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Tenía dos suposiciones de cuáles serían las próximas palabras saliendo de su boca y, siendo la pesimista que era, eligió resguardarse contra la más dolorosa.

Nada seguro de por qué había rechazado su pregunta, Vegeta decidió tomar la salida fácil que ella le ofreció y salió con poco diálogo. "Hasta esta noche entonces," asintió él antes de girarse para irse.

Una vez ido Bulma cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia su baño. "Ya puedes salir, se fue."

"Ya era hora," gruñó Radditz mientras revelaba su presencia, "Pensé que nunca iba a quitar sus manos de ti."

"Muy divertido," Bulma frunció sus ojos, "sabes que podías haberte ido."

"Y dejarte a su merced, no." Se burló Radditz, "además, anoche estuviste sollozando por la 'inutilidad' de su relación, y aquí, a la mañana _siguiente_, despierto para encontrarte revolcándote con él en el balcón, para que todo el público lo viera!"

"Escasamente estábamos _revolcándonos_," objetó Bulma, "nosotros solo… bueno, no estoy segura de lo que fue, pero lo que sé es que si se hubiese quedado un minuto más habría tenido que recibir otro sermón del 'error' que fue."

"No sonó como si estuviera a punto de regañarte," Radditz ofreció su valoración, "y qué es esto sobre encontrarlo a las nueve? Pensé que yo iba a escoltarte al Sakuritsu."

"Vas a _cuidarme _en el Sakuritsu," corrigió Bulma, "además, Vegeta me debe una noche a su lado después de enviar a Kakarotto en su lugar la última vez."

"Te plantó?" Radditz rió, "qué tonto."

"Sí, bueno, espero que las cosas sean diferentes esta vez," la princesa vociferó optimista. "Pero, si falla en llegar, siempre te tengo a ti para llevarme."

"Es bueno ser el plato de segunda mesa," Radditz hizo puchero en un tono burlón.

"Ah, no te sientas perdido," Bulma sonrió traviesa mientras agarraba el brazo de su guardia y lo guiaba hacia su cama. "Porque tú, querido Radditz," ella lo empujó para sentarlo, "vas a verme probarme todos mis vestidos y ayudarme a escoger cuál debo usar."

"Oh, de verdad?" El hombre sonrió, "y cuándo comenzamos?"

"Justo ahora," ella sonrió dulcemente antes de dirigirse a su armario para comenzar a seleccionar unas cuantas posibilidades. Quería lucir lo mejor esta noche; después de todo, tenía cierto alguien a quien quería impresionar.

* * *

"Estás segura que esta es una buena idea?" preguntó Kakarotto nervioso mientras seguía a su mujer por el corredor que unía los pisos de su habitación y la de Bulma. "Vegeta ya está de mal humor como está; si descubre que hemos ido a ver a Bulma cuando nos ordenó lo contrario-"

"Honestamente, Kakarotto!" siseó Chi-Chi mientras se giraba para encarar a su marido, "Si Vegeta te ordena acabar con tu propia vida, lo harías!?"

Kakarotto pausó por un momento considerando la pregunta, "Si tuviera una buena razón, supongo."

Chi-Chi simplemente liberó un exasperado gruñido antes de continuar hacia la habitación de su pupila. "Nunca he fallado una vez en ver a esa niña antes de una reunión social; no planeo comenzar ahora sólo porque Vegeta recientemente ha perdido la razón."

"Pero Chi-Chi-"

"Sin 'pero Chi-Chi', Kakarotto. El Sakuritsu ya ha comenzado, y aunque estoy segura que tu verdadero deseo por querer llegar ahí es por el buffet, simplemente tendrás que esperar hasta después que vea a Bulma!" Al tiempo con su idea, Chi-Chi golpeó en la puerta de su estudiante. Momentos después, fue respondida por su cuñado.

"Radditz, qué bueno verte, dónde está Bulma." Chi-Chi pasó al Saiyajín y se dirigió directo al armario de la princesa, segura de encontrarla ahí.

"Siento eso," Kakarotto rascó su cabeza mientras entraba a la habitación y le preguntaba a su hermano, "y cómo van las cosas con Bulma?"

"Bien," respondió Radditz sobrio. "Juunanagou está fuera del cuadro por ahora, así que creo que está segura por un tiempo."

"Excelente," el hombre asintió, "Y Vegeta? Tienes alguna idea de qué lo ha herido tan fuertemente?"

"Tengo mis sospechas," admitió Radditz con cuidado, "pero nada seguro todavía."

"Oh, Bulma luces maravillosa!" La resonancia de la voz de la institutriz tocó los oídos de ambos Saiyajín.

"Yo? Qué hay de ti, Chi-Chi? El amarillo es un color asombroso en ti!" La excitada respuesta de la princesa siguió prontamente después.

"Crees que debamos darle un poco de tiempo a solas?" Sugirió Kakarotto. Después de recibir un tranquilo movimiento de cabeza de su hermano mayor, el par elegantemente vestido salió para darles a las dos mujeres su privacidad. "Somos dos hombres muy afortunados," anotó Kakarotto distraídamente en consideración a las dos onnas que estarían escoltando.

"En 'nosotros', asumo que te refieres a ti y a Vegeta, porque él es quien escolta a Bulma esta noche," ofreció Radditz con una pizca de celos.

Un sorprendido jadeo escapó de boca de Kakarotto mientras escuchaba la revelación. "Debes estar bromeando, Vegeta se rehusó a acompañarla a la noche de inauguración de las conferencias, me sorprende que esté reclamando la tarea."

"No lo estoy," admitió Radditz, "especialmente no después del pequeño número que hicieron temprano en el balcón."

"Quieres decir que eso realmente pasó?!" Kakarotto no pudo contener su asombro. "Había escuchado rumores de que fueron vistos juntos temprano esta mañana en un abrazo apasionado, pero no creí que fuera cierto."

"Bueno, créelo; presencié algo de la vergonzosa exhibición. Y de lo que Bulma me dijo, no era la primera vez," el hombre continuó pasmando a su joven hermano.

"Qué no era la primera vez para la onna?" Una ruda voz interrumpió a los hermanos.

"Vegeta," jadeó Kakarotto mientras caía de rodilla.

Radditz frunció ante su acobardado hermano, "Bulma no está lista todavía," le informó a Vegeta mientras agarraba la oreja de su hermano para ponerlo de pie. "Está adentro con su institutriz."

"Pensé que te ordené a ti y a tu mujer alejarse de la onna," el rey dirigió su comentario hacia el joven guardia.

"Bueno lo hiciste, pero optamos por no seguir esa demanda," una femenina voz interrumpió a los tres hombres. "Bulma saldrá en un momento," explicó Chi-Chi mientras avanzaba y entrelazaba su brazo alrededor de su marido y sugirió, "Nos vamos." Enviándole rápidamente a Radditz un leve movimiento de cabeza, se giró hacia Vegeta para ofrecerle un último consejo antes de partir. "Trata de no dejar que esta noche se vuelva la pelea que fue la cena de la asamblea."

Vegeta sólo respondió con un gruñido que hizo eco por el corredor mientras el par desaparecía por un pasaje lateral. 'Cómo esa arpía me ordena así!?' se preguntó, antes de que una segunda voz femenina más suave interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

"Siento demorarme mucho," el emergente y angelical tono giró a ambos Saiyajín hacia la entrada de la habitación de Bulma mientras la encontraban elegantemente de pie ante ellos. "Y, qué piensan?" preguntó dulcemente mientras se giraba lentamente para que ambos asimilaran toda su apariencia. "Creo que me vestí un poco más casual esta vez, creen que es muy plano?"

"Plano?" Vegeta casi ahoga la palabra. Su cuerpo estaba ceñidamente envuelto en un largo vestido azul con un profundo corte en V en la espalda que exponía casi todo su cremoso torso blanco. Las tiras sosteniendo su vestido eran más delgadas que algunos de sus cabellos en su cabeza, y su escote, también en V, era lo bajo suficiente para dejarlo deseas más. Toda la exposición, estaba levemente cubierta por sus largos mechones que estaban completamente sueltos, salvo dos largos mechones sobre su entrecejo los cuales estaban retorcidos y recogidos detrás de su cabeza, claramente para eliminar cualquier indeseado cabello en su rostro. Y el collar que le había dado para su cumpleaños veinte, un elemento esencial con cualquier vestimenta formal, completaba todo el conjunto. "Confía en mi, onna, si hay algo que no te ves, es plana."

"Gracias," Bulma se sonrojó mientras extendía sus manos para que él le ofreciera un gentil beso en sus muñecas. "Luces maravilloso," ella sonrió, notando el contrastante atuendo azul oscuro que lucía su escolta. Aunque el azul era emblemático para la realeza, el tono que había escogido tenía un tono oscuro, el cual complementaba perfectamente su personalidad. "Nos vamos?" preguntó Bulma rápidamente antes de que fuera atrapada mirando mucho más.

"Por supuesto," Vegeta dobló su brazo para que lo aceptara. Lo hizo receptivamente, mientras seguía en silencio su guía hacia el Enkaijou.

Radditz los siguió de cerca, rezando en silencio a los dioses que esta noche fuera un cambio de los desastres que habían estado pasando últimamente.

* * *

**Traducciones****:** Sakuritsu - Investidura Imperial

Enkaijou - Salón del Banquete

**Nota de LGV:** Ah, pero será un cambio, o la calamidad golpeará de nuevo?! Tendrán que esperar y ver. El próximo capítulo es el Sakuritsu! Hasta entonces…


	20. Sakuritsu

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 20 - Sakuritsu

* * *

Bulma y Vegeta entraron al Enkaijou una hora antes de que comenzara el Sakuritsu. Radditz había tomado un puesto en la parte trasera del salón con los otros guardias. Sólo miembros de la realeza estaban autorizados a sentarse en la planta baja, cualquier otro espectador, como Chi-Chi y Kakarotto, presenciaban la ceremonia desde la terraza de arriba. Tomando asientos tranquilamente en el salón, Bulma y Vegeta intentaron ejercitar algo de discreción, queriendo evitar llamar más la atención hacia ellos después de su exhibición en su balcón esta mañana. Desde entonces, rumores se habían esparcido por el castillo como fuego, truncando algunas sospechas de que Bulma alguna vez había estado comprometida con Juunanagou.

Intercambiando exhaustas miradas, rey y princesa, estaban totalmente conscientes de lo extensa que sería la ceremonia de apertura. Como tradición, cada año el recién nacido, el recién coronado y el casado políticamente sería presentado formalmente a la alianza de reyes. Vegeta había pasado por el proceso tres veces. La primera fue su presentación como el heredero Saiyajín, la segunda fue su reconocimiento como el recién coronado rey de Vegetasei y la tercera fue su reconocimiento de Bulma como una princesa formal de Vegetasei. Volverse su protegida le había permitido mantener su título, y el derecho a atender todas las conferencias como un reconocido miembro de la aristocracia. Aunque sabía que el título significaba poco para ella, aseguraba, si algo le pasaba a él, que no podría ser removida de la sociedad heráldica Saiyajín.

"Hiciste esto?" preguntó Bulma mientras se inclinaba tranquilamente hacia su protector, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Hacer qué?" Preguntó él curioso, sabía que estaba muy consciente de sus antiguas intervenciones con el proceso.

"Cuando estuviste casado, _la_ anunciaste en el Sakuritsu ese año?" ella clarificó su pregunta desviando sus ojos, no estaba segura por qué quería saber, pero lo hizo.

Vegeta se sorprendió por su pregunta; escasamente se había atrevido a hablar del tema, salvo unos pocos comentarios maliciosos, desde que había sabido la verdad. "No, no lo hice," él mantuvo su voz baja para que nadie a su alrededor pudiera escuchar. "El Sakuritsu ese año no fue hasta tres meses después de nuestra unión. Ella no vivió lo suficiente para ser considerado."

Bulma pudo escuchar la culpa en su voz. Si ese dolor era por su asesinato, o por perder a la onna que amaba, estaba insegura, todo lo que sabía era que odiaba la tristeza envolviendo sus ojos. Extendiendo su mano, ella tomó la suya, la cual descansaba en su rodilla. "Lo siento, no quise herirte con mi pregunta," explicó mientras apretaba su agarre levemente, dejándolo saber que era en serio su intento.

Levantando una medio sonrisa, Vegeta agarró su consoladora mano y la descansó en sus labios para darle un gentil beso. "Sé que no lo hiciste, el dolor ha estado tan fresco para mi desde la llegada de Juunanagou."

"Debes haberla amado muy profundamente," sugirió Bulma lentamente, "Puedo verlo en tus ojos."

Vegeta se sorprendió por su deducción; parecía que tenía algunos malentendidos. "Me _preocupé_ mucho por ella, sí, pero no estaba _enamorado_ de Juuhachigou. Nuestro matrimonio fue una medida política que mi padre arregló con el suyo, cuando éramos niños. Teníamos una amistad de niños, pero nunca creció a algo más profundo. Ella siempre tuvo muchos admiradores, porque era una onna hermosa, pero yo no fui uno de ellos. Nunca había creído en el concepto del 'amor', así que cuando nos casamos, la pensé como una simple solución a la problemática responsabilidad de encontrar una compañera."

Bulma escondió pobremente su sorpresa. Así pareció cuando Kakarotto había mencionado el amor de Vegeta por esta onna, era un amor entre amigos tan opuestos a aikoukas. Tal vez su esperanza no estaba del todo perdida. "Pero, Vegeta, dijiste que nunca 'habías' creído en el amor, lo cual implica que ahora sí, qué cambió?" preguntó ella nerviosa, era posible que hubiese otra onna en su vida para cambiar de opinión?

El Saiyajín no Ou sintió atascarse su quijada, la onna era mucho más perceptiva para su propio bien. "Supongo que me he vuelto más optimista," él contuvo una sonrisa, "Diría que pasó alrededor del momento en que llegaste a mi vida."

La joven princesa sintió un rubor en sus mejillas mientras escuchaba el cumplido, "me das demasiado créd-" la idea de Bulma de repente fue interrumpida cuando una sorpresiva vista entró en su línea de visión.

"Qué pasa?" Vegeta preguntó mientras la distracción en su comportamiento captaba su atención. Girando su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro, intentó tener un vistazo de lo que la había distraído. Cuando no tuvo suerte, se giró hacia ella, preguntando una vez más, "Qué viste?"

"Yo-" Bulma tartamudeó intentando darle sentido a lo que había presenciado. "Juunanagou estuvo viajando con alguien durante su estadía aquí?"

Asombrado por su pregunta, Vegeta respondió rápidamente, "Él solo se registró para los eventos, aunque tengo sospechas que tiene un asociado de confianza con él, no he podido confirmar la presencia del otro hombre. Por qué? Lo viste con alguien?"

"Sí," explicó Bulma con cuidado en forma sorprendida, "pero no era este asociado que sugieres, era una onna. No la vi muy bien, porque tenía un abrigo cubriéndola, pero… pero hubo un momento cuando se giró en nuestra dirección, y casi podría jurar que me miró directo a mi. Y luego, como si sintiera que la había visto, Juunanagou agarró su brazo y la llevó afuera. Debe haberla conocido. Quién podría ser?"

Después de girarse una vez más para darle otra mirada a la entrada, Vegeta devolvió su mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza inseguro. "No he escuchado nada de una mujer diplomática dentro de sus asociados desde el comienzo de las conferencias. Tal vez simplemente encontró a una pobre princesa para limpiar su fracaso contigo. Parecía familiar? Podría ser la hija de una dignatario que conociste en algún punto durante esos foros y, temerosa de ser reconocida con esa escoria, se fue con prisa," ofreció Vegeta realista, no sabía de otras relaciones o compromisos que tuviera su rival, por lo tanto cualquier onna que lo acompañara debía ser un nuevo blanco para él.

"No," la joven onna fue rápida en negar, "No la reconozco de alguna reunión pasada, recordaría un rostro como el suyo; era muy hermosa."

"Pero estoy seguro que no como tú, onna," ofreció Vegeta suavemente, antes de preguntar más serio, "No estás celosa, verdad? Esta inquisición no es porque te duela ver a Juunanagou con otra mujer, verdad?" La irritación en su voz obviamente fue escuchada. "Es eso, onna? Estás deseando que fueras tú?"

Tomándose un momento para contemplar la sugerencia que Vegeta le había ofrecido, Bulma no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez tenía razón. Estaba celosa? 'No, no puedo estar celosa! Vegeta y otra onna, esa es causa de celos, pero Juunanagou?' se preguntó brevemente antes de llegar a una deprimente conclusión. "Supongo que estoy un poco sorprendida de que un hombre que clamaba amarme encontrara alguien más para 'amar' en tan corta cantidad de tiempo," ofreció ella muy cándidamente.

El puño de Vegeta se apretó, el daño emocional que el bastardo rey había causado era tan obvio. Había sabido que Juunanagou jugó con las vulnerabilidades de Bulma al punto donde la tenía creyendo que estaba enamorado de ella, mucho menos lo apasionado suficiente para _hacerle_ el amor. Sólo podía imaginar lo devastador que un shock podría ser al darse cuenta que después de guardarse por tanto tiempo, finalmente había entregado su virginidad a un hombre tan indigno. 'Dios, podría matarlo por esto!' pensó Vegeta con rabia contenida, sin mencionar celos, antes de alcanzar una mano para tomar aquella de la elegante criatura una vez más. Era el único afecto que podía ofrecer en un evento público. "Mira, onna, estoy seguro que debes sentirte dolida por la verdad, pero no dejes que las decepciones de Juunanagou te envenenen contra la felicidad de intimar-"

"Intimar?" Bulma lo detuvo rápidamente, confundida por la dirección de su consuelo. Pero, después de darse cuenta que él aún tenía falsas impresiones sobre sus relaciones con Juunanagou, decidió explicar. "Vegeta," ella colocó su mano sobre la suya admitiendo finalmente, "Yo no me acosté con Juunanagou. No podría."

Como si ella le hubiese confesado su imperecedero amor por él, Vegeta sacudió su cabeza incrédulo. "Los vi, onna. Regresaron juntos en el mismo caballo, dijiste que estabas adolorida, lo llamaste 'asombroso', aceptaste su encuentro en tu habitación esa noche, y habló de su esencia sobre ti, cómo eso no confirma intimidad?" demandó él en una baja voz, aún _muy_ consciente de que estaban en una reunión formal.

Con un bajo suspiro Bulma comenzó a explicar, "Mi dolor fue del golpe que sufrí hace dos noches cuando el bastardo que trató de violarme estaba separando mis piernas. La ruda carrera las lastimó más, así que al saber que montar de lado era menos doloroso, me uní a Juunanagou en su caballo. Sabes que a Hikari no le gusta ser montada en esa forma tan afeminada; se desorienta por el cambio," ofreció Bulma razonable antes de continuar, "En cuanto a lo de 'asombroso', me refería a su comprensión," ella pausó como reuniendo la fuerza para lo que tenía de revelar después. "Estaba tan molesta por todo lo que había estado pasando; verdaderamente quise que Juunanagou me hiciera el amor, para ayudarme a dejar de sentir el dolor por al menos un rato. Él aceptó, fue muy gentil conmigo e… hicimos _algunas_ cosas, por ende llevaba su aroma, pero cuando llegó el acto, cuando fue a tomarme, a volverse una parte de mi, no pude dejarlo," ella interrumpió para otro profundo respiro, no era fácil confesar sentimientos que aún no había resuelto.

"Tal vez fue una reacción del ataque de la noche anterior, o tal vez algún daño emocional a largo plazo hacia la intimidad de mi tortuoso pasado, pero entré en pánico. Así que, lo empujé e inventé una excusa de querer que mi primera vez fuera en un lugar más apropiado o algo así. Él, por supuesto, no me presionó para cambiar de opinión, aunque podría decir que se decepcionó, prometió hacer lo que fuera para hacerme sentir más cómoda. Ahí fue cuando hicimos planes para encontrarnos de nuevo esa noche; pensé que si estaba en un lugar más cómodo, todo estaría en su lugar. Digo, todo lo que dijo, cada gesto que hizo fue tan romántico y sensible que realmente me hizo creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto." Ella forzó una risa casi cómica, "Y probablemente hubiese continuado con eso si no hubieses llegado y me hubieses regañado como lo hiciste. Supongo que debo agradecerte por hacerme despertar." Ella terminó en una nota juguetona mientras levantaba sus ojos para finalmente fijarse con los suyos. Se sorprendió de encontrar lo que sólo podría ser descrito como un destello en ellos, como si fuera un moribundo a quien le hubiesen dicho que había una segunda oportunidad de vida.

"Pero por qué me dejaste creer lo contrario?" preguntó él finalmente, aunque no parecía un poco molesto en su tono, mayormente curioso.

Sorprendida por su pregunta, sólo podría preguntarse por qué _esa_ de todas las ideas fue la primera en alcanzarlo. "Estaba enojada contigo, supongo que pensé que al permitir que la mentira perdurara, de alguna forma te lastimaría como las verdades que me ocultaste lo habían hecho."

"Y qué cambió?" Él no pudo evitar preguntar, el día anterior habían compartido palabras dolorosas, y aún sus sentimientos esta mañana fueron altamente apologéticos.

"Bueno," ella mordió su labio inferior avergonzada. "Radditz tuvo mucho que ver con ayudarme a tener algo de perspectiva en el asunto. Me hizo ver lo injusta que estaba siendo contigo. Sin decir que no tenía el derecho para enojarme, pero ciertamente no lo valía al perderte; especialmente cuando fui muy obstinada para escuchar."

Separando sus labios para ofrecer una objeción, la respuesta de Vegeta fue vociferada muy suave cuando aplausos obligaron a desviar la atención del rey y la princesa hacia el Sakuritsu.

"Ahora habiendo inaugurado a todos los recién nacidos herederos en nuestra sociedad, tomaremos un receso de dos horas para el festín que el Rey Vegeta ha preparado tan generosamente para esta reunión, y luego regresaremos para la conclusión de nuestra ceremonia al admitir a todos los esposos recién casados," el orador del senado explicó rápidamente antes de ser el primero en retirarse para la cena ceremonial. Prontamente después, el resto de los soberanos comenzaron a retirarse de sus asientos, seguidos por las clases inferiores en los niveles superiores.

"Supongo que nos perdimos de más de lo que habíamos pensado, se sintió como una hora," sugirió Bulma mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se aferraba al brazo de Vegeta para sacarla del Enkaijou.

"Sí, eso supongo. No es que me queje, por supuesto." Él sonrió brevemente antes de darse cuenta que una tercera persona se les había unido.

"Radditz," saludó Bulma dulcemente mientras el par se movía para separarse de la multitud para poder hablar más privadamente. "Debes estar aburrido."

"O al menos cerca," respondió él airoso, "Aunque debo decir que ustedes dos parecían muy entretenidos; algún tema en particular de interés?"

"Eso no es tu asunto," espetó Vegeta fríamente. "Por qué no desapareces, Radditz? La onna no necesita un lacayo como tú siguiéndola toda la noche. No dejaré su lado, así que tal vez debas intentar seguir a tu hermano y su mujer. Ve a pasar algo de tiempo con ellos."

"Vegeta," Bulma pellizcó su hombro, "no seas tan malo!"

"No, está bien, princesa. No me importaría el tiempo con mi hermano y su embarazada mujer." Ofreció Radditz antes de hacer una leve reverencia en frente de los dos. "Te veré más tarde entonces, saiai." Luego se giró y se alejó del par casualmente, teniendo poca idea de que accidentalmente se hubiese dirigido tan íntimamente a la joven onna.

Vegeta, sin embargo, sí. "Cómo te llamó?"

Rojo adornó de nuevo las mejillas de Bulma mientras aclaraba su garganta antes de responder, "Simplemente es un término de afecto, Vegeta, nada más."

"Sí?" preguntó Vegeta escéptico, "y tú usas el mismo íntimo término referente a él?"

Bulma notó el casi celoso sonido en su voz y, incapaz de esconder su excitación ante la posibilidad, preguntó, "Por qué te molesta tanto, Vegeta? Estás envidioso de que pueda usar una palabra tan afectuosa con otro hombre?"

Frunciendo ante la sugerencia, Vegeta espetó, "Eso es absurdo, onna. Simplemente encuentro absurdo tu interés en ese hombre."

"Sí?" Bulma reverberó sus desconfiadas palabras de antes, "Y qué es tan 'absurdo' sobre mi 'interés' en Radditz? Es un hombre muy compasivo."

"También trece años mayor que tú," espetó Vegeta rápidamente.

"Y qué hay de malo con eso?" preguntó Bulma pensativa, "No veo por qué la edad sería de alguna consecuencia si dos corazones se alinean en sus deseos por el otro. Verdad?" su voz contenía una pizca de preocupación. "Digo, Kakarotto y Chi-Chi tienen catorce años entre ellos, pero ambos son muy felices. No crees que puedas sentir lo mismo por alguien mucho mayor, o _menor_, que tú?"

Inseguro de si su pregunta estaba destinada o no a ser reflexiva, o simplemente una observación general, Vegeta se atrevió a responder, "La edad nunca ha sido un prerrequisito para mi, pero, mi experiencia con tales emociones son limitadas por decir lo mínimo."

"Encuentro eso sorprendente," admitió Bulma suavemente mientras alcanzaba para tocar su gacho rostro. "Debes haber tenido tantas onnas ofreciéndote sus corazones. Eres muy atractivo sabes."

"Tú eres la única que realmente cree eso," rió levemente mientras extendía una mano suya para tomar su rostro. "Pero, tal vez, mi problema simplemente es que la onna _correcta_ aún no me ha ofrecido su corazón."

"Oh, sí?" preguntó Bulma juguetona mientras sus ojos comenzaban a moverse de un lado a otro de sus cercanos labios hacia sus ojos. "Alguien en particular por quien esperas?" preguntó ella sin aliento.

"No sé," respondió él con una sonrisa mientras envolvía con cuidado su mano libre en su cintura para acercarla más. "Qué piensas?"

Antes de que una respuesta pudiera ser ofrecida, el par se encontró en otro acalorado beso; aunque esta vez era obvio que ambas partes se habían unido voluntariamente en el abrazo. Empujando su acalorado cuerpo contra un rincón, Vegeta le permitió a sus manos retirar sus largos mechones de su expuesta piel para poder sentir más de lo que pudo esta mañana. Su piel verdaderamente era más suave que cualquier seda que hubiese tocado. Quería sentir más, sentir todo de ella, "Onna," él se separó de su apasionado beso y comenzó a bajar sus labios por su cuello. "Si continuamos con esto, no creo que lleguemos al resto del Sakuritsu." Su voz estaba contenida, claramente sin aliento.

"Entonces para," retó Bulma, aunque dejando claro en su tono que la burla no era una demanda; nunca lo haría, nunca podría, pedirle que descontinuara tal placer.

Sintiéndose lo fuerte suficiente para enfrentar su desafío, Vegeta estuvo por demandar sus intenciones, cuando el sonido de una garganta siendo aclarada interrumpió al par. Girando su cabeza para mirar tras él, el Saiyajín no Ou gruñó cuando vio quién los había interrumpido. "Juunanagou!" Vegeta se separó de la pared contra la que tenía aprisionada a la princesa. "Qué demonios quieres ahora!?"

El sonido de la estruendosa voz de Vegeta sacó a Bulma de su lujurioso estado. Separándose de la pared contra la que estuvo presionada, comenzó a acomodarse, aún insegura de lo que estaba pasando.

"Simplemente vine a transmitirte un mensaje," explicó la voz del Adajinzoun. "Miembros del senado han estado buscándote; necesitas prepararte en el procedimiento que debes seguir en la segunda mitad del Sakuritsu."

"De qué demonios estás hablando?!" demandó Vegeta, "_No_ tengo intervención directa en la última parte de la ceremonia. Claramente estás fabricando una mentira para separarme de la onna para que puedas tener un momento a solas con ella, pero desde que no hay manera en que permitiría que eso pasara, puedes irte en este momento!"

"Oh, no lo creo," objetó Juunanagou mientras rodeaba a Vegeta medio círculo para estar entre el rey y la princesa. Después de tomarse un momento para mirar a su antigua prometida de arriba abajo, explicó. "Aunque la idea de pasar algo de tiempo a solas con tu protegida es muy tentadora, la información que te traigo es valiosa. Vas a reportarte al orador del senado para que te instruya en la lingüísticas y gestos que debes saber para admitir a tu esposa en la sociedad heráldica."

Sacudiendo su cabeza con una risa burlona, Vegeta respondió fríamente, "Eso no suena un poco absurdo? Especialmente considerando que _no_ estoy casado."

"No?" Juunanagou esbozó una larga sonrisa en su rostro. "Qué piensas sobre eso, querida hermana?"

"Creo que es una bofetada en mi cara," una escondida voz femenina envió escalofríos por el cuerpo del Saiyajín no Ou.

Bulma miró indefensa mientras ella y Vegeta se giraban para ver a una cuarta persona unirse a su grupo. Ciertamente era la mujer con la que Bulma había hecho contacto visual durante el Sakuritsu, sólo que esta vez no estaba escondida por el enorme abrigo que vestía antes. No, ahora Bulma claramente podía ver a la rubia de ojos azul claro. Su cabello a los hombros estaba elegantemente arreglado con pinzas de diamantes que igualaban su vestido marfil adornado con diamantes. Cada curva suya era perfecta, dejando a la joven princesa llena de repente con un espantado temor de que esta envidiable onna fuera un fantasma de la muerte.

Luego, como si su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad, una vocalización de su protector eliminó cualquier duda.

"Juuhachigou."

* * *

**Traducciones**: Sakuritsu - Investidura Imperial

Enkaijou - Salón del Banquete

Aikoukas - Amantes

Saiai - Amada, querida

**Nota de LGV**: Puede ser!? Es posible?! La esposa que Vegeta había pensado muerta mucho tiempo, sin mencionar asesinada por _él_, realmente esta viva?! Oh, justo cuando las cosas parecían estar bien, pueden arruinarse tan fácilmente…


	21. Sale La Verdad

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 21 – Sale La Verdad

* * *

"Bueno, buenas noches para ti también, Vegeta," la encantadora voz de la belleza rubia respondió casualmente después de ser reconocida finalmente, "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad?"

Física y emocionalmente sorprendido por la mujer viva ante él, Vegeta se encontró indefenso para reaccionar a la imposible vista que estaba presenciando repentinamente. "Creo que lo has dejado sin habla, querida hermana," anotó Juunanagou en tono complacido mientras observaba la paralizada pose de Vegeta. "Bueno, si no es cortés para ofrecer las presentaciones, entonces lo hago yo," él retrocedió unos pasos para estar al lado de una princesa igualmente perpleja, "Bulma, es un honor presentarte a mi hermana, _la Reina Saiyajín_, Juuhachigou. Juuha," él miró a su hermana, "ella es _tu_ protegida, Bulma."

Pasando a su entumecido esposo, Juuhachigou extendió una mano para tomar la de la joven onna. "Verdaderamente es un placer, princesa, para todo lo que mi hermano ha hablado de ti, siento que ya somos muy cercanas."

Tomando un largo respiro, Bulma se preparó para hablar con un fantasma caminante. "Entonces te ha bendecido con una impresionante ventaja, desde que ha fallado en mencionarte a mi."

"Por favor, no lo culpes, ese fue enteramente mi error," Juuhachigou fue rápida en justificar. "Mi hermano ha estado protegiéndome estos últimos años. Fue bajo mi petición que te lo ocultó, así que por favor no sientas rencor por él por lo que es mi culpa. Simplemente ha estado tratando de asegurar mi bienestar."

"Bienestar de qué?" demandó Bulma agitada. "Tendrás que perdonar mi ignorancia en esta situación, pero tengo dificultad en comprender algo de esto. Tenía la impresión, una impresión dada por _tu propio_ hermano, que estabas muerta. Así que por favor, si verdaderamente no deseas mal entre nosotros, entonces tendrás que explicarme todo esto."

"Y a mi también," la profunda voz del Saiyajín no Ou emergió mientras avanzaba para reunirse al grupo. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bulma, la alejó de los hermanos. "Por qué no comienzan a explicar qué demonios está pasando," insistió Vegeta fijando sus ojos con Juunanagou. No estaba un poco claro en lo que estaba pasando, pero si había un elemento del que estaba seguro, era la manipulación de Juunanagou en el asunto.

"Bueno, lo explico, o te sientes para hacerlo, querida hermana?" el rey se giró hacia su hermana, quien claramente parecía molesta por el acusador tono de su esposo.

"Más que lista," ella enfocó sus ojos en el Saiyajín no Ou, "He estado esperando este momento por diez años." Desviando sus ojos los fijó en Bulma, quien parecía mucho más cómoda en el abrazo de su esposo. "Deseas el público, Vegeta, o despedimos a nuestra protegida?"

"_Mi_ protegida," Vegeta gruñó la corrección apretando su agarre en Bulma.

Juuhachigou sólo asintió mientras decidía guardar su discusión para después. Tendría mucho tiempo para resolver las tecnicidades; en este momento, necesitaba defender su caso. "Muy bien, pero si vamos a traer el pasado, no lo haremos en medio de un salón donde cualquier persona pudiera llegar e interrumpirnos. Qué dices si nos reunimos en tu estudio, Vegeta?"

Acordando que este escenario necesitaba ser mantenido tan privado como fuera posible, Vegeta indicó para que lo siguiera a su dormitorio. En una silenciosa transición, el cuarteto se movió del salón hacia la privacidad del estudio de Vegeta. Una vez adentro, Vegeta guió a Bulma a tomar asiento antes de moverse para tomar asiento en su propia silla. Juunanagou siguió su ejemplo mientras guiaba a su hermana para sentarla al otro lado de Bulma, y luego se sentó en una silla junto a Vegeta.

Una vez que todos estuvieron situados, Juuhachigou comenzó su explicación. "No estoy segura cuánto te dijeron mi hermano y mi _querido_ esposo, Bulma, pero por favor permíteme dar todos los detalles que estoy segura han sido omitidos en sus historias," ella decidió dirigir su cuento al menos informado del grupo. "Un poco más de diez años, Vegeta y yo estuvimos casados. Fue una unión completamente legal y consentida a los ojos de la alianza. Siendo una princesa como estoy segura estás bien informada, la esencialidad del matrimonio dentro de la realeza mejorará la posición de ambas partes involucradas. Eso fue lo que mi unión con Vegeta iba a ser, y creí que habría sido, pero tuvo un infortunado incidente." Juuhachigou pausó un momento para enviarle a Vegeta una venenosa mirada antes de volver a dirigirse hacia la joven princesa. "Estás familiarizada con el soldado Saiyajín llamado Kakarotto?"

"Kakarotto?" Bulma jadeó su nombre. "Sí, ha sido mi guardia personal desde el comienzo de mi estadía en este planeta, hasta ayer de hecho. Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?"

"Ha sido tu guardia personal?" Juuhachigou no pudo evitar liberar una carcajada al escuchar el anuncio. "Oh, Vegeta, no estás hambriento de castigo." El comentario evocó un frunce del rey mientras desviaba sus ojos; claramente el tema le dolía de alguna manera.

Notando su mal humor, Bulma sacudió su cabeza, queriendo saber más, "No entiendo."

"Permíteme continuar, querida." Juuhachigou estaba más que dispuesta a continuar su discusión del Saiyajín. "Kakarotto también fue mi guardia personal antes y después de que me convertí en reina de Vegetasei. Él y yo siempre fuimos amigos cercanos, _muy_ cercanos en realidad. Fuimos amantes."

"Amantes?" Bulma no pudo contener su shock ante la fuerte admisión. Una ola de piedad se elevó dentro de ella mientras pensaba en su pobre institutriz. Si esto era verdad, ciertamente ella no lo tomaría bien.

"Sí," asintió Juuhachigou, manteniendo una plácida reflexión en su voz, "habiendo experimentado su protección de primera mano, estoy segura que puedes imaginar lo fácilmente que una onna puede enamorarse de él. Digo, es apuesto, gracioso, compasivo, adorable, tierno, s-"

"Suficiente de esos inútiles detalles, sólo llega a la parte donde te levantas de la muerte!" Espetó Vegeta con furia contenida. Había pocas palabras de Kakarotto de las que podría soportar escuchar.

"Parece que los años han hecho poco para acabar con tus celos, Vegeta," se burló Juuhachigou mientras le disparaba una mirada a Bulma. "Como estaba diciendo, era natural que desarrolláramos sentimientos por el otro, considerando todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos. Pero, ninguno de nosotros era tan ingenuo como para cegarse ante lo que éramos para el otro. Yo iba a casarme con Vegeta, y por lo tanto tendría que renunciar a todos los otros amantes por el bien de la propiedad. Y así en el día de nuestra unión, les hice una promesa a Kakarotto y a Vegeta de que no faltaría a mi voto de monogamia. Y para este día, honestamente puedo decirte, sin duda, que nunca habría roto conscientemente ese juramento si me hubiesen dado la oportunidad. Pero desafortunadamente, fue esta intención la que me causó tanta pena." Tomándose un breve momento para dispararle una mortal mirada a su esposo, se atrevió a continuar. "No estoy segura qué te ha dicho tu protector de nuestra relación, pero en verdad alguna vez fuimos amigos. Pensé que entendía el sacrificio que era para mi renunciar a Kakarotto sólo por honrar nuestros votos, pero claramente él sólo se preocupó por sus propios deseos egoístas."

"Eso es mentira!" Vegeta saltó de su silla para disputar su declaración, pero una rápida mano de Juunanagou para contenerlo, lo detuvo en seco.

"Permítele a mi hermana contar su parte. Si deseas hacer alguna objeción, guárdalas para el final," aconsejó él razonablemente.

Una vez que Vegeta vio la suplicante mirada que cruzó el rostro de Bulma, rogándole en silencio sentarse, decidió que se mordería la lengua temporalmente. Tomando asiento una vez más, le permitió a su esposa continuar. "Sólo fue cuestión de semanas de nuestra unión que todo estuvo bien. Kakarotto y yo habíamos cenado juntos, Vegeta estaba atado con asuntos diplomáticos, por ende la razón de su ausencia. Los últimos momentos que recuerdo de esa noche fue moverme al sofá para una siesta y una novela romántica para leer. El próximo recuerdo que tengo fue despertar en la cama con un hombre con el que había jurado nunca hacer el amor otra vez. No recuerdo cómo llegué ahí o qué había pasado, pero las claras señales de estar desnuda bajo las sábanas de mi cama parecían llenar los vacíos. O eso pensé," deteniendo sus ideas, Juuhachigou pasó unos pensativos momentos reuniendo su fuerza, indicándole a Bulma que la próxima parte de su historia no sería una agradable.

"Esa misma mañana, después de que me vestí y bajé para intentar repasar mis pasos, para intentar entender lo que había pasado, fui saludada por ti," ella se giró para mirar a su esposo con ojos fríos, "quien sin explicación procedió a llamarme nada corto a una mujerzuela en frente de la élite de la sociedad. Me tildó como una traidora para él y su pueblo," ella regresó para admitirle los hechos a Bulma, "no hubo razonamiento con él. Parecía saber todo lo que había pasado cuando yo no. Juró despojarme de mi título, despojarme de mi herencia. No habría tenido nada! Habría sido una desgracia!" su voz se desplomó girándose para mirar a su hermano con una suave sonrisa. "Ahí fue cuando le imploré a Juunanagou su ayuda. Él no me juzgó, o me pidió una explicación. Inmediatamente juró ayudar a ahorrarme la pena del escándalo en cualquier forma que pudiera. Y así, fue que nosotros, juntos, decidimos que mi repentina muerte sería mi único medio de escape."

"Fingiste tu propia muerte?" Bulma dedujo la conclusión antes de que pudiera ser vociferada.

Con un lento movimiento de su cabeza, Juuhachigou admitió, "Dos años después, cuando la conferencia fue convocada para terminar nuestro matrimonio, mi hermano comenzó una pelea con Vegeta. Y entonces fui a interrumpir la batalla, haciéndolo parecer cuando mi hermano estuvo cerca a la derrota, me interpuse y atravesó una espada por mi pecho. Vegeta, por supuesto, estaba muy ansioso para interpretar su parte anticipada. Aún recuerdo la feliz mirada de triunfo mientras empujabas el arma en mi pecho," ella de nuevo le escupió veneno a su esposo. "Afortunadamente, el protector que había usado fue lo grueso suficiente para escudar mi piel de cualquier daño serio, y aún lo creíble suficiente para hacer que mi muerte se viera real. Después del duelo, mi hermano logró alejarme de Vegetasei y regresarme a nuestro hogar. He sido forzada a vivir escondida estos últimos diez años, pero considerando todo, habría sido mejor que la vida que Vegeta planeó para mi."

Todas las tres cabezas se giraron hacia el silencioso rey mientras se sentaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, aparentemente asimilando todo lo que su esposa había dicho. Frunciendo sus ojos, rápidamente comenzó a comprender dónde se habían desarrollado sus mal interpretaciones. "Estás envenenada por las mentiras de tu hermano, Juuhachigou," su tono contenía una nota de decepción. "Reúno de tu escenario que crees que yo fui quien te puso con Kakarotto, para que yo pudiera publicitar el divorcio bajo las causas del adulterio. Pero, en tanto como odio estallar tu burbuja protectora, yo _no _fui quien te arregló. Tu precioso y 'protector' hermano los arregló a _ambos_. Luego _me_ hizo creer que la aventura que estaban teniendo era real y por lo tanto causas para tu exilio. Nunca hubiese saltado a semejante conclusión sin su ayuda."

"Ahora quién es el mentiroso?!" La enfurecida onna saltó en defensa de su hermano. "Juunanagou tenía razón en advertirme que insistirías en esas falsedades. Sé que fuiste quien me arregló esa noche. Sé que lo hiciste para poder zafarte del matrimonio que nunca quisiste. Y muy dolorosamente sé que mi 'muerte' estos diez años ha sido una conveniencia para ti, pero no más!" ella finalmente estaba lista para liberar sus motivos para que todos escucharan. "He venido para ponerle un fin a esto, Vegeta. Quiero mi título, mi poder, y mi respeto, que _tú _destruiste, restaurados a mi, y lo quiero esta noche!" ella pausó mientras observaba al orgulloso hombre pararse ante ella, intentando mirarla bajo, pero no estaba por permitírselo. "Te guste o no, Vegeta, aún soy tu esposa a los ojos de este congreso, lo cual significa, que es tu responsabilidad introducirme formalmente como la reina Saiyajín."

"No lo haré!" Vegeta fue rápido en su objeción. "No seré manipulado por ti o tu hermano! No puedes pasar diez años viviendo una mentira y luego esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Ahora tengo una nueva vida, una en la cual no hay espacio para incluir a la manipuladora perra en la que te ha moldeado tu hermano."

"Es suficiente!" Fue el turno de Juunanagou para saltar en defensa de su hermana. "No me quedaré y te escucharé hablarle así a mi hermana, _tu esposa_! No ha hecho nada para ser indigna de su título y honor, lo cual significa que no tienes motivos para negar su derecho para ser introducida como la reina Saiyajín."

"Sobre mi cadáver," rey y rey se enfrentaron. Parecía que sólo sería cuestión de momentos antes de que se derramara sangre.

"Detengan esto!" La fuerte resonancia de una voz que había estado en silencio la mayoría del tiempo, habló finalmente. Agarrando a su tutor por el brazo, Bulma giró a Vegeta para encararla mientras tomaba una desalentadora decisión. "Tienes que hacer lo que ella pide."

Sintiendo caer su quijada levemente, Vegeta demandó que lo repitiera, pero cuando estuvo seguro que la había escuchado correctamente, sacudió su cabeza incrédulo. "No puedes hablar en serio!"

Cerrando y abriendo sus ojos lentamente, Bulma asintió en rechazo a su conclusión. "Mira, no estuve cuando todo esto pasó, pero por las admisiones de Juunanagou y Juuhachigou, ella no tiene la culpa en el asunto. Ahora, referente a quien la citó, si fuiste tú o él, el punto es que _ella _fue citada. Era la inocente en el asunto, lo cual significa que merece tener restaurada su reputación. Y viendo que los dos ya están casados, qué diferencia hace anunciarla?" su voz se desplomó casi al final. Escasamente logró su idea mientras escondía todas las lágrimas que quería liberar ante la realización de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Onna," Vegeta susurró gentilmente su nombre mientras apretaba su puño para contenerse de alcanzarla. La devastación era tan obvia en sus ojos. No podía comenzar a imaginar qué ideas estaban pasando por su mente. "No estás pensando claramente, no puedes creer eso-"

"Tal vez debas escucharla, Vegeta." Juunanagou estuvo más que feliz de interrumpir. "Aún si te has llevado a creer que fui el culpable detrás de la desgracia de mi hermana, aún sentirías una responsabilidad para restaurar su nombre y título. Como dijo tu protegida, Juuhachigou no era la mala."

Gruñendo frustrado, Vegeta decidió que era tiempo de terminar esta noche infernal, "No haré nada hasta que esto se resuelva! Por todo lo que sé esta no es verdaderamente tu hermana, sino una impostora que tiene una asombrosa semejanza con ella-"

"Cómo te atreves!" Desafió la reina, pero rápidamente fue ignorada mientras su esposo continuaba.

"No seré obligado a tomar decisiones apresuradas en este asunto!" prometió él enviando una mirada de advertencia hacia su rival. "Si querías tu nombre y título, Juuhachigou, esta no era la forma de hacerlo. No respondo bien a las manipulaciones y amenazas. No te anunciaré esta noche, ni ninguna otra noche hasta que esté satisfecho de que esta declaración tuya es genuina. Así que, si tus intenciones son tan puras como te gustaría hacerme creer, entonces continuarás manteniendo el bajo perfil que has mantenido tan exitosamente, hasta que pueda determinar qué es y qué no es real."

"Al diablo que lo haré," prometió ella mientras avanzaba para encontrar a su retador ojo a ojo. "Robaste los últimos diez años de mi vida; no te permitiré robar un momento más. Si quieres tiempo para resolver todo, bien, pero por mi, estoy muy clara en quien soy y lo que puedo hacer. Así que tómate todo el tiempo que necesites y contempla la situación para lo que me importa, pero no te concederé más cortesía de la que ya tengo esta noche," haciéndose a un lado de su esposo, Juuhachigou lentamente reconoció a Bulma. "Fue un placer conocerte, princesa; espero que esto no dañe una relación entre nosotras."

Imitando el gesto, Bulma observó mientras la furiosa mujer salía de la habitación con su complacido hermano siguiéndola de cerca. Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada, Vegeta liberó el aire que no había notado estaba conteniendo. "Increíble," murmuró él. Finalmente cuando había pensado que todo estaba moviéndose a su favor, esto pasaba. Girándose, el rey miró a su protegida con ojos preocupados. Su espalda estaba encarándolo, mientras su cabeza estaba visiblemente gacha. El leve temblor de su torso lo llevó a creer que estaba conteniendo lágrimas. "Bulma," él usó su nombre para reforzar su sinceridad. Caminando hacia donde estaba, extendió sus manos para envolver su cintura.

"No," la suave demanda fue seguida por Bulma alejando su cuerpo de su abrazo, "Por favor no me toques." Ella continuó dándole su espalda mientras caminaba hacia la salida para hacer un rápido escape.

"Onna!" Vegeta la llamó agarrando su brazo justo a tiempo para detenerla de dejar su estudio. Girándola levantó su mentón para obligar sus ojos a encontrar los suyos. Cuando intentó alejarse de nuevo, la detuvo al envolverla en sus brazos, casi posesivamente. "No," ordenó él mientras presionaba su cuerpo en el suyo, disponiéndola a ser una parte de él. "Te necesito ahora."

Al escuchar su ruego, Bulma abandonó su lucha. Ella nunca había tenido éxito en negarle algo; no iba a comenzar ahora. Escondiendo su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, permitió que unas pocas lágrimas cayeran. Por qué su vida siempre tenía que ser así? Por qué, cuando comenzaba a permitirse creer que la felicidad estaba a su alcance, todo parecía caer en ruinas? Incapaz de contener más sus pensamientos, Bulma finalmente se zafó del agarre de Vegeta. "No podemos hacer esto," retrocedió unos pasos. "Eres un hombre casado," susurró ella, "esto no está bien."

Bloqueando su salida una segunda vez, Vegeta agarró los brazos de Bulma obligándola a encararlo. Tenía que hacerla entender. "No, onna, no soy un hombre casado; ni a los ojos de mi pueblo ni a los míos. Aún si esa mujer que conocimos resulta ser la reencarnada versión de Juuhachigou, no me importa. No continuaré casado con ella. No soy más un indefenso príncipe como lo era hace unos años. El pueblo Saiyajín es mucho más fuerte ahora. No necesitamos una fusión marital para mejorarnos. No necesito una reina," él pausó para rodear el suave rostro de su protegida mientras corregía su declaración, "al menos no una por la que no siento nada."

Cerrando sus ojos, Bulma levantó su mano para retirar la suya de su rostro. "No tienes elección," recordó ella desviando sus ojos para escudarse de más vergüenza. "Puedes tener el poder para hacer muchas cosas, Vegeta, pero no puedes rechazar un matrimonio; especialmente no cuando tu esposa en cuestión parece determinada a desangrarte."

"Onna," gruñó él, la desesperación crecía gradualmente en su voz. "No me importa qué enfermos planes tengan en mente Juuhachigou o su hermano para derrotarme; nada de eso importa para mi en este momento, todo lo que me importa es nosotros- mírame," él interrumpió su idea mientras le ordenaba fijar sus ojos con él una vez más. Necesitaba que viera la honestidad que contenían sus palabras mientras admitía sus deseos. "Bulma, algo estaba pasando entre nosotros, algo que siento necesitamos explorar, pero no podemos si dejamos que este complot suyo nos separe con éxito."

"Este complot?" Bulma no pudo evitar repetir. "Casarse no es un 'complot' Vegeta, es un hecho legal. No podemos ignorar eso para buscar lo que _sea_ que estuvo desarrollándose entre nosotros. _Eso _sería adulterio, un acto por el que humillaste a tu esposa!"

"No es lo mismo!" Insistió Vegeta, aunque una punzante sensación previó la respuesta que escucharía.

"Cómo que _no_ es lo mismo?" preguntó ella con rabia contenida. "Juuhachigou estaba sentada aquí hace unos minutos y admitió que renunció al hombre que amaba para estar contigo, y cómo le pagas? Públicamente la despojas de su poder y título. Cómo ahora puedes jurar tomar parte en semejante hipocresía?"

"Porque no me importa!" fue rápido en confesar, alcanzando para agarrarla de nuevo, sintió su estómago apretarse mientras se alejaba de su contacto. "No pretenderé entender la situación con Juuhachigou, pero lo que tengo que entender, es lo que está justo ante mi, lo que está bien entre nosotros!"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bulma volvió su espalda hacia su protector; no podía enfrentar más la verdad ante ella. "Sé exactamente lo que pasa entre nosotros, Vegeta. Soy tu protegida y tú eres mi guardián. Soy, por título, una princesa de Vegetasei y tú eres su rey. Algún día me casaré por ningún otro propósito que mejorar la relación con una nación amiga, mientras _tú _y _tu reina _producirán un heredero para el trono Saiyajín," ahogándose con sus palabras, forzó su conclusión final. "No hay nada más entre nosotros, ni ahora, ni nunca." Sin poder soportar más la tensión en la habitación, Bulma finalmente hizo una salida sin interrupción.

Una vez ida, Vegeta descargó su rabia en su oficina. Rompiendo vidrios, estrellando mesas, lanzando sillas y empujando sus brazos ante todo a la vista, el Saiyajín no Ou, después de varios minutos, se encontró colapsando en medio de su estudio, su cabeza en sus manos mientras se daba cuenta que el destino parecía desear nada más que mantenerlo aislado del amor.

* * *

Tambaleándose por varios corredores, le tomó varios minutos a Bulma llegar afuera a un destino escogido inconscientemente. Tomándose unos momentos para calmar su respiración, lentamente levantó su mano para golpear en la puerta. Después de un breve momento de espera, el ocupante de la habitación abrió la puerta. Pasando sus ojos sobre el cuerpo parcialmente desnudo del hombre, la única idea que cruzó su mente fue ahogar todos sus dolores como lo había intentando la tarde que había descubierto que su amor secreto alguna vez había estado y ahora aparentemente aún seguía casado.

Extendiendo sus brazos para rodear su cuello, presionó sus labios sobre los suyos mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. No habría rechazo esta vez. Pateando la puerta para cerrarla tras ella, Bulma planeó terminar lo que había comenzado unas noches atrás.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Así que el gato salió del costal. Vegeta aún está casado, y suena como que Juuhachigou quiere que sus votos sean honrados. Vegeta encontrará una forma limpia de salir del matrimonio? O el cuadro que su protegida pintó de su futuro simplemente será inevitable? Y qué hay de Bulma? Está por cometer un error del que ella y su protector se arrepentirán? No voy a decirlo, al menos no hasta la próxima vez…


	22. Duelos y Consuelo

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 22 - Duelos y Consuelo

* * *

Tambaleándose por varios corredores, le tomó varios minutos a Bulma llegar afuera a un destino escogido inconscientemente. Tomándose unos momentos para calmar su respiración, lentamente levantó su mano para golpear en la puerta. Después de un breve momento de espera, el ocupante de la habitación abrió la puerta. Pasando sus ojos sobre el cuerpo parcialmente desnudo del hombre, la única idea que cruzó su mente fue ahogar todos sus dolores como lo había intentando la tarde que había descubierto que su amor secreto alguna vez había estado y ahora aparentemente aún seguía casado.

Extendiendo sus brazos para rodear su cuello, presionó sus labios sobre los suyos mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. No habría rechazo esta vez. Pateando la puerta para cerrarla tras ella, Bulma planeó terminar lo que había comenzado unas noches atrás.

Retrocediendo varios pasos, Radditz pudo hacer poco además de experimentar las gentiles sensaciones que sus labios estaban produciendo en los suyos. El pensamiento racional lo evadió cuando sintió sus suaves dedos acariciar su pecho expuesto. Cerrando sus ojos, le permitió a su cuerpo unos momentos para disfrutar su sumisión. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su fría espalda, la haló hacia su calidez, profundizando el beso para la codiciosa princesa. "Saiai," él finalmente logró dirigirse a ella mientras se separaba de sus labios. Mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su rostro, había sentido humedad en sus mejillas que sólo podrían ser el resultado de las lágrimas. Sabía que algo estaba mal.

"Radditz, por favor no preguntes," ella intentó distraerlo al pasar sus labios por su cuello hacia su hombro. "No quiero pensar, sólo quiero sentir." Removiendo sus brazos de su cuerpo, los deslizó por los suyos, hasta alcanzar la tira detrás de su cuello que sostenía su vestido. Removiendo la atadura, le permitió a su vestido caer alrededor de sus pies. "Soy tuya, Radditz."

Parpadeando varias veces para asegurarse de que no estuviera soñando, el sorprendido guardia regresó a la realidad. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado, pero sabía que tenía que ser algo grave para que su saiai estuviera actuando en forma tan irracional. Dándole la espalda brevemente, agarró una sábana que cubría su cama, y se giró para cubrir su cuerpo rápidamente. "Que te pasa?" él le dio una ligera sacudida mientras dirigía su cuerpo cubierto para tomar asiento en su cama.

"Tú, Radditz," ella alcanzó para tocar su rostro. "Te deseo," continuó insistiendo mientras intentaba depositar otro beso sobre sus labios. Sólo sintió aire frió mientras giraba su rostro para evitar su invasión.

"No, saiai, no _me_ deseas," él fue firme con la amarga verdad. "Quieres a _Vegeta_."

Sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente, la joven onna intentó contener sus lágrimas mientras negaba. "No, no quiero a Vegeta! _No puedo_ querer a Vegeta! Él es un hombre casado!" su voz cayó mientras susurraba la verdad. "Está unido a otra."

Levantando una ceja cuestionadora, Radditz intentó juntar los elementos que había perdido. "Saiai, si Vegeta estuviera casado, toda la población Saiyajín lo habría sabido. Debes estar equivocad-"

"No estoy equivocada!" gritó ella pasando sus manos sobre su rostro para intentar calmarse. "Ella está viva," Bulma detuvo sus manos en el enredo que sus dedos habían dejado su cabello. "La esposa de Vegeta, la hermana de Juunanagou, Juuhachigou, aún está viva! Lo cual hace que Vegeta aún esté casado, y mis ridículas esperanzas de estar con él sean eso!"

Radditz, sorprendido por su confesión, intentó darle sentido a lo que le había dicho. "Pero, eso no tiene sentido. Juuhachigou fue asesinada hace diez años. No puede estar viv-"

"Pero lo está; la vi!" Insistió Bulma; tenía que hacerlo entender que esta simplemente no era una de sus falsas suposiciones. "Hablé con ella. Nunca murió, Radditz, fingió su muerte para alejarse de un crimen que creyó que Vegeta había cometido contra ella. Pero ahora regresó, y quiere que su matrimonio con Vegeta sea reconocido! Quiere su título y poder, y no se irá hasta que eso pase. No renunciará a Vegeta sin una pelea, una pelea que no pienso que perderá después de escuchar todos los sucesos rodeando su partida!"

Tomando un largo respiro, Radditz tomó un pesado asiento junto a la princesa mientras asentía, "De acuerdo, saiai. Comienza desde el principio, _sin_ dejar un sólo detalle. Y luego intentaremos resolver este desastre."

* * *

"Fue uno de los Sakuritsu más extraños en el que haya estado. Y qué hay sobre esos rumores de que Vegeta iba a tomar parte en la parte marital de la ceremonia? Y fui yo, o escuchaste el nombre de Bulma ser dicho por varios pretendientes-" Chi-Chi se detuvo mientras se giraba hacia su distraído marido. "Todo está bien, Kakarotto?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se giró hacia su esposa con una avergonzada sonrisa. "Lo siento, Chi-Chi. Dijiste algo?"

"Todo está bien?" ella lo detuvo en seco antes de que pudiera dar otro paso hacia su habitación. "Has estado actuando muy extraño desde el receso para cenar. Está pasando algo que yo no sé?"

Queriendo poner a descansar las preocupaciones de su mujer, rápidamente respondió, "Todo está bien, Chi." Él depositó un suave beso en su frente. "Supongo que sólo estoy un poco preocupado. No hemos visto a Bulma o a Vegeta desde la conclusión de la primera parte del Sakuritsu, y Radditz partió de nuestra presencia no mucho después, y no regresó."

"Bueno, tal vez si no hubieses tirado tu plato de comida sobre él, no habría tenido que dejar la ceremonia para bañarse y cambiarse," Chi-Chi y Kakarotto rieron ante el recuerdo. Aunque el incidente había sido un accidente, fue divertido. "Estoy seguro que simplemente tomó ventaja de la situación y evitó regresar a la ruidosa multitud. Y en cuanto a Bulma y Vegeta, no me sorprendería saber que buscaban algo de tiempo a solas. Después de la forma en que han estado actuando últimamente, realmente comienzo a preguntarme sobre esos dos," la idea de la institutriz se desplomó mientras comenzaba una de sus conversaciones internas.

"Bueno, creo que sería un saludable desarrollo si algo pasara entre ellos," Kakarotto decidió ofrecer su propia opinión en el tema. "Han pasado tantos años de sus vidas en soledad; sería un placer verlos encontrar consuelo en el otro. Y quien sabe, tal vez Vegetasei pronto se encontraría con una muy digna reina."

"Pero ya tiene una," la aguda y divertida voz envió un escalofrío similar al de Vegeta por el cuerpo de Kakarotto. Girándose, Kakarotto sintió detenerse su corazón mientras sus ojos caían en aquellos de una onna que había creído muerta, "Juuhachigou?"

Avanzando para unirse al sorprendido par, asintió en acuerdo, "En carne. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad, Kakarotto?"

"Juuhachigou?" Chi-Chi repitió el nombre mientras sacudía su cabezo incrédula. "Ese es el nombre de la esposa muerta de Vegeta."

Riendo sinceramente, la reina le respondió a la mujer, "En realidad, ese es el nombre de la esposa no muerta de Vegeta." Los ojos de Juuhachigou nunca dejaron los de Kakarotto mientras hablaba. "No tienes nada más que decirle a tu perdido amor, Kakarotto?"

"Amor?" Chi-Chi inmediatamente levantó una sospechosa ceja. "Señorita, no estoy segura quién eres o qué buscas, pero el único amor en la vida de Kakarotto soy yo. Claramente estás equivocada." Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su marido, enfatizó más su punto.

"Oh querido, Kakarotto," Juuhachigou apenas pudo contener su risa. "Qué pasa con los hombres Saiyajín y con mentirles a las onnas sobre sus vidas? Primero Vegeta con Bulma, y ahora tú con tu compañera de cama; honestamente, aikouka," ella usó el término con el que siempre se había referido afectuosamente a ella. "Estoy comenzando a creer que es un defecto genético."

"Aikouka?" Chi-Chi una vez más se sorprendió por el término romántico que esta mujer estaba usando referente a su marido. "De qué está hablando, Kakarotto? Por qué te llama así? Me dijiste que fuiste su guardia, y que los dos fueron arreglados para hacerlo parecer como si fueran amantes. Eso es lo que está implicando?" Preguntas de por qué o cómo esta mujer estaba viva parecían irrelevantes; la silenciosa expresión de su marido fue mucho más atemorizante.

"Chi-Chi, yo-" él se encontró perdido de palabras mientras se giraba para encarar a su mujer, evitando a Juuhachigou en el proceso. "Fui su guardia, y fuimos arreglados, pero-"

"Pero, fuimos increíblemente ardientes el uno por el otro antes de eso," Juuhachigou se acercó hacia el musculoso hombre para subir un dedo por el brazo de su antiguo guardia. "Fuimos el primero del otro," anotó ella mientras miraba a una Chi-Chi visiblemente conmocionada. "Vamos, Kakarotto, por qué no envías a la anciana a su habitación, tenemos algunos asuntos urgentes que discutir."

Retirando la provocadora mano de la mujer, Kakarotto se giró para mirar a su reina. "Ella no es una 'anciana', es mi mujer! Y no soportaré que la irrespetes así o a nuestra unión! No me importa si te has levantado divinamente de la muerte, no soportaré tal desprecio!" gritó él, encontrando finalmente su voz.

"Oh, Kakarotto, cómo he extrañado esa fiera naturaleza protectora tuya," continuó la rubia con su tono coqueto. "Pero realmente no estás un poco interesado en mi resurrección de la muerte?"

Frunciendo sus ojos, Kakarotto sacudió su cabeza. "En este momento, todo lo que me importa es mi mujer," él se giró para ofrecerle su disculpa, pero se sorprendió de encontrar que Chi-Chi no estaba a la vista.

"Bueno, no parece muy cariñosa contigo en este momento," Juuhachigou rió girándose para irse. "Mi habitación está junto a la de mi hermano. Cuando quieras saber la verdad," ella se detuvo para enviarle una seductora mirada, "o quieras divertirte un poco, mi puerta siempre está abierta," prometió ella antes de desaparecer por el corredor, dejando a Kakarotto sintiendo que el infierno se había abierto.

* * *

"Ahora, cómo sabías que encontrarías tu camino aquí?" La triunfante voz hizo eco por la habitación que Vegeta había destruido en un patético intento por liberar algo de su tensión.

"Si fuera tú, Juunanagou, volaría mientras aún tienes tu vida, porque en el estado en el que estoy ahora, podría hablar al diablo con propiedad y terminar tu miserable existencia," Vegeta giró su espada en su mano y la apuntó hacia su enemigo.

Juunanagou, excitado por la posibilidad de la confrontación, removió su capa y armadura. "Bueno, no permitas que me interponga en el camino de tus deseos, Vegeta." Caminando hacia el altar de las armas, el rey escogió una poderosa espada, y luego regresó a encontrar el reto de su rival, "Da tu mejor golpe," retó él precipitándose hacia el Saiyajín.

Vegeta estuvo rápido en guardia mientras bloqueaba el asalto, y luego empujó uno propio. "Entonces dime," comenzó Vegeta encontrando el ataque de Juunanagou, golpe por golpe, "qué hay en todo esto para ti? Puedo entender que arreglaras a tu hermana todos esos años, simplemente para heredar la fortuna que por derecho era suya, pero por qué traerla de nuevo a la vida? Tu interés en todo esto es el único componente que no puedo descifrar." Sintiendo su espalda golpear la pared, mientras terminaba su idea, Vegeta se retiró de su oponente. Mientras se rodeaban predadoramente, Vegeta demandó una respuesta a su pregunta.

"Qué hay para mi?" Juunanagou rió mientras secaba una gota de sudor de su entrecejo. "Simplemente el placer de ver restaurada la vida de mi hermana."

"Basura!" Contradijo Vegeta mientras se lanzaba hacia su compañero rey para comenzar de nuevo con la lucha. "No tienes audiencia para atraer con tus mentiras, así que pon tus cartas en la mesa, Juunanagou. Dime qué planeas alcanzar con esta farsa!"

"No es obvio?" el rey de ojos azules fijó espadas con Vegeta para forzarlos a hacer contacto visual. "Quiero a tu protegida," él admitió su intención mientras se separaba de Vegeta, deteniendo de nuevo la batalla para rodearse mutuamente. "Después de ese nauseabundo espectáculo que hicieron los dos en el balcón esta mañana, me di cuenta que la princesa está en desesperada necesidad de un rescate de su pedófilo guardián. Honestamente, Vegeta, qué has estado pensando, intentando cortejar a la pobre onna? Tienes su vulnerable mente tan confundida con sentimientos de respeto y admiración que planeas tomar ventaja de su gratitud hacia tu liberación. Pero, no puedo permitirlo. Bulma desea amor de verdad, del tipo que sólo yo puedo darle, como ella me dará, una vez que estemos casados."

"Has perdido la razón?!" Gritó Vegeta con furia. Los insultos a su persona eran lo hórridos suficientes, pero sugerir que tendría a Bulma simplemente era imperdonable. "Nunca te dejaría casarte con la onna, así que cualquier relación que decida buscar con ella, no es tu maldito asunto!"

"Oh, pero lo es," Juunanagou sonrió bajando su espada. "O no has escuchado?" preguntó él con excitación en su voz. Parecía que estaría honrado con la tarea de informar al rey de su inminente compromiso con su protegida. "Después de que salimos de tu estudio, mi hermana y yo fuimos al Enkaijou y reunimos a los oficiales de más alto rango para publicitar el anuncio de su reaparición en la heráldica. Sentimos que era nuestra obligación, desde que fuiste muy cobarde para presentarla correctamente al Sakuritsu. Y una vez que la simpatía por su situación estuvo de su lado, anunció su primer acto como la reina de Vegetasei. Anunció un concurso público para _su_ protegida; una decisión razonable, por supuesto, considerando que tiene cuatro años sobre la edad legal para casarse de un Saiyajín. Los líderes del senado estuvieron más que complacidos en propagar la noticia de que la encantadora princesa Bulma tiene que casarse antes del final de las conferencias del senado." El rey pausó para disfrutar la mirada de horror que cruzó el rostro del Saiyajín. "Pero no te preocupes, Vegeta. Mi hermana me ha prometido la primera opción, como lo sería, para la mano de Bulma. Así que, no necesitas preocuparte. Cuidaré excelentemente de ella."

"No lo permitiré!" Gritó Vegeta con su espada mientras comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro sin rumbo. Esto simplemente no podría estar pasando. "Bulma es_ mi_ protegida, no la de Juuhachigou! No le permitiré escoger un pretendiente, especialmente a ti, para la onna! De ninguna manera!"

Liberando un largo suspiro, Juunanagou sacudió su cabeza decepcionado mientras se dirigía hacia la pila de su armadura y capa. "Espera lo que gustes, Vegeta. Pero, yo _tendré_ a Bulma. Ella será _mi _reina. Ella _tendrá_ a _mi_ heredero. Y _seré yo_, y _sólo yo_, el que esté dentro de ella. Noche tras noche. Y todo gracias a ti, Vegeta. Debes amar la ironía, o no? Pasaste ocho largos años abrigando el feliz desarrollo de la joven princesa, sólo para entregármela a mi cuando está lista para el desplume. Tu pérdida verdaderamente será mi ganancia," él terminó de envolver su capa a su alrededor. "Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a informarle a mi prometida las felices noticias." Girándose, el rey partió con el portazo de las puertas tras él.

Una vez que Vegeta quedó solo de nuevo, gritó un violento eco de odio por su enemigo. Lanzando su espada al suelo, Vegeta agarró las prendas que había removido antes y salió para encontrar a su protegida. Tenía que jurar su protección, antes de que el plan de Juunanagou pudiera ser ejecutado.

* * *

"Has perdido la razón!?" Radditz se encontró sacudiendo su cabeza incrédulo cuando Bulma terminó de informarle de su reciente encuentro. "Me dices que Vegeta realmente admitió que quería buscar una relación contigo, y en respuesta te vas!? Intentas sabotear tu propia vida!?"

"Por supuesto que no!" Gritó Bulma mientras se levantaba de rodillas, cuidadosa de mantener las cobijas envueltas a su alrededor mientras lo hacía. "Radditz, no lo entiendes?! Está casado! No podemos comenzar una relación ahora! Simplemente me abriría a una pena! Y no puedo soportar más, ni ahora, ni nunca!" su voz se desplomó mientras se hundía. "No soy lo fuerte suficiente para que continúen rompiéndome el corazón."

Con un suspiro, Radditz extendió un confortante brazo para envolver el delicado cuerpo de Bulma, mientras la levantaba para descansar cómodamente en su regazo. Dios, cómo extrañaba la sensación de ella en sus brazos. Intentando limpiar sus impuros pensamientos, descansó su cabeza en la curva de su cuello mientras explicaba. "Sé cómo te sientes; tener a quien amas ofreciéndose a ti finalmente, pero sólo para descubrir que no es verdaderamente libre para estar contigo. Estoy de acuerdo que todo lo que tú y Vegeta comiencen ahora estaría manchado por este acontecimiento, pero no lo alejes como sientes que debes. A juzgar por cómo actuó, y te habló, probablemente está tan herido y confundido por todo esto como tú. Creo que estaba intentando alcanzarte como un medio de consuelo. Mucho como lo estás haciendo conmigo ahora," él trató de ofrecer una clarificante analogía, "cómo te sentirías si te digo irte, que no te apoyaría en tu sufrimiento porque tu corazón le pertenece a otro?"

Levantando sus ojos para fijarlos con los de su guardia, Bulma sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. "Supongo que tienes un punto," admitió ella avergonzada. "Por qué todo tiene más sentido cuando lo dices?"

"Porque no estás enamorada de mi," admitió él con una fuerte pizca de arrepentimiento. "Tus sentimientos por Vegeta te ciegan a la verdad, justo como ellos por él en varias ocasiones," él pensó más específicamente cuando fue exiliado. "Eso es por qué viniste a mi para un repaso de la realidad," él recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras admitía los hechos sombrío. Si su amistad era todo lo que podía tener, seguramente la disfrutaría.

Levantando sus manos para rodear el rostro de su guardia, Bulma sonrió cariñosamente. "Sabes, no puedo evitar preguntarme cuán mucho más fácil sería la vida si pudiera amarte como mereces." El honesto arrepentimiento en su voz esbozó una sonrisa en los labios de su guardia. "Probablemente mucho más feliz," concluyó ella fuerte mientras rozaba sus labios contra los suyos en un beso experimental. No fue como los anteriores, forzados, este fue mucho más puro. Deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercó más su cuerpo mientras besaban los labios del otro como dos niños inexpertos.

Fue un tierno y afectuoso momento destinado a ser compartido por dos amigos consentidos, pero desafortunadamente, la escena tuvo que ser arruinada cuando un rey de fríos ojos azules irrumpió en la habitación para encontrar al par visiblemente desnudo envueltos juntos en las sábanas del guardia. Antes de que una palabra de explicación pudiera se vociferada, el cálido momento se tornó ardiente con violencia.

* * *

**Traducciones**: Aikouka - Amante

**Nota de LGV**: Hmmm… Parece que Juunanagou ha entrado a una escena que no esperaba. Qué hará cuando crea que ahora tiene que pelear con dos hombres por el afecto de Bulma? Y qué hay de la pobre Chi-Chi? Podrá perdonar la decepción de Kakarotto, todo el tiempo manteniéndolo fuera de las garras de Juuhachigou? Y siempre está Vegeta. Hará la paz con Bulma sobre lo que pasó entre ellos? Todas esas preguntas y más serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo!


	23. Encuentros Inocentes

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 23 - Encuentros Inocentes

* * *

"Juunanagou, no!" Gritó Bulma mientras su guardia era rápidamente arrancado de su cuerpo; la repentina aparición de su alguna vez prometido la estremeció hasta los huesos.

"Qué demonios pasa con los guardias Saiyajín de bajo nivel!?" El enfurecido rey gritó mientras le sostenía una daga al indefenso Radditz. "Qué tomará para hacerles entender que son indignos de acostarse con la realeza!?"

Tomando varios largos respiros para controlar su rabia, Radditz respondió rudamente, "y quién demonios eres para irrumpir así en mi habitación?! No tienes jurisdicción sobre Bulma o sobre mi. Lo que hacemos y _no _hacemos juntos no es tu asunto. Así que por qué no intentas salvar esa poca dignidad que te queda y te vas antes que un escándalo estalle de esto."

Los ojos de Juunanagou se abrieron, nunca le habían hablado de forma tan insolente un soldado de bajo nivel. "Necesitas aprender algo de respeto, baja clase." Levantando la daga para deslizarla por el pecho del hombre, Juunanagou fue detenido por un violento grito de una princesa muy atemorizada.

"No lo lastimes!" suplicó ella precipitándose de la cama, las sábanas ceñidamente envueltas a su alrededor mientras se forzaba entre los dos enfurecidos hombres. "Radditz es _mi _guardia, no tienes derecho a castigarlo, especialmente cuando no ha hecho nada malo!" su voz se elevó varios decibeles mientras hablaba.

"No ha hecho nada malo?" Repitió Juunanagou incrédulo mientras alcanzaba una mano para agarrar el brazo de Bulma. Usó la otra para presionar su daga más fuertemente en la garganta del guardia, deteniéndolo efectivamente de interferir. "Tocó lo que es mío. Eso sólo merece un castigo de muerte."

Bulma frunció sus ojos mientras zafaba su brazo de su opresor. "Seriamente espero que no te estés refiriendo a mi como tuya, porque nunca lo he sido y nunca seré propiedad de ningún hombre! Y en tu caso en particular, recuerdo muy claramente romper nuestro compromiso, lo cual significa que mis aventuras no son tu problema!"

"Ahora ahí es donde te equivocas," él apretó sus dientes con rabia contenida. No le permitiría alejarlo, no después de todas las manipulaciones que ha puesto en acción para llevarlos a este punto. "Pronto serás mi esposa, como ha sido declarado por tu nueva protectora."

"Qué?!" Bulma y Radditz gritaron al unísono.

"Ya veo, entonces no han escuchado," dijo Juunanagou, estaba más que feliz de explicar. "Mi hermana ha declarado un concurso abierto por tu mano. Siente que tener una protegida cuatro años sobre la edad matrimonial viviendo bajo _su _techo simplemente es demasiada tentación para _su_ esposo. Estarás casada antes del cierre de esta conferencia, vendida al más alto postor; el cual, por supuesto, seré yo."

Sacudiendo su cabeza incrédula mientras retrocedía varios pasos del rey, Bulma objetó, "No, Vegeta nunca permitirá esto. Él nunca me haría esto!"

"Bueno, no está en sus manos," el apuesto hombre se encogió mientras finalmente removía su daga de su cercana proximidad al cuello de Radditz. "Mi hermana ya ha aclarado el tema con el senado, del cual si lo has olvidado, formas parte, gracias a tu _querido_ tutor. Así que considérate advertida, Bulma." Él levantó su mano para tocar su mejilla, se irritó de verla retirar su rostro de su agarre. "Yo _seré _tu esposo antes del fin de semana, así que si deseas comenzar esa unión con el pie derecho, desecharás a tu amante aquí y considerarás seriamente venir a mi antes de nuestra unión, como una señal de buena fe."

"Al diablo que lo hará," Radditz dio un paso protector en frente de ella. "No le pondrás un dedo a la princesa, no mientras aún respire."

Incapaz de contener una carcajada, Juunanagou fijó sus ojos con el impertinente guardia, "ten cuidado de lo que juras, soldado. Los guerreros de clase baja como tú son prescindibles. Recuérdalo."

Agarrando su brazo antes de que pudiera moverse para asaltar a su superior, Bulma le susurró tranquilamente a su guardia que el cruel rey no era digno de su esfuerzo. "Supongo que debo agradecerte, Juu," llamó la princesa mientras se giraba para irse. "Finalmente has mostrado tus verdaderos colores, justo como Vegeta dijo."

Deteniéndose en seco, giró parcialmente su cabeza hacia ella, mostrando una arrepentida mirada en su rostro. "Sabes que no tendría que haber sido así princesa, si sólo te hubieras ido conmigo como lo planeamos originalmente," él dejó el resultado a su imaginación mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Tan pronto como tuvieron de nuevo su privacidad, Bulma se hundió en el piso, abrazándose fuertemente. "Esto es una especie de pesadilla."

Colapsando junto a la onna, Radditz envolvió un brazo a su alrededor. "No serás obligada a un matrimonio con Juunanagou; ni lo pienses, saiai. Vegeta no lo permitirá, y el pueblo Saiyajín no lo aceptará. Te prometieron una nueva vida cuando llegaste aquí, una donde estuvieras libre de la opresión de un dictador obsesivo quien hizo arreglos para el beneficio no de nadie sino de él. E intento ayudar totalmente a Vegeta a mantener esa promesa. Aún si eso significa que tenga que casarme contigo, te juro, que eso no tendrá lugar."

Levantando su cabeza para mirar los amorosos ojos de su guardia, Bulma rió ante su sugerencia. "Sí, qué sacrificio sería para ti _obligarte _a casarte conmigo."

Imitando su risa, Radditz sonrió malvadamente, "bueno, tal vez no sería mucha medida de protección para ti, como sería un beneficio para mi, pero el resultado es el mismo. No serás obligada a una dominada relación. Nunca," terminó él con un rápido beso en su frente. "Ahora," él la ayudó a levantar. "Voy a ir a vestirme desde que no puedo pasar el resto de la noche en una toalla. Después te llevaré a tu habitación. Necesitas descansar después de otro largo día."

"Radditz, espera," ella agarró su brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse de ella. "No puedo quedarme contigo? No quiero estar sola esta noche."

Después de tomarse unos momentos para considerar su petición, Radditz respondió con un firme, "No. Lo siento, saiai, pero no estaría bien. Dormiré a tu lado en esa incómoda silla al lado de tu cama, pero no creo que sea sabio, con todo lo que ha estado pasando, que se descubra haber pasado la noche en la habitación de un guardia inferior."

Bulma abrió su boca para refutar el despreciable título que usó para referirse a sí mismo, pero fue detenida mientras colocaba sus dedos sobre sus labios. "Vístete," ordenó él suavemente antes de dirigirse a su baño para cambiarse. Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista, Bulma soltó las sábanas que la cubrían, y regresó para recoger su vestido. Deteniéndose en el círculo de tela que había dejado, se inclinó para regresar la prenda alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. Agarrando las dos tiras, las ató detrás de su cuello. 'Dónde está Chi-Chi cuando la necesito,' pensó ella inconscientemente mientras continuaba luchando con el nudo. Luego, casi como si su requerimiento hubiese sido respondido, dos suaves manos retiraron sus largos mechones azules y los empujó sobre sus hombros antes de completar un nudo perfecto con las tiras.

"Ya," una voz muy familiar envió un escalofrío por su espalda mientras se giraba para encontrarse cara a cara con su impasivo protector.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" ella no pudo evitar preguntar; esta ahora era la segunda persona que parecía saber exactamente dónde encontrarla y sin ningún escrúpulo irrumpía en la habitación.

Desviando sus ojos, Vegeta respondió airoso, "Pensé que merecías saber que Juunanagou y su hermana han estado trabajando desde su salida."

Mordiendo sus labios para evitar que un gemido escapara de su garganta ante la incómoda situación, Bulma admitió suavemente, "Ya lo sé. Juunanagou estuvo aquí hace unos momentos antes de que llegaras. Me dijo que su hermana planea casarme antes del cierre de las conferencias. También me dijo, más específicamente, que prácticamente tiene garantizado el trabajo, e incluso tuvo las agallas de sugerir que me ofrezca a él como una muestra de aceptación por mi inminente boda." Ella suspiró caminando hacia la cama de Radditz para sentarse. "Dios, fui una tonta," desplomó su cabeza en una de sus manos que estaba sostenida por su rodilla. "Debí haberte escuchado desde el comienzo sobre ese hombre. No se preocupa por mi; sólo soy un juego para él."

Bajando su mirada para poder ver la hundida forma de su protegida, cerró sus ojos de nuevo mientras su foco estaba lejos de donde debería estar. "Dónde está Radditz, no estás a salvo sola." Él escaneó la habitación, haciendo una mueca inconscientemente ante la vista de las desordenadas sábanas en el piso.

Bulma notó la incomodidad en su pose, pero no se atrevió a comentar sobre eso. "Se está cambiando," anunció ella honestamente. "Kakarotto derramó un plato de comida sobre él, así que Radditz regresó aquí para cambiarse."

"Ya veo," Vegeta forzó en una monótona voz. "Y la razón por la que tu vestido estuvo en el piso hace unos momentos?"

Bulma sintió su estómago revolverse con ansiedad mientras tragaba nerviosa, "Me viste vestir?"

Conteniendo un gruñido mientras se daba cuenta de su propia estupidez, Vegeta fue muy lento en responder. "Me crees tan irrespetuoso que te espiaría mientras te vistes? Desvié mis ojos tan pronto como me di cuenta que estabas indecente."

"Oh," susurró Bulma, insegura de si debía estar aliviada o decepcionada. "Esperaba que Radditz me permitiera quedarme esta noche con él, no quiero estar sola, pero parece pensar que sería inapropiado con todo lo que está pasando. Así que, fue a cambiarse para escoltarme a mi habitación," ella dejó fuera los detalles más vergonzosos. Simplemente no había necesidad de que supiera algo más de lo que había pasado.

"Si no deseas estar sola, me quedaré contigo esta noche," ofreció Vegeta decidido mientras avanzaba y se arrodillaba ante ella. "Sabes que ayudarte durante las noches es lo que hago mejor," recordó él colocando su cálida palma contra una de sus mejillas.

"Vegeta," su mente le dijo alejarlo, pero su corazón le rogaba permitirle llevarla a su habitación, sólo para experimentar su presencia durante la noche. "No creo que sea sabio," ella se obligó a rechazar su avance. Levantándose de la cama, se alejó varios pasos de él antes de continuar, "No debí haberte recordado que eres un hombre casado! El estar juntos sólo causará escándalo, y alimentará las razones de Juuhachigou para deshacerse de mi-"

"Entonces seremos discretos," prometió Vegeta mientras le daba la vuelta para encararlo de nuevo. "Ahora, no quiero escuchar más excusas de ti. No me importa lo que soy en un papel, o lo que el senado planea. Tú onna, eres mi proteg-" él se detuvo a media palabra, de repente el término no se ajustó bien con él. "Eres muy preciada para mi, onna," admitió él una verdad más neutral, "y sabes que haré todo en mi poder para protegerte. Así que tus temores son pocos sólidos, nunca les permitiré llegar a fruición."

"Pero-" ella intentó protestar, pero no le fue permitido.

"Sin peros," él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. "No puedo soportar más de esos juegos, onna. Lo que necesitamos es tiempo a solas, y si tengo que cargarte sobre mi hombro y llevarte a mi habitación para hacerlo, entonces lo haré," él observó una sonrisa adornar sus labios. Claramente tomó la broma como fue planeada. "Pasa la noche conmigo," requirió él mientras tomaba su mano en la suya y depositaba un gentil beso en ella.

Bulma sintió un calor, comenzando en sus entrañas y subiendo hacia su estómago, esparcirse por su cuerpo mientras vociferaba esas cuatro hermosas palabras. Aunque sabía que literalmente estaba pidiéndole que se quedara con él esa noche, sin hacer nada con él realmente, la oferta aún era demasiada para ser rechazada. "Está bien," aceptó ella después de un largo respiro. "Sólo déjame decirle a Radditz que no necesita escoltarme a mi habitación," insistió antes de avanzar para golpear en la puerta del baño. "Radditz, me voy con Vegeta, está bien?" ella quería hacerlo sonar más como un requerimiento que una demanda. Después de todo, había sido tan amable al ofrecerse para quedarse con ella, ahora se sentía culpable de rechazar su oferta. "Radditz?" Ella lo llamó de nuevo, pero cuando no respondió en lo que consideró una razonable cantidad de tiempo, se atrevió a girar el pomo. Para su sorpresa estaba abierto. Entrando, miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación para intentar localizar a su guardia. "Radditz?" llamó por él una última vez antes de darse cuenta que había salido por la entrada trasera. 'Por qué no me sorprende,' pensó con una leve risa mientras regresaba para informarle a Vegeta que su guardia había evadido su presencia, y que habría tenido que irse con él de todas formas.

"Inteligente," halagó Vegeta airoso antes de aceptar el brazo de su protegida para guiarla hacia su habitación. Quería, no, necesitaba, que entendiera todo lo que estaba pasando, pero más importantemente, necesitaba su confianza en él para ser más fuerte que antes, para ellos pelear unidos contra las fuerzas intentando separarlos. Y quería solidificar esa unificación ahora.

* * *

"Por qué no intentas ver por donde vas, estúpido mon-" las palabras de la recién llegada reina Saiyajín se detuvieron en seco rápidamente mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirar al desvestido hombre con el que había tenido el placer de toparse. "Bueno, hola," ella cambió a un tono más seductor, mientras miraba al hombre de arriba abajo.

Radditz discretamente tomó nota de la atractiva mujer con la que se había tropezado, antes de disculparse, "Parece que estaba distraído, no quise abordarte. Siento la interrupción." Asintiendo con respeto, planeó continuar su camino cuando la mujer lo detuvo en seco.

"Nos hemos conocido antes?" una nota de genuina curiosidad estaba en su voz mientras el hombre se giraba para contemplar su respuesta. "Te me haces horriblemente familiar."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Radditz negó. "No, usualmente no olvido los rostros de las mujeres más hermosas que encuentro." Simplemente estaba en la naturaleza del hombre ser tan encantador; no pudo evitar el cumplido.

"Bueno," Juuhachigou sintió un leve rubor cubrir sus mejillas, "ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que un hombre me ha hablando tan aduladoramente. Pero apuesto que has usado esa línea muchas veces con todas las mujeres que encuentras."

Radditz se encontró riendo ante la deprimente, "No, en realidad, lo opuesto. Por un tiempo he estado suspirando por una mujer específica cuyo corazón, infortunadamente para mi, le pertenece a otro. Así que considérate afortunada, han pasado muchos años desde que usé semejante línea con una mujer."

Mientras su rostro se iluminaba con sorpresa, Juuhachigou no pudo evitar sino consolar su dolor. "Bueno, parece que deberíamos formar un club. También estoy enamorada de un hombre cuyo corazón pertenece a otra," pausó mientras las palabras parecían arderle más de lo que había imaginado. Recostándose contra una pared cercana, terminó con melancolía. "Por supuesto, siempre hay esperanza."

"No, no siempre," Radditz desplomó su espalda contra la pared junto a la decepcionada mujer. "En mi caso, lo que más puedo esperar de ella es una amistad. Sólo un hombre puede hacerla feliz, y no soy yo, y creo que finalmente pude hacer la paz con ese hecho," él reflexionó en el final de su encuentro con Bulma. Sus palabras de arrepentimiento habían ido muy lejos para aliviar su destrozada alma.

"Bueno, para mi suena como si te rindieras simplemente," ella se giró de lado, aunque aún recostada contra la pared, mientras miraba a su nuevo conocido. "El hombre con el que estoy tan encantada, mi aikouka, también me amó alguna vez. Estuvimos separados por un tiempo, pero ahora que regresé, planeo permanecer en su vida hasta que se de cuenta que somos el uno para el otro, como sé en mi corazón que lo somos."

Suspirando, Radditz encontró sus palabras muy familiares. "Alguna vez pensé como tú. Había pasado unos años lejos de mi saiai, y aunque había sabido que no correspondía a mis sentimientos, una parte de mi esperaba que cuando regresara vendría corriendo a mis brazos y confesara que nuestro tiempo separados sólo había hecho más fuertes sus sentimientos por mi. Pero eso sólo fue una desilusión mía, destruyendo el momento cuando de nuevo confesara su amor por _otro_ hombre. Y eso, mi lady, es un sentimiento que no desearía en nadie, especialmente una onna tan atractiva como tú. Estoy seguro de que podrías tener cualquier hombre que quisieras, entonces por qué no intentas buscar uno que no esté casado ya?"

Mordiendo su labio inferior para contener una risa, sintió otro rubor regresar a sus mejillas. "Sabes, si continúas hablando así, comenzaré a pensar que estás sugiriéndote para la intimidante tarea."

"Realmente eres así de mala?" se burló él mientras se empujaba de la pared. "Sabes, suena como si ambos pudiéramos usar una distracción, cómo suena un paseo a la luz de la luna?"

"Suena horriblemente romántico, qué pensará tu 'saiai'?" preguntó Juuhachigou con tono divertido.

"Creo que estaría feliz de saber que estoy continuando," Radditz cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras respondía su pregunta, "Qué pensaría tu 'aikouka'?"

Un lento frunce cruzó sus labios mientras contemplaba su pregunta. "Creo que probablemente no le importaría." La realización dolió casi tanto como el hombro frío que había recibido antes de él. "Sabes qué," ella se empujó de la pared asintiendo en acuerdo. "Déjame regresar a mi dormitorio para cambiarme en ropa para montar, después de eso, te encontraré en los establos. De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," Radditz asintió mientras observaba a la onna desaparecer por el corredor. Girándose para dirigirse hacia los establos, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el destino estaba concediéndole a Bulma la extraña suerte que le había concedido a él.

* * *

"Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Vegeta una vez que Bulma salió de su baño, habiéndose bañado y cambiado de su vestido de noche a un largo pijama blanco ajustado a sus curvas.

"Mucho," comentó Bulma mientras depositaba su vestido en una pila para ser lavado, y luego regresó las joyas que había removido a un pequeño cofre en su tocador. Cuando terminó, se giró nerviosa hacia el rey, quien estaba casualmente sentado en la silla junto a su cama. "Bueno, supongo que me acostaré entonces," anunció ella antes de meterse en su cama. Detuvo su impulso mientras observaba a Vegeta levantarse de su silla y moverse para sentarse junto a ella en el colchón. "Qué pasa?" preguntó ella mientras colocaba sus rodillas en su pecho, y lo miraba con anticipación.

"Yo," él levantó lentamente sus ojos del punto en el piso en el que se había enfocado todo el tiempo que se había bañado. Llegando a la conclusión que había alcanzado con un poco de esfuerzo, ahora estaba seguro del resultado. "Sé que parece un poco tarde, pero es tiempo de que escuches toda la historia. Mereces saber por qué Juunanagou me odia, por qué _él _arregló a su hermana, y por qué ahora está tras de ti. Si estás dispuesta, te diré toda la verdad. Sin omisiones, sólo los fríos hechos; al menos como los recuerdo."

Bulma sintió su corazón saltar cuando finalmente le ofrecía decirle todo; sin nadie para interrumpirlos, sin temores de rechazo o insultos como resultado de la verdad, sólo honestidad. Eso era lo que habían necesitado desde el comienzo, y ahora, era más que hora de escuchar toda la historia. "Está bien, Vegeta, dime todo."

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Ah, finalmente llegó! El próximo capítulo será la explicación COMPLETA de lo que pasó hace diez años que causó todo este caos. Al menos desde la perspectiva de Vegeta… Hasta entonces…


	24. Una Hermosa Noche

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 24 - Una Hermosa Noche

* * *

"Fui comprometido con Juuhachigou cuando tenía dos años de edad, el mismo año que nació," Vegeta decidió que comenzar desde el principio era la mejor forma de rodear todos los detalles vitales. "Nuestros padres habían hecho un acuerdo de caballeros anterior a nuestros nacimientos, asumiendo que fuéramos de sexos compatibles, nos uniríamos en matrimonio para solidificar una unión entre nuestros pueblos. Como se esperaba, el compromiso acercó a nuestras naciones. Nuestro matrimonio nos tendría compartiendo el reinado en ambas naciones, así que en preparación para esto, nuestros padres hicieron que Juuhachigou y yo pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos. La mayoría de ese tiempo lo pasamos en silencio. No le guardaba rencor a Juuhachigou, pero era mujer, y dos años menor, así que teníamos poco en común para hablar. Pero, las cosas cambiaron cuando tuve nueve años de edad. Conocí a Juunanagou. Tenía cinco años entonces, y había venido con su hermana durante uno de nuestros programados tiempos 'juntos'." Vegeta hizo una mueca ante la ridícula situación. Sólo su padre creía que una duradera atracción podría desarrollarse entre dos adolescentes al pasar inútil tiempo juntos.

"Tan absurdo como puede sonar ahora, mi relación con Juunanagou en realidad comenzó como una amistad," Vegeta pausó, notando el evidente shock en la expresión de Bulma mientras le admitía su alguna vez cercana relación. "Ambos fuimos realeza en espera, la simetría parecía perfecta para una camaradería. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Juunanagou y yo practicamos esgrima, arquería, y combate mano a mano. Al principio había pasado más tiempo entrenando con él que peleando realmente. Fui por mucho tiempo su superior, como resultado de mi ventaja de cuatro años, pero eventualmente el espacio se tornó discutible cuando alcanzó su adolescencia. Físicamente nos volvimos iguales."

"Ah, eso tiene sentido," interrumpió Bulma mientras asentía comprendiendo. "Pensé que sus técnicas eran similares a las tuyas. Entonces fuiste como un mentor para él?" preguntó ella interesada, su curiosidad muy alta.

"Supongo que podrías llamarlo así," aceptó Vegeta mínimamente. "Infortunadamente, no tomó muy bien el aspecto confianza en esa relación. Supe eso muy claramente después de mi matrimonio con su hermana," el rey Saiyajín hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo; aún le dolía hasta este día. "Juuhachigou y yo intentamos posponer el matrimonio por tanto como fuera posible. Por ley, debimos habernos casado inmediatamente después de su cumpleaños dieciocho, pero continuamos sacando excusas plausibles para evitar la unión por tres años. Mentiría decir que ninguno de nosotros lo quería. Estaba concentrado en volverme un poderoso rey y Juuhachigou, bueno, se había enamorado de Kakarotto como lo confesó antes. Sabía de su relación, pero no interferí. Ella merecía buscar la felicidad que pudiera antes de nuestra unión, desde que no le sería permitido tener relaciones masculinas además de mi. Sería una desgracia para el trono, y ninguno quería eso. Sólo deseo poder haberlo recordado cuando la encontré en la cama con Kakarotto, semanas después de nuestra unión."

Tomando unos respiros, Vegeta intentó calmar su temperamento mientras hablaba. "Había estado entrenando con Juunanagou esa noche. Cuando la luna estuvo arriba, Juunanagou, quien se había quedado para 'consolar' a su hermana por la pérdida de su amante, había sugerido que nos fuéramos a la cama. Una reunión de varias élites de la sociedad estaba programada para el día siguiente, y descansar sería esencial para continuar en la cima de mi juego. Así que simplemente había planeado acostarme, sin embargo, esa noche Juunanagou había hecho la casual insistencia de que nos detuviéramos a ver a su hermana. Declaró que no se había estado sintiendo bien recientemente, y quería asegurar su salud, así que instintivamente acepté. Un error del que me arrepentiría al momento que la puerta se abrió."

"Ahí fue cuando la encontraste en la cama con Kakarotto," asumió Bulma, viendo que le dolía revivir el recuerdo. "Debes haberte enfurecido."

"Esa sería una subestimación," él apretó sus dientes. "Estuve listo para blandir mi espada, matarlos a ambos por la humillación, pero Juunanagou me detuvo. Matarlos no era la forma de enfrentar el problema. Me dijo esperar, no reconocerla al día siguiente, en público, para asegurar que no fuera capaz de contar lo que sabía, o al menos lo que pensé que era verdad. Y estando tan incapacitado de pensar como lo estaba, seguí su consejo, y al día siguiente, hice pública su indiscreción," él se detuvo de nuevo mientras alcanzaba para tomar la mano de Bulma. Temía que lo dejara tan pronto como escuchara lo que seguía después. "Estuve ciego de rabia cuando la confronté; maldije su nombre, e incluso me atreví a golpearla físicamente. Quería avergonzarla, pero terminé avergonzándome más."

Vegeta cerró sus ojos mientras sentía dos suaves brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura, y luego ser consolado por la sensación de la delicada cabeza de su protegida descansando en su cuello. Sintiendo la fuerza para comenzar una vez más, continuó, "Asumo que la historia que dijo Juunanagou de sus acciones siguientes fueron verdad. Pero por mi parte, fui tras Kakarotto. Lo habría matado si no hubiese hecho la convincente súplica de que no importara lo profundo que hubiese amado a Juuhachigou, nunca hubiese traicionado a la corona para buscar esa pasión. Así que, le di veinticuatro horas para probar que fue arreglado, como creía que fue. Y para mi completa furia, al final de ese tiempo, no sólo tenía prueba de que una droga había sido introducida en sus bebidas, sino que también supo que la única persona que podría haber puesto en acción semejante plan era un asociado de Juunanagou, un hombre con el nombre de Juurokugou. Me sorprendí. No creía que un hombre con el que tenía amistad pudiese traicionarme no sólo a mi, sino a su propia hermana. Así que lo confronté."

"Y admitió lo que había hecho?" Preguntó Bulma tranquilamente, no podía creer que un hombre, especialmente uno en el que Vegeta había confiado, pudiera ser tan frío como para hacer semejante mal.

"No más que eso," Vegeta hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. "Esperaba mi agradecimiento. Pensó que estaba haciéndome un favor al hacer lo posible para romper mi matrimonio con Juuhachigou."

"Y deshonrarla en el proceso, no puedes hablar en serio!" Bulma retiró su cabeza para mirar los ojos de su protector. "Estaba dispuesto a humillar a su hermana, y posiblemente hacer matar a Kakarotto en el proceso sólo para complacerte??"

"Más que sólo complacerme," Vegeta fue rápido en clarificar. "Juunanagou tuvo su propio interés en todo esto, su herencia. Juuhachigou, al ser la mayor, tenía derecho a todo el Imperio Adajinzoun. Un imperio del que Juunanagou quería tomar el control más que nada. Eso fue por qué arregló a su propia hermana. Con ella despojada de título y poder, Juunanagou reclamaría su herencia, siendo el próximo en la fila."

"Estuvo dispuesto a destruir a su hermana sólo para volverse rey!?" Bulma repitió la increíble verdad en un cercano estado de shock. Cómo pudo el hombre ser tan cordial con ella cometiendo semejante crimen contra su propia sangre y carne? "Dios, Vegeta, debes haber estado lívido de saber de su traición."

"Eso es ponerlo levemente," siseó él mientras recordaba el incidente. "Nuestra pelea verbal rápidamente se tornó en una física cuando no pude escuchar su lógica irracional. Agarré mi espada y chocamos, por primera vez, sin restricción, simplemente por combate. Pero estaba tan ciego de furia para pelear claramente, Juunanagou tuvo la dominancia, y me dio esto," Vegeta levantó su mano para delinear la cicatriz en su pecho que Bulma había visto por primera vez esa mañana. "Estaba tan fuera, que apenas recuerdo el momento que Juuhachigou interrumpió nuestra batalla. Había empujado mi arma furioso, esperando golpearlo, pero en vez había golpeado a Juuhachigou, quien asumí en el momento estaba intentando proteger a su desconocido traidor de hermano. Perdí la consciencia poco después, y cuando desperté, estaba en la sala médica con un llorón Kakarotto a mi lado, informándome de la muerte de mi esposa."

Otros momentos de silencio pasaron, Bulma tomó la oportunidad para acercarse en el abrazo de Vegeta mientras se movía para sentarse en su regazo, envolviendo sus brazos amorosamente. "Lo siento mucho," ella ofreció su empatía por la hórrida situación por la que había pasado. Había perdido dos amigos cercanos en un horroroso momento de egoísmo.

"Bueno, no lo estés," aconsejó Vegeta mientras apretaba su agarre en ella. Esta era la reacción que había soñado recibir de ella. "Nunca he sido alguien para aceptar la derrota levemente, y no lo hice entonces. Tan pronto como Juunanagou tomó control del imperio de su hermana, le declaré una guerra financiera. He estado destinando varios de los últimos años de mi vida para arruinar su economía. Y mi éxito ha sido excesivamente impresionante. Pero infortunadamente, cuando su anticipada retaliación llegó en forma de un plan para usarte contra mi," Vegeta giró su cabeza para mirar los ojos azules de su belleza, "Pronto supe arrepentirme de mi necesidad de venganza." Bulma cerró sus ojos mientras sentía sus labios rozarse contra los suyos en un leve beso. "Podría sobrevivir a cualquier cosa menos perderte, onna."

"Vegeta," ella gimió su nombre mientras pasaba una de sus manos para tocar su rostro. "Nunca me perderás," prometió ella en una aseguradora voz. "Yo - _Nosotros _nos necesitamos mutuamente." La siempre implícita verdad finalmente fue vociferada, enviando escalofríos por sus espinas mientras se daban cuenta de la magnitud que cargaban esas palabras.

"Onna," Vegeta inclinó su cabeza para rozar sus labios sobre los suyos en una señal más demandante de afecto. No encontró resistencia mientras Bulma envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para fortalecer la fusión de sus cuerpos. Por un momento los dos simplemente disfrutaron la presencia del otro. Saboreando la sensación de los labios del otro, pero pronto eso no fue suficiente. Bajando sus dedos por el frente del pecho de su rey, Bulma comenzó a tirar de los botones que abrochaban su camisa. Desabrochándolos, uno a la vez, colocó sus manos en la cálida carne de sus músculos pectorales y luego deslizó sus manos por ellos, deslizando su camisa hacia el medio, y exponiendo completamente su pecho para que lo exploraran sus hambrientos dedos.

Vegeta inconscientemente bajó sus brazos para ayudarla a remover el impedimento, aunque nunca permitiéndole a sus labios dejar los suyos. El momento era tan perfecto, mejor de lo que hubiese experimentado en sus sueños más salvajes. Deslizando sus manos lentamente por su arqueada espalda, se detuvo cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron en las delgadas tiras de su pijama. Dibujando una línea con su dedo índice, comenzando al extremo de su clavícula, lentamente comenzó a deslizar las tiras de su vestido por sus hombros.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios. Esto era lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo, lo que había soñado por tanto tiempo, y ahora que estaba pasando era nada corto a surreal. Pero muy abruptamente, terminó. Las gentiles sensaciones que sus dedos estaban creando y la pasión que sus labios estaba quemando en los suyos simultáneamente se detuvieron justo antes de que sus senos pudieran ser expuestos, cuando Vegeta se separó de una sonrojada Bulma con una horrorosa expresión en su rostro. "Qué, qué pasa?" preguntó ella tomando laboriosos respiros.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, para liberarse del lujurioso estado al que estaba sucumbiendo, Vegeta rápidamente colocó las tiras de su vestido seguramente. "No podemos hacer esto," confesó él, casi como si estuviera pronunciando fuerte su monólogo interno. "No está bien." Separándose de la desorientada princesa, Vegeta se levantó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse su camisa.

"Vegeta," Bulma se encontró perdida para decir algo además de su nombre. Cerrando sus ojos se maldijo en silencio, habría sabido mejor que permitirse creer que él verdaderamente había deseado lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. "Estás rechazándome?" murmuró la pregunta tan tranquilamente que Vegeta casi no la había escuchado.

Con un largo suspiro, Vegeta dejó de abotonarse su camisa para poder girarse y mirar a la joven onna que había capturado su corazón. Le dolía ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, sabiendo que todo era su culpa. Regresando a la cama, para sentarse en frente de ella, Vegeta cubrió sus enrojecidas mejillas mientras la obligaba a mirarlo. "Lo siento tanto, onna," él pasó sus pulgares bajo sus ojos para secar unas pocas lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer. "Estoy haciéndolo de nuevo; estoy tomando ventaja del estrés emocional por el que estás pasando. Esto es mi culpa, no la tuya."

Con un gruñido, Bulma retiró sus manos mientras miraba a su protector. "No soy una canasta emocional, Vegeta!" su voz mantenía mucha convicción mientras tomaba su rostro, llevando sus labios cerca a los suyos. "No estoy alcanzándote porque esté molesta por lo que pasó hoy. Estoy alcanzándote porque yo," ella titubeó unos momentos antes de completar su idea, "porque te amo."

Cerrando sus ojos, Vegeta le permitió a su mente repetir esas suaves palabras, antes de colocar sus manos sobre las suyas y juntarlas para un suave beso. "Lo sé, onna. De hecho ese es exactamente mi punto," él pareció inconsciente de la devastada mirada que cruzó su rostro mientras continuaba, "estás confundiendo esos sentimientos por algo más íntimo-"

"Pero no entiendo, dijiste antes que sentías algo más entre nosotros, algo que querías explorar!" Recordó Bulma muy desesperada. Su repentino cambio de intenciones estaba destrozándola.

"Quise decir en tiempo, onna," clarificó él mientras le daba a sus lágrimas otra secada con sus pulgares. "Aún estás abrigando un corazón roto. Puedo entender por qué no querrías desplazar tus sentimientos por Kakarotto hacia mi, pero-"

"Kakarotto?" Bulma retrocedió ante su nombre, su anterior mentira parecía estar causándole más problemas de los que podría haber anticipado. "Vegeta, no estoy enamorada de Kakarotto. Eso - eso sólo fue alguna infatuación, esto, lo que pasa entre nosotros es real!" ella no estaba lista para admitir que era el protagonista en su novela romántica, no tenía idea cuánta confesión se asentaría con sus recién desarrollados sentimientos. "Vegeta," ella apresuró su voz intentando asegurar de nuevo su agarre en su rostro, "tienes que creerme cuando digo que estoy clara en mis intenciones. Así que por favor, a menos que estés inseguro de tus propios sentimientos, no- espera, es eso?" ella interrumpió su propia idea mientras se separaba de él en un rápido movimiento. Cerrando sus ojos como si finalmente hubiese juntado las piezas, sacudió su cabeza en realización. "Entiendo. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que crees que siento, no me quieres y esta es tu gentil forma de rechazarme, verdad? Bueno, puedes guardarte tu piedad para alguien más frágil." Sin tomarse el tiempo para esperar por su respuesta, se movió para salir de la cama, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de que sintiera sus dedos escabullirse alrededor de sus brazos y halarla rudamente hacia él. Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, sintió sus labios quemar los suyos en otro apasionado beso.

Una vez que Bulma estuvo sin aliento, sintió a Vegeta liberar sus labios para que sus ojos ébano pudieran hundirse en los suyos. "Si honestamente crees que te confundiría así, entonces has fallado en aprender algo sobre mi estos últimos ocho años, onna," su idea salió ruda e intensa. "Te quiero," él desplomó su cabeza admitiendo finalmente las palabras, "dios, te deseo," susurró él antes de levantar su cabeza para encontrar la suya de nuevo. "Pero no te tendré a menos que no tengas duda de que deseas lo mismo; nunca cortejaré, mucho menos me acostaré, con una mujer cuyo corazón pertenece a otro. Sólo nos causará dolor al final. Pero más importantemente, onna, no me precipitaré a nada contigo que pudiera arriesgar lo que ya tenemos," envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura la haló firmemente contra su cuerpo, disponiéndola a quedarse con él. "No podría sobrevivir perdiéndote. Ni por algo más entre nosotros."

Con un relajado suspiro, Bulma se atrevió a preguntar, "Entonces dónde nos deja esto?"

Vegeta medio rió, no teniendo idea de lo que esto significaba. "Supongo, que nos deja con dos opciones," decidió él mientras hundía su cabeza en su cabello para inhalar su aroma. "Saltamos a la cama ahora, al demonio con las consecuencias y nos apareamos hasta el amanecer, o esperamos hasta que este desastre con Juunanagou se termine, y luego hacemos las cosas bien. Qué dices?" él le dejó la decisión. Lo aceptaría bien, en tanto como supiera que tarde o temprano sería suya.

Bulma sonrió contra su hombro encontrándose mucho más afín a la primera idea que a la última, pero después de escuchar la reflexión en su voz, pudo sentir cuál sentía la más sabia. "Está bien, entonces esperaremos." La concesión llegó con una pizca de travesura. "Pero con una condición."

Sentirla separarse de su abrazo lo molestó, pero tan pronto como giró su cabeza para ver el brillo en sus ojos, preguntó felizmente, "Y cuál es?"

Mordiendo su labio en forma nerviosa, Bulma retiró las cobijas de su cama y se deslizó bajo ellas; luego palpando el lugar junto a ella, demandó, "Quédate conmigo."

Vegeta miró el lado vacío de su cama, hacia ella, y de nuevo el lado vacío antes de liberar un reluctante gruñido. "No sé si esta sea una buena idea, onna," confesó él mientras removía todas sus excesivas prendas. Y luego, una vez que estuvo bien para dormir, se deslizó bajo las cobijas junto a ella. "Haces difícil resistirme a ti," él pellizcó su nariz mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Bueno, tendrás que controlarte," dijo ella con una sonrisa contenida mientras recostaba su cabeza contra su pecho. "Quiero pasar toda la noche en tus brazos."

Vegeta sintió su corazón detenerse mientras sugería tan hermoso escenario. "Los caballos salvajes no podrían arrancarme de tu lado esta noche," prometió él mientras gentilmente descansaba su cabeza contra su suave almohada. Desenroscando su cola, la deslizó a una de sus muñecas y la envolvió seguramente. "Igual que tú no evadirás mi presencia como lo hiciste la última vez," él sintió su pecho vibrar contra el suyo en una carcajada.

"Ni de riesgos," aceptó ella antes de cerrar sus ojos y permitir que el silencio envolviera la habitación por varios minutos. "Vegeta?" lo llamó momentos antes de que la inconsciencia los reclamara a ambos.

"Hm," murmuró él mientras abría y cerraba sus ojos levemente.

"Sólo quería dejarte saber," ella mantuvo su cabeza gacha, sabiendo que nunca podría mirar sus ojos mientras decía lo que sentía que debía, "Fue en serio todo lo que dije antes, sobre amarte. Tienes mi corazón, siempre lo tuviste," susurró ella cándidamente mientras besaba su pecho. Levantando la mirada para ver qué tipo de reacción produciría su confesión, deprimidamente notó que él no estaba más en la tierra del consciente con ella. "Tal vez esta es una señal de que nunca debo decirle cómo me siento realmente con él." Entregándose a la felicidad de la inconsciencia, Bulma finalmente le permitió a su exhausto cuerpo algo de descanso, completamente ignorante al hecho de que cada sílaba suya había sido impresa en la mente del hombre a su lado.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Hm, parece que mucho se ha desarrollado en esta corta noche. Qué pasará a la mañana siguiente para nuestra pareja protagonista? Y no nos olvidemos de Chi-Chi y Kakarotto? Se han arreglado? O, y por supuesto, Radditz y Juuhachigou. Cómo resultará su paseo de medianoche? Parece que será una larga mañana con qué tratar. Hasta la próxima…


	25. Sorpresas Matutinas

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 25 - Sorpresas Matutinas

* * *

"Dónde demonios está!!" demandó Juunanagou mientras se paseaba sin rumbo de un lado a otro por su habitación. "Se supone que debía reportarse conmigo esta mañana, y nadie la ha visto desde anoche! Dime, Juurokugou, cómo demonios explicas esto!?"

Bajando su cabeza en contemplación de las posibilidades, el asociado ofreció una respuesta decisiva. "Con todo el debido respeto señor, sabe cuánto ha soñado su hermana en su regreso, no es sorpresa que con toda esta nueva libertad no desee pasar su tiempo encerrada, conspirando la ruina de su esposo."

"Bueno, será mejor que comience a sentirse así!" siseó el rey Adajinzoun. "Me he puesto en serio peligro para regresarla a la vida. Si ella no sigue nuestro plan, podría sacar más que sólo una esposa."

"Sí, podría," aceptó sombrío el hombre de cabello rojo, "Arriesga mucho para reclamar una onna cuyo corazón pertenece a otro."

"Tú no sabes nada!" Rugió Juunanagou mientras daba un peligroso paso más cerca a su compañero. "El corazón de Bulma me pertenece a mi; sólo que no es libre para darse cuenta. Vegeta ha envenenado su mente contra mi, todo lo que necesito es tiempo a solas con ella, y verá que soy el único hombre para ella!"

"Pero señor, no sería más simple encontrar una mujer más complaciente? Digo, aún si su plan resulta, su hermana toma el trono de Vegeta, le entrega a su protegida en matrimonio y usted y ella regresan a gobernar nuestro pueblo, siempre habrá la permanente posibilidad de que la verdad salga, y ella lo odiará, aún más que ahora, por todas las mentiras y manipulaciones que ha hecho para atarla."

"Eso no pasará!" prometió Juunanagou mientras golpeaba su puño en una pared cercana. Tomando varios respiros, se giró hacia su compañero de crimen. "Encuentra a mi hermana, tráela aquí," anunció él antes de girarse para tomar su capa y lanzarla sobre sus hombros. "Y asegúrate de ser discreto. Lo último que necesito es que Bulma te vea. Entendido!?"

"Sí, señor," Juurokugou asintió rápidamente en acuerdo.

"Excelente," el rey se giró para irse. "Ahora, voy a suavizar las cosas con mi futura novia, cuida a mi hermana hasta que regrese."

Ambos hombres desaparecieron por el corredor, pero en direcciones opuestas, aunque cada uno para encontrar una vista igualmente perturbadora, fueron a completar sus tareas.

* * *

Ojos azules se abrieron cuando un suave bostezo despertó a la onna. Parpadeando unas cuantas veces, pasó sus dedos por el duro pecho en el que había estado durmiendo, cuando repentinamente la realización del predicamento en el que estaba sentó su cuerpo. "Oh por dios, qué estaba pensando!?" se reprimió ella mientras se ponía de pie, tambaleándose para ponerse su ropa.

El Saiyajín que había estado regresando tranquilamente a la conciencia, gruñó cuando su aterrador grito estalló en sus oídos. "Por qué demonios gritas?" Radditz frotó sus ojos mientras miraba a la frenética mujer vistiéndose. Después de sacudir su cabeza unas pocas veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era lo que pensaba, Radditz saltó cuando recuerdos de la noche anterior atravesaban su mente. "Oh por dios, qué estaba pensando!?" Él repitió la pregunta de Juuhachigou mientras seguía su ejemplo al levantarse y ponerse sus pantalones de combate. Una vez que todos sus más privados elementos estuvieron cubiertos, pasó sus dedos por su cabello, intentando calmar sus nervios. "No puedo creer que dejé que esto pasara."

"No puedes?" Gritó Juuhachigou mirando al hombre. "Soy yo quien está casada! No puedo creer que _yo_ dejara que esto pasara!"

Radditz giró su cabeza incrédulo mientras repetía su confesión, "Estás casada?!" Gritó él, "Anoche nunca dijiste nada sobre estar casada! Dijiste que suspirabas por un amor perdido!"

"Lo estoy," insistió ella mientras se ponía sus zapatos. "Pero mi esposo es una historia completamente diferente, estoy en el proceso de intentar dominarlo, pero una aventura como esta podría arruinar mis oportunidades. Así que, tienes que mantener tu boca cerrada!" Ordenó ella mientras se precipitaba hacia él, agarrando sus hombros y bajándolo hasta que estuvo a nivel visual con ella. "Prométeme que no le dirás una palabra de esta indiscreción a nadie! Ni a la mujercita de la que estás tan enamorado. Entendido?!"

Removiendo gentilmente sus manos de sus hombros, Radditz gruñó en frustración mientras recordaba rudamente, "Bueno, sería un poco difícil decirle a alguien sobre ti, desde que nunca me dijiste tu nombre!"

Tomando un largo respiro, mientras se halagaba en silencio por su distracción, la reina Saiyajín sonrió. "Bien, vamos a mantenerlo de esa forma. Nunca me conociste, nunca te conocí, y definitivamente _nunca_ tuvimos sexo, entendido?" preguntó ella rápidamente mientras se giraba para silbarle a su caballo. Una vez que el caballo estuvo a su lado, impartió algunas órdenes. "Está bien, ahora si alguien pregunta, estuviste cazando toda la noche, pero _nunca_ me viste. Y no comiences tu regreso hasta que esté fuera de vista, no podemos ser vistos llegando juntos después de todo," su voz se apresuró mientras se giraba para montar su caballo, pero pronto después se detuvo y giró hacia el Saiyajín. "Oh, y a propósito," añadió ella antes de tomar sus hombros como antes para bajar su rostro hacia el suyo una vez más, sólo que esta vez para depositar un apasionado beso. Después de varios momentos de ahogarse en el otro, Juuhachigou se separó, una malvada sonrisa en su rostro. "Fuiste _muy _bueno," ronroneó ella antes de soltarse para subir a su caballo. Sin más intercambio, cabalgó hacia el castillo, esperanzada de que su aventura de una noche no comprometiera sus planes.

Radditz observó, completamente perplejo mientras la rubia con la que se había acostado la noche anterior desaparecía en la oscuridad de los árboles circundantes. Mientras reunía su ropa, para regresar pronto al castillo, el nerviosismo inundó su cuerpo. No estaba seguro por qué, pero una punzante sensación le decía que esta 'pequeña indiscreción' fue mucho más que sólo eso.

* * *

Vegeta sintió una genuina sonrisa cruzar sus labios normalmente sonrientes mientras pasaba sus ojos sobre la angelical forma de la princesa en sus brazos. Había pasado tanto tiempo soñando con este privilegio. Poder despertar con ella a su lado, y no simplemente por una pesadilla, una atemorizante experiencia, o miedo a la soledad, sino simplemente porque quería estar ahí, porque _lo_ deseaba.

A él; sí, eso fue lo que dijo anoche antes de que la dicha del sueño los hubiese dominado. '_Es en serio lo que dije antes, sobre amarte. Tienes mi corazón, siempre lo tuviste._' Las palabras habían resonado por su mente miles de veces. Lo decía en serio? '_Tal vez esta es una señal de que nunca debí decirle lo que realmente siento por él._' Qué había querido decir con 'realmente' siente? Era posible que también tuviera una clavada verdad sobre los sentimientos que podía evocar en ella? Era presuntuoso para él esperar que tal vez mientras hubiera comenzado a sentir afecto por ella, ella también por él?

La idea aceleró los latidos en el corazón de Vegeta. Por tanto como hubiese deseado algo más entre ellos, nunca se atrevió a imaginar que la alguna vez niña que había recibido a su cuidado crecería para ser la apasionada onna que era hoy, y verlo como algo más que un guardián. Pero sus comentarios y acciones como los últimos estaban llevándolo a esperar tal imposible realidad.

Por supuesto, no podía dejar que sus deseos nublaran su juicio como casi lo había hecho la noche anterior. Había estado tan cerca de tomarla, pero se detuvo, sabiendo que ella- que ambos merecían que su primera vez fuera hecha bien. No por ciega lujuria, o desesperada necesidad emocional, sino por un amor completamente consensual que los uniría por toda la eternidad. Eso fue lo que había fallado en creer que pudiera existir, pero ahora, con esta preciosa mujer que tenía seguramente en sus brazos, Vegeta finalmente supo que sí. Amor: puro, completamente recíproco, deseo físico y emocional por otro ser. Él lo sentía, y sólo podía esperar que ella también.

El sonido de un suave gemido desvió al rey mientras sentía a la mujer en sus brazos moverse. Después de soltar su agarre para que pudiera contonear su cuerpo en varias posiciones, tomó un incierto respiro mientras observaba sus ojos azules brillar hacia él. "Buenos días," susurró ella suavemente después de haberse tomado unos minutos para resolver qué eventos había ocurrido para llevarlos a la posición en la que estaban ahora. "Me alegra que te quedaras," confesó ella acurrucando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, parecía que quería estar separada de él no más que él deseaba estarlo de ella.

"Prometí que lo haría," recordó él mientras pasaba sus dedos por su sedoso cabello; por un tiempo después, el par se recostó junto, disfrutando de la simple presencia del otro. Las palabras no fueron necesarias para expresar la paz que su unión provocaba; todo claramente se sentía entre ellos. Sin embargo, su paz no duró cuando un golpeteo en la puerta de Bulma asustó al par. "Estás esperando a alguien?" preguntó Vegeta con una pizca de sospecha, le molestaba que alguien se atreviera a ganar acceso a su princesa sin su consulta previa.

"Oh, probablemente es Radditz," explicó Bulma antes de levantar su cabeza levemente del pecho de Vegeta para llamar hacia su invitado. "Puedes entrar, Radditz, la puerta está abierta." Ella hizo la simple autorización antes de desplomar su cabeza contra un perplejo Vegeta. Encontraba curioso que no tuviera arrepentimientos con su guardia viéndola en esa posición con su protector.

'Ese de clase baja sabe algo que yo no?' se preguntó Vegeta cortamente antes de que la entrada del intruso eliminara cualquier otra idea.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, esto no es tierno," un venenoso siseo salió de Juunanagou mientras su observación asustaba a Bulma y a Vegeta sentándolos en la cama.

"Juunanagou," Bulma jadeó su nombre mientras fruncía sus ojos, "qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación? No te invité aquí!"

El rey ignoró la pregunta mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en su rival. "Vaya, vaya, Vegeta, no estoy seguro qué es más deshonroso, el hecho de que estés engañando a tu esposa o que estés haciéndolo con tu hija adoptiva."

Vegeta gruñó mientras se movía para saltar de la cama para proceder a golpear a su compañero rey, pero Bulma agarró ambos de sus brazos, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera dejar su lado. "No lo dejes provocarte a una pelea, no lo vale!" ella intentó usar algo de discreción mientras susurraba su insistencia. Infortunadamente, Juunanagou escuchó cada palabra suya.

"No lo valgo!?" El hombre de fríos ojos azules repitió su valoración con una cruda carcajada. "Mi lady, escasamente apuntaría dedos si fuera tú. Digo, apenas pasaron dos días desde que estuviste sobre mi, y luego anoche estabas fornicando con tu guardia y ahora tu rey. Puedes desear repensar tu estilo de vida; la prostitución no le va a una criatura tan hermosa como tú."

Bulma perdió cualquier esperanza de detener a Vegeta de terminar su ataque cuando el hombre, con quien alguna vez estuvo comprometida, escupió tan crueles palabras sobre ella. Bulma apenas tuvo una oportunidad para gritar mientras puños eran lanzados, resultando en la explosión de una pelea. Saltando de la cama, Bulma se apresuró a intentar separar a los hombres, pero todo lo que recibió por sus esfuerzos fue un codo en su pecho que la hubiese lanzado por la habitación si dos fuertes brazos no detuviera su caída. "Radditz," ella suspiró el nombre del hombre en alivio mientras la liberaba para separar a los dos hombres más pequeños.

"Suficiente!" ordenó el Saiyajín mientras se forzaba entre el enfurecido par. "Ustedes dos son reyes, no niños! Ambos deberían saber cómo resolver sus disputas a través de la diplomacia en vez de la violencia," recordó él sabiamente. Aunque esperaba poca comprensión, se estaba volviendo muy aparente para él que ningún hombre podía pensar claramente cuando la princesa estaba involucrada.

"Tienes suerte, Vegeta, que este perro faldero tuyo llegara cuando lo hizo, o habría obtenido de nuevo la victoria sobre ti." Juunanagou nunca rompió contacto visual con su retador, asegurando que sabía que esto no terminaba.

"Eres un iluso si crees que puedes superarme," refunfuñó Vegeta mientras observaba al rey separarse lentamente de ellos. Sintió apretarse su estómago cuando los ojos de su adversario se desviaron de los suyos para mirar a Bulma. "Disfrútala mientras puedas, Vegeta, porque antes de que estas conferencias terminen, será en mi cama donde duerma." Con la fuerte declaración, Juunanagou le envió un rápido beso a Bulma y desapareció de la habitación con una sonrisa puramente malvada en su rostro.

Radditz, quien se había encontrado deteniendo a su rey una vez más, intentó calmarlo. "Vamos, Vegeta, tienes mejor control que esto."

Sacudiendo sus brazos para liberarse del agarre del hombre, Vegeta caminó hacia Bulma, tomando sus brazos gentilmente mientras preguntaba, "Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien," Bulma fue rápida en responder, no lo necesitaba mimándola. "Qué hay de ti?"

Vegeta giró su cabeza para tomar varios respiros para controlar su rabia antes de responder, "Tengo que irme." Él la liberó para regresar al lado de la cama donde había descartado sus prendas la noche anterior. Después de ponerse lo que tenía, regresó a su lado y prometió, "Manejaré este desastre de Juunanagou. No necesitas preocuparte, no lo dejaré forzar nada sobre ti, lo sabes, verdad?" Después de asentir en afirmación sintió sus gentiles labios tocar los suyos en un rápido beso antes de separarse de ella para irse. Aunque, no sin dar unas órdenes al Saiyajín quien estaba observando el intercambio, "Quédate con ella cada segundo de cada minuto mientras no pueda estar con ella, y por dios, asegúrate que Juunanagou se aleje de ella también, está entendido?!"

"Sí, señor," Radditz encontró innecesaria la orden, pero aceptó mientras su rey cerraba la puerta tras él. Una vez que el par estuvo en privado, Radditz levantó una sospechosa ceja mientras miraba hacia la desordenada cama de la princesa. "Ustedes dos no…"

"No!" Bulma fue rápida en jurar. No quería que uno de sus mejores amigos creyera en los rumores que estaba segura iban a circular. "Dormimos juntos, pero no nos acostamos. Fue completamente inocente."

"Estoy seguro que sí," rió sarcástico el hombre de cabello largo. "Sin embargo, ese pequeño beso que te dio antes de irse no pareció tan 'inocente'. Hay algo que deseas decirme, saiai?"

Mordiendo su labio en consideración, Bulma se movió para desplomarse en su cama, respondiendo tentativamente, "No estoy segura en realidad." Ella reflexionó en los sucesos de anoche, "Vegeta y yo llegamos anoche a un tipo de entendimiento. Uno en el cual, creo, si este desastre con Juunanagou termina bien, Vegeta," ella pausó, levantando sus ojos para encontrar incómodamente los de su guardia, "me cortejará."

"Haha, lo sabía!" Radditz juntó sus manos en triunfo. "Debí haber apostado en mis instintos, nunca se equivocan!" asestó él mientras tomaba asiento junto a su protegida. "Así que finalmente confesó que estaba enamorado de ti?!"

Bulma sintió sus labios caer cuando hizo la falsa conclusión. "Bueno, no realmente, sólo dijo que estaba interesado en buscar algo conmigo," ella se sintió hundirse un poco más, antes de vociferar un giro optimista de los hechos, "pero al menos ese es un comienzo. Digo, no puedo esperar que se enamore de mi en una noche. Necesita tiempo, y le daré tanto como necesite." Juró ella con gusto, ya había esperado tantos años, qué eran unos más? "Pero suficiente de mis problemas," Bulma estaba lista para un tema nuevo, "cómo estuvo el resto de tu noche? Me sentí mal de que Vegeta y mi conversación te sacara de tu propia habitación. Espero que no estuvieras exiliado por mucho tiempo."

Radditz murmuró unas palabras antes de responder claramente, "No, realmente estuvo bien."

Bulma levantó una ceja notando el nervioso comportamiento del hombre. Después de tomarse unos momentos para valorar su tono y actitud, como un rayo de luz, una sorprendente conclusión llegó a ella mientras saltaba de su cama y le apuntaba un acusador dedo, "Oh dios, tuviste sexo, verdad?!"

El hombre pudo hacer poco menos desplomar su quijada en completa incredulidad mientras hacía tan fuerte sugerencia. "Voy a pretender que no me preguntaste eso," él se levantó, cruzó sus brazos defensivo.

"Entonces dime que estoy equivocada," retó Bulma con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Ah, vamos, Radditz! Conoces cada detalle de mi vida personal!! Tienes que compartir conmigo lo que pasó. Es alguien que conozco? Una vieja llama? Una nueva relación? Es Saiyajín? Cómo pasó? Estabas ebrio en el momento?"

"Lo habrías pensado así," gruñó Radditz por lo bajo, deteniendo la inquisición de la joven mujer inmediatamente.

"Ah, entonces fue una cana al aire!" dedujo Bulma de su comentario mientras agarraba su brazo y lo sentaba en la cama junto a ella. "Está bien, dame detalles!"

Radditz tomó titubeantes respiros antes de confesar reluctante lo que había jurado no hacer. Desde los eventos que rodearon su encuentro con la misteriosa mujer hasta su aceptada propuesta de un paseo a medianoche, Radditz no perdió detalles hasta que llegó al final de su paseo donde se habían detenido para lo que se supone sería un breve descanso. "No estoy seguro de lo que pasó," susurró él fuerte. "Un minuto estábamos nadando en nuestras combinadas miserias y al siguiente estábamos revolcándonos. Aún no estoy seguro de lo que estaba pensando; nunca cedo a mis sentimientos de lujuria tan imprudentemente. Pero lo hice, y lo próximo que ambos supimos fue que despertamos bajo la brillante luz del sol, ambos arrepentidos de nuestra precipitación."

Bulma frunció notando la depresión en la voz del hombre. "Y cómo quedaron las cosas?"

Radditz se encogió, no seguro de la respuesta; "Bueno, aparentemente está casada, pero estrangulada de su esposo. Al menos eso es lo que reúno de lo poco que dijo. Me hizo jurar no decirle a nadie de esto, pero entonces le recordé que aún no sabía su nombre, haciendo mi confesión de la historia inútil. Parecía desinteresada en más diálogo, así que se fue, aunque no sin antes darme un apasionado beso y una admisión de mi perfección en la intimidad, no es que suavizara mucho el golpe."

Cuando terminó, Bulma envolvió un confortante brazo alrededor de su cintura, no segura de qué podría decir para mejorar este extraño predicamento. "Bueno, mi amigo, tal vez este pequeño encuentro fue un llamado para ti."

Levantando su ceja, el guardia preguntó, "y cómo es eso?"

"Tal vez es una manera del destino de decirte que es hora para que sientes cabeza," ofreció Bulma razonablemente. "Eres un hombre increíblemente apuesto con mucha sabiduría y gentilidad. Mereces mucho mejor que una 'aventura de una noche', Radditz. Eres uno de los buenos, que merece una mujer tan perfecta como tú. Así que por qué hundirte en este pequeño error cuando debes buscar tu alma gemela?"

Forzando una sonrisa Radditz escondió el hecho de que sus palabras contenían poco consuelo para él. No podía ignorar lo que pasó, o simplemente clasificarlo como un error, cuando en el fondo, verdaderamente sentía como si fuera algo más. "Suficiente sobre mi," él tampoco estaba de humor para tener su vida romántica, o falta de, escrutinizada. "Desayunaste?"

Bulma miró el reloj en su pared y rió dándose cuenta que era un poco tarde para eso. "Bueno, como es tarde, creo que el desayuno es irrelevante ahora, qué tal un almuerzo?"

El hombre asintió mientras se levantaba, ayudando a levantar a la princesa. "Por qué no te cambias, enviaré que la comida sea preparada para nosotros."

"Muy bien," Bulma asintió en acuerdo antes de girarse para dirigirse hacia su baño. Sin embargo, sólo llegó a medio camino, antes de que un golpe en su puerta interrumpiera sus planes. "Yo iré," insistió Bulma, deteniendo a Radditz en seco mientras caminaba para abrir su puerta para encontrar la perturbadora imagen de su antiguo guardia ante ella. "Kakarotto, qué pasa?" preguntó ella apresuradamente, mientras agarraba su muñeca para guiarlo a su habitación para que su hermano también pudiera escuchar.

"Es Chi-Chi," tartamudeó su nombre mientras miraba suplicante de su hermano mayor hacia la joven princesa, "alguno de ustedes la ha visto? Ella nunca regresó a nuestra habitación después de la discusión de anoche."

"Qué discusión?" preguntó Radditz perplejo, no tenía conocimiento de su hermano siendo involucrado con lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

El joven frunció, "Juuhachigou se cruzó en nuestro camino mientras dejábamos el Enkaijou. Le dijo a Chi-Chi de nuestras relaciones antes de que yo tuviera una oportunidad. Quería explicarle todo, pero tenía que deshacerme de la resucitada reina antes de poder. Infortunadamente, una vez que se fue, igual lo hizo Chi-Chi. No he podido encontrarla desde entonces. Estoy muy preocupado, nadie parece saber dónde está, y a su edad, embarazada, no debería estar sola," Kakarotto no se atrevió a vociferar lo peor. Simplemente tenía que encontrar a su mujer, y una vez que lo hiciera, tenía que arreglar todo esto.

"Bien, entonces nos separaremos y la buscaremos," anunció Bulma rápidamente, Chi-Chi tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para encontrar el amor, no permitiría que la 'esposa' de Vegeta también destruyera su felicidad.

"No creo que sea una buena idea, Vegeta me ordenó-"

"No soy quien se perdió, Radditz," Bulma fue rápida en interrumpirlo. "Chi-Chi ha sido como una madre para mi desde que era una niña, me ha dado tanto, y no puedo darle la espalda ahora que está en problemas. Como Kakarotto dijo, está embarazada, y naturalmente sus hormonas harán esta difícil situación exponencialmente peor en su mente, a menos que podamos encontrarla y calmarla. Así que ayudarás o no?!"

"Ella es mi hermana a través del matrimonio, por supuesto que ayudaré," juró Radditz, ahora fue su turno para impartir algunas órdenes. "Bulma, ve a cambiarte y luego comienza a buscar por el perímetro externo y el sótano del castillo, yo tomaré los primeros dos pisos del castillo y Kakarotto tendrá los dos de arriba. Nos encontraremos en los establos en una hora, y si ninguno de nosotros la encuentra para entonces, iremos al bosque. Es posible que haya ido a dar un paseo para aclarar su cabeza."

Rápidos acuerdos fueron hechos por Kakarotto y Bulma mientras los tres salían hacia sus destinos designados, cada uno esperando que nada serio le hubiese pasado a su miembro de la familia.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Hm… Qué le pasó a Chi-Chi? Está en problemas? O su roto corazón la alejó de sus seres amados? Y qué hay de Vegeta? Podrá arreglar el desastre en el que Juuhachigou y Juunanagou lo metieron? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…


	26. Planes

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 26 - Planes

* * *

"Ella es mi protegida, a pesar de mi estatus marital. Yo la reclamé, escogí su destino, _no_ mi esposa resucitada," Vegeta insistió en su punto mientras permanecía ante los nueves líderes de la alianza.

"Vegeta, por favor," Sycro, el orador del grupo, escondió una carcajada mientras se recostaba casualmente en su silla. "No suavices las palabras; todos entendemos por qué quieres mantener aquí a la joven princesa. Cualquier hombre de sangre roja desearía ininterrumpido acceso a tan hermosa criatura, pero si puedo recordarte, ya tienes una hermosa mujer con quien puedes compartir una cama todas las noches. Y como no puedes probar tus reclamos de que ella ha estado tomando medidas para considerarse una reina inútil, tiene todo el derecho a desear que tu amante sea removida de la situación."

"Mi amante!?" Gritó Vegeta, habían muchas acusaciones que podría soportar antes de estallar. "Déjame decir esto de nuevo en un lenguaje que tal vez los ancianos puedan entender, Bulma es _mía_, mía para decidir su destino y mía para mantener bajo mi techo si así lo deseo. Su vida está en mis manos como lo dice el acuerdo que hice con Aclon hace ocho años. Un acuerdo hecho conmigo, _no_ con Juuhachigou!"

"Entendemos eso, Vegeta," Sycro levantó su mano para detener más discusión, "sin embargo el acuerdo fue hecho para que la princesa Bulma se volviera tu _protegida_, y por tus propias costumbres Saiyajín, un ciudadano es reconocido como adulto en su cumpleaños dieciocho, una fecha por la cual Bulma pasó hace cuatro años. Así que por _tu_ ley, Vegeta, técnicamente no es tu protegida, sino en vez, como _tú _la reconociste hace siete años, una princesa Saiyajín. Y por _tus_ propias leyes otra vez, el Rey y la Reina tienen poder de decisión en lo que será de sus subordinados-"

"Poder de_ decisión,_" Vegeta interrumpió para enfatizar ese punto. "Pero en cuestión de una disputa, la decisión recae solamente en las manos del rey para elegir. Y he hecho mi elección para permitirle a Bulma tomar su propia decisión referente al matrimonio. Así que deben honrar mi decisión como lo declara la ley Saiyajín."

El silencio se extendió por el salón por varios minutos mientras los jefes del senado contemplaban sus reglas. Después de compartir susurros y breves miradas sobre la doctrina de la ley Saiyajín, una resolución fue anunciada. "Muy bien, Vegeta. Honraremos tu derecho a hacer la ley en el tema de la vida marital de la princesa Bulma. Puede elegir a cualquier pretendiente que le parezca y durante la noche del cierre de esta conferencia, desposará a dicho pretendiente ante la corte pública. Creo que será un evento espléndido, ustedes no, caballeros?" él se giró hacia sus colegas líderes, aparentemente inconsciente de la cegadora rabia que estaba desarrollando el Saiyajín no Ou.

"No dije nada sobre un tiempo límite en su decisión!" recordó Vegeta mientras obligaba la atención del grupo de nuevo hacia él. "No la obligaré a casarse en un ridículo período de tres malditos días!"

Sycro frunció levemente sus ojos mientras escuchaba la cruda orden del rey. "Ese es el compromiso, Vegeta, tu protegida elige a su marido como deseas su libertad para hacerlo, y luego se casará al final de estas conferencias, como lo desea tu esposa. Es un compromiso razonable, Vegeta. Tu princesa ha tenido cuatro largos y cómodos años de soledad, para todos los estándares planetarios debió haberse casado hace mucho tiempo. Es hora de que se vuelva una próspera esposa para un afortunado rey o príncipe. No puedes mantenerla en aislamiento para siempre, Vegeta. Es mejor que rompas lazos ahora antes de que te ates más de lo que ya estás."

Vegeta se giró para mostrarle su espalda a la asamblea intentando controlar su rabia. Esto no podría estar pasando, no ahora que él y Bulma finalmente están moviéndose en una dirección en la que había soñado por mucho tiempo. Después de tomar varios respiros, se giró hacia los líderes y decidió otra aproximación, "todo esto depende solamente de mi matrimonio con Juuhachigou. Una vez que nuestro matrimonio sea anulado, este fallo suyo se evitará, no?"

Levantando una sospechosa ceja, Sycro intentó no leer mucho en la declaración del rey. "Asumiendo que tienes motivos para una anulación; pero de lo que he reunido de ti y de ella, no tienes ninguno. De hecho, suena corto a un divorcio, tu unión no será rota; por supuesto, si te divorcias ella adquirirá muchas de tus riquezas, y sé que no quieres eso."

Vegeta no se molestó en responder mientras se giraba y salía del salón. No tenía más tiempo para el grupo de idiotas. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de convencer a Juuhachigou para otorgarle una anulación y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

* * *

"Qué demonios quieres decir con que anoche tuviste sexo con un desconocido Saiyajín!?" Juunanagou casi grita después de escuchar la forzada admisión de su hermana. Sólo dios sabe qué habría pasado si Juurokugou no hubiese encontrado a su hermana y obtenido la confesión.

"Me sentía miserable!" Juuhachigou declaró mientras saltaba con rabia contenida. "Tienes alguna idea de lo humillante que fue saber que Kakarotto estaba casado? Por qué demonios no me dijiste?"

Juunanagou pasó sus dedos por su cabello con frustración, "eso es en todo lo que puedes pensar?!" apenas pudo contener su rabia ante su absurda excusa. "Te he dado una oportunidad para reclamar tu vida, obtener venganza del hombre que te hizo daño, tomar el poder que te ha sido negado por tanto tiempo! Y así es como me pagas?! Al acostarte con qué? Un guardia de bajo nivel de palacio? Un ayudante de establo? Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho? Si Vegeta supiera de este acto de adulterio tendría motivos para su anulación y serías humillada y deshonrada, igual como la última vez. Eso es lo que quieres?!"

"Sabes que no!" La voz de Juuhachigou irrumpió interrumpiendo los duros reclamos de su hermano. Bajando su cabeza para cubrir sus labios, conteniendo unos amenazadores sollozos; apenas logró murmurar, "Cómo te sentirías si descubres que al que amas fue reclamado por otro? Estaba devastada Juun, estaba-" su idea fue interrumpida cuando sintió dos brazos envolverse alrededor de su torso para halarla en el confortante abrazo de su hermano. Hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, sollozó por su amor perdido.

El rey Adajinzoun envió una despedida mirada hacia su silencioso compañero mientras hermano y hermana finalmente se quedaban solos para abrir sus corazones mutuamente en privado. "Sé por lo que has pasado, confía en mi, lo sé," una pizca de amargura se entrelazó en sus palabras mientras hacía la admisión. "Pero no puedes perder el foco de tus metas." Separándola para poder tomar su rostro en sus manos, la obligó a mirar en sus ojos. "Escúchame Juuha, no puedes permitir que esto regrese para plagarte. No puedes cambiar el hecho de que Vegeta te separó de Kakarotto, haciendo posible para él continuar con esta arpía que encontró, pero lo que puedes cambiar es la clemencia de tu esposo en el asunto. Toma la rabia y la miseria que sientes y redirecciónala hacia él, Juuha, has vivido mucho tiempo para este día para desperdiciarlo por un momento de debilidad."

Sacudiendo su cabeza en comprensión, Juuhachigou secó sus lágrimas mientras retrocedía de su hermano para acomodarse. "Seguiré nuestro plan," ella reafirmó su intento, "y prometo que no me perderé de nuevo."

Con un pequeño suspiro Juunanagou asintió, "excelente. Ahora por qué no vas a tu habitación para asearte y tomarte un tiempo para relajarte?"

Juuhachigou asintió en silencio y desapareció de la habitación por la puerta adjunta que conectaba su habitación con la de su hermano. Casi inmediatamente después de que estuvo fuera de vista, Juurokugou, emergió en la habitación, ya sabiendo qué orden declararía después. "Mátalo," declaró Juunanagou comenzando a pasearse de un lado a otro por su habitación. "No sé qué tengas que hacer para averiguar con quien se acostó, pero descubre quién es, y asegúrate de que no viva lo suficiente para susurrar una palabra de esta indiscreción!" Juurokugou asintió en silencio y luego procedió a comenzar su salida de la compañía de su rey para completar la tarea cuando le fue dado otro requerimiento, "Oh, y Juurokugou, asegúrate que su muerte sea discreta. Lo último que necesito es que Vegeta me persiga por esto."

"Sí, señor," la tranquila afirmación llegó del gigante antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Seguro que ser el guerrero perfectamente entrenado que era, la tarea sería completada rápida y letalmente.

* * *

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma llamó el nombre de su institutriz mientras completaba su búsqueda en los establos. Después de buscar en todo el sótano del castillo y dar una vuelta por el exterior del palacio, infortunadamente terminó su búsqueda sin estar cerca a tener una pista de dónde estaba su profesora. Con un suspiro, ella avanzó hacia su caballo y comenzó a sacar su silla en preparación para lo que anticipó sería una búsqueda en el bosque, cuando la sensación de una mano grande agarrando su hombro evocó de ella un horroroso grito.

"No estamos increíblemente nerviosos?" la profunda voz de su guardia calmó sus temores mientras giraba gentilmente a Bulma para poner a descansar sus preocupaciones. "Sólo soy yo."

Sintiendo la tensión desvanecerse lentamente de su rígida espalda, la princesa sacudió su cabeza apologéticamente mientras confesaba, "Lo siento, Radditz, es sólo que justo estaba aquí la noche que fui atacada, supongo que aún estoy nerviosa."

El hombre asintió comprensivo, pateándose mentalmente por no ser más considerado. "Sabes, si hay algo que puedas decirme para ayudar a atrapar al perpetrador, debes hacerlo ahora. Merece ser castigado apropiadamente por intentar violarte."

"Deseo poder ayudar," Bulma sacudió su cabeza, "simplemente estaba muy oscuro, no podría distinguir su rostro. Lo mejor que puedo ofrecer es que era alto, aproximadamente del cuerpo de Nappa. Algo más, no podría decirte."

"Bueno, es un comienzo," Radditz asintió su cabeza, recordándose conscientemente de mirar el tema personalmente. "Supongo que tampoco tuviste suerte de encontrar a Chi-Chi," él rápidamente cambió de tema mientras recordaba su propósito para estar en los establos en primer lugar.

"Lamentablemente, no," la princesa frunció con decepción. "Pero Kakarotto aún no ha regresado, tal vez la encontró," ella forzó el comentario optimista, intentando desesperadamente ignorar la punzante sensación de que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

"Encontró a quién?" la voz del rey Saiyajín hizo eco por el salón mientras alertaba a sus subordinados de su presencia.

"Chi-Chi," informó Radditz mientras le ofrecía un rápido saludo de cabeza a su soberano. "Kakarotto no la ha visto desde que tuvieron un improvisado encuentro con tu esposa. Estábamos intentando ayudarlo a buscarla."

Vegeta asintió entendiendo antes de comentar cruelmente, "Entonces parece que Juuhachigou ha estado esparciendo su veneno en más de un lugar. También ha hecho un número con los miembros del consejo."

"Tuviste alguna suerte con ellos?" preguntó Bulma nerviosa. Después de todo, era _su_ destino el que estaba siendo determinado.

Vegeta cerró y abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras masajeaba su frente, "Si 'suerte' significa que sólo llegué a la mitad de mis demandas, entonces supongo que tuve alguna." Liberando su frente se giró para enfrentar a Bulma directamente mientras explicaba, "por ley Saiyajín rey y reina tienen igual poder, salvo por una ocasión donde se llega a un punto muerto. En tal caso un compromiso debe hacerse, para que el congreso tome en consideración las demandas de Juuhachigou y las mías y tomen una decisión."

Silencio procedió por varios segundos antes de que Bulma demandara, "Y?" ella no pudo soportar el suspenso, necesitaba conocer su destino.

"Y te casarás al final de estas conferencias," le tomó toda la fuerza del rey para detenerse de ahogar sus palabras. "Pero el poder de elegir con quien te casarás descansa solamente en tus manos." Retrocediendo un paso para poder recostarse contra el establo de Hikari, Bulma intentó controlar su respiración mientras escuchaba la deprimente declaración. "No necesitas temer," Vegeta avanzó hacia ella cuando vio la horrorosa mirada en el rostro de su protegida. Envolviendo sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas la obligó a mirar sus ojos mientras prometía, "esa es la decisión, pero no pasará. En tanto como pueda desacreditar a Juuhachigou o convencerla de retirar su demanda sobre tu estatus marital esta pesadilla simplemente acabará."

"Y qué si no!?" Bulma liberó su rostro, "Honestamente crees que en cuestión de dos días Juuhachigou verá la luz cuando ha estado planeando tu ruina por los últimos diez años!? Despierta, Vegeta! Esto no se irá, sólo yo!"

"No necesariamente," el guardia que había guardado silencio durante la mayoría del intercambio habló finalmente. Una vez que estuvo seguro que tenía la atención del par, sugirió, "Puede casarse conmigo."

"Qué?!" Vegeta se giró para mirar mortal al guardia de clase baja. "Eres un soldado de segunda clase, no puedes casarte con la realeza, está prohibido."

"Tal vez, pero si fuera digamos, elevado al rango de una élite, por ley Saiyajín sería elegible para participar por la mano de la princesa," sugirió él mientras observaba la furia elevándose en el rostro de su rey, mientras un exuberante suspiro de alivio de la princesa cambiaba el humor grandemente.

"Sí, es verdad," Bulma aprobó su valoración de la posibilidad, "y si me caso con Radditz, entonces podría quedarme en Vegetasei!"

"Y desperdiciar el resto de tu vida como la mujer de un guardia de clase baja? No lo creo," Vegeta le disparó al soldado una furiosa mirada. No dudó por un minuto del motivo interior del hombre.

"No el resto de su vida, sólo hasta que este desastre con _tu_ esposa, quien ha puesto a Bulma en este predicamento en primer lugar, sea solucionado. Sólo permaneceré casado con ella por tanto como sea necesario. Por ley Saiyajín en cualquier momento podemos obtener un expediente de anulación en tanto como la unión no haya sido consumada y ambas partes deseen voluntariamente separarse del otro."

Vegeta hizo una mueca ante la posibilidad de alguna de las dos condiciones, pero no dijo nada. En tanto como resintiera notarlo, el guerrero ofrecía una perfecta solución a un desastroso predicamento. "Crees que sea una buena idea?" Vegeta se giró hacia Bulma mientras hacía la pregunta. La brillante sonrisa y rápido asentimiento de su cabeza más que confirmaba su complacencia. Indefenso para hacer algo más, Vegeta asintió. "Bien," el siseo en su voz enfatizó su disgusto contenido en el asunto. "Anunciaré tu ascenso de rango, junto con tu compromiso con la onna esta noche en la cena."

"Muy bien, señor," Radditz dijo formalmente, sabía lo que debía estar tomándole a su golpeado ego hacer esto.

"Gracias, Vegeta." Bulma alcanzó su mano para agarrar gentilmente la suya y guiarla hacia sus labios para un suave beso. "Esto sólo será temporal," recordó ella, esperando en silencio, que este nuevo arreglo no le estorbara a su interés de iniciar algún tipo de cortejo con ella.

"Será mejor," dijo el monarca amenazadoramente hacia Radditz mientras usaba el agarre de su protegida contra ella, y con un poco de rudeza halaba su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo. "Aún tenemos asuntos sin terminar," las palabras fueron dichas despreocupadamente contra su oreja antes de que Vegeta forzara un apasionado beso en la sorprendida mujer. Ella no había esperado tan fuerte demostración de su afecto por ella, especialmente en la presencia de ojos observadores.

Una vez que Vegeta se separó de sus labios, se tomó un momento para disparar una sugestiva mirada hacia el futuro esposo de la princesa, asegurándose de que entendiera por qué fue la pequeña escena.

Radditz no hizo movimiento para reconocer la escena, pero sintió un poco de duda en la obvia ejemplificación de territorialismo de su rey. Bulma era _suya_, y si quedaba alguna duda en la mente de Radditz, seguramente ahora se había ido. "Llegaremos pronto a la cena esta noche," la declaración estuvo destinada a separar al par y admitir su complacencia en la situación. Ambos lo hicieron.

"No han encontrado a Chi-Chi?" la distante voz interrumpió a los tres mientras miraban para ver a un preocupado Kakarotto corriendo hacia ellos.

"No," Bulma fue la primera en ajustarse al rápido cambio en la conversación. "Estábamos esperándote. Radditz y yo esperábamos que la encontraras."

Sacudiendo su cabeza frenéticamente, el guardia insistió, "Tenemos que encontrarla. Entre más esté desaparecida, más preocupado me pongo. No es como si simplemente se fuera así, aún si está enojada conmigo."

"Cierto," Bulma aceptó mientras ordenaba que llevaran su búsqueda a los bosques y a las villas cercanas. Después de un sonoro acuerdo con su plan, Radditz y Kakarotto montaron rápidamente a Karyudo y a Chibi Odango y se separaron para buscar en las dos villas más cercanas, ambos prometiendo regresar a este lugar en dos horas, si su búsqueda resultaba vacía.

Bulma estaba preparada para investigar en unos de los lugares preferidos de su institutriz, cuando una fuerte mano agarró las riendas de su caballo, deteniendo su partida. "A dónde crees que vas, onna? Te ordené no quedarte sola mientras Juunanagou ande por ahí." Su tono se suavizó para mantener una pizca de empatía cuando vio su hundida expresión al escuchar sus palabras. "Onna, sé que estás preocupada, pero déjale la búsqueda a Kakarotto y a su hermano. No arriesgaré tu seguridad en una búsqueda que probablemente terminará en un no."

Mirando a su protector, Bulma discutió, "Chi-Chi es como una madre para mi, Vegeta! No me quedaré tranquilamente mientras sólo dios sabe lo que le pasó. Ahora, o sales de mi camino y me permites encontrarla o enfrenta los cascos de Hikari."

Con una sonrisa contenida, Vegeta se hizo a un lado, "está bien, onna, tú ganas." Era persistente, una cualidad que amaba de ella. Silbando, él llamó a su bien entrenado caballo de su establo.

Levantando sus cejas, Bulma preguntó, "Qué estás haciendo?"

"No esperas que te permita viajar sola, verdad?" preguntó él mientras montaba su negro caballo. Dirigiendo a Akuma hacia la luz de la tarde, se burló, "bueno, vienes o no?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bulma se preguntó en silencio si esta sobreprotección era una señal de lo que estaba por venir si su relación se desarrollaba más. Dios, esperaba que sí. Sin respuesta, Bulma, seguida por Vegeta, se dispuso a buscar a la mujer extraviada, esperanzada de que fuera encontrada ilesa.

* * *

"Déjame aclarar esto," Juunanagou frunció sus ojos mientras miraba al líder político. "Aún están obligando a casarse a la princesa, pero tiene la libertad de elegir al afortunado?!"

Sycro asintió rápidamente; él hombre continuó caminando hacia el comedor para una merienda antes de la cena. "Sí, esa es mi decisión, un compromiso entre esposo y esposa. Simplemente no había una forma más justa de manejar el asunto."

"Sí, la había!" protestó Juunanagou, "pudiste haber mantenido tu juramento con mi hermana de que haría la selección para el pretendiente de Bulma."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sycro despidió la insistencia del hombre. "Si no me comprometía, Vegeta podría haber contestado a la decisión de la corte, y además anular cualquier orden que diera. Tus planes aún están en orden. Simplemente tienes que convencer a la princesa de casarse contigo. Lo hiciste alguna vez; tengo fe de que puedes hacerlo de nuevo."

Gruñendo ante los planes extra que ahora tomaría este desastre, Juunanagou se giró del líder con la intención de partir sin más palabra cuando un sórdido recordatorio cosquilleó sus orejas. "Y no olvides nuestro acuerdo, Juun, una vez que sea tu esposa, me la entregarás para una noche llena de felicidad."

Juunanagou hizo una mueca mientras sonreía falsamente y asentía en acuerdo a su arreglo, recordándose en silencio hacer la muerte del líder particularmente brutal por creer que sería lo tonto suficiente para compartir un premio como la princesa. Estaba destinada a ser suya, y sabía de sólo una forma para asegurar de que aceptase casarse con él. Era un último recurso, por que tenía que mostrar sus verdaderos colores para alcanzar tal hazaña, pero parecía que no tenía más opción.

Dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio, tenía que poner en acción unas estratagemas antes de asegurar su victoria. Una victoria que ya casi podía saborear.

* * *

**Traducciones**: Karyudo - Cazador

Chibi Odango - Pequeña Bola de Carne

Hikari - Luz

Akuma - Demonio

**Nota de LGV**: Oh, mucho está pasando! Chi-Chi será encontrada, y si es así, en qué condición? Juurokugou se dará cuenta que Radditz es el amante misterioso de Juuhachigou, y si es así, seguirá con matarlo? Y cuál es el perfecto plan de Juunanagou para tener a Bulma? Funcionará, y si es así, qué significará para Bulma y Vegeta? Descúbranlo la próxima vez!!


	27. La Trampa

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 27 - La Trampa

* * *

_Querido Diario,_

_Simplemente estoy muy fascinada para explicar todo lo que ha estado pasando. Ahora estoy escribiendo, porque me siento inútil para hacer algo más. Anoche una serie de sucesos trágicos se desarrollaron, resultando en el horrible predicamento del que estoy descansando actualmente. Mi institutriz, mi madre, mi maestra, mi amiga está enferma. Después de estar desaparecida por un tiempo, Radditz, Kakarotto, Vegeta y yo fuimos a buscarla. La encontramos, Vegeta y yo, en las profundidades del bosque. Lo que podemos decir, se había caído por una pendiente. Por qué o cómo no estamos seguros, pero cuando llegamos estaba inconsciente._

_Vegeta la recogió y la depositó sobre Akuma. La sostuvo hasta que regresamos al castillo. La llevó a descansar a su habitación mientras yo buscaba al curandero. Vegeta y yo nos paseamos de un lado al otro afuera de su habitación por un tiempo, esperando un análisis de su condición. Cuando el curandero salió, nos informó que tenía una leve herida en la cabeza, y un esguince en su tobillo, pero no había daño físico en ella o su bebé. Gracias a dios._

_Cuando pedí verla, recibí una horrible advertencia. Chi-Chi, mi vivácea institutriz, no estaba hablando. Yo por supuesto me reí frente al hombre; nada nunca podría silenciar a la apasionada lady. Pero, para mi desilusión, me di cuenta que estaba equivocada cuando entré en la habitación y vi su cuerpo inexpresivo con sus ojos abiertos. Cuando intenté hablarle, no respondió. Cuando la toqué, fue como si no sintiera nada. Y cuando le dije que me probara que estaba bien, no recibí tal confirmación._

_El curandero insistió que su estado no era el resultado de ningún daño físico. Parece seguro de que es una respuesta emocional, que una vista o imagen tal vez causó esto. Rápidamente despedí la posibilidad, para que algo perturbara a mi institutriz así, tenía que ser particularmente horroroso, al menos, ciertamente no la simple reaparición de la antigua amante de su marido. Vegeta intentó consolarme con el hecho de que Kakarotto pronto regresaría, y seguramente sacaría a Chi-Chi de cualquier estado mental en el que estuviera. Deseo que ese fuera el caso._

_El regreso de Kakarotto sólo causó más decepción. Su alegría de saber del regreso de su mujer se desvaneció rápidamente cuando la vio. Después de dos horas de sentarse a su lado, hablarle, rezar con ella, nada cambió su estado. Cuando apareció para darnos las noticias, lloré. Mientras escondía mi cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta, escuché al curandero sugerir que permitiría llamar a un Shinrigakusha. Parecía seguro de que podía ayudar a su estado. Después de que Vegeta aceptó, el curandero y Kakarotto desaparecieron del salón; mi antiguo guardia regresó al lado de su mujer y el curandero esperanzadamente a buscar la cura de la mujer._

_Vegeta me trajo aquí, contra mis violentas protestas. Quería quedarme al lado de mi institutriz, pero después de que me recordara de mi inutilidad, acepté. Mi anuncio es en menos de dos horas, y como Vegeta lo señaló, la mejor forma en que puedo ayudar a mi institutriz es al asegurar mi presencia en el planeta._

_Antes de dejarme, advirtió que teníamos que mantener nuestra distancia del otro por el resto de las conferencias. Si Radditz y yo íbamos a aparentar ser una pareja felizmente comprometida, Vegeta y yo no podíamos hacer escenas como la de mi balcón. Así que dijimos nuestro abreviado adiós, sellándolo con un beso. Había sido tan suave y lento, por un momento pude creer que todas mis preocupaciones se habían ido. Pero no. Al momento que se fue, la realidad me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos._

_Vegeta está casado, y ahora yo pronto lo estaré con Radditz. Mi institutriz se ha enfermado, y Juunanagou aún anda por ahí, con sólo dios sabe qué plan bajo su manga para hacer de las vidas de Vegeta y mía infiernos._

_Pero, no lo dejaré. Amo a Vegeta, demasiado para sacrificar esta oportunidad de felicidad por un rey con una agenda retorcida._

_Un golpe suena en mi puerta. Debe ser Radditz para llevarme a cenar._

_Sólo espero que todo salga bien._

_Fin de la entrada._

Levantándose de su silla, Bulma le pidió a su guardia esperar un momento mientras se arreglaba. Había elegido un vestido carmesí para esta noche. De hecho, era uno de sus favoritos. Radditz se lo había dado para su vigésimo cumpleaños. Estaba hecho de las sedas más finas encontradas en el sureste de Vegetasei. Unos meses atrás habían estado viajando y habían encontrado el largo vestido, pero ella había titubeado en comprarlo. Todo de su riqueza financiera venía directamente de Vegeta, y aunque siempre había insistido en su libertad para gastarlo, nunca se sintió bien haciéndolo a menos que fuera para necesidades. Así que para su arrepentimiento, había pasado el comprar el vestido. Pero la desilusión sólo fue por corto tiempo cuando su futuro esposo hizo la compra sin su conocimiento y se lo presentó esos meses después.

Siempre se había arrepentido que se fuera antes de tener la oportunidad de verla en él. Era un placer rectificar ese error esta noche. Después de terminar de abrochar un modesto par de aretes de diamante y collar, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió felizmente. "Y qué piens-" antes de que su idea pudiera terminarse, Bulma se dio cuenta que su visita no era su guardia, sino el malvado rey que había apresurado este matrimonio. Mirándolo furiosamente, siseó, "No tengo nada que decirte." Agarrando su puerta, intentó tirársela en su cara, pero rápidamente fue detenida mientras la obligaba a permanecer lo abierta suficiente para entrar a la habitación.

"Bueno, buenas noches para ti también, Princesa," una advertencia siguió el tono sarcástico. "No me iré hasta que lleguemos a un entendimiento sobre cómo proseguirá esta noche." La voz de Juunanagou era baja y amenazadora mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Bulma intentó pasarlo para evitar cualquier mentira o amenaza, pero no tuvo la oportunidad mientras el rey agarraba un puñado de su ondulado cabello largo, y lo enredaba entre sus dedos seguramente, forzando su cabeza para mirarlo. "Suéltame, bastardo." Ella luchó infructuosamente contra su agarre.

Juunanagou sólo rió ante su demanda antes de tomarse la libertad de mover su mano libre desde la curva de su cadera hacia su hombro. Mientras su víctima intentaba continuamente alejarse de él, su gentil caricia rápidamente se tornó ruda mientras agarraba sus brazos y los sujetaba detrás de su espalda, asegurando la indefensión de su presa mientras contaba sus intenciones. "Eres mía, pequeña; he intentado cada medio pacífico para probarte ese punto. Fui amable, caballeroso, seductor, amistoso, empático, demonios fui tan lejos como para levantar a mi hermana de la muerte, ante un gran precio para mi," él acercó más su cuerpo mientras gritaba las palabras, "sólo para reclamarte como mía! Pero, no, insistes en esta farsa de una aventura con tu tutor, bueno no lo soportaré más!" Él se detuvo para controlar su respiración mientras miraba a la mujer con creciente odio en sus ojos. Si ahora estaba furiosa, después de esto, seguramente estaría lívida. "Dices que lo amas, no?" él forzó su rostro más cerca al suyo mientras demandaba, "Respóndeme!"

"Sí!" confesó Bulma orgullosa, mirando al hombre desafiante. "Y todo lo que pensé sentir por ti diariamente se volvió más y más claramente un error. Verdaderamente eres todo de lo que Vegeta te acusó ser." Ella no sintió más temor de admitir la confesión; no se permitiría ser manipulada por él más.

Conteniendo una carcajada, Juunanagou levantó y bajó su cabeza lentamente en afirmación mientras recordaba, "querida, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz, pero lo sabrás," él la giró como una muñeca de trapo antes de lanzarla al piso a los pies de su cama. Sacando una pequeña daga de los confines de su manga, se arrodilló junto a ella, agarrando su rostro para reorientarla mientras presionaba el arma contra su garganta. "Ahora me escucharás con cuidado, princesa, porque vas a hacer todo lo que diga, exactamente como lo diga o si no…"

"O si no qué?" Bulma lo interrumpió, "me matarás? Ambos sabemos que no lo harías."

Una sonrisa se levantó en los labios del hombre mientras aceptaba, "por supuesto que tienes razón, querida, no podría matarte, eso acabaría completamente el propósito de mi plan, no?" él miró su cuerpo lujuriosamente para enfatizar su punto. "No, mi hermosa princesa, no es tu vida por la que necesitas preocuparte, sino la vida de tu preciado tutor."

Bulma no pudo evitar sino ampliar sus ojos mientras escuchaba la advertencia, "tú- no puedes lastimar a Vegeta! No lo harías!" Tartamudeó ella aprehensiva, el rey no podría hacer una sugerencia tan obtusa.

"No?" La sonrisa de Juunanagou se amplió mientras comenzaba a informarle de su plan maestro. "Entiendo que esta noche anunciarás tu decisión. Ahora, por supuesto no puedo obligarte a anunciar mi nombre, pero te advierto, que debes prometerte a nadie sino a _mi _esta noche, un arquero bajo mi orden tiene una tarea: matar a tu paternal amante."

"No!" Bulma intentó sacudir su cabeza, pero la daga estaba muy cerca de su garganta. "No puedes hacer esto!"

"Yo? No estoy haciendo nada, princesa," Juunanagou fue complaciente en su tono. "La decisión es completamente tuya. O te unes a mi, o matas a tu protector; tu vida o la suya? Tomaré una de ellas antes del final de esta noche, lo cual está enteramente en tus manos," retirando la daga de su garganta, Juunanagou se levantó, observando decepcionado mientras su futura novia permanecía hundida en el piso. Conteniendo sus sentimientos de empatía, comenzó a explicarle sus órdenes. Describió sus acciones de esta noche, desde cada palabra que le susurraría a su guardia a cada mentira que había planeado tan meticulosamente. Cuando terminó, le ordenó a la mujer mirarlo mientras le advertía, "Y no pienses en decirle a nadie sobre nuestro pequeño arreglo, si sospecho que Vegeta tiene alguna idea de lo que estás pasando, le ordenaré a mi arquero matarlo de todas formas." Guardando su daga en su funda, el rey se arrodilló una vez más para terminar con lo último de sus insistencias. "Y una cosa más, Bulma," él removió un mechón suelto de cabello de su cabeza mientras decía, "Quiero asegurar que no vayas a hacer vuelta atrás después de esto. Y por supuesto, ambos sabemos de una sola forma para hacer que eso pase," él permitió que un dedo se deslizara por el frente de su pecho para rodear sus senos. "Esta noche," la palabra pareció decir todo lo que quería decir.

Mientras el oscuro rey se levantaba, no se molestó en girarse mientras escuchaba los suaves sollozos comenzar a ser liberados de su futura novia. Pronto dominaría su pena y se daría cuenta que ellos eran el uno para el otro. Este afecto que sentía por Vegeta simplemente era una infatuación mal guiada, estaba seguro de eso. Y así ella, después de esta noche.

* * *

Radditz salió de su habitación miserablemente. Tan excitante como debería ser el concepto de ser ascendido al rango de élite y comprometerse formalmente con la princesa, el evento fue nublado por la desesperación de la mujer de su hermano. Después de su fallido regreso, se había enterado de la fantasmal condición de la mujer. Su hermano estaba hecho un desastre por el asunto, jurando no dejar el lado de su esposa hasta que regresara al mundo racional. Sólo esperaba que fuera pronto.

Dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio de su prometida, los ojos de Radditz escanearon el piso, intentando procesar las perplejas ocurrencias que necesitaban ser direccionadas. Desde el misterioso atacante de Bulma, hasta su romance de medianoche con la secretiva rubia, y ahora el peculiar estado mental de Chi-Chi, el Saiyajín no pudo evitar sentir una intuición de que todos esos sucesos estaban ligados de alguna forma.

"Mira por donde vas," una voz particularmente familiar le espetó mientras sus pensamientos lo llevaban a casi tropezarse con la insospechada mujer.

"Lo siento, no estaba-" cuando Radditz levantó su cabeza para disculparse, se detuvo a media oración cuando vio con quien se había encontrado. "Tú," él usó el no descriptivo título, desde que aún era inconsciente del nombre de la encantadora mujer.

"Abordas a cada mujer con la que te topas, o sólo a mi?" el tono sarcástico fue seguido por una traviesa sonrisa.

Viendo que ella no le tenía rencor en el presente, Radditz se relajó levemente, "No, parece que sólo a ti," respondió calmadamente. "Cómo estás?" él se sintió estúpido haciendo la pregunta, pero quería saber de todas formas.

"Bien," dijo ella con titubeo. "Sólo voy a cenar."

Radditz asintió comprendiendo antes de tomarse un momento para considerar su atuendo. Estaba impecablemente vestida en un vestido azul marino. Se preguntó si sabía que el azul marino era un color sólo para ser usado por la realeza Saiyajín. "Bueno, luces atractiva. Estoy seguro de que tu amante perdido estará celoso."

"Y qué te hace pensar que me vestí para su beneficio?" Espetó Juuhachigou. Este hombre parecía ser más perceptivo de lo que parecía.

"Sólo un presentimiento," él miró afuera brevemente para ver el casi puesto sol. "Bueno, tan placentero como fue verte de nuevo, me temo que tengo un compromiso." Inclinándose respetuosamente, se giró para irse, cuando una pregunta lo detuvo en seco.

"No sería por casualidad el de la princesa Bulma, verdad?"

Girándose lentamente, Radditz levantó una ceja curioso. "Sí, escuchaste que va a anunciar a su prometido esta noche? Pensé que iba a ser mantenido para una pequeña audiencia de líderes planetarios, élites Saiyajín y sus pocos aliados."

Juuhachigou mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente mientras preguntaba, "entonces eres una élite?" Si este Saiyajín era un guardia de alto rango entonces las probabilidades de que Vegeta descubriera sobre su noche eran mucho más plausibles de lo que había pensado originalmente.

"Sí," él decidió pasar las tecnicidades, y no mencionar que aún sería un guardia de segunda clase por otras horas. Estaba cerca. "Pero, eso no explica cómo sabías de los planes de esta noche, a menos que tu esposo sea uno de los líderes de la alianza." Radditz ahogó sus palabras, si ese fuera el caso, muy seguramente había escogido a la mujer equivocada para llevar a la cama.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Juuhachigou apenas habló, "Debo ir a cenar. Si te veo ahí," ella pausó fijando ojos con él casi suplicantes, "nunca nos hemos conocido antes." Un silencioso asentimiento en acuerdo fue hecho por el Saiyajín antes de que el par partiera en direcciones opuestas, ambos inconscientes de la magnitud de las verdades que se contuvieron de admitir.

* * *

"Siempre es un placer, Vegeta," se burló Juunanagou después de recibir una amenazadora orden para dejar las premisas. Aparentemente el rey no lo quería presente para lo que seguramente sería su propio compromiso.

"Verdaderamente eres un glotón para el castigo," Vegeta frunció mientras arrugaba sus ojos, "la onna ya te rechazó. Por qué venir a presenciar su rechazo final mientras acepta casarse con otro?"

El rey Adajinzoun sonrió mientras se inclinaba burlón, "por supuesto que tienes razón, Vegeta. Tan difícil como esta noche será para mi, debo estar presente para apoyar a mi hermana, quien a propósito, llegó," él gesturizó hacia la entrada, "por qué no la escoltas para sentarse a tu lado?"

Vegeta simplemente miró al hombre antes de tomar el consejo de su enemigo para buscar a su esposa. Era una parte integral para terminar esta charada; tenía que ver qué podía hacer para convencerla de terminar esta locura. "Juuhachigou," la neutral anunciación de su nombre fue seguida por un corto movimiento de su cabeza.

"Hola, Vegeta," la reina miró pasándolo para recibir una mirada de su hermano. Sabía que estaría observando para asegurarse de que fuera cuidadosa con su conversación. "Una bendecida ocasión, no. Nuestra protegida se prometerá a un hombre que ama, me pregunto cómo será."

La sugestiva nota envió un escalofrío por la espina de Vegeta. Claramente aún estaba amargada por Kakarotto, pero poco podía hacerse sobre eso. "Si sabías todo sobre _nuestra _protegida, sabrías que no desea casarse. Ella, como tú, está siendo forzada a una situación que no desea. Debes tener mucha empatía por ella."

La reina rió mientras escuchaba su valoración. Qué ingenuo de él creer que la falsa comparación quebraría su voluntad. "No compares mi tragedia con la de la Princesa Bulma; tiene el privilegio de elegir un hombre que ama. Si algo, estoy celosa de sus libertades." Pasando a su esposo, no sintió más necesidad de escuchar sus manipulaciones.

Gruñendo frustrado, Vegeta apretó sus puños en un leve intento por controlar su rabia. Su esposa verdaderamente era tan ignorante como para creer que Bulma estaba uniéndose con el hombre que amaba? 'Con qué mentiras ha estado alimentándote tu hermano, Juuha?' la profunda pregunta no iba a ser reflexionada más, cuando Vegeta vio a Bulma entrar finalmente al comedor del brazo de Radditz. Aunque su cercanía lo irritaba sobre manera, manejó el asunto con suprema compostura mientras caminaba hacia el par. "Podrían haber llegado más tarde?" La pregunta estaba dirigida en buen humor, aunque no aceptada de esa forma.

"Bueno, no habríamos estado aquí si _tu _esposa no demandara que me casara," el comentario sadónico hizo levantar las cejas de Vegeta. Estaba emitiendo alguna feromona que estaba enojando a todas las mujeres expuestas a él? Antes de que pudiera cuestionar su tono, ella habló de nuevo, "Necesito una bebida," le informó a Radditz específicamente antes de alejarse en forma similar a la de Juuhachigou momentos atrás.

"Qué demonios fue eso?" Le gruñó Vegeta al guardia, asumiendo que tenía algo que ver con la mala disposición de la mujer.

"No estoy seguro," Radditz se encogió inseguro. "Desde que llegué a su habitación ha estado en este espíritu muy defensivo y casi rencoroso. No tiene sentido."

"Debe estar nerviosa," concluyó Vegeta después de pensar. A la onna nunca le gustaban las situaciones públicas, específicamente aquellas donde era el centro de atención. Su rabia, asumió, era un mecanismo de defensa. "Permitámosle unos minutos para calmarse mientras anuncio tu ascenso de rango."

Más que excitado de serle concedido el título, el guardia siguió a Vegeta hacia la formación de elites al que pronto se uniría.

* * *

La inducción procedió sin novedad. Radditz, para curiosidad de la corte, recibió su nuevo título, mientras Bulma observaba desde la distancia. Tan llena de trepidación como lo estaba por lo que pronto haría, se permitió un momento de alegría por su guardia. Hace mucho merecía tener un alto rango; sólo deseaba que pudiera quedarse más para verlo.

"Estás lista, querida," una escalofriante voz hizo erizar a Bulma mientras Juunanagou deslizaba su mano sobre la desnuda piel de su espalda.

"Estoy más que lista para hacer lo que tome asegurar el bienestar de Vegeta, así es como veo esta noche," ella se giró para encarar a su chantajeador. No le daría la satisfacción de creer que había ganado.

"Lo que mejore tu actuación," Juunanagou rió mientras mantenía su voz baja, muy consciente de aquellos a su alrededor. "Asegúrate de ceñirte a cada orden mía, si te desvías levemente, significará la muerte de tu preciado Vegeta. Recuerda eso, amor," él terminó su idea con un asentimiento hacia la apenas visible silueta de su arquero listo para matar a su protector en cualquier momento. Casi inmediatamente después de ver al asesino, escuchó el sonido de la voz de su rey haciendo eco por el salón, anunciando que anterior al festín un pronunciamiento iba a hacerse. Sabía que era hora.

Conteniendo el deseo de borrar la siniestra sonrisa de su futuro esposo, Bulma caminó por la multitud apartándose gradualmente para detenerse al lado de su tutor. "Y ahora tomará su decisión," esas palabras finales hicieron eco por la mente de Bulma mientras sus ojos se movían del arquero hacia Juunanagou a Radditz y luego al arquero. Después de varios respiros, abrió su boca para susurrar esas palabras, pero el repentino colapso de su cuerpo evitó la decisión.

* * *

**Traducciones**: Shinrigakusha - Psicólogo

**Nota de LGV**: Ah, qué pasó? Lo siento, sin avances, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para descubrirlo!


	28. Ataques y Contraataques

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 28 - Ataques y Contraataques

* * *

"Onna!" La preocupada voz de Vegeta fue escuchada sobre todos los otros asustados espectadores mientras la atrapaba antes de caer. En segundos Radditz y los líderes planetarios más cercanos la habían rodeado mientras intentaban evaluar lo que le había pasado a la ilesa mujer.

"Bulma?" Radditz llamó su nombre mientras él y Vegeta se arrodillaban simultáneamente en el piso para intentar resucitar a la princesa.

"Denle algo de espacio para respirar, maldición," la frenética voz de Juunanagou gritó mientras empujaba rudamente por el círculo rodeándolos mientras se arrodillaba junto a los enfurecidos hombres.

Agarrando el cuello del rey, más que listo para estrangularlo por su explotación de la situación, Radditz amenazó, "Aléjate de aquí. El bienestar de la princesa no es tu asunto."

Tosiendo para luchar por respirar, el Adajinzoun objetó, "Lo es cuando está esperando a mi hijo."

La sorprendidas expresiones de Radditz y Vegeta lentamente cayeron sobre el rey mientras todo el salón fue silenciado por el precipitado anuncio. "Qué declaraste?" la mordaz voz del monarca Saiyajín se propagó por la habitación, haciendo que más de un hombre tragara nervioso.

"Bulma está embarazada, fue confirmado hace horas por dos comadronas separadas," anunció el rey mientras retiraba las violentas manos de Radditz para que pudiera terminar. "Está esperando a mi heredero."

"Eso es una mentira!" Radditz fue rápido en forzar su objeción. Simplemente era imposible, la princesa era inmaculada; no le habría mentido sobre una verdad tan imperativa.

Acomodando su atuendo, Juunanagou aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. "No, no lo es. Si no me creen, reúnan a las comadronas que la examinaron. Ellas confirmarán la autenticidad de mi declaración."

"Sólo si las chantajeaste para hacerlo," declaró Vegeta fuertemente antes de volverse hacia su inconsciente protegida. "Bulma," él susurró su nombre tan suavemente, sólo Radditz y Juunanagou estaban lo cerca suficiente para escuchar la gentil articulación.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, un suave gemido de la onna destelló un suspiro de alivio de los que la rodeaban. Ayudándola a sentarse, Vegeta preguntó con cuidado, "Estás bien?" La pregunta llegó con la sensación de su mano contra su frente, revisando para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre.

"Sí," Bulma apenas susurró, y se aseguró de no mirar los ojos de su protector. Aceptando su mano, fue levantada, aparentemente inconsciente al intercambio que tuvo todo el grupo esperando su negación o confirmación. "Creo que necesito descansar un poco. Me siento horriblemente agotada."

"Eso era de esperarse," Juunanagou forzó el comentario para ser reconocido mientras se presionaba para permanecer a su lado, complacido cuando ella inmediatamente se soltó del agarre de su protector y aceptaba el suyo. "Ven querida, debemos hacerte examinar para asegurar de que nuestro hijo está bien." El silencioso asentimiento que la princesa ofreció en respuesta fue todo lo que los espectadores necesitaron para concluir que el rey Adajinzoun y la princesa Saiyajín eran amantes. Pero para los dos hombres Saiyajín rodeándolos, el simple gesto fue lejos de convincente.

"Ninguno de ustedes va a ningún lado," Vegeta se acercó al par, bloqueando su camino hacia la salida.

"La dama está enferma, Vegeta," el tono de Juunanagou reflejó el epítome de la preocupación, "Necesito asegurar que sea examinada y que nuestro hijo está-"

"No hay hijo, deja de decir esas ridículas mentiras!" Las acusaciones enviaron un sorprendido murmullo entre la multitud, recordándole lo público que era su espectáculo. Girándose brevemente hacia la asamblea, dijo peligrosamente, "Todos fuera ahora!" El atemorizante tono fue más que suficiente para enviar a la mayoría de los espectadores lejos del salón, y los pocos que se resistieron a la orden fueron sacados por los guardias Saiyajín alrededor. Después de varios minutos que se sintieron como una eternidad, el salón fue desalojado excepto por Bulma, Juunanagou, Radditz, Vegeta y una figura escondida que observaba desde las sombras en una columna cercana. "Está bien, tu audiencia se fue, cuál demonios es el significado de esta farsa!?" El rey Saiyajín enfocó sus ojos en la princesa ante él; era enervante ver su rechazo a encontrar su mirada.

"Esto no es una farsa, Vegeta; es la honesta verdad. Bulma está esperando mi hijo." El orgulloso hombre deslizó su mano alrededor de su cintura para descansarla sobre su estómago para énfasis. "Así que entre más temprano lo aceptes, menos doloroso será para todos nosotros."

"No acepto nada!" Vegeta pasó su mano por el aire en un enfurecido gesto de rabia antes de girarse y pasearse de un lado a otro en un intento por calmarse. Y mientras lo hacía, otra voz se aventuró a hablar.

"Aunque no soy un experto en concepción de bebés, sé que una pareja debe aparearse para concebir, y desde que los dos no lo han hecho, este truco que estás haciendo es una severa pérdida de nuestro tiempo," Radditz mantuvo una calmada expresión en su rostro mientras miraba al abrazado par.

"Nadie te pidió que hablaras, mono!" Espetó Juunanagou, imágenes del guardia con _su _onna de la noche anterior aún estaban frescas en su mente.

"Tal vez no, pero mi interés en el asunto es tan pertinente como el tuyo desde que es a_ mi_ prometida la que tienes en tus brazos," descruzando sus brazos, Radditz alcanzó una mano para alejarla. "Vamos, saiai, dile."

Levantando su cabeza por primera vez desde su falso desmayo, admitió lentamente, "Sé que ese era el plan, Radditz, pero no puedo casarme contigo. No ahora."

Escaneando sus ojos, el hombre gruñó dándose cuenta, "está chantajeándote con algo. Qué es, saiai?" después de dar un paso para alcanzarla, fue abruptamente detenido por la fuerte objeción de Bulma.

"Él _no _está atrapándome!" La casi desesperada admisión forzó la atención de todos los hombres rodeándola. "Mira, yo," ella pasó sus dedos por su rizada melena en un intento por calmarse. Falló miserablemente. "Sé que esto debe sonar demente, pero es la verdad. Me estaba sintiendo un poco mal después de regresar a mi dormitorio de ver a Chi-Chi. Al principio pensé que simplemente era una reacción a toda la locura que había estado pasando, pero quise asegurarme, así que me hice examinar y ahí fue cuando descubrí que estaba," ella tomó un largo respiro, cerrando y abriendo lentamente sus ojos, para que sus lágrimas no cayeran. "No quise creerlo al principio, pero un curandero y dos comadronas confirmaron que estoy… estoy embarazada." La represión de sus lágrimas colapsó completamente mientras la palabras hacían eco por el salón. Obligándose a mirar directamente hacia Vegeta, forzó su confesión, "Siento haberte mentido sobre acostarme con Juunanagou, pero sabía que estarías tan avergonzado de mi si supieras la verdad," ella hizo un punto en cubrir todas sus bases, asegurando la separación de Vegeta de ella. "Pero no puedo mentir más, no a expensas del padre de mi hijo." Hundiendo su rostro en las palmas de sus manos, amortiguó sus sollozos hasta que Juunanagou la haló en su abrazo, complacido por su actuación.

"Bueno, caballeros, creo que han perturbado a _mi _prometida más que suficiente para una noche. Ahora, si nos disculpan, necesita ser examinada." Guiando a la emocional mujer por la puerta, Juunanagou estuvo complacido cuando el bruto guardia detuvo a Vegeta de detenerlos mientras desaparecían por el corredor.

Una vez fuera de vista, Bulma se zafó violentamente del abrazo del rey. "Espero que estés feliz," le siseó ella al hombre. "Hice lo que quieres; Vegeta piensa que espero tu hijo así que estoy segura que ahora me odia. Entonces si no te importa, me gustaría ir a hundirme en mi miseria por la situación." Esperando huir del hombre, Bulma se giró para dirigirse por el corredor hacia su habitación, cuando fue detenida forzosamente.

"Ah, ah, ah, no tan rápido, princesa," Juunanagou la giró para que estuviera contra su cuerpo. "Aún hay la otra parte de nuestro arreglo que tienes que cumplir si no quieres que la sombra de un arquero que está armado para tu protector complete su tarea." Soltando sus brazos, le permitió un momento para masajear sus golpes antes de explicar, "Tienes dos horas para 'hundirte en tu miseria', y luego te espero en mi habitación, totalmente preparada para completar nuestro acuerdo o," él apuntó su dedo índice en su pecho en forma sugestiva, "bueno, sabes lo que pasa." Pasando a la enfurecida onna, rió mientras esquivaba unos odiosos golpes que le lanzó; Juunanagou se dirigió hacia su habitación, mientras sugería seductoramente, "Trae esa pasión contigo esta noche!"

Y con esa enferma idea, Bulma colapsó contra una pared cercana y comenzó a maldecir su miserable suerte, todo el tiempo completamente inconsciente a la empática figura que había observado todo su intercambio desde lejos.

* * *

"Maldición, debí haber sabido que estuvo mintiéndome!" Gritó Vegeta mientras se paseaba frenético de un lado a otro por el comedor, lanzando cosas en un pobre intento por ayudar a ventilar su rabia. "Su historia era muy rebuscada, por supuesto era mentira! Si sólo no hubiese estado tan desesperado en creerla, me habría dado cuenta antes!" Él volteó una mesa para expeler lo último de su energía antes de hundirse en el piso. Mientras alejaba un pedazo de escombro, maldijo por lo bajo, "esto es una maldita pesadilla."

"Y eso no mostró señales de advertencia en tu mente?" el hombre que estuvo tranquilo durante la rabieta del rey habló finalmente. "Aún los planes más perfectos no podrían tejerse tan bien como este. Piénsalo, Vegeta, cuáles con las posibilidades, aún si Bulma y Juunanagou se acostaran _y_ ella realmente estuviera embarazada, que esta noche, de todas las noches, cuando Juunanagou estaba sin recursos, se enterara que estaba embarazada? Vamos, sabes que eso no tiene sentido. El destino no es así de cruel!"

"Al demonio," Vegeta se levantó furioso. "Toda mi vida ha sido una cruel broma del destino!" girándose, el rey intentó calmarse mientras masajeaba su frente con sus dedos. "Estuve tan cerca, después de tantos malditos años…" la suave confesión fue apenas dicha, pero el agudo oído de Radditz captó la desilusionada realización.

"Aún tienes una opción, Vegeta," el susurro fue suficiente para enderezar los hombros del rey, indicando que estaba escuchando. "Puedes disputar la paternidad."

Levantando su ceja en confusión, Vegeta giró su cabeza levemente mientras preguntaba, "De qué demonios estás hablando? Nunca me acosté con Bulma, así que el niño _obviamente_ no puede ser mío!" una fuerte pizca de arrepentimiento estuvo entrelazada en su voz.

"Pero, Juunanagou no lo sabe," el recordatorio pareció captar la atención de Vegeta mientras se giraba para encarar totalmente al élite. "Bulma me dijo que Juunanagou los encontró a los dos en la cama, y asumiendo que los dos hubiesen intimado, escupió una serie de crudos comentarios hacia ella. Ahora, de lo que ella me dijo, ninguno negó el cargo, así que no hay razón para que Juunanagou-"

"no creyera que era verdad a menos que la onna le diga lo contrario," Vegeta completó el plan mientras contemplaba sus posibilidades. Encontró varias fallas. "Pero, luego qué? Deshonraría a la onna si se publicita que ha estado con dos hombres en cuestión de días! Sin mencionar la humillación en la que pondría al niño si él o ella llega a término. No la destruiré o al niño, ni para detener a Juunanagou de llevarse a la onna."

"No tendrías," aconsejó Radditz, "El honor de Juunanagou recibiría un golpe si se conoce que su novia fue promiscua. No querría que esta disputa se hiciera pública más que tú. Vegeta, si simplemente puedes convencer a Bulma de continuar con la mentira nos dará una oportunidad para posponer un matrimonio, pero más importantemente tiempo para imaginar a donde demonios iremos desde aquí después de todo lo que ha estado pasando."

Dándole su espalda al soldado, Vegeta se tomó varios minutos para considerar sus opciones antes de darse cuenta que escasamente tenía otras. "Está bien, veré si puedo hablarle a la onna." Sin más reconocimiento, Vegeta salió del comedor, esperando encontrar a la princesa y poner en marcha el plan que temía no seguiría.

Una vez que Radditz creyó que estaba solo, se hundió en el piso en forma similar a la de Vegeta minutos atrás. Mientras masajeaba sus sienes, esperaba aliviar algo del estrés, cuando una delicada mano agarró su hombro, rompiendo su concentración. Girando su cabeza para mirar a la rubia mujer que había captado su atención, la quijada del hombre prácticamente se desplomó mientras se levantaba lentamente. "Tú," él se preguntó cómo había encontrado su camino a su lado. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Tomando un largo suspiro, ella cerró sus ojos momentáneamente antes de comenzar a hablar. "Puedo ayudarte a salvar a tu princesa del matrimonio ilegal que Juunanagou desea tomar parte."

Ampliando sus ojos, el hombre no pudo evitar preguntar, "Cómo sabes lo que ha estado pasando? Y por qué desearías ayudar?" El escepticismo en su voz era altamente prominente.

"Porque," ella suspiró lentamente, "No me quedaré y permitiré que mi hermano obligue a Bulma como estoy comenzando a creer que hizo conmigo."

Parpadeando varias veces como si intentara asegurarse de que la mujer ante él estaba diciendo lo que sus oídos repetían en su mente, la repetición casi inmediatamente siguió, "tu _hermano_?"

Asintiendo con una pizca de vergüenza, aceptó. "Sí, Juunanagou es mi hermano. Soy Juuhachigou, tu reina."

* * *

"Y bien, está hecho?!" demandó Juunanagou, mientras se precipitaba en su habitación, sin necesitar mirar hacia su escritorio para saber que su asociado estaba presente.

El hombre asintió mientras se levantaba. "Encontré un Saiyajín aproximadamente con la descripción del hombre con el que se acostó su hermana regresando de los bosques no mucho después de su hermana, luciendo como si hubiese partido de un, cómo debería ponerlo, celoso entrenamiento. Así que, dispuse de él. Pero no sin un poco de esfuerzo, esos Saiyajín no son las cosas fáciles que parecen ser."

"No, no lo son," Juunanagou asintió en acuerdo y presagio. "Así que será mejor que te escondas por un tiempo. Una vez que descubran que uno de los suyos está muerto saldrán buscando sangre."

"Por supuesto, señor," Juurokugou asintió, totalmente preparado para manejar la acalorada situación que seguramente se desarrollaría. "Y qué hay de Vegeta? Deseas que le ordene a Juugogou desistir?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el rey Adajinzoun rió mientras rechazaba. "Por supuesto que no, cómo podré mantener a mi novia en línea sin la ayuda de una flecha persiguiendo el corazón de Vegeta?"

Frunciendo sus ojos, el guerrero suspiró. "Se da cuenta, señor, que entre más sea seguido Vegeta, más posible será la exposición de Juugogou. Y si se descubre que has enviado un asesino tras el rey Saiyajín, podrías perder mucho más que sólo tu posición dentro de las élites de la sociedad."

Moviendo su mano ante el soldado, Juunanagou no estuvo de acuerdo, "Relájate hombre, apenas nos quedan tres días antes de que la princesa y yo estemos casados. Así que confía en mi," él levantó su brazo derecho para golpetear al hombre en la espalda mientras comenzaba a guiarlo fuera de la habitación, "todo irá exactamente de acuerdo al plan." Abriendo la puerta, ofreció un último consejo antes de sacar al hombre, "ahora si no te importa, Bulma y yo tenemos planeada una noche privada, así que no te atrevas a regresar antes del mediodía de mañana. No soportaré _ninguna_ interrupción."

Asintiendo, el hombre aún desconcertado no dijo nada más mientras dejaba a su rey con su noche, esperando en silencio porque el plan perfecto del monarca fuera así.

* * *

"Entonces, puedes ayudarla?" le preguntó Kakarotto al shinrigakusha mientras sostenía la mano de su inmóvil mujer.

El anciano sacudió su cabeza tristemente mientras explicaba, "se ha aislado dentro de sí misma; no estoy seguro cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que se sienta lo segura suficiente para salir."

"Lo segura suficiente?" el joven guardia sacudió su cabeza, sin comprender lo que el curador de mentes estaba diciendo. "Ella no tiene nada de qué temer, Chi-Chi es una onna fuerte; su mente no se destruiría tan fácilmente!"

Poniéndose de pie, el shinrigakusha suspiró apologéticamente. "Le creo, señor, conoce mejor a su mujer; lo cual significa que lo que sea que vio ha obligado a su mente a cerrarse del mundo así que debe haber sido terriblemente horroroso. Sería sabio seguir sus pasos previos a su caída; si pudiera descubrir lo que ha instigado este estado al que ha sucumbido, será un largo camino ayudar a traerla de nuevo con nosotros."

Asintiendo rápidamente, Kakarotto vio al hombre hacia la salida, jurando hacer todo en su poder para descifrar qué le había causado a su mujer tal trastorno. "Por favor llámeme si necesita algo más," la gentil promesa fue hecha antes de partir, dejando a Kakarotto una vez más con su dormida compañera.

Después de retomar su lugar a su lado, Kakarotto tomó su mano más seguramente mientras rogaba por ayuda, "por favor, Chi, necesito que regreses a mi. Nuestro hijo necesita que regreses por nosotros. Tienes que darme alguna señal de lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte." Notando que su ruego no sería respondido, el Saiyajín dejó caer su cabeza para descansarla en el estómago de su mujer. Cerrando sus ojos comenzó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo a su hijo, incluyendo promesas como que su madre superaría todo esto y que no había necesidad de preocuparse; sólo deseaba poder tomar el mismo consejo.

Fue tiempo después, cuando Kakarotto estaba comenzando a caer bajo el hechizo del sueño, que la resonancia de un simple nombre llegó a sus oídos. Al principio, el hombre pensó que fue su imaginación, pero cuando levantó su cabeza para mirar a su tranquila mujer, vio sus labios separarse tan ligeramente mientras susurraba el nombre otra vez.

"_Nappa._"

* * *

**Traducciones**: Juugogou - Quince

**Nota de LGV**: Ah, está pasando mucho! El plan de Vegeta y Radditz puede funcionar? Juuhachigou ha decidido cambiar de bando? Bulma encontrará una forma para escapar de su horrible noche con Juunanagou? Y qué tiene que ver el estado emocional de Chi-Chi con Nappa!? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…


	29. Llevada al Extremo

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 29 - Llevada al Extremo

* * *

_Querido Diario,_

_Todo el infierno oficialmente se ha liberado, y desde que estoy prohibida para contarle a un alma, sólo puedo buscar consuelo en escribir la verdad. He llevado a Radditz y a Vegeta a creer que estoy esperando el hijo de Juunanagou. Una absurdez meticulosamente planeada considerando que nunca me he acostado con el hombre, o algún otro, pero supongo que soy la única que lo cree._

_Vegeta seguramente me odia por 'concebir' el engendro de su enemigo, y aún peor por 'mentirle' sobre __**no **__haber estado con Juunanagou. Todo el conjunto de circunstancias es completamente deprimente. Ahora sólo tengo poco tiempo para escribir porque pronto debo ir con mi futuro esposo. Quiere hacer de la mentira de estar embarazada una realidad. La idea de estar con él me disgusta después de todo por lo que ha hecho pasar a Vegeta y a mi, pero sé que debo hacer lo que me pide. Sufriría una eternidad con él si eso certifica la seguridad de Vegeta._

_La muerte de mi amor es lo que ha prometido si no hago lo que pide. Dios, cómo deseo poder simplemente decirle a Vegeta del chantaje y hacer que el hijo de perra sea atrapado por engaño y el asesinato planeado de un colega rey, pero eso también me ha sido prohibido. Cualquier intento de alertarlo de la verdad podría resultar en la muerte del hombre a quien le debo mi vida; nunca lo arriesgaría._

_Deseo poder escribir más, pero de repente no tengo más energía. Mi destino parece seguro, pero no puedo estar muy dolida de saber la verdad. Vegeta estará a salvo, es todo lo que importa; todo lo que importará para mi._

_Fin de la entrada._

Cerrando el diario, Bulma lo deslizó al rincón de su escritorio antes de levantarse. Sin rumbo caminó hacia su cama y silenciosamente gateó sobre ella, descansando su cuerpo del lado en el que su protector había dormido la noche anterior. Escondiendo su rostro en las sábanas, inhaló su aroma varias veces antes de sentir sus músculos comenzar a relajarse. Incluso su aroma le daba consuelo.

Trazando el contorno de la almohada desde donde su salvaje melena de cabello había flameado, sintió una sonrisa adornar sus labios. Al menos tenía un recuerdo al cual aferrarse durante los días por venir. Cerrando sus ojos casi podía sentir aún los poderosos brazos de Vegeta rodeando su cuerpo mientras despertaba de una noche del sueño más feliz que haya experimentado. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber insistido en solidificar físicamente su relación, sabiendo que el tiempo que había creído tendrían juntos estaba por irse. La mataba saber que ahora seguramente había perdido cualquier oportunidad de estar con él. "Dios, cómo podría haber salido tan mal todo?" aunque la pregunta fuera hecha retóricamente a los crueles dioses que manipulaban su vida, recibió una respuesta mortal.

"Deseo saberlo, pero no es muy tarde para enmendar las cosas," la profunda voz sacó a Bulma de la cama mientras se levantaba para mirar asombrada a su protector.

"Vegeta, qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella casi pánico, por lo que sabía el asesino aún estaba siguiéndolo en este mismo momento. "Tienes que irte; por favor, sólo empeorarás las cosas." Caminando hacia él, intentó guiarlo fuera de la habitación, pero falló miserablemente.

"No voy a ningún lado, onna," él agarró sus muñecas y la obligó a mirarlo a sus ojos. "Aún tenemos opciones; debes escucharme si deseas arreglar este desastre." Él se contuvo de culparla específicamente, aunque una gran parte de él estaba altamente encantado con sus acciones, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio. Después de todo, eso fue lo que los había llevado a este caos en primer lugar. Sin darle una oportunidad para objetar de nuevo, explicó, "Puedo reclamar el hijo como mío."

"Dios, no entiendes, Vegeta, si tú - qué?" Bulma abrió sus ojos cuando sus palabras finalmente se registraron en ella. Parpadeando en una forma similar a Vegeta cuando escuchó el plan, Bulma quedó boquiabierta ante el hombre, "De qué hablas?" Cómo podría declarar que un niño ficticio fuera suyo? Entrecerrando sus ojos como si le dolieran por la confusión, sacudió su cabeza, "Vegeta, no puedes reclamar un hijo de una mujer con la que nunca dormiste!"

"Pero Juunanagou no sabe esa verdad," explicó el rey calmadamente, intentando no ser reducido por su actitud pesimista. "Esta mañana parecía creer que habíamos copulado, bajo tal suposición sólo tendría un sentido lógico que peleara por la paternidad."

Silencio llenó la habitación por varios minutos mientras Bulma contemplaba la sugerencia que le había dado. Pero una vez que notó que una simple pregunta estaba deteniéndola de llegar a una consideración más seria, preguntó, "Por qué harías esto por mi?"

Con un fuerte suspiro, Vegeta bajó su agarre en sus manos y llevó sus dedos para tomar sus mejillas mientras le ilustraba, "sabes por qué, onna." Susurró él suavemente descansando su frente contra la suya. "Todo este desastre ha sido mi obra. Desde la creída muerte de Juuhachigou, hasta los planes de venganza de Juunanagou, todo lo que te ha pasado ha estado hiriéndome o las consecuencias de mis acciones pobremente elegidas. No te veré sacrificada en el altar de mi guerra con Juunanagou. Él no te merece, y dios sabe que sería un marido y un padre inadecuado. No puedo permitirte ser sujeta a sus insuficiencias; especialmente cuando sé que puedo hacerlas mejor."

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Bulma, aunque no por la razón que Vegeta habría esperado. Le rompió el alma escucharlo dispuesto no sólo a perdonarla por pecados que nunca habría creído reparables, sino también tomar el rol de padre para el hijo de su enemigo, simplemente era demasiado de manejar para la ya emocional mujer. Dejando caer su cabeza contra su hombro, las consecuencias fueron olvidadas mientras disfrutaba su calor por simples segundos antes de separarse después de ver el tiempo en su reloj. Un humor más jovial la acompañó cuando la claridad de repente la envolvió. Como si la fuerza de Vegeta penetrara en su temerosa alma, supo exactamente lo que haría. "Tengo que irme," explicó ella antes de secar sus ojos y caminó brevemente hacia su tocador para sacar algo escondido; mientras le daba su espalda a Vegeta, lo deslizó en los contornos de su vestido.

"Irte? Qué hay de todo lo que te dije?!" Demandó Vegeta; estaba siendo muy razonable para que se alejara de él.

Sin molestarse en dar la vuelta, Bulma tragó lentamente antes de responder, "Juunanagou está esperándome, debo ir."

Y antes de que Vegeta pudiera detenerla, su protegida había desaparecido de la habitación, dejándolo golpear su mano en su puerta cerrada mientras maldecía su desobediencia. "Maldición!" gritó Vegeta después de terminar de ventilar su rabia en la salida y caminó hacia el escritorio de Bulma para colapsar en la silla. Le tomó toda su fuerza detenerse de seguirla y demandar que usara algo de razón en su toma de decisión, pero sabía que no podía. Era de voluntad muy fuerte, lo cual significaba que entre más presionaba más se alejaría de él. Y terriblemente, eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

'Prometiste que nunca te perdería, onna,' pensó Vegeta en silencio mientras se recostaba en la silla, preguntándose cómo todo había empeorado tan rápidamente. No había sido apenas anoche que él había dormido con ella en sus brazos? "Nunca debí rechazarla!" El temperamento de Vegeta tuvo lo mejor de él una vez más mientras separaba el escritorio lejos de él, estrellándolo contra el piso. Reprimiéndose mientras se daba cuenta del vandalismo que estaba ocasionando en su habitación, se arrodilló para levantar el escritorio en su lugar. Regresando gradualmente cada cosa caída a su lugar correcto, Vegeta se congeló cuando su mano se escabulló en un objeto que no había esperado que cruzara su línea de visión.

Después de terminar de acomodar el caos que había creado, Vegeta regresó a su asiento, el diario de Bulma en mano. Pasando sus dedos sobre la tapa de cuero del libro, lentamente movió sus dígitos para descansarlos sobre el borde de la cubierta del diario. Un silencioso debate estalló en su mente contemplando si debía o no seguir la tentación que sintió de leer los pensamientos privados de su preciosa onna. La última vez que se había atrevido a hojear por las páginas había sabido una verdad que lo había ilustrado referente al estado de ánimo de la princesa. Esperaba que tal vez pudiera experimentar similar suerte.

Lanzando la cautela al viento, abrió la primera página, nada preparado para lo que estaba por encontrar.

* * *

"No es de extrañar que no quisieras darme tu nombre," susurró Radditz nubladamente después de que su amante de una vez concluyera su razón para su silencio y la reciente información que había adquirido de escuchar la conversación de Juunanagou y Bulma. "Pero aún tienes que decirme por qué ahora deseas ayudar?" él hizo la pregunta que más lo plagaba, "por todo lo que sé estás dándome esta información mientras una parte de algún plan de Juunanagou se está llevando a cabo."

Sorprendida por la acusación, Juuhachigou miró fríamente al hombre, "He traicionado a mi hermano y deseas añadir sal a mi herida abierta al acusarme de ser capaz de asegurar el sufrimiento de una mujer en similares circunstancias a la mía? Honestamente, piensas tan poco de la onna con la que dormiste, o soy yo?"

Con una sarcástica carcajada, el élite dijo rápidamente, "Supongo que sería un riesgo ilógico para ti llegar con la verdad, sabiendo que podría usar nuestra aventura como causal para ayudar a Vegeta a recibir su anulación. Supongo que por ahora tendré que asumir que tus intenciones son puras. Sin embargo, si lo que dices es verdad, Bulma podría estar en serios problemas mientras hablamos. Necesito encontrarla." Girándose para irse, Radditz fue detenido abruptamente por la gentil mano de la mujer a su lado.

"Radditz, espera," ella se sintió levemente incómoda usando su nombre por primera vez, pero continuó. "Déjame encontrarla. Aunque no esté de acuerdo con mi hermano en chantajear a Bulma a una unión que no desea, ni permito que continúe esas extensas mentiras que ha fraguado para hacer que eso pase, aún es mi hermano, y no deseo verlo herido. Así que déjame manejar esto."

"Deseas protegerlo después de todo lo que te ha hecho?!" Gritó Radditz con shock. "Tomó tu vida! Te utilizó sólo para heredar tu corona! Cómo puedes no sentir rencor por lo que ha hecho?"

Bajando su cabeza, admitió suavemente, "No puedo estar segura de que mi hermano ha hecho _todo_ de lo que Vegeta lo acusa. Sí, esas mentiras en las que lo he atrapado me sorprendieron grandemente y ahora cuestiono sus motivos en los sucesos que han rodeado mi pasado, pero no puedo simplemente asumir lo peor sin ninguna prueba. Al menos, no hasta que hable con él."

Asintiendo reluctante, Radditz concedió, "está bien, habla con tu hermano y Bulma. Buscaré a Vegeta y le informaré de la última treta de Juunanagou. Tal vez esta catástrofe aún puede evitarse."

"Gracias," Juuhachigou forzó una sonrisa mientras ella y Radditz fijaban miradas en un gentil momento de combinada apreciación. Sin embargo, la incomodidad pronto rompió el momento mientras salían juntos del comedor. Cada uno dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas; con sólo un destino para completar su propósito mientras Radditz era rápidamente seguido.

"Hermano!" Kakarotto llamó desde atrás al guerrero mientras rápidamente comenzaba a balbucear. "Debes ayudarme a encontrar a Nappa! Él es la llave para la recuperación de Chi-Chi! Estoy seguro!"

"Un momento, hermanito," Radditz levantó sus manos para tranquilizar en silencio al hombre. "Ahora cálmate y comienza desde el principio. Qué tiene que ver Nappa con Chi-Chi?"

"Dijo su nombre! Creo que pudo haber sido la última persona en verla antes del accidente, pero no se ha reportado desde el final de su turno anoche, y desde que su caballo se ha ido, debió haber salido a montar también, lo cual significa que puede saber lo que le pasó, así que tenemos que encontrarlo!" dijo el Saiyajín más joven, muy excitado para ofrecer más detalles. Esta era su oportunidad para ayudar a su mujer; tenía que aprovecharla.

"Bien, bien," Radditz trató de permanecer calmado mientras asentía en acuerdo. "Iré contigo. Probablemente es lo mejor; debes ser alertado de lo que ha estado pasando mientras has estado al lado de tu mujer."

"Es algo malo?" preguntó el hombre distraído mientras él, seguido por su hermano, se dirigían hacia los establos para buscar a su compañero guerrero. Parecía que tenían mucho que hablar para alimentar la investigación.

* * *

"Llegas temprano," Juunanagou sonrió mientras observaba a su futura mujer entrar en su dormitorio sin la cortesía de golpear. "Sabía que no serías capaz de controlar tu lujuria por mi," dijo él avanzando hacia ella.

Levantando sus manos para detener más su avance, Bulma explicó disgustadamente, "Tenemos un problema."

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, el decepcionado rey gruñó, "y cuál podría ser?" Él no tenía tiempo para sus trucos para intentar detenerlo de acostarse con ella. Había esperado mucho tiempo.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Bulma comenzó su peligrosa red de mentiras. "Vegeta va a reclamar la paternidad del niño en el que insististe que creyera estoy esperando."

Parpadeando varias veces, Juunanagou preguntó peligrosamente, "Qué?"

Después de tomarse un incómodo momento para aclarar su garganta, Bulma continuó, "Vegeta cree que estoy embarazada, y si eso fuera verdad, él tendría un motivo para reclamar al niño porque, bueno…" ella forzó un suspiro mientras desviaba sus ojos de los suyos. La reacción pareció llevar a su prometido a la conclusión que deseaba.

"Porque qué!?" Demandó Juunanagou, una ardiente rabia de repente se construyó dentro de él, "Porque te ha seducido a su cama unas cuantas veces? Niega el maldito cargo!"

"Lo intenté," insistió Bulma con genuina desesperación en su voz, "pero se rehusó a escuchar. Puede hacer matemáticas, Juunanagou! Sabe que no estaría segura del asunto sin ninguna duda razonable! Y para empeorar las cosas," ella pausó, tomando varios respiros mientras comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro sin rumbo. Su nervioso comportamiento fue suficiente para irritar gravemente a su prometido.

Agarrando su brazo, la sacudió hacia él mientras insistía, "y qué demonios está empeorando las cosas!?"

Pasando las puntas de sus dedos por su cabello, añadió tímida, recordando un incriminador encuentro con su 'futuro esposo' no mucho antes del de Vegeta, "Radditz cree que el niño también podría ser suyo. Digo, _también_ dormimos juntos en días pasados, el niño podría ser suyo." Ella intentó emular la apariencia de vergüenza en su comportamiento; esperaba que ayudara en su caso.

"Prostituta," gruñó Juunanagou por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro con puños cerrados. Si sólo hubiese pensado en eso antes! Sería lo horrible suficiente si uno de ellos reclamara la paternidad, pero si ambos lo hacían, sería avergonzado junto con ella! Ningún rey respetuoso tomaría una esposa conocida como fácil con los hombres. Nadie podría saber si sus hijos eran de sangre pura!

Viendo el disgusto en sus ojos, Bulma decidió que era un momento ideal para recordar, "No te quejes conmigo por esos errores en _tu_ plan. Nunca pedí perpetuar esta ridícula mentira!"

"Bueno, todo iría bien si pudieras haber mantenido tus piernas cerradas!" casi grita él mientras detenía su caminata para avanzar y comenzar a sacudir a su prometida violentamente. "Dime, quieres muerto a tu protector!?"

"Por supuesto que no," Bulma se tranquilizó inmediatamente, nunca había visto la rabia en los ojos del rey como en ese momento. "Pero debes entender que tu plan no puede funcionar más. Así que por favor, Juunanagou, esta es nuestra oportunidad para arreglar todo. Tú y yo podemos separarnos ahora; nadie tiene que saber que planeaste matar a Vegeta o chantajearme-"

"No lo entiendes," Juunanagou cerró sus ojos sacudiendo su cabeza arrepentido. Aún sosteniendo su trofeo, aclaró, "No me importa con quien fornicaste en el pasado; he trabajado muy duro para perderte ahora!"

"Perderme!?" Gritó Bulma zafándose de su agarre. "Tú no me tienes, Juunanagou! Estoy enamorada de otro hombre, y al tomar ventaja de esos sentimientos para _obligarme_ a estar contigo, todo lo que estás desarrollando entre nosotros es mi creciente odio por ti!"

"Tú _no_ me odias!" el rey resonó seguro mientras agarraba a su futura mujer agresivamente una vez más. "Sólo eres una niñita que no sabe qué demonios quiere!" él retiró su furioso agarre mientras la empujaba al piso, golpeándola contra los pies de su cama en el proceso. "Sabes, pensé que tenías agallas cuando te conocí! La hermosa, noble, honorable, tierna princesa Bulma; pensé que eras menos pretenciosa que el incontable número de perras que he rechazado para el matrimonio. Realmente pensé que eras digna de mi, pero claramente estaba gravemente equivocado en mi juicio. Eres como mi hermana. No puedes ver las ventajas estratégicas en una unión marital; sólo quieres 'amor' y afectos tontos que se desvanecen tan pronto como tu belleza lo hace. Bueno, si así es como deseas desperdiciar tu vida, princesa, entonces que así sea. Tus prácticas promiscuas pueden salvarte de nuestra unión, pero no te salvarán de la ruina de tu protector!" predijo el rey girándose para dejar a la temblorosa princesa.

Él no logró más que unos pocos pasos antes de que la fría punta de una espada fuera blandida contra su garganta. "No tan rápido," la apretada voz de una enojada princesa fue seguida por un fuerte agarre en la garganta del rey. Una perpleja expresión fue todo lo que Juunanagou pudo ofrecer mientras su asaltante mantenía un seguro agarre desde atrás mientras comenzaba a explicar, "Estoy tan enferma de ser intimidada, ordenada y chantajeada en situaciones por hombres pomposos que piensan que poseen el mundo! Piensas que soy una niña tonta que no reconoce sus propios sentimientos? Bueno, tal vez lo soy, pero en este momento mis sentimientos de disgusto hacia ti está haciendo _muy_ transparente mi necesidad de eliminarte!"

Una sonora carcajada emergió del detenido hombre mientras preguntaba, "eliminarme?! Onna tonta, no tienes el coraje para terminar una vida! Pero aún si lo hicieras, serías ejecutada por mi asesinato. Así que adelante, te reto."

Sonriendo en una forma similar al malvado hombre, la intrépida princesa simplemente respondió, "Tan lejos como se refiera a 'terminar' una vida, no serías el primer bastardo de rey al que le corto la garganta por intentar tomar ventaja de mi. Y en lo concerniente a mi 'ejecución' por tu asesinato, bueno, simplemente puedo alegar que tu muerte fue un accidente en autodefensa después de que tan humildemente te informé que el precioso niño que estoy 'esperando' es de otro hombre. El congreso conoce tu temperamento, nadie se sorprenderá de semejante historia, ni les importará que estés muerto desde que tu hermana ahora está viva y es totalmente capaz de tomar control de _su_ pueblo. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, esto les hará un favor a todos. Sí, entre más pienso en eso, más inteligente suena matarte," ella forzó la espada más cerca a su garganta, sacando unas pocas lágrimas de sangre por su cuello.

"Estúpida perra," gruñó Juunanagou levantando sus manos para intentar alejar el arma, congeló su asalto cuando la hoja se movió levemente más profunda en su garganta. Tomando laboriosos respiros, intentó un acercamiento diferente. "Está bien, has hecho tu punto! Ahora suéltame antes de que esto se ponga feo."

"Feo?!" Bulma rió fríamente, "Tú eres quien hizo feo esto! Tú eres el obsesionado con buscar venganza contra Vegeta. Tú eres quien intenta forzarme a casarme y a dormir contigo! Tú nos has traído a este punto, Juunanagou, pero ahora voy a terminarlo!"

Lo que siguió después sólo podría ser descrito como una secuencia de eventos en cámara lenta mientras Juunanagou colocaba su mano desnuda en la hoja del cuchillo para alejarla de su garganta, obligando al par en un rudo forcejeo por el arma que ultimadamente pondría a uno de ellos al borde de la muerte.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Sin preludios esta vez, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para averiguar lo que pasa!!


	30. Muerte y Descubrimiento

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 30 - Muerte y Descubrimiento

* * *

"Creo que voy a enfermar," Kakarotto cubrió su boca para evitar que el pútrido olor del cadáver de Nappa hiciera devolver su más reciente comida. "Nappa no es un hombre fácil de derribar; tendría que haber tomado un buen entrenado guerrero para derrotarlo así."

Radditz asintió en silencio mientras desviaba sus ojos de la gráfica vista para contemplar la situación. "Bueno, si fuera un apostador, apostaría una gran suma a que el hombre que mató a Nappa fue el mismo que atacó a Bulma unas noches atrás."

Levantando una ceja, Kakarotto preguntó, "cómo podrías hacer semejante deducción!?"

"Varios factores en realidad," él escaneó el área antes de dar unos pasos hacia un destino indescifrable. "Primeramente, Bulma describió al hombre que la atacó como un ser similar en constitución a Nappa, así que físicamente sería un digno desafío. Segundamente, Vegeta me aseguró que quien atacó a Bulma, lo hizo por orden de Juunanagou, para que una perfecta escena fuera interpretada por él para ser el 'rescatador', lo cual significa que el asesino de Nappa tuvo que ser ordenado bajo alguna motivación de Juunanagou. Y estoy dispuesto a apostar que Juunanagou tendría una muy buena razón para querer ver muerto a Nappa; eso es si él lo confundió por mi."

"Tú?" Preguntó Kakarotto mientras seguía a su hermano hacia la localización que había buscado. "Pero por qué te desearía muerto?"

"Para asegurar mi silencio," el hombre miró a su hermano sugestivamente, antes de que el más joven captara rápidamente. Durante su carrera por los bosques para regresar a la localización donde Chi-Chi había sido encontrada, Radditz había confesado los sucesos rodeando a Bulma y Juunanagou, junto con confesar su noche con la antigua amante de Kakarotto. La reacción del hombre más joven había sido una mezcla al escuchar las noticias, pero estaba mayormente preocupado de que la vida de su hermano pudiera estar en grave peligro. Parecía exactamente que eso había pasado.

"Nappa escogió la noche equivocada para deleitarse de una temprana indiscreción matutina." Kakarotto frunció mientras observaba el desorden de una suave porción de pasto que parecía haber sido ocupado recientemente. Había poca duda en lo que había pasado previamente, además del razonamiento para su mal interpretación.

Girándose hacia su hermano, Radditz aconsejó tranquilamente, "Si la depresión de Chi-Chi fuese el resultado de atestiguar la muerte de Nappa, entonces debe haber visto a su asaltante. Así que vamos a regresar el cuerpo de Nappa al castillo; tal vez verlo pueda regresar a tu mujer a la realidad."

"O podría empeorarla!" Advirtió Kakarotto mientras seguía a su hermano hacia Nappa, y lo ayudaba a envolver el cuerpo con una sábana que mantenía en su mochila.

"Dudo que pueda empeorar mucho más," Radditz suspiró mientras él y su hermano subían el cuerpo del muerto sobre Karyudo. Luego acomodándose en sus caballos, Radditz y Kakarotto montaron en silencio de regreso al palacio, esperando que su descubrimiento los acercara más al asociado que Juunanagou parecía estar usando para ejecutar sus calculadores actos.

* * *

_Querido Diario,_

_Estoy enamorada. Sé lo ridículo que debe sonar, teniendo diecisiete años de edad, pero estoy segura. No es un simple capricho, un interés pasajero, o una necesidad adolescente por atención masculina. Esto es algo real, no estoy segura cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Estoy total y completamente enamorada._

Sintiendo su pecho apretarse, Vegeta comenzó a pasar páginas de nuevo intentando olvidar las palabras que había procesado. Las anteriores entradas habían sido susceptibles de leer. La mayoría de sus escritos anteriores habían sido destinados a halagarlo, mayormente de gratitud por pequeños lujos con los que la había recompensado, pero también vívidas descripciones de su deleite por su apoyo emocional.

Se sorprendió de saber que ella había documentado cada noche en la que había dormido a su lado por consuelo. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había sido tan inconsciente al consuelo que había significado para ella. Sí, frecuentemente le había agradecido, pero nunca tan apasionadamente como lo escribe en sus entradas. Era como si estuviera aprendiendo de un lado que había mantenido escondido de él por tantos años.

Pero la feliz lectura rápidamente se tornó dolorosa cuando llegó a la primera entrada donde comienza a hablar sobre su amor por Kakarotto. Le parecía peculiar que esta onna pudiera jurar, como la noche anterior, que sus sentimientos por Kakarotto simplemente eran una 'infatuación', cuando los describía como mucho más en sus entradas. 'Parece que me mintió de nuevo', notó Vegeta mientras su paso por las páginas disminuía hasta que alcanzó algunas de las más recientes entradas. Pensando que las respuestas que buscaba probablemente estarían ahí, optó por no herirse con otros pasajes anteriores.

Encontrando una que estaba dentro de las últimas quince páginas, comenzó a leer una vez más.

_Querido Diario,_

_No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir por que le prometí a Kakarotto ir a montar con él esta tarde. Me ha dicho que me necesita para discutir algo de suma urgencia con él. No tengo la más leve idea de lo que pueda ser, pero ha atrapado mi interés._

_Por supuesto, no deseo escribir sobre mi actividad con Kakarotto. No, tengo noticias mucho más excitantes que escribir como que Vegeta finalmente ha regresado. No puedo expresar en palabras la alegría que me lleva a tenerlo de regreso. Cuatro meses es demasiado tiempo para que él evada mi presencia… Suspiro mientras escribo esto. Para ser honesta, cuando llegué a vivir aquí nunca anticipé que vería tan poco de Vegeta. Viaja muy seguido por asuntos 'reales' que debe atender. En los pasados años sus viajes se han incrementado casi tres veces. Frecuentemente me pregunto por qué, aunque intento no dejar que la realidad me afecte muy personalmente. No es como si el hombre estuviera tratando de evitar a propósito su propio hogar._

Vegeta pausó para reír mientras leía la selección, se dio cuenta que había sido escrita justo antes de las conferencias por las que había regresado. 'No tienes idea de lo equivocada que es tu suposición, onna.' Permitiendo que la idea fluyera, continuó, complacido de que el escrito estuviera más enfocado en él que en Kakarotto.

_Él me informó que regresó sólo para la asamblea esos días siguientes y luego debía regresar a sus negocios. Traté de actuar indiferente ante las noticias, pero creo que se dio cuenta de mi depresión al escucharlo. Siempre puede leerme tan fácilmente. Supongo que mi intento estaba destinado a la fracaso en primer lugar. Nunca he sido capaz de esconder algo de él… bueno… casi todo._

Levantando una ceja, Vegeta se preguntó curioso si se estaba refiriendo a sus sentimientos por Kakarotto de manera tan inquietante. 'O podría estarme perdiendo de algo más?' Decidiendo continuar su investigación, regresó a su lectura.

_Pero aún estoy feliz por decir lo menos. No me hundiré en su partida, sino me enfocaré más en su presencia. Ha aceptado escoltarme esta noche a la asamblea. Aunque sé que es por razones egoístas, lo espero. Espero robarme un baile con él aunque él, junto con el resto de la población Saiyajín, deplore la futilidad del baile. Estoy segura que puedo retarlo a uno._

_Ahora sonrío mientras escribo. No puedo evitar sino pensar en la primera vez que bailamos juntos. Fue la noche de mi cumpleaños veinte. De nuevo había estado lejos por negocios. Estuve tan dolida de que fallara en mostrar la simple cortesía de al menos enviar mensaje de su arrepentimiento por su ausencia. Envenené mi pluma para escribir una horrible carta expresando mi decepción de su evidente desconsideración cuando esa bolsa de cuero flotó sobre mi escritorio. Rápidamente solté mi pluma mientras abría la bolsa. Nunca había visto una pieza de joyería tan exquisita como el collar que brillaba ante mi._

_Nunca olvidaré esa arrogante sonrisa exhibida en su rostro mientras me giraba para agradecerle. Lo abracé afectuosamente en gratitud antes de alcanzarle excitadamente el collar y girarme para que él lo abrochara por mi. Recuerdo sentirme tan débil mientras su respiración cosquilleaba mi sensible carne. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras besaba la parte trasera de mi cuello con sus suaves labios, susurrando lo perfecta que se veía la joya en mi. El momento pareció tan perfecto antes de que se separara de mi; explicando que tenía que irse de nuevo, que sólo se había detenido esos minutos para entregarme mi obsequio y luego irse._

_Conociendo mi temperamento, una pelea eructó entre los dos. Tengo que decir que algunas veces nuestras discusiones son aún más excitantes que cuando somos cívicos. Él puede poseer el único temperamento que puede igualar el mío. La discusión terminó con palabras duras que casi me llevan a las lágrimas. Aunque no deseo ahondar en los crudos insultos que intercambiamos, la pelea resultó en él quedándose unos minutos más. Su culpa había sacado lo mejor de él, haciendo más fácil para mi obligarlo a hacer lo que le pidiera._

_Ahí fue cuando bailamos. Como una tácita disculpa él accedió a mi requerimiento de un baile antes de irse. Pareció sorprendido por la súplica; pero aún me sacó a mi balcón y envolvió sus cálidos brazos a mi alrededor. Yo acomodé mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello mientras descansaba mis manos levemente sobre sus hombros. No estoy segura cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, meciéndonos en la tranquilidad de la noche. Pero cuando nos detuvimos recuerdo sentirme mareada. Él besó mi frente y me dio las buenas noches antes de dejarme nuevamente. No pondría ojos en él por otros dos meses. Para entonces estaba segura que nuestra noche sería olvidada. Al menos por él…_

Vegeta pausó su lectura mientras regresaba a escanear unas oraciones. '_Recuerdo sentirme tan débil mientras su respiración cosquilleaba mi sensible carne… No estoy segura cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, meciéndonos en la tranquilidad de la noche. Pero cuando nos detuvimos recuerdo sentirme mareada… Para entonces estaba segura que nuestra noche sería olvidada. Al menos por él…_' Le sorprendió notar que sus avances habían provocado respuestas tan apasionadas de ella. 'Había pensado por mucho tiempo que repudiaba mi caricia, cómo podría haberla malinterpretado así?' se preguntó él mientras pasaba las últimas líneas de la entrada antes de continuar en la siguiente. Las oraciones iniciales inmediatamente encendieron su intriga.

_Querido Diario,_

_La noche fue más interesante de lo que hubiese imaginado. Conocí un hombre esta noche. Tengo que admitir que me dejó sin aliento. Me atrevo a decir que era casi tan apuesto como Vegeta, lo cual conociendo lo mucho que admiro la apariencia de Vegeta debo decir que es un cumplido de la forma más alta. Por supuesto, debo clarificar que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas a juzgar por la reacción de Vegeta y Kakarotto por este hombre. Ambos espetaron furia cuando pusieron sus ojos en el Rey Juunanagou. Actualmente estoy esperando por que Vegeta venga a mi, y ofrezca su explicación por sus acciones. Por supuesto ya estoy inclinada a creer que si Vegeta odia a este hombre, verdaderamente debe ser malo. Y aún, igualmente, debo admitir que cuando conocí a Juunanagou, lejos de la guía de Vegeta, lo encontré muy encantador._

Después de casi vomitar ante la idea, Vegeta intentó consolarse con el hecho de que lo citó como ser más apuesto que Juunanagou. 'Al menos su gusto no es completamente un desastre,' pensó el orgulloso Saiyajín con una medio sonrisa antes de obligarse a leer.

_Sí, fue muy encantador sin duda. Siento un sonrojo mientras recuerdo cómo sus cristalinos ojos azules se hundieron en los míos. Nunca había sentido a un hombre, además de Vegeta, mirarme con tal intensidad. Sus modales fueron increíblemente cordiales y sus afectos parecían completamente apropiados. Debo admitir que espero en secreto que Vegeta esté sobre actuando en sus acusaciones sobre este Rey. Después de todo, él es el primer hombre en haber capturado mi ojo donde realmente siento correspondidos sus afectos. Fue un agradable sentimiento. Debo admitir que deseo sentir eso de nuevo… por supuesto que el rey Adajinzoun podría no ser mi primera elección para producir semejantes sensaciones… Pero supongo que una dama debe ser realista cuando se refiere a sus deseos._

Pausando una vez más, Vegeta releyó el pasaje curiosamente. Era extraño cómo en un respiro aparentemente estaría proyectando sus afectos por él, y al siguiente recordara su deseo por Kakarotto. No es como si Bulma fuera tan descerebrada de pensamiento. Necesitando examinar más para clarificar su disparidad, el rey continuó.

_Como resultado de mi encuentro con Juunanagou tuve un interesante momento con Vegeta. Peleamos y me fui. Supongo que una parte de mi sabía que me seguiría, pero no había esperado su gentil disculpa cuando me encontró. Tomó mis brazos y me tomó toda mi fuerza no caer contra su poderoso pecho. Dios, si sólo supiera lo débil que puede hacerme con el contacto más leve… Algunas veces deseo, sólo por una vez, poder hacerlo pasar por la misma dulce tortura que inflinge en mi. Hacer que su piel arda bajo mi caricia en la misma forma que él enciende mi propia carne. Pero no soy lo tonta suficiente para desear algo que nunca ocurrirá. He tenido golpeada mi alma gran parte de mi vida; no siento necesidad de alargar mi tortura con desilusiones, sin importar lo increíbles que puedan parecer…_

Una segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta vez Vegeta releyó sus palabras, pero ni una vez le creyó a sus ojos. '_Dios, si sólo supiera lo débil que puede hacerme con el contacto más leve… Algunas veces deseo, sólo por una vez, poder hacerlo pasar por la misma dulce tortura que inflinge en mi. Hacer que su piel arda bajo mi caricia en la misma forma que él enciende mi propia carne._' Estaba malinterpretando esto? Estaba leyendo mal sus palabras? Cómo podría sentir tal deseo por él mientras deseaba a otro? Simplemente no tenía sentido! Pasando una vez más, Vegeta buscó un pasaje, oración, algo que pudiera clarificar lo que estaba leyendo. Y finalmente lo encontró, unas páginas después.

_Querido Diario,_

_Por dónde comienzo?_

_Probablemente no debería estar escribiendo en esta cosa considerando que ni mi protector lo encuentra lo sagrado suficiente para contenerse de leerlo sin mi permiso! Aún no puedo creer que tuviera la audacia para invadir mi privacidad como lo hizo! Gracias a dios al menos no fue lo invasivo suficiente para leer un pasaje más incriminador, pero aún, el daño ha sido hecho. Ya tiene un ridículo escenario en su mente donde paso todo mi tiempo suspirando por Kakarotto, mi relación más fraternal. Aunque ahora, mirando entradas antiguas podría ver dónde fueron hechas sus mal interpretaciones, pero aún no está bien que tenga que burlar su mentira. Él es quien me ha manipulado en primer lugar al leer la maldita cosa!_

'Un pasaje más _incriminador_? Un _ridículo_ escenario sobre Kakarotto? La relación más _fraternal_? Mal interpretaciones? Burlar _mi_ mentira!?' La respiración de Vegeta se tornó rápida mientras estudiaba este nuevo desarrollo. 'Pero no puede ser! Sí, no dijo el nombre de su amante, pero fue implicado en su anterior escrito! Dónde podría salir mal mi interpretación?' se preguntó mientras reflexionaba en el pasaje que había leído unos días atrás. Su descripción del hombre del que estaba enamorada había sido clara.

Ella lo había descrito como un ser de diferente raza, habiendo un sustancial abismo de edad entre ellos, y que su única obligación desde su llegada ha sido protegerla - Vegeta se paralizó como si un rayo de luz de repente lo hubiese golpeado con la muy sorpresiva verdad. "No puede ser," susurró él incrédulo mientras sus ojos regresaban a las páginas y comenzaba a pasar por pasajes anteriores. Se sorprendió de darse cuenta que todas sus previas descripciones de afectos por su 'hombre misterioso' había tenido más sentido en referencia a él que a su antiguo guardia. 'Cómo pude haber sido tan ignorante de sus sentimientos?! Cómo pudo este secreto ser escondido de mi por tanto tiempo!?' Él se levantó de su silla mientras comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro por su habitación por una repetitiva cantidad de veces.

Todo de repente comenzó a tener sentido para él. Su rabia hacia sus constantes partidas, sus desplantes, y su admisión de estar casado; dios, fue por su inconsciencia que le había causado tanto dolor! La forma en que parecía tan desilusionada cuando la había rechazado, y luego anoche, dios, le había dicho que lo amaba y él no se había dado cuenta! Verdaderamente había estado tan temeroso de sus propias emociones que se cegó a los suyos?

'Dios, qué he hecho?' se demandó mientras colapsaba de nuevo en su silla. 'No es de extrañar que temiera decirme la verdad de su relación con Juunanagou,' él liberó una fría carcajada mientras regresaba al diario. Hojeando en su última entrada, esperaba encontrar otro grupo de pistas a su estado mental más reciente. Continuando su golpe de suerte, encontró más de lo que había esperado.

_Querido Diario,_

_Todo el infierno oficialmente se ha liberado, y desde que estoy prohibida para decirle a un alma, sólo puedo buscar consuelo en escribir la verdad. He llevado a Radditz y a Vegeta a creer que estoy esperando el hijo de Juunanagou. Una absurdez meticulosamente planeada considerando que nunca me he acostado con el hombre, o algún otro, pero supongo que soy la única que cree eso._

_Vegeta seguramente me odia por 'concebir' el engendro de su enemigo, y aún peor por 'mentirle' sobre no__haber estado con Juunanagou. Todo el conjunto de circunstancias es completamente deprimente. Ahora sólo tengo mínimo tiempo para escribir porque pronto debo ir con mi futuro esposo. Quiere hacer de la mentira de estar embarazada una realidad. La idea de estar con él me disgusta después de todo por lo que ha hecho pasar a Vegeta y a mi, pero sé que debo hacer lo que me pide. Sufriría una eternidad con él si eso asegura la seguridad de Vegeta._

_La muerte de mi amor es lo que ha prometido si no hago lo que pide. Dios, cómo deseo poder simplemente decirle a Vegeta del chantaje y hacer que el hijo de perra sea capturado por engaño y el asesinato planeado de un colega rey, pero eso también me ha sido prohibido. Cualquier intento de alertarlo de la verdad podría resultar en la muerte del hombre a quien le debo mi vida; nunca lo arriesgaría._

_Deseo poder escribir más, pero de repente no tengo más energía. Mi destino parece seguro, pero no puedo estar muy dolida de saber la verdad. Vegeta estará a salvo, lo cual es todo lo que importa; todo lo que importará para mi._

_Fin de la entrada._

Dejando caer el libro donde lo sostenía, Vegeta se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, corriendo hacia la de Juunanagou. No podía dejarla hacer semejante sacrificio por él. No ahora, sabiendo todo de lo que había deseado ser alertado desesperadamente. Ella estaba enamorada de él! Por años! No podía permitirle a su ignorancia obligarla a tan horribles circunstancias. Tenía que detenerla, detener a Juunanagou. Su vida no era digna de un momento de su miseria. Sin embargo tan irónico como era, esa creencia estaba llevándola a entregarse voluntariamente a un hombre que despreciaba simplemente por proteger al que amaba.

Rezando que no fuera muy tarde, Vegeta finalmente alcanzó la puerta de la habitación de Juunanagou. Como era una desarrollada tradición en el castillo, agarró el pomo y planeó irrumpir, cuando la punta de algo afilado perforó su cuello, interrumpiendo su camino y llevándolo lentamente al suelo mientras la oscuridad conquistaba su cuerpo rápidamente.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Y todos estaban enojados con el suspenso anterior… Hasta la próxima vez…


	31. La Revelación de Bulma

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 31 - La Revelación de Bulma

--

"Estás segura que estás bien?" Preguntó Radditz suavemente mientras envolvía un consolador brazo alrededor de la joven princesa mientras miraba inexpresiva la cama que sostenía el moribundo rey. Podía ver que el curandero estaba trabajando diligente en intentar salvar la vida del hombre, pero después de toda la sangre que había derramado, se preguntó si eso era posible.

"Estoy bien," respondió Bulma mientras tocaba gentilmente su bíceps vendado. Después del forcejeo con Juunanagou, él había apuñalado su brazo, pero afortunadamente, el daño había sido mínimo. Aparte de fatiga por la pérdida de sangre, experimentó poco dolor después de ingerir las hierbas que el médico le había dado. "Va a sobrevivir?" preguntó ella después de una larga pausa, insegura de si deseaba o no escuchar la respuesta.

"Es muy pronto de decir," respondió él sombríamente antes de guiar a la joven fuera de la habitación. No debería ser sujeta a la grotesca escena más de lo necesario. Una vez que el par estuvo seguramente afuera, Radditz aconsejó, "debes ir a buscar a Vegeta, necesita saber lo que ha pasado."

Asintiendo lentamente, ella se soltó de su abrazo para hacer su sugerencia. "Te quedarás con Juuhachigou, verdad?"

"Por supuesto," prometió él mientras ambos pares de ojos vagaban hacia la mujer sentada al otro lado del corredor. Tantos cambios le habían ocurrido rápidamente a la reina, le preocupaba cómo afectaría el posible asesinato de su hermano. "No la dejaré sola."

La promesa fue todo lo que necesitó ser vociferado para que Bulma se retirara en silencio de la habitación de Juunanagou para encontrar a su tutor. Tanto había pasado tan de repente. No estaba segura cómo comenzaría a explicarle todo. Comenzando con su falso embarazo, su mentira sobre acostarse con Juunanagou, su chantaje, y ahora su posible muerte, simplemente era demasiado.

Aún le daba un escalofrío recordar la inquietante escena. Nunca había planeado matar al bastardo. Amenazar, asustar, intimidar, _sí_, pero inflingir serio daño corporal? Ese nunca fue su plan. Por supuesto, nunca había esperado que sus sentimientos de repugnancia y desprecio controlaran su sentido de juicio racional como lo hizo cuando presionó la daga contra la garganta del rey.

Todo regresó a ella. La idea de cada cosa que el bastardo le había hecho a ella, a Vegeta e incluso a su propia hermana la enfermaba. Sabía que el hombre era pura maldad, y por un breve segundo había sentido la fuerza de voluntad para matarlo, pero no podía, una debilidad que la llevaría a pelear por su propia vida mientras forcejeaban para reclamar el arma. Ella por supuesto había perdido. Aún con la cortadura que había recibido en su mano anterior a robarle el cuchillo, simplemente era muy fuerte para ella.

Todo pasó tan rápido, pero distintivamente recordó sentirlo lanzar su cuerpo al piso y sujetar su cintura para detenerla de moverse. Fue entonces su turno para sentir la hoja contra su garganta mientras juraba hacerla pagar por rechazar su 'generosa' oferta para estar con él. Escupió una serie de insultos y promesas de hacer de su vida un infierno después de eso. Pero cuando se rehusó a acobardarse bajo su mirada, él empujó la hoja en la tierna carne de su bíceps. Había gritado, y de nuevo intentó lanzarlo fuera de su cuerpo, pero en vez sintió su control sobre ella tornarse muy consumado mientras su cuerpo caía fluidamente sobre el suyo. No fue hasta que sintió la sangre goteando de su cabeza por su cuello que se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente. Con un poco de esfuerzo rodó su cuerpo del suyo, dándole finalmente la libertad para mirar a su salvador. Era la última persona que habría esperado.

"Juuhachigou," ella ahogó su nombre mientras la mujer permanecía mirando nubladamente el inconsciente cuerpo de su hermano. Lo que quedaba del jarrón que había usado para romper su cabeza aún estaba seguramente en su mano. Forzándose a levantarse, Bulma había caminado hacia la onna, sujetando su brazo mientras le agradecía tranquilamente. Pero no hubo respuesta mientras la onna soltaba su arma y corría al lado de su hermano, tomando su sangrante cabeza mientras le suplicaba despertar.

Fue en ese punto que Bulma tuvo que irse para encontrar al curandero. Para su suerte, no estaba lejos, y en compañía de Kakarotto y Radditz nada menos. Los dos habían comenzado a intentar explicarle algo sobre Nappa, pero lo que fuera se estaba tornando una idea tardía cuando les dijo de Juunanagou. Radditz, junto con el curandero inmediatamente había regresado con ella a la escena del crimen. Juntos, con la ayuda de Juuhachigou, levantaron al rey herido sobre su cama para que el médico pudiera trabajar.

Incluso ahora estaba intentando salvar al hombre. Aunque sentía poco remordimiento por sus heridas, sabía que si moría, los efectos sobre su hermana alterarían su vida. Si por nada más que para aliviar la conciencia de su salvadora, esperaba que el desagradecido bastardo sobreviviera a la noche. Si no, esperaba que Radditz pudiera ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. Tenía un don con las onnas.

Deteniéndose en seco, Bulma finalmente había llegado al dormitorio privado de Vegeta. Una parte de ella estaba muy nerviosa de enfrentar al hombre, para explicar todo lo que había pasado, pero tenía que hacerlo entender. No sabía lo que haría si no la perdonaba. Levantando su mano, golpeó nerviosamente dos veces antes de pausar para esperar por su respuesta. Le dio unos minutos para responder, asumiendo que ya se había entrado a descansar, pero cuando unos minutos se tornaron varios, golpeó en la puerta de nuevo, esta vez llamando su nombre. "Vegeta, es Bulma. N-necesito hablar contigo." Silencio llegó de nuevo. Mirando el pomo, Bulma envolvió sus dedos titubeante alrededor de la llave para entrar.

Fue un extraño momento de contemplar, entrar a su habitación. Su dormitorio, a unos pasos del suyo, había sido un extraño tabú para ella, una especie de línea que nunca se atrevió a cruzar. Mientras su habitación había sido una zona cómoda, un lugar donde ella y él habían pasado muchas noches consoladoras, donde su amistad había crecido, como ella había crecido de la niña en, bueno, de alguna forma en la adulta que era a este día. Pero, _su habitación_, su habitación era diferente. Sólo la idea de la habitación que guardaba la cama en la que él dormía cada noche hizo temblar su cuerpo. Muchas noches había soñado con su dormitorio privado, o más específicamente, los dos, juntos, consagrando una nueva cama, una sin todos los viejos recuerdos, sin los horrores de su juventud, un lugar para ellos comenzar algo nuevo.

Ella no pudo contener una corta carcajada ante la realización de lo imposible que ahora parecía la fantasía cuando estaban botando de un lado a otro de explorar sus sentimientos para perder el contacto con el otro. Aún le asombraba cómo habían cambiado las cosas en semejante cantidad de tiempo. Nunca había imaginado las alturas a las que iría su protector sólo para protegerla. Un minuto estando dispuesto a casarse con ella, y al siguiente ofreciéndole reclamar al hijo de su enemigo, sólo para que no tuviera que dejar la hermosa vida que le había dado. Verdaderamente podría vivir miles de vidas y nunca le pagaría lo que había hecho por ella.

Tomando un último respiro, Bulma giró el pomo y cautelosamente entró en la oscura habitación. "Vegeta?" llamó en una voz gentil mientras sus manos palpaban la pared adyacente por una luz para iluminar el espacio. Una vez que la encontró, sintió un incontrolable frunce adornar sus labios mientras miraba el área.

La habitación no era tan cercana de lujosa como la había imaginado, de hecho era lo contrario. Las oscuras paredes estaban completamente desnudas, salvo por un vestidor y un escritorio lejos en los costados opuestos de la habitación. Las masivas puertas de vidrio a su balcón que deberían haber sido capaces de hacer pasar amplia luz durante el día estaban cubiertas con cortinas negras. Y su cama, la que había imaginado tan vívidamente en su sueños, era deprimentemente plana. Le perturbaba que la habitación estuviera tan vacía, como si tuviera un significado simbólico que no deseaba dirigir.

Forzando la contemplación de su mente, avanzó hacia la cama. Pasando sus manos sobre las sábanas de seda negra, desesperadamente intentó reprimir la imagen de ellas deslizándose sobre sus músculos perfectos. Bajándose elegantemente sobre el colchón, Bulma sonrió mientras trazaba los contornos de su almohada. Inclinándose, cerró sus ojos inhalando el potente aroma que estaba impregnado en los linos. Antes de saberlo, su mejilla estaba descansando contra la almohada mientras cerraba sus ojos, permitiéndose un momento para dejar a su mente vagar antes de que la realidad golpeara y se diera cuenta donde estaba.

Empujándose de la cama, se levantó, de repente avergonzada de que estuviera invadiendo su privacidad. 'Justo lo que necesito, otra razón para que se enoje conmigo,' anotó ella con la intención de irse. Desde que claramente no estaba en su habitación, su presencia ahí era injustificada. Acomodándose, estuvo a punto de girar e irse, cuando una cortina colgando de la pared detrás de su cama captó su atención. La sola absurdez de su ubicación fue suficiente para picar su curiosidad.

Después de buscar a tientas unas veces para separar las cortinas, notó un lazo colgando de un lado, y apenas logró alcanzarlo para agarrarlo. Halar el lazo sirvió exitosamente para separar las cortinas, permitiéndole a sus amplios ojos asimilar la sorprendente vista. "Oh Vegeta," susurró ella mientras alcanzaba las puntas de sus dedos hacia el enorme retrato que colgaba en la pared.

Era de ella, en el vestido de seda blanca que había usado en la celebración de su cumpleaños treinta y dos. La celebración no había sido una fácil para ella; de hecho, tal vez fue uno de sus eventos más difíciles, salvo por aquellos recientes, que tuvo que atender durante su estadía en Vegetasei.

Comenzando con el cumpleaños treinta y dos de Vegeta, la presión Saiyajín para que su rey tomara una reina había comenzado a elevarse. Vegeta era un monarca exquisito, pero desafortunadamente, no podía vivir para siempre. Era inaceptable que un rey Saiyajín no hubiese estado casado a sus veinticinco años, haciendo el matrimonio de Vegeta muy esperado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Había sido una brillante decepción conjurada por Kakarotto. Hizo de la celebración un hervidero de mujeres Saiyajín disponibles de las élites. Con el éxito político y financiero del que Vegetasei estaba floreciendo, no había necesidad para que su rey se casara con una princesa estratégicamente aliada o una reina viuda.

Bulma no había notado el plan hasta que llegó del brazo de su guardia a la sorpresiva escena. Sólo entonces le informó del plan para ayudar a su amigo a encontrar a su alma gemela. La destrozó ver hembra tras hembra coqueteando para ganar las atenciones de su protector. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo él había parecido desinteresado, hubo algunas instancias cuando había visto a una mujer inclinándose muy cerca a él, u otra descansando su mano juguetona sobre su pecho.

La escena había sido demasiado de manejar a ese punto, así que discretamente salió de la fiesta. A su salida, había escuchado a un grupo de mujeres decepcionadas maldiciéndose mutuamente sobre una joven y exótica belleza que se rumoraba haber captado el ojo de su protector. Eso fue suficiente para enfermarla.

Como con muchos otros problemas en la vida, Bulma había decidido buscar consuelo en una actividad que le traía paz. Así que se dirigió hacia los establos para cepillar la melena de Hikari, justo como lo había hecho la noche de la llegada de Juunanagou. Para cuando había comenzado a consentir a su caballo, fue cuestión de minutos antes de que una sarcástica voz hubiese roto su concentración. "Te importa si me uno a tu retirada de las festividades?"

Ella se había sorprendido por su aparición, y se atrevió a preguntar por qué estaba pasando la oportunidad de estar inmerso en docenas de mujeres. Su respuesta había sido incómodamente ofrecida, declarando que ninguna de las que vio esa noche fue de algún interés para él. Entonces se había atrevido a retarlo al citar el rumor que había escuchado de las mujeres en la celebración. Todo su rostro palideció cuando lo hizo. No tuvo que decir nada más para que supiera que era verdad.

"Quién es ella?" la pregunta había sido hecha mientras le daba la espalda, acariciando los mechones de Hikari. Sabía que no soportaría ver el brillo en sus ojos ante la idea de otra onna.

"Eso no importa," recordó ella tan vívidamente la sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo mientras explicaba solemne, "Ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos. Así que no hay caso en contemplar más la situación."

Había sido una respuesta agridulce. Alivió su mente escuchar que no fue tomado, pero la destrozaba sentir la decepción que pobremente trató de cubrir. Fue entonces que se volvió hacia él, e hizo algo de lo que nunca se esperó capaz; ofreció ayudar a aliviarse para siempre. "Por qué no me dices quién es? Tal vez tus suposiciones son equivocadas. Déjame hablar con ella, esta situación puede no ser tan desesperanzada como crees."

Su respuesta había sido en forma de una sonrisa ladeada mientras tomaba gentilmente su mejilla y depositaba un suave beso en su frente. "Eres muy generosa en desear ayudarme, pero estoy seguro que al saberlo empeoraría las cosas. Sé como se siente ella, y soy una persona muy realista para desperdiciar mi tiempo esperando por una fantasía que es imposible."

Fue entonces que envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, como si por primera vez fuera su turno para consolarlo. La enojaba pensar en una onna rechazando a su protector. Él era tan generoso, y fuerte, y confiado, y poderoso, y compasivo, sin mencionar guapo y gentil y, dios, la lista podría continuar por horas! Quién era esta mujer para creer a Vegeta indigno de ella!?

Cuando se separó de ella, se había sentido inclinada a decirle que si esta onna estaba muy ciega para ver el increíble hombre que era, entonces era ella la indigna de _él_. Él pareció sentir una especie de retorcido placer por su comentario, pero fue suficiente para crear un humor más ligero por el resto de la noche. El par había decidido que la fiesta no era digna para regresar, así que se escaparon juntos en un paseo a la luz de la luna.

Pero a unas millas afuera de los campos del castillo, una inesperada tormenta hizo llover fieramente sobre ellos. Afortunadamente, había una cueva no muy lejos, así que pudieron buscar refugio durante la noche. Una vez que los caballos fueron amarrados, ambos tomaron las sábanas en las mochilas de sus caballos, y las extendieron en el piso. Sólo fue después de esa tarea que Bulma recordó que estaba usando un delgado vestido blanco y con el baño que había tomado en la lluvia, agarró avergonzada una de las cobijas y la envolvió a su alrededor seguramente. Cuando se giró hacia Vegeta, esperó una divertida sonrisa aplastada en su rostro, pero en vez sus ojos estaban desviados, y de lo que podría atreverse a decir había un leve rastro de rubor en sus mejillas.

Otros incómodos momentos pasaron antes de que se acomodaran para la noche. Sin decirle mucho al otro, hasta que la temperatura comenzó de descender, y acompañada con ropa húmeda, ambos comenzaron a temblar congelados. "Onna, ven aquí," Vegeta había ordenado en su barítono más profundo. Su voz sola había calentado sus congeladas extremidades.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, ella había combinado sus cobijas y se le unió bajo el calor, encajando sus cuerpos para crear tanto calor entre ellos como fuera posible. Le asombraba lo rápido que el frío desapareció. Antes de saberlo, estaba descansando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, y se quedó dormida; incapaz de recordar una vez en que se hubiese sentido más contenta.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente Vegeta ya se había ido, a cazar para desayunar, como luego lo descubriría. Con el sol matutino brillando, había sido llevada a su calor. Saliendo de la cueva, había encontrado a su hermoso caballo durmiendo pacíficamente. Caminando hacia la bestia, se había arrodillado a su lado, y comenzó a acariciar a la sorprendente criatura. Unos minutos después fue asustada por una sorpresiva pregunta de su tutor.

"Tienes alguna idea de lo hermosa que luces en este momento?" Incluso él había parecido sorprendido una vez que la vociferó, pero cuando levantó la mirada para verlo caminar hacia ella, casi en trance, su corazón se detuvo asombrado de su casi lujuriosa apariencia. Sus ojos lentamente habían caminado sobre cada pulgada de su cuerpo, como si esculpiera la imagen en su mente por una eternidad antes de que fuera rota inevitablemente cuando tuvieron que regresar al castillo. Poco había sabido en ese momento que la imagen había sido memorizada por él para que pudiera tenerla inmortalizada en una pintura.

'Así es realmente como me veo para él?' Se preguntó Bulma mientras notaba el brillo casi angelical con la que la luz del sol rodeaba su cuerpo. No podía creer que hubiese mandado a hacer la pintura, sin mencionar, tenerla colgada en su habitación. 'Por qué querrías un retrato mío, Vegeta?' su auto-despreciativa naturaleza simplemente no le permitía pensar profundamente para darse cuenta de la verdad.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" la gentil voz de su antiguo guardia preguntó mientras alertaba a la joven princesa de su presencia.

"Sabías de esto?" Bulma ignoró su pregunta mientras le ofrecía una propia. Su curiosidad era mucho más prevalente para no ser considerada.

Después de pensar unos momentos para reorientarse a lo que estaba hablando, Kakarotto finalmente logró una respuesta, "Sí, Vegeta me ordenó colocarla aquí hace un año. Había estado lejos en asuntos diplomáticos en el momento," explicó el hombre, de alguna forma sorprendido de que la princesa fuera inconsciente de la pintura. "Vegeta nunca te dijo sobre ella?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, preguntó inquisidora, "No sabía nada de esto antes de este momento. Tienes alguna idea de por qué la encargó?"

El hombre igualmente perplejo se encogió de hombros, adivinando, "Pensé que iba a ponerla con las otras en su habitación en el fuerte del noroeste. Tenía más sentido desde que pasa más tiempo allá."

Agarrando el brazo de su antiguo guardia, Bulma demandó, "Cuáles 'otras'?"

"Sus otros retratos de ti," respondió él en un tono ligeramente perplejo. "Actúas como si nunca los hubieses visto antes."

Sacudiendo su cabeza mientras intentaba juntar todo esto, Bulma tomó un profundo respiro antes de responder, "Kakarotto, no los he visto. Vegeta nunca me mencionó que tenía retratos míos pintados. Por cuánto tiempo lo ha estado haciendo?"

"Ah," Kakarotto se sorprendió de escuchar su revelación; tal vez parecía que las intenciones de Vegeta no eran las que originalmente había tenido. Pero, de nuevo, nada de lo que Vegeta había estado haciendo referente a Bulma tenía algún sentido. "Hace dos años. Sí, no pasó mucho después que Radditz se fue y Vegeta comenzó a pasar más tiempo lejos del castillo. Asumí que deseaba los retratos como una especie de recuerdo para consolarlo en tu ausencia, pero no sé por qué habría deseado mantener uno aquí cuando simplemente puede caminar hasta la próxima puerta para verte. Parece extraño, no lo crees?"

"Sí," Bulma asintió lentamente mientras su mente comenzaba a vagar una vez más. Tenía poco sentido que mientras su protector estuviera atendiendo un corazón roto por una mujer misteriosa hubiese estado teniendo retratos de ella, sin mencionar ordenar uno la noche que supo de su rechazo. 'Si él verdaderamente estuviera tan descorazonado como lo había parecido por esta onna, tendría más sentido para él estar encargando retratos de ella en vez-' Todo el humor de Bulma se tensó mientras reenfocaba sus pensamientos en esa noche. '_Alguna joven y exótica belleza… Entonces se había atrevido a retarlo al citar el rumor que había escuchado. Todo su rostro palideció cuando lo hizo… Ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos. Así que no hay caso en contemplar más la situación._ Oh por dios, sonó igual a mi cuando hablaba de mis sentimientos por él!… _Eres muy generosa en desear ayudarme, pero estoy seguro que al saberlo sólo empeoraría las cosas. _Cómo podría empeorar las cosas, a menos… _Sé cómo se siente, y soy una persona muy realista para desperdiciar mi tiempo esperando por una fantasía que es imposible. _Casi mis palabras exactas! Dios, Vegeta, no puede ser posible! No podríamos haber sido así de inconscientes a los sentimientos por el otro por tanto tiempo, verdad?!'

"Um, Bulma," el hombre preguntó preocupado mientras observaba a todo su cuerpo recordar con shock. "Todo está bien?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza para enfocarse, ella agarró el otro brazo de su guardia, obligándolo a encararla. "Kakarotto, Vegeta tiene pinturas hechas de alguien más? Otra onna tal vez?" Ella sabía que tenía que estar equivocada sobre esto.

"Ah," el hombre rascó su cabeza distraído antes de concluir, "No que yo sepa." Estaba lejos de seguir el tren de ideas de la princesa.

"Kakarotto, piensa," Bulma lo sacudió levemente mientras insistía, esperando que pudiera tener una respuesta para su pregunta. "Recuerdas la celebración del cumpleaños treinta y dos de Vegeta? Yo estaba usando ese vestido," ella señaló la pintura. Cuando él asintió, confirmando su recuerdo, ella continuó preguntando, "bien, ahora piensa duro, sabes de unos rumores flotando sobre alguna mujer con la que Vegeta estaba infatuado?" Dios, era seguro elevar sus esperanzas?

Sin necesitar mucho tiempo para contemplar su respuesta, el guardia recordó vívidamente el evento. "Oh, sí, casi arruina mi fiesta!" dijo él en tono molesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "Aquí arreglo una perfecta situación para el cumpleaños de Vegeta, y todo el evento se daña por una onna que malinterpretó las atenciones de Vegeta hacia ti como si fuera algo más que-"

"A mí?" Bulma demandó la confirmación en espera de que su corazón comenzara a latir de nuevo. "Entonces yo _era_ el foco del rumor?"

Asintiendo, el guardia continuó, "Sé lo ridículo que debe sonar. Digo, aunque lo atrapé mirándote unas cuantas ocasiones durante la noche, pero escasamente era algo anormal. Las atenciones de Vegeta siempre parecían caer sobre ti en eventos sociales. No es que esos hermosos vestidos que seleccionas ayuden, Vegeta tendría que estar ciego para no notar lo hermosa que eres."

"Pero-" la princesa fue rápida en objetar, "pero él es mi tutor, me ve como una niña," ella se encontró repitiendo las excusas que había usado para convencerse de la imposible relación de ella y Vegeta. Aún ahora, sabiendo que era el foco del rumor, y después de recordarlo confesar su encantamiento por esa onna, aún era difícil de creerlo. 'Dios, esto es por qué me deja? Ha estado experimentando los mismos dolores que yo? Los mismos sueños desesperanzados?'

"No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea, pero no eres una niña a los ojos de Vegeta," Kakarotto respondió su pregunta, inconsciente del hecho de que era retórica. "Especialmente después de todo lo que ha estado pasando entre ustedes, cómo podrías pensar eso?"

Cerrando sus ojos como si intentara bloquear su propia estupidez, Bulma comenzó a reír. "No lo sé," dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos mientras cubría su rostro para amortiguar su repentino sentido de liberación. "Dios, no sé cómo pude haber sido tan inconsciente por tanto tiempo!? Cómo ambos pudimos serlo."

"Inconscientes de qué?" preguntó Kakarotto con una ceja levantada mientras observaba la repentinamente irracional apariencia de de la mujer.

"De nuestro amor!" Gritó Bulma mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza incrédula. "He sido tan tonta, Kakarotto! Fui tan protectora de mis propios sentimientos que ignoré completamente los de Vegeta! Dios, hemos desperdiciado tanto tiempo!"

"Um, de acuerdo," Kakarotto avanzó para agarrar la soga que cerraría la cortina para cubrir la pintura. Una vez que terminó, se giró hacia su alguna vez protegida, y tomó su brazo para guiarla fuera de la habitación. "Creo que hemos extendido nuestra bienvenida aquí," explicó el Saiyajín, esperando que el cambio de lugar ayudara a aclarar la confundida mente de la princesa. Por supuesto no hizo diferencia.

"Tienes razón!" Bulma asintió rápidamente mientras sentía a Kakarotto liberar su brazo una vez que estuvieron afuera, "No puedo desperdiciar otro minuto. Tengo que encontrar a Vegeta! Tengo que decirle, dios, hay tanto que decirle; por dónde comenzaré!?"

"Bueno, seguramente no lo sabría," el guerrero optó por un cambio de tema, sin molestarse en adivinar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la joven. "También necesito hablar con Vegeta; necesita saber que Nappa fue asesinado temprano esta mañana, para que pueda instruirme de cómo debo proceder desde aquí."

"Nappa fue asesinado?" Bulma jadeó al saber la verdad. "Qué pasó?"

"No estoy seguro, pero Radditz parece pensar que fue el mismo hombre que te atacó, así que tal vez es más sabio que combinemos nuestra búsqueda por Vegeta," ofreció el guardia en la ausencia de su hermano; sabía que Vegeta no querría que Bulma se quedara sola con un asesino suelto.

"Por supuesto," el humor de Bulma se enserió mientras el par se dirigía para ubicar al rey. Le preocupaba sin fin que su tutor estuviera perdido en un momento de crisis, sin mencionar, justo cuando ella finalmente se daba cuenta de la verdad. Una verdad que habían negado por tanto tiempo. 'Maldición, Vegeta, será mejor que estés bien.' Cerró sus ojos brevemente para hacer la demanda. No creía que pudiera soportar saber que una vez que verdaderamente tenían una oportunidad de estar juntos, les fuera robada antes de que pudieran explorarla.

--

**Nota de LGV**: Ah, Bulma sabe y Vegeta sabe, pero compararán notas?? Vegeta aún está vivo? Y si es así, dónde está? Hmm, supongo que tendrán que esperar y ver. Hasta la próxima vez…


	32. La Muerte de un Rey

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 32 - La Muerte de un Rey

* * *

"Qué has hecho con él?!" Gritó Bulma mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de Juunanagou. Después de horas de una búsqueda conjunta con Bulma y Kakarotto, luego Radditz y finalmente varios grupos de élites para intentar localizar a su rey, la cacería había resultado en una devastadora falta de éxito. Rápidamente había sido determinado que Bulma había sido la última persona en haber puesto sus ojos en el Saiyajín, pero eso había sido casi día y medio atrás. Ningún rastro del rey fue descubierto. En su cama no había dormido, el salón del trono había sido vigilado toda la noche, su oficina sin tocar y más alarmantemente, Akuma aún estaba en los establos lo cual descartaba que se hubiese ido a dar un paseo.

La única pista que la princesa había encontrado de su amor perdido fue cuando buscó en su habitación para encontrar su escritorio y silla desordenadas; o más específicamente, su diario abierto. Temiendo lo peor, de que Vegeta hubiese leído su último pasaje y además sabido la verdad de ser manipulada por Juunanagou, era una obvia deducción que la hubiese seguido. Lo cual significaba que el asesino de Nappa podría haber interpretado la llegada del rey como una prueba de su fracaso en encontrar el silencioso elemento de su acuerdo, y además…

La posibilidad era demasiada de soportar, así que se había precipitado al lado de Juunanagou. Tenía que saber la verdad. Completamente despreocupada por sus heridas, rudamente agarró al hombre durmiente y lo despertó con una reverberación de su furiosa demanda. "Qué has hecho con Vegeta!?"

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, el rey sonrió malvadamente. Había esperado que la onna pronto estuviera golpeando en su puerta, demandando justo lo que estaba, pero su oportunidad sobrepasó sus prospectos. "Vegeta? Está perdido, verdad?" el rey fingió ignorancia; simplemente adoraba la furia entrelazada en los ojos de la princesa, la hacían lucir absolutamente encantadora. "Tal vez huyó con una de sus amantes."

El comentario le mereció una rápida bofetada en su ya tierno rostro. "Mantén en mente que hay un hermoso jarrón junto a tu cama. Odiaría tener que seguir el ejemplo de tu hermana." Amenazó ella con mucha seriedad. No permitiría que su protector fuera difamado en su presencia. "Dónde está!?"

Con un plácido suspiro, el monarca herido cerró sus ojos con falsa consternación. "Supongo que has forzado mi mano. Sí, sé dónde está Vegeta. No, por supuesto, te haría mucho bien saber. Dudo que haya mucho, si le quedaba algo de vida al hombre a esta hora." Él pausó para saborear el horroroso gruñido de la princesa antes de continuar. "Naturalmente, fue su culpa. Digo, no debió venir hacia mi dormitorio anoche en una demente carrera. Si tuviera algún sentido podría haber notado a mi arquero, ubicado para disparar."

"No!" Gritó Bulma mientras clavaba sus uñas en la carne del hombre, no podía ser, su protector no podría estar muerto! "Te mataré con mis propias manos!" ella comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños apretados, sus uñas clavadas en su descubierta piel. No se detendría hasta que su cuerpo estuviera cubierto con golpes y rasguños, si no fuera por su desesperada confesión.

"Detén esta locura, él no está muerto!" aunque después añadió suavemente 'todavía', lo anterior de su admisión fue todo lo que Bulma necesitó para ganar su total atención. Después de una peligrosa demanda por más explicación, Juunanagou felizmente divulgó las especificaciones. "Sí, mi arquero le disparó a tu precioso protector, pero no fue con una flecha. Lo golpeó con un dardo envenenado con la misma droga que usé para sedar a Juunanagou y a Kakarotto la noche de su cita."

"Y por qué te creería!?" demandó la princesa sabiamente, sabía que este hombre no era de fiar. Su confesión mayormente fue para salvar su propia piel.

Como si leyera la mente de la joven, Juunanagou rió, "Por favor, Bulma, honestamente piensas que simplemente mataría a Vegeta por la perforación de una flecha, una que no haya sido disparada por mi propia mano? Escasamente. Por todo lo que el hijo de perra me ha hecho, su muerte necesita ser una de agonía; lenta, dolorosa e indefenso… y aún lo blanda suficiente para parecer como un accidente. Perfectamente planeado, por supuesto," Juunanagou reflexionó con orgullo. Verdaderamente era un genio, se aseguraba constantemente.

Sin embargo, mientras el rey estaba acariciando su propio ego, Bulma agarró el jarrón de la mesa de noche adyacente, y sostuvo el objeto peligrosamente cerca a su ya roto cráneo. "Tienes dos opciones. Una, decirme dónde está, o dos, estrello este envase de vidrio en tu cabeza dura. Cuál será!?"

El rey apenas pudo controlar su burla. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, princesa. Tal violencia es tan mal visto para una dama. Has vivido muchos años entre estos salvajes." Lentamente levantó su mano en defensa antes de continuar, "Pero no soy un tonto. Sé cuando soy derrotado." Su sonrisa se amplió, asegurándole que sus palabras eran erróneas. "Tu protector está siendo detenido en una pequeña cueva en la profundidad del bosque." Entonces enlistó unas localizaciones notables a lo largo del camino para asegurarle una fácil llegada al lugar designado. Su ayuda sin embargo no fue recibida cálidamente.

"Por todo lo que sé estás enviándome a una loca cacería de gansos!" Ella sabía que no era enteramente verdad. La cueva que había explicado era una con la que ella y Vegeta eran íntimamente familiares; era la misma en la que buscaron refugio después de una intensa tormenta la noche de su cumpleaños treinta y dos. La localización era muy profunda dentro de los bosques. Le tomaría algo de tiempo alcanzarla.

"Esa siempre es una posibilidad, pero estás dispuesta a arriesgar tus sospechas contra la vida de tu amante?" preguntó él conocedor. Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para asegurar su partida. Él se relajó inmediatamente, muy complacido consigo mismo. Sólo deseaba estar ahí para ver la mirada en el rostro de la joven cuando llegara para encontrar el cadáver de su gran protector. Sin duda para este momento él ya habría dejado la tierra de los vivos. Pero no necesitaba decirle eso. Su shock sería más devastador. Malditas heridas. Si sólo pudiera atestiguar el drama que seguiría inevitablemente!!

Mientras Juunanagou estaba felicitándose por un plan bien hecho, Bulma había regresado el jarrón que estaba sosteniendo a la mesita de noche. Levantándose de la cama miró duramente a su enemigo antes de amenazar, "Tienes razón, no tengo elección sino creerte. Pero, a pesar de lo que encuentre en esa cueva, prometo, que pagarás por todo lo que has hecho."

Sin contener su carcajada esta vez, Juunanagou observó a la furiosa princesa irse. "Esperaré para atestiguar tu ira, mi lady!" sonrió tras ella. Tal fuego y determinación hizo hervir su sangre con deseo. Tal vez ahora que Vegeta se fue, podría tener más suerte con ella. Sin su guardián, la zorra estaba completamente indefensa, justo como le gustaba su presa.

"La única ira que atestiguarás es la mía, porque una vez que haya terminado contigo, no quedará nada para que la princesa haga estragos." La peligrosa voz de la mujer tensó completamente el cuerpo de Juunanagou. Girando su cabeza hacia la entrada de su habitación, nubladamente miró a su hermana claramente enfurecida. Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de susurrar una palabra, ella repitió sus malditas palabras. "_… lo golpeó con un dardo envenenado con la misma droga que __**yo**__ usé para sedar a Juuhachigou y a Kakarotto la noche de su cita…_"

"Juuhachigou, me escuchaste mal," ofreció él rápidamente mientras prácticamente la mujer descendía sobre él. Sus mentiras eran muy tardías para penetrar a la lívida onna.

"Radditz tenía razón, _tú _robaste mi vida. Nos arreglaste a Kakarotto y a mi. Me separaste del hombre que amaba. Tomaste mi título, mi poder, toda mi existencia!" Gritó ella, medio con furia, medio desde la profundidad de la depresión. Su hermano, la carne y sangre en la que más confiaba la había traicionado más gráficamente de lo que habría imaginado. "Me usaste… Me manipulaste… Me quitaste la vida… Pero, no más," esas dos palabras parecían ser todo lo que sintió necesario decir mientras retiraba la almohada debajo de la cabeza de su hermano. "Creo que debo terminar lo que comencé."

"Juuhachigou, no!" el joven hombre usó la poca fuerza que tenía para detener el cojín de ser estrellado contra su cara. "Soy tu hermano! No puedes hacer esto!" insistió él, pero su súplica cayó en oídos sordos.

"Yo no tengo hermano, nunca lo tuve." Ella forzó el cojín en su rostro, ignorando las vulgaridades que escupió entre moribundos jadeos. Una vez que su cuerpo detuvo todo movimiento, Juuhachigou se separó, nublada por las acciones que había tomado. Colocando temblorosamente la almohada bajo su cabeza, retrocedió lentamente de la cama mirando la tranquila figura de su hermano.

Secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, no titubeó antes de correr a la puerta y llamar por ayuda. Ni tartamudeó cuando le informó al médico, quien llegó momentos después, que había descubierto la tranquila forma de su hermano y estaba terriblemente preocupada de lo que había pasado. Su genuina reacción de nerviosismo sólo pudo liberarse cuando el médico le informó que su hermano había muerto en su sueño; su deducción, una consecuencia de su herida en la cabeza.

"Lo siento, mi reina," añadió el curandero sombríamente mientras cubría el cuerpo del hombre con una sábana, inconsciente del efecto más directo que la mujer tenía en el asunto. Asumió que su llanto incontrolable era el resultado de la repentina muerte de su hermano. "Le gustaría que llamara a alguien por usted? No creo que sea sabio que soporte esta carga sola."

Controlando sus jadeos para forzar las palabras, apenas habló, "Radditz. Tráeme a Radditz." Ella le dio la espalda al hombre tan pronto como su demanda fue hecha. Apenas registrando el "Como desee," del hombre y la rápida partida que siguió, Juuhachigou colapsó contra una pared cercana; su cuerpo deslizándose lentamente, falto de energía para hacer mucho más. Apretando su estómago, no pudo contener la bilis que se levantó en su garganta. Abalanzándose sobre la caneca de basura junto a ella, vomitó hasta que sintió como si todo el líquido en su cuerpo hubiese sido purgado.

Empujando el recipiente, colapsó en el piso, su cuerpo recogido en una posición fetal mientras apretaba su estómago. Su sistema muy sorprendido por la realidad de los años que había vivido de mentiras, el destino de todas las falsas acciones que había tomado, y ahora esto… el asesinato de su hermano… Un asalto que había concluido con una inconsciente perfección de uno de los bien maquinados planes de su hermano. Sintió menos consuelo del que debió al saber todos los crímenes que había cometido contra ella, incluyendo la posible muerte de su irreconocido esposo. Su hermano era un asesino, y peor. Pero el dolor no se borró en lo más mínimo, su mente no era lo fuerte suficiente para registrar las tragedias ocurridas.

Cerrando sus ojos, Juuhachigou le permitió al inconsciente envolverla. La felicidad de la nada sería mucho más fácil de manejar que la dura realidad que encaraba inconscientemente.

* * *

"Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" demandó Radditz mientras regresaba al estudio privado de Vegeta para otra revisión para encontrar al hombre esculcando el escritorio del rey.

La espalda de Juurokugou se tensó mientras se giraba para encarar a su igual en estatura. "Estaba buscando a tu rey." Mintió el soldado fácilmente. Desafiaría al guardia Saiyajín en batalla mucho antes de admitir que había sido enviado por el Rey Juunanagou para plantar una nota estratégicamente, con la caligrafía de Vegeta, que aseguraría que el asesinato del hombre sin duda fue 'accidental'. Pero ahora que la tarea fue completada, necesitaba dejar el lugar rápidamente; para regresar a la cueva donde el prisionero de su monarca estaba siendo detenido para poder asegurar de que no hubiese oportunidad de la milagrosa resurrección del rey Saiyajín. "Pero claramente no está aquí, así que buscaré en otro lugar."

"No tan rápido," Radditz levantó una firme mano en frente del guerrero. Con Vegeta perdido, no simplemente había atrapado un intruso en el estudio privado del hombre para estar levemente preocupado. "Quiero tu nombre, raza y asuntos en Vegetasei antes de tu partida."

Conteniendo un gruñido, Juurokugou mintió fácilmente, "Mi nombre es Grekor. Soy un Quefficano, y mis asuntos en Vegetasei no son propios. Estoy aquí para servir a mi señor y rey. Si tienes más preguntas, siéntete libre de consultarle." De nuevo el hombre intentó salir, pero Radditz bloqueó su paso más forzadamente.

"No recuerdo verte con el Rey Quef. Ni recuerdo ver a ningún subordinado suyo ser registardo. Así que, si eres quien dices ser, estás aquí ilegalmente." Fue entonces que Radditz supo que había atrapado al hombre. Su reacción había sido breve, un guardia menos experimentado lo habría pasado desapercibido, pero Radditz lo vio. El hombre fue sorprendido de ser atrapado mintiendo. "Creo que debes venir conmigo a interrogación. Si no ofreces resistencia, me aseguraré de que te den una celda limpia." Con cuidado, Radditz levantó su mano para detener al hombre, pero no tuvo la oportunidad cuando un codo se estrelló sobre su rostro. "Maldición!" maldijo el Saiyajín mientras retrocedía varios pasos, lo desorientado suficiente para perder rastro de su detenido.

Usando el mareo del guardia a su ventaja, Juurokugou se apresuró a escapar de la habitación, no queriendo crear más disturbio del que hizo, pero otro Saiyajín bloqueó su paso. Este extrañamente parecía más amenazador, a pesar del hecho de que era más bajo. "A dónde vas con tanta prisa?" la suave voz del segundo guardia preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio tras él.

"Que oportuno, hermano." Radditz intentó sacudir el dolor mientras se reorientaba a la escena ante él.

"Más como suerte," respondió Kakarotto entre dientes. "Estaba buscando a este bastardo cuando escuché la conmoción aquí."

"Ustedes dos se conocen?" Preguntó Radditz mientras levantaba una ceja curioso. Había creído que él y su hermano estaban totalmente sumergidos en comparar notas de seguridad.

"En lo más mínimo, pero su descripción encaja perfectamente." Después de una rápida demanda de su hermano para evitar ser tan críptico, el joven admitió furioso. "El Shinrigakusha me buscó mientras estaba buscando a Vegeta; Chi-Chi finalmente recuperó sus sentidos. No creerías la historia que cuenta."

"Pruébame," Radditz esbozó una sonrisa, parecía que los secretos de este extraño estaban por ser revelados.

Sin titubear para ilustrar a su hermano, Kakarotto explicó metódicamente, "Mientras Chi-Chi regresaba de una villa donde había pasado la noche para calmarse del shock de ver viva a Juuhachigou, escuchó una pelea no muy lejos del camino que estaba tomando. Cuando se acercó, observó a Nappa ser golpeado por un hombre que describió ser similar en el físico a Nappa, pero con fríos ojos azules y una delgada línea de flameante cabello rojo en medio de su calva cabeza. Dijo que sólo escuchó partes y pedazos de su discusión, pero los nombres de Juuhachigou y Juunanagou fueron citados varias veces, junto con una necesidad de 'echarle tierra' a Nappa. Fue cuando este hombre rompió el cuello de Nappa que Chi-Chi de desmayó, cayendo por la pendiente en la que se había escondido. Supongo que debería agradecerte que no la vieras." El protector marido dirigió el final de su comentario hacia el extranjero al otro lado. Le estaba tomando todo su control detenerse de golpear al hombre por el asesinato de su compañero Saiyajín y el estrés en su mujer.

"Tú fuiste quien atacó a Bulma," la realización salió de labios de Radditz en una repentina epifanía. "Has estado trabajando para Juunanagou para traernos el infierno!" La misma furia con la que Kakarotto estaba peleando de repente envolvió a Radditz.

"Y si fuera apostador, diría que es el asociado que Vegeta y yo hemos estado buscando por años. El mismo que ayudó a Juunanagou a citarme con su hermana," Kakarotto añadió con vigor. No dejaría que este hombre del mal lo pasara para hacer más daño.

En un momento los dos hermanos estaban dando pasos lentos hacia el culpable, ambos intercambiando miradas, demandando en silencio el primer golpe, pero un importante recuerdo golpeó a Radditz antes de algún avance. "Espera Kakarotto," el mayor de los dos se detuvo a medio paso. "Si él está trabajando con Juunanagou, probablemente sabe dónde está Vegeta, y apostaría que estaba aquí para cubrir lo que él y su rey han hecho con él."

Juurokugou permaneció pálido mientras los dos hombres se le acercaban; había sido un guerrero muchos años para ser intimidado tan fácilmente. "Puedo ser persuadido para decirles, a cambio de un pasaje lejos de ustedes monos." Él cruzó sus brazos poderosamente, era leal a su rey, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse y ser ejecutado por asesinar a un élite mientras Juunanagou se escabullía, ileso por su fallido plan.

"No hay trato!" Insistió Kakarotto rápidamente, pero Radditz era mucho más hábil que su hermano cuando se refería a tratos.

"Consideraremos concederte clemencia por tus crímenes si nos dices dónde está Vegeta, y que estés dispuesto a testificar ante el gran consejo contra tu rey." Eso por supuesto era una mentira. El guerrero aún tendría que pagar por sus crímenes, huir sin castigo por asesinato simplemente no estaba permitido por los Saiyajín. Por supuesto, este hombre no necesitaba saberlo hasta después que testificara. "Tenemos un trato?"

Tomándose unos momentos para contemplar sus decisiones, la respuesta de Juurokugou llegó fácilmente, "Muy bien." Él no confiaba en esas bestias para mantener sus palabras, pero este acuerdo al menos le daría suficiente tiempo para planear su escape. Incluso el buen pago de Juunanagou no valía el desastre que había sido la semana pasada. "Vegeta está siendo detenido en una cueva a unas millas de aquí."

"Sé más específico!" demandó Radditz; había varias cuevas en los vastos bosques rodeando el castillo.

"Me temo que no estoy seguro. Juugogou, el arquero de Juunanagou lo llevó ahí. Sólo fui informado hace unos minutos después de hablar con Juunanagou." No era verdad por supuesto, pero las probabilidades de escape del bruto eran mucho mejores con toda la guardia real de Vegeta buscando a una buena distancia del castillo.

"Y en qué condición está?" Insistió Kakarotto con puños apretados, tenía tres adivinanzas, ninguna era buena.

Encogiéndose de hombros levemente, Juurokugou limitó la verdad una vez más, "no sé. Pero si tuviera que suponer, te aconsejaría encontrarlo pronto, o ustedes monos podrían quedarse sin rey."

"Tú-" Kakarotto levantó su puño para enseñarle al soldado algo de respeto, pero fracasó en completar su golpe cuando un llamado en la puerta interrumpió su movimiento. Girándose, Kakarotto abrió la puerta para encontrar al curandero luciendo terriblemente exhausto.

"Gracias a dios te encuentro, Radditz," el anciano pasó al joven hermano hacia el hombre que estaba buscando. "La Reina Juuhachigou desea tu presencia. Está bajo mucho estrés."

"No tengo tiempo para tontos problemas de onnas," espetó Radditz fríamente, la vida de Vegeta probablemente está colgando en la balanza.

"Sus problemas no son tontos, señor," continuó el curandero, no iba a ser despedido por un hombre de la mitad de su edad. "Está de duelo. Su hermano murió." El anuncio hizo que seis ojos se pegaran al portador de sorprendentes noticias. "Es verdad," insistió él después de ver las escépticas expresiones de los hombres. "Lo examiné. Murió en su sueño, de su golpe en la cabeza sin duda. La reina está muy perturbada."

Resoplando ante las noticias, Kakarotto cruzó sus brazos escéptico, "Murió en su sueño? Tendrás que disculparme si deseo clavarle una estaca al corazón del hombre antes de aceptar que verdaderamente está muerto."

"Gracias por decirme," Radditz ignoró el crudo comentario de su hermano. Aunque pensaba similar, tenía suficiente tacto para no vociferarlo. "Kakarotto, escóltalo," él señaló a Juurokugou, "a los calabozos. Asegúrate que varios guardias sean asignados para vigilarlo. Una vez que esté bien seguro, toma tantas legiones como necesites para localizar a Vegeta. Intentaré avisar al fuerte mientras tanto." Él tomó un profundo respiro mientras comenzaba a maquinar explicaciones para los líderes del senado quienes seguramente querrán saber dónde estaban Vegeta y Juunanagou. Por dónde podría comenzar a explicar?

"Considéralo hecho," obligó Kakarotto antes de cerrar un fuerte agarre en su prisionero.

Una vez que su hermano se fue, Radditz le ordenó al curandero llevarlo con Juuhachigou. Tendría que sedar a la 'reina' antes de manejar a los temperamentales miembros de la aristocracia, atreviéndose a explicarles que un colega miembro estaba muerto. 'Esperanzadamente _sólo _uno,' Radditz hizo una mueca ante la idea, las palabras de Juurokugou aún lo perseguían. No podía comenzar a imaginar las repercusiones de la muerte de Vegeta; políticamente, por supuesto, pero aún más personalmente. La imagen de Bulma entró en su mente. No sabía si podría sobrevivir a su muerte. Sólo podía rezar que no tuviera que intentarlo.

* * *

"Onna," fue la primera palabra que el rey tosió mientras recuperaba la conciencia para observar sus extraños alrededores. Estaba, lo mejor que podía decir porque su visión aún era borrosa, en una húmeda cueva. Intentando levantar su caído cuerpo, Vegeta se encontró incapaz de llegar muy lejos cuando el sonido de metal sobre metal lo detuvo. Estaba atado.

"Maldición," el Saiyajín maldijo mientras luchaba brevemente contra las cadenas que lo detenían. Sus intentos fueron fútiles, todo su pecho con ambos brazos a sus lados estaban envueltos en cadenas. Su desnuda piel se desgarraba con cada movimiento que hacía. 'Mi ropa,' se preguntó mientras bajaba la mirada para ver que había sido despojado de todo salvo sus pantalones. Parecía que quien lo hubiese secuestrado lo quería dejar completamente vulnerable al húmedo viento de este día de primavera particularmente frío.

'Genial, voy a congelarme hasta morir,' decidió el rey mientras le permitía a su cuerpo caer contra el frío suelo. Rodando de costado, Vegeta colocó sus rodillas en su pecho, intentando centralizar el calor que quedaba en su cuerpo. Abriendo y cerrando sus ojos lentamente, el orgulloso hombre ignoró el temblor de sus extremidades mientras reflexionaba en la amarga ironía de su predicamento.

Quién era su asesino indirecto parecía irrelevante, su muerte era insignificante, todo lo que Vegeta podía sentir era la acrimonia de saber que moriría sin experimentar a la onna que amaba, la onna que lo amaba. Sí, tal vez el más grande giro del destino era que al momento de saber que sus sentimientos _no_ habían sido unilaterales por mucho tiempo; perdió toda oportunidad de experimentar lo que más había deseado.

_Bulma._

Una violenta tos se levantó de su garganta mientras intentaba bloquear lo que estaba haciendo por su protección. Dios, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a un hombre que despreciaba sólo para salvarlo. 'Cómo pude haber sido tan ciego?' la pregunta que más pesaba en su mente se levantó de nuevo. Por años ella lo había deseado, pero él no lo había visto. Pero, ella había sido inconsciente a sus sentimientos, tal vez simplemente era que ambos eran muy brillantes en decepción, o muy enfocados en hundirse en sus propias miserias que ignoraban las del otro.

Cómo había pasado, sin embargo, no era más relevante. Todo lo que importaba era que habían desperdiciado años en los que pudieron haber estado juntos, y ahora era muy tarde. Muy tarde para él proteger a la onna por la que más se preocupaba, muy tarde para detener a la venenosa perra con la que había sido obligado a casarse para dominar su territorio, y con cada irregular respiro que tomaba, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que era muy tarde para que su miserable existencia terminara en una nota sobre la mediocridad.

Forzándose para recordar esos hermosos momentos de serenidad que había experimentado con la hermosa princesa que adoraba, el Saiyajín no ouji le permitió a su inconsciente dominarlo lentamente durante las horas del anochecer. Imaginando lo que podría haber sido, Vegeta gradualmente perdió contacto con la realidad; tanto que falló en reconocer el desesperado sonido de una mujer llamando su nombre. Y luego, justo cuando vio la angelical imagen de la onna que amaba arrodillada sobre él, se hundió en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Sin avances… Hasta la próxima vez…


	33. Calor

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 33 - Calor

* * *

"Espera ahora, Akuma," le ordenó Bulma al caballo mientras se deslizaba de la espalda de la bestia. Antes de su partida sabiamente había optado por llevar el caballo de su protector en vez del suyo. Aunque Hikari era casi igual a Akuma en velocidad, el último de los dos caballos tenía una distintiva ventaja durante las horas de la noche. La visión de Akuma era muy superior, y Bulma necesitaba cada pista que pudiera reunir para tener alguna oportunidad de llegar a Vegeta a tiempo.

Después de ver un guardia armado paseándose afuera de la cueva, Bulma rápidamente se dio cuenta que Juunanagou la había guiado a la que muy probablemente sería la ubicación de su tutor. Manteniéndose tan escondida en la vegetación como fuera posible, la princesa recogió el arco y las flechas que había asegurado antes de dejar el castillo. No iba a viajar ciegamente a un peligro probable sin un arma en su nombre.

Apuntando una flecha hacia el muslo superior del hombre, planeó sólo disparar para discapacitar, no matar. Recordando todo el entrenamiento que Kakarotto le había aconsejado durante sus muchas lecciones, no vaciló en dispararle al hombre como si fuera un animal que estuviera cazando por deporte. No tenía duda de que si la situación fuera diferente este hombre sólo le mostraría menos cortesía.

Ella logró golpearlo; aunque _demasiado _en el blanco, rápidamente se dio cuenta que el hombre colapsó de inmediato en el suelo. Cuando no se movió por varios momentos, guiando a Akuma, Bulma avanzó con cuidado hacia el hombre. "Oh por dios," ella dejó escapar un jadeo cuando vio la sangre saliendo de la frente del hombre. Parecía que había estado agachándose para recoger una flecha propia cuando ella lo golpeó. "Debe haberme escuchado…" se reprimió ella por no ser más sigilosa en sus preparaciones. Aunque no fue difícil para tener alguna simpatía por matar a un asociado de Juunanagou, no sentía placer en tomar una vida.

Sin querer profundizar en el acto mientras Vegeta estuviera en dios sabe qué condición, rápidamente amarró a Akuma y luego sacó una daga, sin dejar alguna oportunidad mientras entraba con cuidado a la cueva. "Vegeta?" susurró ella tranquilamente el nombre del hombre varias veces, sin tener idea que hubiese otros guardias deteniéndolo. Afortunadamente, no encontró más resistencia, por que no le tomó más que unos pasos antes de que una abrazada figura en el rincón de la alcoba llamara su atención. "Vegeta!" gritó ella apresurándose a su lado. Soltando la daga, cayó de rodillas, "Oh Vegeta," lloró ella mientras halaba su casi congelado cuerpo en su regazo.

Aunque sus ojos brevemente se abrieron y cerraron cuando lo había llamado, no hizo más movimiento para reconocerla mientras rápidamente comenzaba a remover las cadenas que ataban su cuerpo. Sacando el gancho que recogía su cabello, usó su delgada y recta forma para ayudar a abrir el cerrojo. Una vez que alcanzó su meta, con cuidado deshizo sus amarras, intentando no marcar su piel más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Tan pronto como el metal fue removido completamente, agarró el rostro de su tutor, acercándolo mientras acunaba su torso en uno de sus brazos.

"Tienes que despertar, Vegeta," ordenó ella suavemente mientras acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas. El lechoso color de su piel era un fuerte contraste a su piel normalmente bronceada. "Por favor, no puedo perderte." Ella sintió las lágrimas comenzar a caer. Los dioses no podían ser tan crueles para llevárselo ahora, ahora que ella sabía que la amaba. Ahora que sabía que podía estar con él. "Por favor," rogó de nuevo después de bajar varias lágrimas por sus mejillas, "Te necesito."

Nunca habiendo podido negarle a la onna lo que le pedía, parecía que en la muerte no planeaba comenzar. Tosiendo varias veces, el rey apenas logró abrir sus ojos para mirar lo que lentamente estaba comenzando a creer no era un milagro. "Onna?" su garganta estaba tan seca, apenas dijo la palabra, pero había sido recibida fuerte y clara.

"Vegeta!" ella hundió su rostro en su vientre mientras se aferraba a él por vida. Sus lágrimas nunca cesaron mientras admitía, "Pensé que te había perdido."

Aunque el sentimiento era mutuo, Vegeta no tuvo la fuerza para vociferarlo. Su felicidad al ver a su onna desafortunadamente fue ensombrecida por sus necesidades físicas. Después de apenas toser las palabras 'agua' y 'frío', Bulma fue rápida en actuar mientras gentilmente recostaba a su protector en el suelo, prometiéndole que sólo se separaría de su lado por unos momentos mientras traía una cobija y una bebida para el congelado hombre.

Al momento que regresó de Akuma, levantó la cabeza de su protector en su regazo y sostuvo el recipiente de líquido sobre su boca. Mientras bebía gradualmente su contenido, usó su mano libre para colocar una piel de animal sobre su cuerpo. Nunca había estado más aliviada de que el hombre mantuviera su caballo tan bien provisto con provisiones. Una vez que todo el contenido de la jarra fue vaciado en su boca, Bulma ofreció buscar el lago más cercano para traerle más, pero él se rehusó a permitirle dejarlo de nuevo, en vez, gentilmente se aferró a su cuerpo, bajándola para acostarse con él bajo la cobija.

"Aún… muy frío," tartamudeó él con el temblor de su quijada. Moviendo su delicada figura contra la suya, él se deleitó en la sensación de su calor. Había soñado con esto, necesitaba esto para mantenerlo vivo; abrazando a la onna se dio cuenta muy abruptamente de que necesitaba más que la vida misma. Pero aún quería más. Su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto por muchas prendas. No tenía todo su calor contra él; necesitaba todo su calor. "Quítatelas," él no titubeó en ayudarla a despojarse de todas las prendas externas. La propiedad no estaba en su conciencia, todo lo que estaba siguiendo eran sus instintos en ese momento. Y su instinto más básico en ese momento era envolverse en su calor corporal. Necesitaba su piel contra la suya.

Bulma no era inconsciente a la razón tras su demanda. Mientras su piel se exponía gradualmente, se volvió lentamente más familiar con lo frío que estaba su cuerpo. Una vez que se quedó en nada sino su ropa interior, el par juntó sus cuerpos ceñidamente bajo la protección de la espesa piel de oso. Frotando sus suaves piernas contra las suyas, acariciando los contornos de su musculosa espalda y acunando su cabeza en la curva del cuello de su rey, Bulma intentó mantener tanta fricción entre ellos como fuera posible. Quería mantenerlo tan caliente como pudieran manejarlo sus congeladas extremidades.

"Dios, onna," Vegeta apretó sus dientes mientras pasaba sus manos por su baja espalda para regular sus movimientos. "Estás tratando de aumentar mi temperatura corporal o de excitarme?"

Si su rostro no hubiese estado escondido del suyo, habría estado encantado de ver el rubor que había coloreado sus mejillas. "No son lo mismo?" susurró ella con una medio sonrisa que sintió contra su hombro. Se había vuelto muy consciente de la rigidez momentos atrás, pero no se había atrevido a comentarlo. Ella no era lo descarada suficiente, no con él. No todavía. "Quieres que me detenga?"

"Nunca," su respuesta fue rápida y concisa, haciéndola sentir deseada a diferencia de lo que podría haber imaginado de una simple palabra. Él sabía que ella quería esto, su diario se lo dijo, pero estaba lista para saber cómo se sentía él? Ahora era el momento de decirle? Profundo en su interior sabía que si no vociferaba su deducción posiblemente podría estallar de la verdad. En sus brazos sostenía una onna con la que había deseado pasar el resto de su existencia. La onna con la que quería casarse, hacer su verdadera reina y con la que quería concebir hijos… La quería completamente, y dios, se lo diría ahora. Ya habían esperado mucho tiempo. "Leí tu diario."

La admisión flotó en el aire por varios minutos antes de Bulma preguntar suavemente, "Entonces… lo sabes?" Ella lo sintió separarse lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos y confirmar sinceramente la muy negada verdad.

"Estás molesta?" Él sabía lo importante que era su privacidad, le preocupaba que fuera incapaz de perdonar una segunda invasión después de su furiosa reacción la última vez.

"No," ofreció mientras sus ojos caían de los suyos, "No puedo condenarte por invadir mi dormitorio privado cuando hice lo mismo en el tuyo." Ella pausó mientras escuchaba un gruñido elevarse de su garganta. "Vi la pintura." Justo tan concisa como Vegeta había hecho su confesión, Bulma alertó a su protector de que él tampoco escondía más secretos de ella. Parecía que por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, nada sino la verdad yacía entre ellos. Pero qué iba a hacerse sobre eso era ahora la pregunta. "Y qué significa esto para nosotros?"

"Qué quieres que signifique?" Por supuesto era la más cobarde de las respuestas que pudiera haber ofrecido, pero no se atrevió a hacer más suposiciones a lo que su onna se refería. Sus mal interpretaciones ya les habían hecho suficiente daño a los dos.

Varios minutos de silencio siguieron, Bulma debatiendo qué respuesta era correcta, y cómo podría protegerse de vociferar algo que pudiera llevarla a una desilusión. Pero la repentina sensación de los rápidos latidos de su protector contra su pecho le recordó que no sólo eran sus sentimientos los que necesitaba proteger. Él tenía tanta expectativa en su respuesta como ella. Decidiendo romper con la tradición, la joven princesa optó por lanzar la cautela al viento, y simplemente habló desde su corazón. "No sé qué deba significar. Después de todo, sé que aún estás casado. Y sé que aún eres mi tutor. Y con todo el caos reciente, no comenzaría a imaginarme dónde nos deja esto, pero… Pero no puedo decir que me importa verdaderamente. Todo lo que quiero eres tú; es todo lo que he deseado. Así que te tendré como pueda tenerte," ella pausó con una medio carcajada mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, descansando su frente contra la suya, "Aún si es en una cueva húmeda, fría y aislada en medio de la noche."

Tomando su rostro, Vegeta no pudo controlar más la ola de emociones envolviendo su alma; estrellando sus lujuriosos labios con los suyos, él le hizo el amor apasionadamente a su boca, esperando que la muestra física de afecto pudiera expresar lo mucho que su honestidad significaba para él. "Mataré a Juuhachigou si tengo que hacerlo," respiró él profundamente mientras rodaba sobre su espalda estrellando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras se refamiliarizaba con su cuerpo. "Te tendré como mi mujer, sin importar el costo."

Pasando sus labios sobre su cuello, la princesa pellizcó levemente su carne, sonriendo mientras hacía su promesa. "Por favor no mates en mi nombre; no necesito el título de reina. Me convertiré en tu amante, te atenderé en cada placer de noche. Sólo dame eso, es suficiente."

Ella estaba enloqueciéndolo con su pasividad. Dios, ella lo deseaba desesperadamente, tal vez casi tanto como él la deseaba. "No, para mi no lo es," afirmó él mientras pasaba sus manos sobre los delgados prendas blancas que eran los únicos impedimentos para devorar su cuerpo. "Serás mi reina, concebirás nuestro heredero, no aceptaré menos. Te quiero exclusivamente, eternamente."

Cerrando sus ojos para contener las lágrimas que sintió brotar inevitablemente, Bulma detuvo sus desesperadas atenciones a su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder mirar sus oscuros ojos lujuriosos. Horcajeando su pelvis, se inclinó lo suficiente para tomar su rostro gentilmente. "Ya me tienes exclusivamente, eternamente. Durante mucho tiempo," la confesión trajo una sonrisa a ambos de sus rostros mientras se inclinaba brevemente para colocar sus labios sobre los suyos para un beso. Cuando se separó, colocó sus manos en la delgada tela que se había recogido hacia su pelvis. Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la delicada tela, muy pausadamente sacó la prenda sobre su cuerpo y la tiró a un lado. Dejando su desnudo cuerpo expuesto mientras le permitía al hombre bajo ella varios segundos para disfrutar su natural belleza.

Vegeta sintió su aliento atascarse cuando se encontró con una vista que nunca había creído le sería revelada conscientemente. Si tuviera la fuerza, podría haberse pellizcado para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo fuera real, pero sus manos pronto fueron detenidas. Con Bulma sujetando sus muñecas, la sintió guiar sus dígitos hacia sus caderas, lentamente sobre su cintura y luego detenerse gentilmente después de colocar una mano sobre cada seno. "No quiero ser aprovechada," respiró ella fuertemente mientras sus manos comenzaban a masajear sus delicados tesoros, "pero he soñado con esto por tanto tiempo… No creo que pueda esperar un minuto más."

Su súplica fue todo lo que necesitó para encender a la apasionada criatura dentro de él. Había anhelado, soñado en esto por tanto tiempo. No la decepcionaría. Usando su agarre en ella para cambiar sus posiciones, la acostó gentilmente bajo él mientras comenzaba un tierno asalto en su pecho. Pasando sus labios sobre su lechosa piel, Vegeta envolvió una mano alrededor de un hinchado montículo mientras tentadoramente golpeaba el endurecido pezón en su centro. Sin querer distribuir mal sus atenciones, sus labios llegaron a su otro seno para saborearla más íntimamente. Estuvo ampliamente satisfecho.

Arqueando su espalda, Bulma entrelazó sus dedos por el cabello de su amante mientras gemía gratificantemente en deleite. Tales sensaciones eran mejores que la más salvaje de sus fantasías. Tan devorada estaba en la liberación física y emocional que finalmente estaba ofreciéndole, sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Nunca había creído que experimentaría esta felicidad de acostarse con el hombre que amaba. Estaba devastadoramente feliz de probar equivocadas sus suposiciones.

"Quieres que me detenga?" La pregunta sacó a la princesa de su estado mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a su rey inclinándose sobre ella, sus brazos temblorosos, sus labios temblorosos. Podía imaginar la fuerza que necesitaba ofrecer para detenerse cuando claramente estaba en dolorosa necesidad, pero no podía alejarse tanto como él.

"No," rápidamente secó sus ojos, sabiendo que eran la razón por la que había dudado de sus intenciones. "No puedo creer que esto esté pasando finalmente," forzó una sonrisa mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de su cuello. "He esperado tanto tiempo por ti, Vegeta." Como si la corta declaración pudiera sumar todos los años de angustia y vergüenza que había experimentado como resultado de sus apasionados sentimientos, ella optó por no decir más en el tema mientras deslizaba sus manos por los delgados contornos de su abdomen para liberar sus pantalones. Bajando la prenda para descubrir su rigidez, ella sonrió mientras fijaba ojos con él. "Sé mi primero, mi único."

Gruñendo en frenética necesidad, Vegeta presionó sus labios contra los de Bulma mientras salvajemente terminaba de remover lo que quedaba de su ropa hasta que no quedara nada entre ellos sino el mutuo deseo de volverse uno. Y por dios, el deseo era potente. Él no sabía si pudiera controlarse mucho más. "Onna," el monarca gruñó roncamente contra el oído de la princesa mientras la sentía separar sus piernas para él, ofreciéndole lo que nunca se atrevió a tomar. "No estamos casados todavía. No debo tomarte antes de eso. No querría arruinarte en caso-"

"En caso de que no puedas anular tu matrimonio con Juuhachigou," ella terminó su idea en varios jadeos. Este no era el mejor de los momentos para que tuviera un ataque de conciencia. "Ya te dije, no me importa si estás casado. No me acostaré con ningún otro hombre sino contigo. Así que arruíname, te lo ruego…" ella mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja rogando por sus atenciones. Fue recompensada con otro gruñido de frustración.

"Cómo deseo poder…" él hizo la declaración en contemplación opuesta a la culpa. Simplemente no podía ignorar sus obligaciones con ella. "Maldición, onna, eres mi protegida! Es mi responsabilidad ver que seas protegida… _Todo _de ti…" él pasó su mano sobre sus rizos zafiros que cubrían la llave a su alivio. "Debemos esperar hasta… hasta que pueda tenerte correctamente. Mi obligación hacia ti lo demanda."

Casi gritando en agravación, Bulma agarró fuertemente las caderas de Vegeta antes de que pudiera separarse de ella. "Maldición, Vegeta!" Su estallido captó su atención con rapidez. Levantando su agarre para abarcar su pecho, lo haló sobre ella mientras admitía sin aliento, "Cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto?! Soy una onna adulta, con necesidades que sólo un amante puede satisfacer. Así que decide ahora cuál quieres ser. Mi tutor o mi amante… No puedes ser ambos."

Siendo forzado finalmente a abrazar la realidad de que un capítulo de sus vidas juntos estaba terminando verdaderamente, Vegeta sintió dominarlo un momento de pausa. Por tanto tiempo no había pensado en nada más que en ofrecerle su protección a la joven que había tomado hace nueve años. Pero con el tiempo, los sentimientos y las intenciones habían cambiado vastamente para el rey. Cálidos sentimientos de afecto gradualmente se habían tornado en apasionados deseos de lujuria… y que dios lo ayude, amor; del tipo compartido entre dos esposos. Tan atemorizante como parecía avanzar, el prospecto de pura felicidad que yacía esperando por ellos era muy potente para ser rechazado.

"Tu amante," susurró las dos palabras tranquilamente mientras levantaba su cuerpo levemente, para poder prepararse una vez más para entrar en su prohibido jardín del éxtasis. "Quiero hacerte el amor." Y con esas últimas palabras, Vegeta se adentró en su líquida calidez, solidificando su unión al tomar su virginidad. Él era su primero. Sería su único. "Mía!" gritó él mientras su cuerpo temblaba con inalterada euforia. Clavando sus dientes en su suave carne, la marcó para toda la eternidad. Ahora ella era suya, tanto como él era suyo; su primero, su único.

Tan pronto como el dolor inicial de su invasión subsidió, Bulma lentamente comenzó a mecer sus caderas en tono con los experimentados empujones de Vegeta. Rápidamente él se clavaba en su cuerpo, y expertamente arrastraba su rigidez justo hacia la punta de su entrada antes de hundirse en ella de nuevo. No fue por mucho que el patrón pudiera mantenerse, porque el par rápidamente empujó al otro hacia el límite de la cordura. Construyéndose dentro de cada uno había habido una fuerza explosiva de la que ninguno habría anticipado la magnitud mientras se derramaba sobre sus cuerpos. Con un simultáneo grito del nombre del otro, el par terminó junto.

Exhausto, Vegeta había colapsado sobre Bulma después de expulsar su semilla profundo en su fértil vientre. Por un breve momento le preocupó que no hubiese considerado usar alguna forma de control natal. Pero cuando la idea de ella esperando a su hijo flotó en su mente, no sintió más aprehensión. De hecho, una parte de él esperaba que hubiesen concebido un hijo juntos. Nada que imaginara podría complacerlo más que ver su hinchado vientre, sabiendo que dentro de ella estaba _su_ primogénito; un hijo con su belleza y su fuerza, qué fantástico híbrido tendrían.

Rodando de costado, como para aliviar el peso sobre su nueva mujer, Vegeta gentilmente acarició el largo cabello azul de Bulma mientras observaba sus ojos abrirse lentamente. Parecía apenas haberse recuperado de su cópula; tal vez nunca había lucido más hermosa. Bajando su mano para tocar sus mejillas, usó su pulgar para secar las pocas lágrimas que habían caído como resultado de su penetración. "Cómo te sientes?" preguntó él con preocupación. En tanto como le avergonzara admitir, había estado tan perdido en la sensación de su estrechez alrededor de su inflamado miembro que apenas había sido lo racional suficiente para observar su placer.

"No creo que nunca me haya sentido mejor," susurró ella felizmente mientras rozaba sus labios contra los suyos. "Qué hay de ti?" Un color más profundo coloreó sus ya sonrojadas mejillas. "Fui inadecuada?" Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron levemente. Tenía que estar bromeando. Separando sus labios para burlarse de su sugerencia, se encontró interrumpido mientras continuaba, "Digo, estoy segura que estás acostumbrado a onnas más experimentadas, pero aprenderé," besó su hombro con una ternura que sólo ella podía emitir, "Quiero ser la mejor que hayas tenido." Aunque ella había anticipado muchas reacciones por su confesión, la risa no fue una de ellas. Levantando sus ojos para que de nuevo encontrara los suyos, demandó, "Qué es tan divertido?"

Levantando una ceja Vegeta emuló una apariencia de falsa afronta, "Onna, estoy dolido. Honestamente crees que voy por ahí acostándome con cada mujer atractiva que conozco? Que hubiese probado tantas damas y hubiese desarrollado una preferencia por las onnas 'experimentadas'? Me haces sonar como un hombre de poca moral."

Deteniendo su quijada justo antes de que pudiera desplomarse, Bulma se corrigió rápidamente. "Yo… no quise decir eso, por supuesto que no creo que seas un hombre de poca moral, sólo quise decir que no estoy ofendida por ninguna otra mujer que haya compartido tu cama. Has tenido edad mucho más tiempo que yo. Es natural que hayas sucumbido a tus urgencias pronto. Sólo espero que tengas tus deseos reflejados solamente en mi de ahora en adelante. Quiero ser todo lo que necesitas." Ella intentó sellar su confesión con un apasionado beso, pero Vegeta la había detenido abruptamente mientras la regresaba para enfocarse en sus ojos. Gran consternación yacía en ellos.

"Onna," dijo Vegeta incómodo mientras se levantaba en uno de sus codos, mirándola con cuidado. "Pensé que lo sabías," dijo él con una parcial carcajada. Qué incómodo que tuviera que admitirlo. Lo había pensado de conocimiento público. "Onna, sabes lo seriamente que tomo mi título, junto con lo fieramente que lucharía por proteger y asegurar que sólo un heredero apropiado sucediera a mi trono. Fornicar fuera del matrimonio sería tomado como un fin."

Pasaron varios momentos antes de que Bulma finalmente entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Cubriendo sus labios para esconder su shock, apenas tosió, "Pero siempre pensé… Pero Juuhachi… Pero tú… Pero…" pausó, sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más. Parecía que sus suposiciones le habían fallado de nuevo. "Oh por dios, Vegeta, por qué no me detuviste!" ella lo abofeteó levemente en su pecho. "Nunca habría insistido en que lo hiciéramos si iba a comprometer tus principios!" Ella se sintió de alguna manera enojada con él. Nunca había imaginado que él fuera como… como _ella_.

"Escasamente me obligaste a nada, onna," él acarició su cabello mientras admitía tranquilamente, "Y en tanto como se refiere a mis principios, no creo que fueran quebrantados. Tú y yo nos uniremos formalmente, de una forma u otra." Él hizo la promesa inespecífica; no quería establecer reglas como las alturas a las que iría para asegurar ese final. "Además, todas las formalidades universales hechas a un lado," él bajó un dedo para descansarlo sobre la fresca marca en su cuello, "la ley Saiyajín sólo reconoce la mujer que lleva mi marca como la verdadera reina. En lo que a mi se refiere, ya lo eres." Él se inclinó para besar el lugar; estuvo complacido cuando cerró sus ojos con exaltación contenida.

"Pero," ella quería objetar, cuestionar su razonamiento, pero se encontró incapaz mientras continuaba su asalto, bajando más por su firme cuerpo. Todos los detalles podían resolverse después. En este momento estaban disfrutando de su primera vez experimentando el arte de hacer el amor. Nada sería permitido para arruinar su edificación. "Oh Vegeta," ella de repente dijo su nombre mientras sus labios trazaban un camino pasando sus senos, su estómago, su pelvis, sólo para alcanzar finalmente la centralización de su calor. Cuando sintió su lengua lamer sus muslos internos, y luego comenzaba a moverse más arriba… pensó que podría desvanecerse en éxtasis. Aún era tan difícil digerir la realización de que su pulido y apropiado tutor - antiguo tutor, estuviera ejecutando un acto tan corpóreo en ella. Pero estaba más que feliz en permitirle ayudar a probarle la realidad. "Sí…"

Incapaz de detener la sonrisa que se esbozó en sus labios, Vegeta encontró satisfacción suficiente en el eco de su placer. Placer que _él _estaba produciendo. El sólo conocimiento fue motivación suficiente para explorar más su más última adquisición, su mujer. Su puro corazón, alma y cuerpo ahora eran todo suyo. Y en este momento, quería explorar el último de los tres. Lo que había comenzado como un acto tranquilizador, para limpiar toda la sangre que la había cubierto después de su mordisco, se había vuelto una desesperada necesidad de llevarla a ese pináculo de felicidad, un lugar donde sólo podía llevarla él. "Vamos, onna," él la incentivó mientras removía sus labios y reemplazaba sus atenciones con uno, luego dos, luego tres dedos mientras rápidamente notaba que su cuerpo estaba más que listo de manejar. Tembló con pensamientos inapropiados mientras imaginaba las futuras noches que pasarían aprendiendo todos los secretos de lo que llevaba los cuerpos del otro a esta demandante necesidad.

"Vamos," motivó él de nuevo mientras usaba su mano libre para levantar su cuerpo contra su pecho. "Te atraparé cuando caigas." Y lo hizo, su promesa un afrodisíaco más fuerte que tal vez todas sus atenciones físicas. Ella gritó su nombre mientras caía flácida en su agarre, su cuerpo desvanecido con la sensación de su segundo orgasmo; casi tan poderoso como el primero.

Una vez que recuperó sus sentidos, ella miró los oscuros ojos de su amante con inquisición. "Por qué no… recibiste placer…" ella aún estaba muy exhausta de su liberación para formar una respuesta coherente. Pero su amante más que entender su curiosidad, su preocupación sólo encendió su amor por ella.

"Estarás adolorida mañana; no aumentaré el dolor al tomarte otra vez." Él lentamente la acostó a su lado. Presionándola protectoramente contra su pecho, acunó su cabeza mientras acariciaba su húmedo cabello. "Ahora duerme." Su orden pareció ser seguida aún antes de ser anunciada. Sonriéndole a su forma durmiente, Vegeta la siguió eventualmente antes de que su cuerpo tuviera una oportunidad de relajarse. Lo cual, por supuesto, no había sido fácil con su perfecta figura presionada tan fuertemente contra él, pero estaba lejos de listo para quejarse. La incomodidad que su belleza invocaba entre sus piernas era mínimo comparado al calor que su amor esparcía por su alma.

Finalmente él había encontrado una onna que amaba, que lo amaba! Un concepto por el que escasamente había esperado. Pero la esperanza no se necesitaba más. Finalmente tenía a la que amaba, mente, cuerpo y alma, y nunca iba a dejarla ir.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Aw… Así que finalmente están juntos. PERO, aún hay varios asuntos que necesitan tratarse! El próximo capítulo pronto…


	34. Por Siempre y Para Siempre

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 34 - Por Siempre y para Siempre

* * *

_Querido Diario,_

_Escribo en ti ahora desde la comodidad de mi nueva habitación, la habitación de Vegeta. Se había rehusado a permitirme regresar a mi antiguo dormitorio después de la noche que pasamos juntos en la cueva, nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor._

_Había sido como un sueño para mi, sobrepasando la más secreta de mis expectativas. Aún cuando desperté en sus brazos, no creía que fuera real, que lo que compartimos simplemente no había sido un fragmento de mi imaginación. Pero era real, rápidamente confirmado cuando besó mis labios y confesó su amor por mi. Le juré lo mismo mientras hundía mi cabeza contra su pecho. Tan incómodo como era el frío suelo rocoso en el que estábamos, no quería dejar el lugar, porque irnos sería regresar al mundo real. Un mundo donde Vegeta aún estaba casado con Juuhachigou, donde creí que Juunanagou aún estaba vivo y seguramente planeando la ruina de Vegeta, donde mi institutriz estaba enferma y mi reputación no era nada corta a ruinas. Un mundo mucho menos sabroso que el que tuve justo ahí, con el hombre que amaba, todo lo que necesitaba._

_Pero esconderse no había sido una opción que durara lo suficiente para contemplar, cuando el sonido de cascos de caballo golpeando contra el suelo nos alertó de que no estábamos más solos. Con un elevado sentido de protección, Vegeta se había separado de mi para investigar a los intrusos. Después de ordenarme vestir, se puso sus pantalones, recogió la daga que había llevado, y cuidadosamente se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva. Aunque le rogué no hacer nada precipitado, él continuó, sólo para detenerse a aconsejarme quedarme atrás. Sabía que sospechaba que Juunanagou había llegado para ver su creativo plan de asesinato realizado, pero no iba a dejarlo poner su vida en peligro por una oportunidad de venganza._

_Así que después de que me vestí, lo seguí a la entrada de la cueva, asustada de notar que los intrusos no eran Juunanagou y músculos, sino Kakarotto y una banda de cinco élites que todos bajaron sus ojos al suelo después de observar mi desaliñada forma. Parecía que nuestra aventura no se mantendría tan callada como habíamos esperado._

_Después de que Vegeta les ordenó a los cinco hombres regresar al castillo con noticia de que estaba bien, pero __**no**__ que alguno de ellos me hubiese visto, le había ordenado a un burlón Kakarotto comenzar a explicar lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Aunque mi antiguo guardia fue privado de algunos de los detalles complejos de todo lo que había pasado durante la captura de Vegeta, me había pedido ayudar a llenar algunas piezas faltantes. Así que juntos contamos la historia de todo lo que había pasado desde su desaparición._

_Opté por comenzar su elucidación al decirle de mi encuentro con Juunanagou en su dormitorio, la breve y peligrosa pelea, y luego en rescate de Juuhachigou. Kakarotto intervino con su descubrimiento y el de Radditz del cadáver de Nappa y luego la subsecuente resucitación de mi institutriz, una información de la que no podría estar más feliz de escuchar. Luego habló de su traumática presencia en el brutal asesinato de Nappa a manos del asociado de Juunanagou, el mismo hombre que drogó a Juuhachigou y a Kakarotto la noche que fueron citados. El mismo hombre que me atacó en los establos y, como Kakarotto descubrió después, derribó el árbol con el que me golpeé durante mi carrera con Juunanagou._

_La información me dejó muda por algún tiempo, habiendo sabido finalmente la verdadera extensión de la retorcida mente de Juunanagou. Pero después de sentir la fuerte mano de Vegeta tomar la mía con apoyo, me encontré capaz de continuar compartiendo mi conocimiento. Les dije de mi visita a su cama. Cómo demandé que me dijera dónde estaba Vegeta, y los juegos mentales que jugó para asustarme. Les dije de mi llegada a esta localización y del guardia que maté. Ambos hombres miraron en su dirección para ver mi trabajo. Creo que una parte de Kakarotto estaba orgulloso de que su pupila lo hubiese hecho tan bien, pero Vegeta claramente no estaba muy complacido. No es de sorprender por supuesto. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que tomara interés en el más 'masculino' de los deportes._

_No hablé más de lo que pasó después que maté al guardia, pero Kakarotto, como los otros cinco élites, parecían perfectamente claros de cómo había calentado a Vegeta durante la noche. No me importa particularmente, pero sabía que Vegeta estaba preocupado por mi reputación. Ahora que la pasión se había vuelto menos cegadora, el decoro estaba alto en su lista de atenciones._

_Kakarotto había terminado la horrible historia al explicar su aprehensión y la de Radditz con Juurokugou y su guía que los llevó a este lugar. Había terminado de justificar su tardía llegada con el intento de escape de su prisionero justo momentos antes de su partida. El hombre había pasado con éxito doce guardias antes de que Kakarotto lo atrapara en los establos. No dijo lo que hizo después de atraparlo, pero la sangre seca en su uniforme hablaba volúmenes. No podría culparlo por supuesto; este era el hombre que había llevado a su embarazada mujer a un estado catatónico._

_Una larga pausa siguió, y luego hizo una adición a su cuenta que me hizo enfriar la sangre. Juunanagou estaba muerto. Murió en su sueño, como el doctor le había explicado. El trauma en la cabeza siendo la causa indirecta. Creo que pude haber colapsado cuando escuché las noticias si Vegeta no hubiese estado sosteniéndome. El concepto había sido tan increíble. Esta plaga de la existencia de Vegeta, y recientemente la mía, no estaba más. Escasamente lo creí, pero una vez que regresamos al castillo, y vi la vacante forma del hombre acostado inmóvil en su cama, lo confirmé. El rey Adajinzoun no existía más._

_La reacción de Vegeta había sido una mezcla de alivio y decepción. Tan feliz como estaba que el bastardo finalmente estuviera fuera de su vida, una parte de él se arrepintió de no ser quien viera su fin. Yo por supuesto simpaticé con él, una gran parte de mi quería ser quien lo hubiese despachado, pero el resultado era necesario, a pesar de los medios. Juunanagou no puede plagar más nuestras vidas. Qué más podía pedir?_

_El acuerdo de Juuhachigou para anular su matrimonio con Vegeta hizo el truco. Si no estaba lo sorprendida suficiente por el buen favor de lo que estaba pasando, seguramente lo estuve cuando Juuhachigou le informó a Vegeta que no quería ser más parte de su vida. Que deseaba regresar a su hogar, como su reina, libre de su indeseado matrimonio._

_No es necesario decir, Vegeta aceptó, y llevó los documentos que preparó el día después de su regreso para que los firmara. Ella no se molestó en leer el texto antes de plasmar su firma, terminando la unión mutuamente indeseada. Tengo el fuerte presentimiento de que Radditz tuvo algo que ver con su decisión, su consoladora presencia, y búsqueda cuando partió, fue más que suficiente para levantar sospecha. Tendré que hacer una nota para probarlo en el tema la próxima vez que lo vea._

_Pero en este momento no puedo pensar en mucho más que la realización de que Vegeta y yo vamos a casarnos! Esposo y esposa, compañeros, rey y reina, es mi fantasía más salvaje y mañana se hará realidad, como la decisión de la asamblea de que un matrimonio es para tener lugar en el día final de las conferencias. Aunque yo hubiese preferido algo más íntimo; estaba dispuesta a aceptar los términos del consejo. Fueron particularmente simpatizantes después de saber todos los detalles de las manipulaciones de Juunanagou._

_Así que ahora me queda un día para planear mi matrimonio. Chi-Chi ha prometido ayudar, aunque insistí que se quedara en la cama después de su problema, quiere ser parte de la celebración. Después de todo, no es que todos los días tu hija, o como ella piensa de mi, se casa. Y desde que esta es la única vez que me casaré, siendo que ningún hombre en todo el universo podría compararse a mi Saiyajín no Ou, supongo que debe ser tan memorable como sea posible. No es que no planee hacer de cada minuto con él tan memorable como fuera posible, sino que este es el comienzo de nuestras vidas juntos como pareja. Compañeros._

_Aún tan difícil de creer, y anoche se confirmó su verdad. Vegeta y yo estamos unidos por la eternidad. Sólo puedo rezar en que pueda soportarme tanto tiempo._

"Estoy seguro que puedo." La voz masculina asustó a Bulma mientras soltaba su pluma y se giraba para encontrar a su marido mirando sobre su hombro, claramente habiendo leído lo que había escrito.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cerró su diario mientras se levantaba de su silla para mirarlo. "Podemos ser esposos, pero mis pensamientos privados aún son mis pensamientos privados. Puedo haberte perdonado por leer mi diario el otro día, pero no tienes mi permiso en el futuro!"

Una expresión de pura maldad se extendió en los labios del rey mientras respondía lentamente, "Aw, vamos, onna." Él dejó caer una mano y luego la otra sobre el borde del escritorio, atrapándola entre sus poderosos brazos. "Pero disfruté tanto leer tus entradas. Especialmente aquellas donde describes tus lujuriosos sueños sobre mi," él rápidamente movió un brazo tras su espalda para tomar el diario antes de que le diera su espalda, manteniendo el diario a una altura sobre sus cabezas para que no pudiera alcanzarlo.

"Devuélveme eso!" Insistió Bulma estirándose para detenerlo de hojear por las páginas. Hizo una mueca cuando sus intentos fracasaron. Había encontrado uno que le gustaba y, para su humillación, comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

"_En la oscuridad de la noche él vino a mi, aún puedo imaginar la sensación de su cálido cuerpo gateando tan predadoramente sobre el mío--"_

"No, deja de leer eso!" ella comenzó a golpear su pecho, parcialmente divertida y parcialmente por pura vergüenza.

Ignorando su súplica, él continuó la gráfica descripción, "_Sus labios eran suaves pero fervientes. Su abrazo tierno pero posesivo. Sus manos estaban por todos lados mientras sucumbía a su dominación-_"

"Lo tengo!" Bulma detuvo su cruel lectura mientras finalmente saltaba lo alto suficiente para quitarle el libro de sus manos. Cerrándolo, lo aferró en su pecho protectoramente. "No te burles de mi con mis palabras!"

"No estaba burlándome de ti," rió Vegeta juguetón mientras la reunía en sus brazos, diario y todo, y la llevaba hacia su cama. Posicionándola cómodamente en su regazo, explicó, "Disfruto saber que tus sueños eran tan tormentosos como eran los míos contigo." Él pellizcó su nariz mientras deslizaba su mano para reclamar el libro en sus brazos. "Y además," él lanzó el objeto sobre su hombro para que tuviera total uso de sus brazos para presionar a su mujer bajo él, "me has dado tan excelentes ideas." Él le sonrió mientras gateaba tan predadoramente sobre su cuerpo y le permitía a sus manos vagar por todos lados.

"Vegeta," Bulma fracasó en contener su risita mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un tierno pero posesivo abrazo, "Odio herir tu ego, pero la mayoría de mis sueños no fueron tan vívidos o eróticos como ese."

"Oh?" él sonó ofendido pasando su lengua sobre la marca que adornaba su cuello, _su_ marca, haciéndola _su_ mujer. "Entonces parece que tengo que comenzar a darte más material para que tus sueños sean más vívidos y más _eróticos_." Él ronroneó las últimas palabras tan suavemente contra su oreja que todo el cuerpo de Bulma tembló con deseo. Atemorizante, lo fácil que podía llevarla al pináculo del deseo. "Entonces dime, qué provocó tu sueño esa noche?" preguntó él conversador, como si su cuerpo no estuviera tan felizmente adolorido como el suyo.

"Hun?" respiró ella profundamente. Sus labios se habían bajado al bajo escote del vestido que usaba, pero se detuvo justo antes de exponer sus senos. La necesidad de liberarlos era insoportable.

"Causa y efecto, onna," dijo Vegeta simplemente entre besos mientras continuaba con su diálogo. "Usualmente una mujer no tiene un sueño tan erótico a menos que algo lo produzca. Así que qué fue? Estaba vestido particularmente apuesto esa noche? Me presioné contra ti en forma seductora? Dime qué te _excitó_?" Él finalmente retiró de sus hombros las delgadas mangas de su vestido y expuso su pecho a sus hambrientos labios. Sus endurecidos pezones ya parecían responder su pregunta.

"N-no estoy segura," ella intentó pensar bien mientras sus labios envolvían un punzante montículo. No era fácil. "Fue extraño. No te había visto en un tiempo." Su mente lentamente recordó el tiempo de la entrada, "fue la víspera de mi cumpleaños, el vigésimo, creo. Sí, ese sueño fue tan vívido," comenzó a recordarlo claramente. "Se sintió así," ella arqueó su espalda mientras lo sentía cambiar de senos, atendiendo uno con sus labios mientras sus suaves dedos entretenían el otro. "Incluso cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, pensé que podía olerte en mi vestido, mi piel, mi cama… fue como si tú verdaderamente hubieses estado ahí - Aha," gruñó cuando sus manos y labios dejaron su cuerpo. Abriendo sus ojos para preguntar qué había arrestado su tratamiento, él respondió antes de que tuviera que susurrar las palabras.

"_Estuve _ahí esa noche," confirmó él como perdido en un recuerdo propio. "Vine a verte dormir, pero te escuché gimiendo, y luego mi nombre escapó de tus labios. Pensé que estaba loco, pero lo dijiste una y otra vez, y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, me hizo gracia tu sueño, me permití-" él pausó mientras una fresca sonrisa se extendía en sus labios. "Esa fue la noche que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti."

"De verdad?" Bulma se sentó, subiendo la prenda sobre sus senos. "Fue así de reciente?"

"Reciente?" repitió Vegeta. "Eso fue hace dos años! Duramente podría llamarlo reciente. Y además, dije que fue entonces que 'me di cuenta' que estaba enamorado de ti. Creo que lo estuve un poco antes de eso, sólo que estaba tan atado a mi obligación contigo que nunca lo reconocí."

Asintiendo, Bulma se permitió una carcajada. Era íntimamente familiar con la negación, y las racionalizaciones fácilmente las pueden congelar para cubrir lo que saben es la verdad. "Creo que siempre te he amado," admitió ella orgullosa mientras sus ojos caían de los suyos, recordando un momento. "Aún como una niña, siempre fuiste esta imponente figura masculina. El primer hombre del que no tenía miedo, la primera persona que me trató con respeto. Te amé entonces. Era un amor joven y no refinado, pero sobrevivió con los años, sobre todo al desconsuelo, y se hizo más fuerte en lo que es hoy." Ella sonrió de mejilla a mejilla mientras miraba a su marido con una expresión de suplicante reconocimiento. "Creo que tengo un fundamento para mis votos mañana."

Con un corto gruñido, Vegeta fue recordado de la apresurada ceremonia. "Sí, siento que tenga que hacerse tan rápidamente." Él suspiró mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y atrapaba su cuerpo contra el suyo protector. "Sé cómo odias tales espectáculos públicos."

Con un movimiento de sus hombros, Bulma confesó para su alivio en la situación, "No me importa si me caso contigo ante una multitud de diez o diez millones. En tanto como estés conmigo, no tengo temores."

"Bien," él suspiró con alivio mientras cerraba sus ojos, complacido con nada más que la presencia de la onna que amaba, la onna con la que pasaría el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, no los próximos minutos cuando un llamado incesante en la puerta interrumpió su serenidad.

"Mataré a quien sea," juró Vegeta levantándose de la cama, Bulma lo siguió de cerca. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la vista de una enorme figura los encontró.

"Radditz!" Bulma rodeó a Vegeta para saludar a su visitante. "Era hora que vinieras a verme, tengo unas preguntas para ti." Ella le dio un guiño que implicaba que era de naturaleza personal, desde que no había dicho nada antes.

"Estaría más que feliz de responder todas tus preguntas, Sa-Bulma," su término de afecto no era más apropiado cuando ahora era una mujer casada. "Pero en este momento necesito hablar con Vegeta." Después de recibir un movimiento de cabeza para entrar en la habitación, Radditz pasó a Bulma, quien cerró la puerta para que tuvieran un poco de privacidad.

"Pasa algo malo, Radditz?" preguntó Bulma preocupada, se veía tan serio, muy serio para que esto fuera nada sino un negocio.

"Juuhachigou me ha pedido regresar a Adajinzoun con ella. Con tu permiso, me gustaría ir." Él miró directamente a Vegeta mientras preguntaba, intentando desesperadamente ignorar la descorazonada mirada en el rostro de Bulma.

"Por todos los medios," Vegeta movió su mano pasivamente. "Ahora que sé que Kakarotto no es un prospecto amor para mi mujer, puedo regresarlo a su posición como su guardia. No eres necesitado."

"Sí lo es!" protestó Bulma mientras caminaba frente a su marido para rogar por un cambio de opinión de su antiguo guardia. "Radditz, me prometiste que nunca te irías de nuevo. Qué hay de tu hermano? No quieres quedarte y conocer a tu sobrina o sobrino? Este es tu hogar, cómo puedes dejarlo?"

"No creas que esta fue una decisión fácil para mi, Bulma?" Él quería alcanzar y tomar sus brazos, sacudirla. Qué hombre se alejaría de la onna que amaba sin reserva? Pero no podía quedarse. Tan feliz como estaba por la alegría que encontró con Vegeta, dolía - un infierno. Y quién mejor para compadecerse con aquella onna que estaba pasando por el mismo dolor. Pero nunca admitiría su parte en alejarlo; no dañaría su felicidad. "Vegeta tiene razón; no soy más necesitado aquí, mientras Juuhachigou podría beneficiarse grandemente de mi presencia. Necesita a alguien en quien pueda confiar para ayudarla a reconstruir el imperio que Juunanagou arruinó. Puedo hacer más bien ahí."

Reluctantemente, Bulma asintió comprendiendo, genuina comprensión. Fue egoísta de ella querer mantener un amigo del que sabía quería más de ella. Tenía que aceptar su partida, y esperar que algún día encontrara la misma alegría que tenía con Vegeta, con otra onna. "Cuándo te irás?" Cuando la rápida respuesta de esta noche hizo eco en sus oídos, la cabeza de Bulma se levantó en shock, "Esta noche? No te quedarás para la boda mañana?" El frunce que cayó en sus labios fue toda la respuesta que supo ofrecería. Suspirando tranquilamente, avanzó hacia él, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras confesaba tranquilamente, "Voy a extrañarte, tanto."

"Yo también," prometió él, ignorando con éxito la peligrosa mirada de Vegeta. Estaba alejándose como un hombre honorable; lo menos que el rey podía hacer era tolerar un corto abrazo.

"Escríbeme," insistió ella mientras la liberaba. Depositando un lento beso sobre su mano, prometió documentar cada día de su vida para su disfrute. "Sería muy divertido para mi," dijo ella mientras se separaba un paso, esta vez miró a Vegeta.

"Cuídala," su tono era sorprendentemente amenazador, pero Vegeta lo recibió con un sentido de promesa más que de desprecio. Una vez que Radditz pareció seguro de que todo lo que necesitaba decirse lo había sido, ofreció su despedida al par y desapareció de la habitación para dirigirse hacia su nueva vida, una en la que había anticipado encontrar más suerte que en esta.

Una vez que los nuevos esposos quedaron solos, Bulma se giró hacia Vegeta con una reprochante mirada en su rostro. "No tenías que decir que era inútil."

"Qué preferirías que dijera, onna?" Vegeta la miró acusador, "Por favor, quédate, continúa haciendo concurso para mi mujer!" siseó él mientras se giraba para darle la espalda. Cómo se atrevía a pedir que le permitiera quedarse a su koigataki!

"Sólo hizo concurso por mi una vez, Vegeta, y lo rechacé." Ella caminó tras él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro, añadió, "Pero aún si se quedara y me buscara abiertamente, no importaría. Sólo quiero a un hombre, y ahora que te tengo, nunca voy a dejarte ir." Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor, como si enfatizara su punto. Estuvo complacida cuando sus músculos se aflojaron y se giró para encararla, cruzando sus brazos sobre ella para mantener su cercanía.

"Como yo nunca permitiré que seas alejada de mi," prometió él mientras se inclinaba para un tierno beso en sus labios. Deslizando su mano por su espalda, reunió su cabello de sus dedos mientras se separaba para mirar su tesoro en toda su belleza. "Nunca me separaré de ti." Él liberó su cabello para poder levantar su ligero cuerpo y cargarla hacia su cama. Mientras se acostaban, una medio sonrisa cruzó sus labios. "Es tan difícil de creer…" su idea cayó corta. Había tanto para ser incrédulo. Aquí estaba acostado en la cama, casado con una onna que fue su protegida. Una onna once años menor, una onna a la que no tenía derecho, pero se atrevió a tomar de todas formas. Qué místico es el amor; completamente incontrolable, e igualmente innegable. Él verdaderamente había sido dominado por su poder, y para su suerte, no podría haberse unido a una onna más gentil, hermosa y amorosa que la que tenía en sus brazos.

"Bueno, será mejor que comiences a creerlo!" Bulma respondió a su parcial idea con gran alegría, "Porque en este momento los dos tenemos trabajo que hacer."

"Trabajo?" Preguntó Vegeta con una lujuriosa intensidad mientras observaba a su joven mujer comenzar a desvestirse.

"Sí, trabajo," Bulma rió ante su perpleja expresión mientras tomaba su cuello y lo bajaba sobre ella. "Necesitamos trabajar en embarazarme. Después de todo, para este momento deberías tener un heredero de diez años preparándose para tomar el trono algún día. Tu paternidad está bastante retrasada."

"Eso es," Vegeta no pudo contener una carcajada mientras disfrutaba del prospecto de remover finalmente toda la presión para concebir un sucesor. "Pero no puedo decir que me arrepiento de esperar, me abstendría otros diez años por ti." La cruda emoción en su voz sólo enfatizó la honestidad en su declaración.

"Bueno, afortunadamente, no tienes que hacerlo." Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y haló su cuerpo ceñidamente sobre el suyo. "Me tienes por siempre y para siempre."

"Por siempre y para siempre," repitió él las palabras con un suspiro de alivio, un alivio que les debían mucho tiempo atrás. "Creo que eso podría ser lo largo suficiente."

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Aún hay una última parte para este fic, un epílogo. Será la conclusión para esta épica. Espero que todos regresen para descubrir lo que pasa con estos personajes unos años después. Arriba pronto.


	35. Epílogo

**LA PROTEGIDA**

(_Ward_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 35 - Epílogo

* * *

"Felicitaciones, tío Radditz." Un Gohan de tres años juntó sus manos en elación después de presenciar el matrimonio del pariente.

"Gracias niño," Radditz frotó sus dedos por la desordenada mopa del niño antes de levantar su mano para estrechar la del padre del niño. El niño no podría entender totalmente cuál alegre había sido este evento. Después de pasar tantos años suspirando por una onna que no correspondía a sus afectos, al menos no en la forma que deseaba, era una inimaginable bendición experimentar finalmente el verdadero amor; compartido, dado y recibido. Lo había encontrado con Juuhachigou; sus experiencias compartidas, más como desconsuelos, en el reino romántico los había hecho almas gemelas. Parecía que Bulma tuvo razón en sus cartas; sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que una lujuriosa amistad se tornara una completa aventura amorosa.

"Esto estaba retrasado para ustedes dos, si me preguntan." Kakarotto le destelló sus blancos dientes a la pareja, ofreciéndole a Juuhachigou, su nueva cuñada, un breve abrazo. Fue un alivio abrazar finalmente a la mujer sin esa pausa, ese recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue o podría haber sido. Cada uno había encontrado sus almas gemelas; el destino, en su infinita sabiduría, se había asegurado de eso. "Será mejor que se hagan felices mutuamente," la juguetona advertencia fácilmente fue tomaba en broma antes de que la oportunidad para las felicitaciones aterrizaran en Chi-Chi. Era toda sonrisas mientras abrazaba al par, su breve sentido de rivalidad con su nueva cuñada, muy olvidada.

"Está bien, suficiente de estas tonterías. Juuhachigou, creo que tú y tu nuevo príncipe deben dirigirse a su pueblo," recordó Kakarotto. Estaba bien versado en la etiqueta de un matrimonio real, había sufrido por todos los rituales cuando ayudó en las nupcias de Bulma y Vegeta.

"Cierto, hermano," Radditz se giró hacia su esposa y lentamente se agachó mientras le extendía su brazo, "Me permitirás el privilegio de escoltarte, mi lady?"

Con una leve reverencia, Juuhachigou aceptó la mano de su esposo y lo siguió al balcón donde finalmente podrían saludar a su re-establecido pueblo por primera vez como esposo y esposa.

"Se ven tan felices juntos," Chi-Chi secó sus ojos con un pañuelo que había estado usando durante toda la ceremonia. "No te recuerda de Bulma y Vegeta cuando ellos- Espera, dónde están Bulma y Vegeta?" Chi-Chi se giró, notando de repente que el par no estaba a la vista.

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Chi-Chi," Kakarotto tomó la mano de su hijo en una, y luego colocó la otra en la espalda de su mujer para guiarlos hacia el par en cuestión, "después de la ceremonia, Vegeta inmediatamente escoltó a Bulma al área de recepción para que pudiera descansar."

"Descansar?" el hombre levantó una ceja confundido. "Por qué necesitaría descansar, pasó todo el servicio sentada. Yo querría estirar mis piernas si fuera la pobre chica!"

Con una corta carcajada, Kakarotto se encogió mientras justificaba, "Está embarazada, Chi-Chi; no es de sorprender que Vegeta esté siendo sobre cuidadoso. Bulma es todo su mundo, y después de lo que pasó la última vez," él pausó, su tono de repente muy sombrío, "Hará todo en su poder para asegurar que tenga el hijo que han querido tan desesperadamente."

Chi-Chi no ofreció respuesta mientras suspiraba en reflexión a la sensibilidad del hombre. No muchos meses después de que el par se casó, Bulma había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Las noticias habían extasiado a los amantes, como si el hijo que hubiesen creado fuera prueba de la rectitud de su unión. Pero la tragedia había rondado para ellos. Con apenas un mes de embarazo, Bulma había comenzado a sangrar una mañana, y luego el goteo se había tornado en un flujo continuo que la llevó a perder el niño. Estuvieron devastados.

Bulma había asumido la culpa, como si algo físicamente anormal le pasara a ella. Ignoró el consejo de la partera de que esto no era un suceso no natural dentro de las mujeres. Había fallado en entender que esta pérdida no terminaba más esperanzas de tener hijos en el futuro. Todo lo que Bulma registró mientras se hundía en su depresión fue que había perdido a su hijo con Vegeta, la última parte para su cuadro perfecto, el heredero que él quería, y estaba retrasado en tener.

Perder al niño había sido interpretado por ella como una inadecuancia, una falla como esposa y mujer, y así había respondido al demandar un divorcio, insistiendo que encontrara una onna más capaz que pudiera proveerle lo que no había podido. Pero Vegeta no quería otra onna. No le importaba si nunca podía concebir otro hijo, lo cual no era el caso; todo lo que quería, necesitaba, en su vida era a ella, y así había jurado sacarla de la depresión en la que había caído tan rápidamente.

Entre más duro lo alejaba, más presionante era su necesidad de regresarla. No había sido fácil, con dos voluntades tan fuertes como sus choques. Nadie podría haber estimado fácilmente un ganador; pero al final, Vegeta fue victorioso, probándoles a ellos y a todos los que habían dudado de la pareja, que su amor era del tipo sólo previsto en los cuentos de hadas. Un amor tan fuerte que ningún obstáculo podría romper su unidad y ninguna cantidad de devastación podía sacudir sus cimientos, sólo podría hacerlos más fuertes.

Con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, Chi-Chi cerró sus ojos en un silencioso agradecimiento a los dioses que después de tanto sufrimiento, la pareja finalmente experimentó paz de nuevo. Después de derrotar todos sus demonios, y vivir para contarlo, finalmente estuvieron en el camino para llenar la pieza final de su rompecabezas. El niño que tan fervientemente deseaban estaba creciendo en el vientre de Bulma.

Abriendo sus ojos, como si sintiera, Chi-Chi se encontró con los sujetos de su contemplación. Bulma y Vegeta estaban sentado solos en una mesa. Su espalda acomodada contra el pecho de Vegeta mientras él descansaba su mano protectoramente sobre su abultado vientre, y Bulma con sus manos sobre las suyas. Una sonrisa iluminaba cada uno de sus rostros mientras miraban en los ojos del otro, sin duda susurrando cosas dulces mientras sólo el amor podría consumir al par.

"Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo," Kakarotto aclaró su garganta mientras dirigía su hijo para tomar asiento en la mesa con ellos. Él y Chi-Chi, sin permiso, siguieron.

"Cómo estás, Bulma?" preguntó Gohan en su forma alegre antes de mirar los postres que habían sido puestos en la mesa. Su atención, junto con la de su padre, se desvió inmediatamente.

"Muy bien, gracias," respondió Bulma a pesar de la falta de interés de su interrogador. "De hecho," ella giró su cabeza para mirar a su marido, "Vegeta prometió bailar conmigo."

Con un bajo gruñido, el rey sacudió su cabeza, "Yo no hice tal cosa, onna. Insisto que te quedes aquí y descanses."

"Vamos, Vegeta," Chi-Chi ofreció su simpática intervención. "Bulma apenas tiene cuatro meses de embarazo. Debe saborear toda la movilidad que pueda ahora, antes de que se infle completamente y se vuelva un desastre, como yo con Gohan al final de mi embarazo." Ella miró divertida al niño; su apetito extra sin duda no había sido una causa directa.

"Ves," Bulma sacó su lengua juguetona mientras retiraba las manos de su amor y se levantaba. "Ahora, he sido una esposa muy complaciente esta noche, es hora de que regreses el favor," ella extendió sus manos para alcanzar las suyas. "Un baile y luego te permitiré controlar cada movimiento mío, o falta de, por el resto de la noche."

Con un gruñido, Vegeta se encontró inútil de hacer algo sino obedecer mientras tomaba sus manos libres y caminaba entre las nubes de monarcas visitantes y miembros del senado para llevarla a la pista de baile. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, escondió su cabeza contra su cuello, cuidadoso de no aplicar mucha presión contra su vientre mientras alineaba su cuerpo con el suyo, su condición siempre presente en su mente. Quería este hijo más de lo que pudiese haber imaginado, pero no más por sus esperadas razones. No le importaba si tenía un heredero para heredar su trono, todo lo que le importaba era hacer feliz a la onna en sus brazos, y no podía pensar en nada más idílico que tener el hijo por el que habían rezado.

Mientras se mecían con la música, Bulma cerró sus brazos alrededor de su marido como una mujer ahogándose lo haría a un salvavidas, lo cual en esencia, era exactamente lo que era, siempre había sido, para ella. Él era cada cliché suyo, su caballero en dorada armadura, su príncipe encantado, su hombre perfecto que ningún hombre se acercaría ante sus ojos. Vegeta era, y siempre sería, todo lo que necesitaría para sobrevivir. El hombre que había salvado su vida más veces de las que podía contar, física y emocionalmente, ahora era suyo por toda la eternidad. "Me has hecho la mujer más feliz en el universo, lo sabes?" susurró ella contra su desordenado cabello.

Con una medio sonrisa, Vegeta levantó su cabeza para poder mirar los ojos de su mujer, "La mujer más feliz, tal vez, pero de los hombres, ciertamente yo he tomado ese título, gracias a t-" Con un ahogado silencio, Vegeta se encontró incapaz de completar su idea cuando sus ojos pasaron a Bulma para mirar una figura que había esperado estuviera en la tumba mucho tiempo atrás.

"Vegeta?" Bulma vio su preocupada expresión, y se tensó. Girando su cabeza, siguió su línea de visión para mirar lo que lo había sorprendido. "Por dios," tragó profundamente mientras la figura se les acercaba. Cuando se detuvo a su lado, Bulma no pudo evitar dirigirse a él sin aliento, "Padre."

Tomando un protector paso en frente de su embarazada mujer, Vegeta miró al hombre con una expresión tan mortal, un hombre más débil habría sido enviado a correr en dirección opuesta. Pero este hombre estaba muy viejo y decrépito para temer más; los años claramente no habían sido amables con él. "Qué estás haciendo aquí, Aclon?"

Nunca retirando sus ojos de su hija, el pequeño hombre ignoró la pregunta de Vegeta. "Has cambiado mucho en catorce años, Bulma." Sus ojos cayeron hacia su enorme estómago, y luego se volvieron hacia Vegeta con el brillo más siniestro en ellos. "Ah, Vegeta, nunca dudé de tus intenciones. Digo, honestamente, tomar a mi hija como tu 'protegida', como si no tuvieras otras intenciones; pero de nuevo, alguna vez un bárbaro, siempre un bárbaro. Qué vergüenza que un miembro de mi élite concibiera un híbrido tan bárbaro como ese Saiya-" Un puño llegó golpeando su rostro antes de que pudiera completar su idea.

Para asombro de Vegeta, él no había sido el de los rápidos reflejos para poner de rodillas al hombre. Con una mirada de pura rabia en su rostro, Bulma cobijó su punzante mano mientras reprimía a su caído padre. "Pude haber soportado tus porquerías cuando era joven, pero ahora soy una mujer adulta, una mujer casada, así que ayúdenme si te atreves a calumniar de nuevo a mi esposo o a _mi_ pueblo, _terminaré _lo que queda de tu miserable vida." Una segura mano de su amante apretó su cintura mientras la retrocedía unos pasos.

"Vete ahora, Aclon, antes de que alerte a tus acreedores de que estás aquí. Puedo pensar en varios en mi cabeza a quienes seguramente les gustaría poner sus manos sobre ti," la amenaza era más que una advertencia; Vegeta ciertamente alertaría a sus acreedores de su escondite. Mejor que ellos trataran con la 'desaparición' del hombre. El padre de la madre de su hijo no era la sangre que quería en sus manos, a pesar de lo mucho que lo mereciera el hijo de perra.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el anciano se levantó y empujó entre la multitud de espectadores que se habían reunido cuando comenzó la conmoción. Después de una dura mirada del Rey Saiyajín, el grupo se disipó y Vegeta guió a su mujer a su asiento. "Kakarotto, trae hielo," le ordenó Vegeta al guardia quien había atestiguado la disputa desde lejos.

"Bulma, estás bien?" Chi-Chi se arrodilló en frente de la joven. Había vivido con la joven durante esos años, sabía de primera mano el tipo de daño que podría hacer ver al bastardo de nuevo.

"Estoy bien," aseguró Bulma con una sonrisa. No mucho después, Kakarotto regresó con un tazón de hielo, y bajo la dirección de Vegeta, la hizo colocar su hinchada mano en el agua congelada. "Estoy bien, de verdad," ella miró a Vegeta suplicante, esperando que se relajara. La tensión era visible en su cuello, sin embargo, sólo pareció endurecerse.

"Kakarotto, por qué no tú, Gohan y yo vamos a ver cómo va Juuhachigou con su discurso." Chi-Chi codeó a su esposo gentilmente, era claro que Vegeta tenía unas palabras para su esposa.

"Bien, de acuerdo," Kakarotto lentamente captó la idea, "vamos, Gohan." Y con una rapidez que forzó un frunce en los labios de Bulma, fue abandonada por sus amigos, dejándola enfrentar el temperamento de Vegeta sin ningún apoyo.

"Dale a Radditz mis mejores deseos, sí? Tengo la sensación de que no lo veré de nuevo antes de que él y Juuhachigou partan hacia su felicidad post-matrimonial." Prometiendo hacer lo que pidió, Chi-Chi le dio a su hija adoptiva un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer con su familia. Y luego, una vez que estuvieron solos, Vegeta tomó su brazo y comenzó a guiarla fuera del área de recepción, al corredor, por las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron dentro del dormitorio que les habían dado para su estadía.

"Qué estabas pensando?" Su tono era enojado, pero sus movimientos fueron gentiles mientras la sentaba en la cama y después de recoger unas provisiones comenzó a atender su lastimadura. "Tu responsabilidad primaria en este momento es atender a nuestro hijo. Déjame tratar con molestias como Aclon. Por dios, Bulma, qué si hubieses fallado su rostro y perdido tu equilibrio? Qué si cayeras? Qué si él te golpea? Qué si-"

"Qué si pierdo otro hijo?" ella completó la idea que él estaba pensando. Su expresión probaba que no deseaba que fuera dicho.

"Nunca quiero pasar por eso de nuevo," susurró él solemne mientras tomaba su rostro, acariciando gentilmente sus mejillas mientras lo hacía. "Llámame un cerdo machista, un esposo dominante; sufriría cualquier título si eso significa mantenerte a salvo y a nuestro hijo. No quiero que pongas en peligro tu vida de ninguna forma, lo cual significa que cuando un idiota como Aclon se cruce en tu camino, me dejes manejarlo. Déjame manejar todo por ti," él pasó sus labios sobre los suyos. No quería controlarla, o hacerla sentir inútil. Sólo quería mantenerla a salvo, a toda su familia.

"Nunca lo habría hecho, debes entender, nunca haría nada para arriesgar a nuestro hijo pero," él la detuvo, cubriendo sus labios antes de que pudiera elaborar mucho más.

"Pero fue el hombre que te abandonó, que te maltrató, que merece arder en el infierno por todo lo que te hizo pasar; sé que fueron circunstancias extremas, sólo júrame que me dejarás pelear todas tus batallas. Soy tu marido, al menos debes darme eso, prométemelo." Estaba suplicando, una ocurrencia no característica para el rey, pero nada en él no era característico cuando se refería a ella, salvo por su amor.

"Lo prometo," respondió ella, medio llorando, medio riendo. No segura de por qué, pero escucharlo vociferar su protección, la idea de su cuidado obsesivo, mientras debería asustar a cualquier onna normal, lo recibió. Él era el único hombre en el universo al que le confiaría su vida completamente, y ahora que se lo había pedido, dispuesta le daría total control. "Sabes que no puedo negarte nada," dijo ella mientras la levantaba en su regazo, descansando su mano sobre su estómago. Una rito familiar para él, siempre queriendo estar seguro de que él o ella estuviera seguro dentro del vientre de su madre.

"Aunque sabes, le debemos todo," susurró Bulma suavemente después de una larga pausa. Cuando Vegeta levantó sus perplejos ojos hacia ella, explicó, "Si Aclon no hubiese abusado de mi, e intentado obligarme a casarme tan joven, nunca hubiese tenido que matar al Rey Yuria, mi padre nunca hubiese necesitado a tu pueblo para limpiar el escándalo, y nunca nos hubiésemos conocido. Si lo piensas, fue su incompetencia como padre la que nos unió," un rápido estallido de risa se disparó de sus labios dándose cuenta, "oh, qué horrorizado estaría de saber que ayudó en mi felicidad."

Uniéndose a su diversión, Vegeta notó una ironía propia. Si no hubiese sido por la manipulación de Juunanagou durante su matrimonio con Juuhachigou, aún estaría miserablemente casado con una onna que no amaba. Nunca habría tenido la oportunidad para tomar a una niña de catorce años como su protegida, y más extrañamente, si Juunanagou no hubiese regresado años después para buscar su venganza, las circunstancias nunca hubiesen emergido para que él y Bulma se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos por el otro. Asombroso, cuánta buena fortuna despertó de la miseria para ellos.

Reuniendo a su mujer más posesivamente en sus brazos, Vegeta los acostó a ambos en su cama, acunándola cerca a él mientras hundía su rostro en sus hermosos rizos azules. "Hemos superado mucho para estar juntos, onna, no tengo duda que este hijo nacerá sin complicaciones. Merecemos esta bendición final," él descansó su mano en su estómago, "Nuestro hijo."

"Nuestro hijo," repitió Bulma, calor se esparció por su cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Escasamente había soñado con la realidad, pero cuando _él _lo decía, sabía que tenía que ser verdad.

Como lo fue, justo cuatro meses después cuando un niño de cabello lavanda y ojos azules con el rostro de su padre y la gentil disposición de su madre nació. El Príncipe Trunks, el heredero al trono Saiyajín, el niño que propagó un suspiro de alivio entre el pueblo de Vegeta, pero más importantemente, el niño que fue creado del más puro amor.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Ah, se terminó. Sí, lo sé, pero tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Pero nunca teman. Tengo este mal hábito de terminar una historia y comenzar otra. Tengo un nuevo fic cocinándose para su lectura. Si disfrutaron esta historia, creo que la próxima será de su gusto también. Se desarrolla en un universo alterno como este, sin ki, sin volar, sin Súper Saiyajínes, sólo guerreros en caballos peleando con espadas y flechas. Sin embargo, la trama es muy diferente. Es un fic más oscuro, pero aún lleno de romance, angustia y drama. Se llama _Indeseado_, y planeo publicarlo el próximo mes. Así que ahora comenten y díganme lo que piensan de la historia en su totalidad mientras voy a trabajar en mi nueva historia… Ah, el trabajo de un autor de fanfics nunca termina!

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!! Siento mucho haber demorado la publicación de este epílogo pero he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente... jeje... en fin, sólo quería agradecerles sus mensajitos y su apoyo para esta historia y su autora original, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, que la hayan disfrutado. También pido disculpas si en algún momento se me escapa algún errorcito, trato de revisar los capítulos dos y tres veces pero aún es posible que se me logre colar alguno... jeje... lo siento, mis ojos son humanos y pueden fallar de vez en cuando. Los invito a que sigan disfrutando del fic **_Indeseado_** y que se preparen para la publicación de una nueva traducción... **_Sin Palabras_**... Hasta muy pronto!!


End file.
